Lady Lucks Favor
by RedKnight21
Summary: After meeting a certain wishing ghost just two weeks after getting his powers and helping her, Danny's world is changed, for better or worse. Danny X Large Harem, pure smut, language.
1. Prologue

**RedKnight 21 here with a brand new story. A while ago I was approached by ' _Clamanatha_ ' with a story idea. It's the classic 'Danny makes a wish' story, so expect a lot of lemon. This story is mostly going to be pure smut that fallows the story line of the show. I looked through a lot of Danny Phantom FanFiction and I have not found a lot of stories that give Danny a harem and the story is complete. I see a lot of attempts to give Danny a harem but it never goes well and the writers drop them, I hope to change that. Here's some things to look out for in this story. **

**1: Their will be character bashing in this story, mostly the males. So expect a lot of Dash, Lancer, Jack, Johnny, Vlad, and Skulker bashing in this story.**

 **2: Their will be a lot of sex scenes in this story that explore a lot of topics, such as M/F, F/F, threesomes, anal, incest, light BDSM, cosplay, toys, and even Danny using his powers. Whenever a sex scene is about to pop up I will give a warning about what is going to happen.**

 **3: Their are some topics I will avoid in this story such as, pegging, waterspout, M/M, scat, rape, mind-break, brainwash, snuff, futa, and pregnancy. Their is just some things I just won't wright.**

 **4: I will take some suggestions for this story but I mostly have it planned out.**

 **5: ' _Clamanatha_ ' suggested that I use ' _Garabatoz_ ' style art to describe the characters in this story.**

 **6: Their will be little to no fighting in this story, their might be one or two but not much.**

 **That's about it, I hope you like this story.**

* * *

 _ **Lady Lucks Favor**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Currently flying over Amity Park at night was a lone figure, all be it a bit shaky flight. It was a young man with snow white hair and glowing green eyes, the young man was wearing a tight black hazmat suit with a pair of white gloves and boots. The young man stood, flew, a descent 5'6", just above average in high for most 14 year olds his age.

This was Danny Fenton, the first half ghost half human ever, as far as he knew. You see a few weeks ago when summer just started Danny brought his best friend over, Sam Manson, to see his parents newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Portal. At first the portal didn't work crushing his parents that their dream never got realized, but Danny knew they would bounce back. So when Danny showed Sam the ghost portal she dared him to go inside. At first he was reluctant but as Sam always dose, she eventually convinced him to go inside.

Dawning a white hazmat suit, after taking a sticker off that looked like his dad's face, Danny Fenton walked into the dark portal. At first Danny couldn't see a thing and used the wall to help guide him, but at the same time his hand brushed against something, causing his world to become nothing but pain.

Blinding white hot pain Danny couldn't even describe touched every inch, every cell of his body. For what felt like an hour the pain came to a stop, the after pain still their though. The 14 year old, who looked different then before, then stumbled out of the portal in complete pain, his body literally smoking before he fell into Sam's arms, who was crying up a storm.

The young Goth was able to get Danny up to his room before anyone noticed. Fortunately it would only take a few hours until the pain was gone, not only that but as soon as the pain was gone a white ring shot across Danny's body, making him look like his old self. It only took them a few hours to find out what exactly happen and they found two things out.

1, Danny was now part ghost after the portal activated with him inside it, the very thing his parents hunted and hated with a passion. So Danny made Sam promise to not tell his parents no matter what and she agreed.

2, which was the real kicker, was how the portal was activated. Apparently when Danny was walking inside the portal his hand brushed up against the _ON_ button, the _ON_ button was on the _inside_ of the portal. That sent Danny into a cursing rant that lasted about ten minutes, the 14 year old said so much colorful word that it even made Sam blush a bit.

After the incident Danny has been trying to get a handle on his new powers with Sam's help, but they weren't having much luck. Danny considered calling his old friend Tucker Foley since he was pretty smart, but he hasn't called or seen him in almost a year after he moved away, so he was out.

Danny and Sam agreed that the best way to understand his powers was to use them, get a feel of them. So far Danny could fly, turn invisible, intangible, a ghost sense, and was super fast and strong. His powers still flickered at times, like him using his powers while still human such as invisibility or intangibility.

The most Danny used his powers is when ghosts started to appear in Amity Park and he fought them off before throwing them in the portal. He didn't know where most of them we're coming from, he hadn't seen half the ghost he fought come out of his parents portal, so he had no clue where they were coming from.

Now that's how Danny Fenton became the ghost super hero Phantom. Sam suggested calling him Danny Phantom, but Danny said it was too close to his name and he didn't want anyone figuring out his identity.

Danny was suddenly brought out of his thought when he heard a scream in the distance coming from the park. Flying as fast, and best, he could Danny made his way to the park. Danny fallow the scream all the way until he it the wishing fountain and he was surprised at what he saw once there.

Their standing a few feet way from the fountain was Dash Baxter, the biggest asshole in the whole town. But the real kicker was instead of the over arrogant jock he normally was, he was now shivering with a blue coloring on his skin.

"W-what the f-f-f-fuck!" Dash shouted as he stumbled away from the fountain. "Wh-why is it s-s-s-so cold? I wanted to be c-c-cool, not c-cold!" With that Dash stumbled away from the wishing fountain. "Stupid bitch ran way before we could have fun."

Once far enough away Danny landed on the ground while laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, what beautiful being did that to him?" Danny said as he whipped away a tear.

"You flatter me too much young man." A feminine voice said behind him making Danny freeze as he hiccupped a small blue mist from his mouth.

Whipping his head to the fountain Danny was stunned what he saw floating above the fountain. It was a beautiful woman warring harem style cloths, she head long black hair that reached all the way to her waist and it seemed to go well with her green skin. As Danny stared up at her he couldn't help but notice her very sizable chest before looking her in her red eyes.

"Your a ghost." Danny said in shock as he looked up at her.

The woman looked amused as she floated down to his level. "Your right, and so are you." She said, her voice dripping with amusement.

Danny flushed realizing he said as obvious question. "Sorry, it's just your the first ghost I met that can talk... other then me."

Now that got a surprised look from the woman. "Have you not met another ghost while in purgatory?"

Danny shrugged. "My situation is... complicated. I never went to the ghost world, I've been here." He said before looking at her. "By the way, what exactly happened to that guy?"

The woman gained a mischievous smile. "Well after his date walked way for being a jerk he asked to be 'the coolest boy in town' and for the day he is."

It took a second for Danny to get it, but he did. "You made him cold, why?" He asked with a smile.

The woman smile as she let her hands glow. "I am Desiree, the wishing ghost." She said with passion that made Danny nearly stare at her in awe.

"So you can grant any wish you hear?" Danny ask, a little excitement in his voice.

Desiree suddenly gained an even more mischievous look on her face. "But be carful what you wish for young man." She warned with a smile, making Danny raise his hands a bit.

As Danny was about to ask another question he heard a scream not far from where he was. Acting on instinct Danny flew to the scream came from, leaving a confused Desiree behind. Once their the halfa saw a few Ectopuss tarazing some people, about three of them. Acting fast Danny grabbed one by it's tentacles and started to swing it around, slamming it into the other two, then before they could react the halfa tied them together by the tentacles. They got a few good hits in but it was nothing Danny couldn't handle.

Once they were defeated Danny realized he needed to get them away before they woke up. "Damn it, I wish there was a ghost portal near by." Danny muttered.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Before Danny could even question what happened a ghost portal opened up in front of him. Without hesitation Danny throw the three ghosts into the portal but just as the ghost entered the portal Danny was hit with a blast sending him flying to the ground. Danny groaned as he pushed himself as he did so he felt a white ring pass over his body and a second later he heard a gasp.

Looking up Danny saw a shocked Desiree floating above him, looking at him in disbelief.

"What are you young man?" Desiree asked as she floated closer to him.

Danny quickly changed to his ghost form but was still on the ground. "I'm... I have no idea." Danny said with a sigh as he sat up. "As far as I can tell I'm half ghost and half human."

That got another gasp of shock from Desiree. "I have never heard of such a being," She said as she floated closer to his level, now only about a foot apart from him. "You may be the first of your kind."

That got a sigh from Danny. "I know, this whole half ghost thing is really complicated, I feel like half the time I'm using my powers blindly. Hell your the first ghost I've met who could talk." Danny said before he got up.

Desiree gave the young man a sad smile as she looked at him. "You have no idea what you are doing, do you?"

"Not a clue," Danny said before he gave her a smile. "Anyway, thanks for opening that portal, it would of taken me forever to find one."

That seemed to get an even sadder look from the woman. "It was not like I had a chose young man." Desiree muttered to herself, confusing Danny even more. "Tell me..." Desiree tried to say his name but realized she didn't know it.

"Phantom."

With that Desiree nodded. "Phantom, what do you think of ghost?" She asked, Desiree wanted to know what kind of young man he was.

Danny thought for a moment before answering. "Honestly, I used to think all ghost were like those Ectopuss, plus that's what my parents told me how ghost are." He said making Desiree frown. "But seeing you do nothing but prank someone makes me think that not all ghosts are bad. So I don't know what to think." Danny said while rubbing his head.

Desiree had a blank look on her face before smiling, it was an honest answer and he was willing to keep his mind open. "Alright, well you see Phantom, not all ghost are bad and not all ghost are good."

"Like people."

Desiree smile again when she heard him. "Almost like people," She said getting a confused look from Danny. "You see all ghost have an obsession, something that drives them and something they love to do. Sometime that obsession can take over the ghost's action and nearly make them do what ever it takes to so that obsession."

Danny was listening closely, this was the first real ghost related information he had and he wasn't going to miss it. "So some ghost might do something bad because it's related to their obsession, but that doesn't mean their bad?" Danny asked if he got that right.

Desiree nodded with a smile. "Exactly, for instant your obsession might be fighting for protecting, which might be bad for ghost who's obsession might cause some mischief. Another example is my obsession, I must grant anyone their desires, such as wishes," She said before a serious look crossed her face. "But not everyone's wishes are good so I must be vigilant when granting wishes or their will be a price."

Danny started to understand more and more about ghost just from listening to Desiree. "Well you can just ignore bad wishes right?" When Danny saw Desiree flinch and look away he got confused. "Right?"

"...I must grant every wish I hear, it is my curse since I became a ghost." Desiree said as she looked at her hands.

Danny gave Desiree a said sad look hearing that. She seemed like a nice person helping him with his problems without anything in returned. And she's forced to grant any wish she hear-

"Wait, I wonder if this will work then. "Danny muttered in thought, not noticing the betrayed look on Desiree's face. "Desiree, I wish-"

"No-"

"That you can chose which wish you can grant."

Desiree's sentence died in he mouth when she heard those words, suddenly her hands started to glow. "So you have wished it so shall it be." She said in an almost disbelief tone.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt it, the binding of her core was gone she was free. Desiree looked at Danny it disbelief and could only ask one thing. "Why?"

Danny rubbed his head a bit. "Well you seem like a good person and you did help me, and I didn't like how your own powers we're keeping you down. So I decided to help you."

Their was a long silence between the two that made Danny fidget a bit. Suddenly, without warning Desiree grabbed Danny and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Desiree shouted as tears ran down her face.

Danny however was blushing up a storm as Desiree hugged him. It wasn't just the beautiful woman giving him a hug that made him blush, it was the fact his face was right in between her incredibly large breasts and soft. They were so large they nearly wrapped right around his head.

Suddenly Desiree pulled Danny up to her level and did another shocking thing. She gave him a mind-numbing kiss right on the lips. The kiss was so good that Danny accidently changed back to his human form, but Desiree didn't stop the kiss, in fact she moaned when she felt the tingly sensation of the change.

After about a minute of kissing Desiree finally pulled back, leaving a weak knees Danny barley able to stay standing.

"How can I ever repay you?" Desiree asked in joy.

"Oh... the kiss was enough, more then enough." Danny said in a weak voice, thought he still had a goofy smile on his face.

"But their must be something?" Desiree asked as she got closer, which caused Danny to get a great view of her breasts. "I know, I can help you with your powers."

That seemed to get Danny to look at her eyes. "Help me how?"

"I can give you some advice on how to get a better control of your powers." She offered.

That was something Danny could easily accept, so he did. Desiree told him that the best way to get a handle on his powers was to meditate, having a clear mind and connecting with his core, basically his ghost heart, will give him a better feel of his powers and have better control. She also suggested he train his human body, both physically and his powers while still human to get a better understanding. The final piece of advice she gave was to keep training his powers with any free time he had until he got a handle on them, she mentioned it took her a good long month to change her hands into weapons.

"I really appreciate the advice your giving me." Danny said as he finish writing everything he heard down on his phone.

"I should be the one thanking you, no one has ever shown me suck kindness before." Desiree said while giving Danny a big smile.

Danny rubbed his head while blushing. "I just did what I thought is right, plus like I said earlier, your a good person. Just try to make sure your wishes don't get out of hand."

Desiree nodded before giving Danny one last hug, putting his face between her large breast again. "I'll never forget this, ever."

Danny smiled as he carefully returned the hug.

After a few second they separated, both smiling. "It's time I go," She said as she started to fly away. "I hope we meet again."

With that Desiree started to fly away. Danny sighed as he started to let everything sink in. He learned a lot about ghosts, he helped a ghost, he learned not all ghosts are bad, and he got some great tips for his powers.

But best of all was what Desiree did, which put a smile on his face.

"Man, first I get a kiss from a hot woman, then she put my face between her breasts, twice, and I got some advice on my powers." Danny said as he let a big smile cross his face. "Man, _I wish I was always as lucky with girls_." Danny said to himself before flying off.

Unknown to him Desiree was still in ear shot, thanks to her power of granting wishes she would hear a wish from nearly a mile away. She didn't have to grant Danny's wish, but she decided that she wanted to, as a 'thank you' for what he did for her. Another mischievous part of her wanted to make the young man's life a little more interesting.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be."

With that said Danny never felt any different, but his life was about to become a whole lot interesting.

* * *

 **21N: And that's the first chapter and I hope you like it. So here are some clarifications about what is going on.**

 **1: Tucker will not be in the story, if he was then he would of been completely useless and hating Danny for getting so many girls. So no Tucker.**

 **2: Danny will have a much better control of his powers then he did in the show. He won't be OP but he will be stronger then the weaker enemies in the show. But it doesn't really matter since I won't be writing a lot of fight scenes.**

 **3: Here's how the wish work. Danny will be caught in sexy situations thanks to the wish, weather he, or someone else, wants to or not. For instance he could be the only one to see if a girls skirt falls to the floor, or if a girl get's water on her shirt getting a great view of her breast. But the wish goes both ways, for instance a girl could walk in while he's taking a leak, or if he's shirtless and working out, it all random and no one has any control of it.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**


	2. Friends with Benefits!

_**Lady Lucks Favor**_

 **Friends With Benefits!**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Danny sighed when he heard his alarm rang before turning it off. Looking at the time he saw it was 5:30 at night, meaning he only slept for about five hours, which wasn't too bad for him. Getting out of bed Danny didn't waist any time before he started doing pushups next to his bed.

It's been around five months since Danny got his powers and his meeting the wishing ghost Desiree.

Desiree was a god sent, because thanks to her advice it only took about a month until Danny could control his powers and stop them from activating randomly. Meditation helped Danny control his powers and ecto energy, fighting other ghosts and using his power helped Danny strengthen them and even unlock some new ones.

Not only could Danny fly, turn invisible, intangible, he learned some other powers during his training. One really useful power was ecto-energy manipulation, which had a lot of uses such as making shields, blasts, weapons, even enhancing punches and kicks. Overshadow was something Danny was carful with, he didn't want to take advantage of people but he didn't want to be clueless with the power, so with Sam's permission he got used to the ability. Duplication was the hardest power and the most taxing, basically it allowed Danny to make a copy of himself by splitting his power, and when the copy disappeared he gained the copies memories. So far Danny could only make one other copy of himself. Spectral manipulation was a useful ability, it allowed Danny to twist, pull, and change his body at will, allowing him to dodge attacks at the last minute.

That was just power training, physically Danny has changed a lot. After looking up some training exercises to help build muscle Danny started an hour long workouts in the morning and in the early after noon. Thanks to his ghost powers Danny recovered his energy a lot easier and he even didn't need as much sleep as before, only a few hours and he would be energies.

Danny grunted as he finished his last pushup before standing up. As he stood up he couldn't help but notice what all his physical training got him. He wasn't overly buff like the jocks in school with bulging muscles, but instead he had flexible, more define muscles that had strength. He had a solid six-pack and muscular arms and legs to give the jocks a run for their money. But these were muscles built for fighting, not showing off. Danny's workout consist of about 100 sit-ups, pushups, squats, a cardio run, and stretching.

Another interesting thing that happened in the last few months... something very interesting. Danny didn't know if it was luck for him, or misfortune for others, but lately he's been finding himself in... situation.

Very erotic situations.

For instance on the first week of school Danny 'met' Paulina Sanchez, the hottest girl in school. She easily had a model's body and knew how to use it, along with her equally hot friend Star Ridley. After bumping into them they had some color words to say and were about to leave, until a water-balloon hit them both. Apparently Dash was trying to hit Danny with his back turned but his aim was shitty and hit the girls instead. As soon as the cold water hit their shirts Danny got a perfect view of there bras under their shirts. The view only lasted a second before Danny throw his jacket to them to help cover their chests. They were extremely angry and looked ready to hit Danny, but instead they gave him a quiet thank you for the jacket before kicking Dash between the legs.

That was one of the many, _many_ situations Danny found with different girls. He always tried to be a gentlemen, but sometimes the situation was so erotic he couldn't help but stare. Like recently during a ghost attack Sam was a little too close to the fight and got caught in the blast at the end, she wasn't hurt, but her skirt was blown off giving Danny a perfect view of her panties. Her incredible small, tight panties that left little to the imagination-

Danny shook his head at those thoughts before looking at the time, seeing it was 5:48. He needed to get the rest of his workout done, so Danny went to the floor and started to do his sit-ups.

* * *

Danny walked down the stares at exactly 7:00. He was warring dark blue jeans, a dark red shirt, and a black jacket with gray collar. Once he made it to the kitchen he saw his sister Jazz reading a book, as always, and his mom cooking breakfast as always.

When Danny's eyes landed on his father he sent him a glare. After looking over the ghost portal plans Danny found out it was his father who put the fucking ON button on the inside. This was by far the biggest blunder he has ever done, not even ruining every Christmas Danny had was equal to his father's fuckup. Plus it didn't help his father didn't have a filter and did and said whatever the fuck he wanted, not caring about how it effected him and Jazz at school.

It was Jack Fenton's fault that his son became half ghost, it was his fault ghost were running around in Amity Park, and it was his fault his social life was so dead. Danny didn't care if his dad hunted ghost or made crazy inventions, what he did care about was him dragging his mom all over town and blasting random people with ecto-goo just because he thought they were ghost for acting normal.

Danny sat at the table and waited for his breakfast.

Jack was working on an invention at the table that was sending sparks everywhere. A second later mom finished breakfast and served everyone before she joined.

"Alright finished." Jack said as he brought up the invention he was working on. "Say hello to the ecto-tracer, this baby can find a ghost energy for miles."

As soon as the words left his mouth Danny pulled all of his ecto-energy into his ghost core, making himself fully human. Danny found the best way to not accidently activate his powers was to pull all of his ecto-energy into his ghost core, making him human.

When Jack turned the invention on it said their were no ghost in the area, making Danny smile. The rest of breakfast was mostly uneventful, and once they we're done Jazz offered to drive him to school. That made Danny smile. Ever since his brush with death Danny tried to be closer to his sister, at first it was difficult since she always talked to him like a kid, but eventually he got her to treat him like an equal most of the time. He hadn't told anyone about his secret identity and only Sam knew. In the end he was afraid what anyone might think of him.

The siblings quickly got into the car and drove away, both ignoring their fathers rants as he chased after the car as they dove to school.

* * *

"I don't think I can take anymore of his bullshit Sam." Danny said with a groan as he walked up the stairs with his best friend.

Sam sighed as she walked next to him. "Look I know your dad is a dumb ass, but just try not to curse him out to the next century. The last thing you need is to be grounded." Sam said as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny smiled at his best friend, Sam had been there for him through everything, the confusion, the training, everything.

Sam was a beauty in her own right, hell she could be one of the top hottest girls in school if she was a little more out going with her looks. She was currently warring a tight black shirt that showed off her mid-rift with a black shot skirt to match while having purple stocking on, and around her neck was a black chocker with little spikes around it. Her hair reached all the way down to her shoulder and would of been farther if not for the bun on top of her head. She had light makeup on, mostly just purple lipstick and purple eye shadow to match. Sam had a hourglass figure most girls would die for, with wide hips, a toned ass that almost slipped out from under her skirt like a tease, and D-Cup size breast that looked a little too tight in her shirt. There was no doubt in Danny's mind that Sam was a very attractive young woman.

"So what was the reason you looked so happy this morning?" Danny asked getting a beautiful smile out of Sam.

"Your going to have to wait until lunch." She said in a cheeky voice.

* * *

And Danny did and what was at lunch was surprising. Apparently Sam convinced the school board to have a vegan day and open up a salad bar. Sam admitted she was going to go all out and have vegan food served all week but she remember how much Danny hated eating what she ate. So she hold back and had more common vegan food like vegie burgers, tofu, and fruit salads. At first everyone was a little hesitant to eat the foot but quickly found out it was not so bad. The cheerleaders and popular girls loved it thinking they can eat something that tasted good and wouldn't make them gain weight. Not everyone liked it but they weren't complaining. Lancer came to congratulate Sam for bringing in the salad bar but they both could tell he could care less.

The whole time Sam had a smile of pride as she sat across from Danny.

"You did good." Danny said getting a small blush from Sam.

Before they could enjoy the an obnoxious noise was heard, breaking their moment.

"Fenton!"

Danny sighed as he turned to see Dash Baxter glaring at him as he stomped up to him. Looking angry as a bull the whole way.

"What is it Dash?" Danny asked in a dull voice. Fighting ghost every night was scary alone, but a angry jock was as scary as a kitten. If Danny was the same weak self he used to be then he might be scared of Dash, but thanks to his training and fighting ghost he was not.

"I wanted three mud pies, and instead I get this vestibule crap!" Dash said before grabbing Danny by the collar and pulled him up. "And it's all your girlfriend fault!"

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Dash, it's lunch. I'm sure you can survive one day with vegan like food until tomorrow."

Dash growled before pushing Danny back. "You'll pay for this Fenton." He said before stomping away.

A second later as soon as Dash left Danny hiccupped a blue mist, something Sam noticed instantly. Out of the corner of his eye Danny saw a ghost in the kitchen. He looked to Sam who nodded and they both made there way to the kitchen without anyone noticing. Once their Danny and Sam saw a ghost who look like an old lunch lady.

Moving carefully Danny walked up to the ghost, keeping Sam behind him. "Excuse me ma'am, can I help you with something?" Danny asked carefully.

The old woman turned to him with a smile as she floated to him. "What a polite young man, have a cookie." She said before pulling out a cookie.

Danny stared at the cookie for a minute before taking it. "Thank you. So might I ask what you are doing hear?"

Danny learned that some ghosts need to be talked to carefully, they can be easily offended and lash out at the smallest trigger word.

"Well I was wondering who changed the school menu?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Danny stiffened slightly and moved his hand behind his back before gesturing for Sam to back up. The Goth understood and started to back up to the door.

"A funny thing really," Danny said with a nervous chuckle. "Well, you see..."

* * *

The old lady ghost, who called herself the Lunch Lady, did not take kindly to the menu being changed. After she found out someone did it she started going ballistic, not caring why they changed it in the first place. The Lunch Lady pulled all the un-used meat outside and created a giant meat monster, which created a large panic in the school.

Danny was able to fight off the giant meat monster while the school evacuated. During the fight Danny was able to out maneuver the Lunch Lady's attacks since they were so slow and obvious. Danny was able to pick away at the giant meat monster before revealing the Lunch Lady, though she did get some solid hits in. They fought and Danny was able to capture her in the Fenton Thermos, a device that can catch ghosts once they we're weak enough. Danny found the device in his parents basement after looking for something to help him catch ghosts.

After the ghost was gone and most of the school was evacuated Danny flew Sam to his house to send the ghost right back into the ghost zone.

Danny landed in his room with Sam in his arms and the thermos in his hands.

"Alright, it time to send the Lunch Lady-" Danny cut himself off when he grabbed his side in pain.

Sam rushed to his side with a worry look on his face as she helped him stand. "Are you in pain Danny?" She asked in worry.

Danny batted his chest and didn't feel any pain, but when he tapped his side he winced in pain. "I thing the Lunch Lady bruised by ribs."

Sam sat Danny down on the bed before grabbing the thermos. "I'll take care of this, you rest up."

Once Sam was out of the room Danny throw his jacket off before pulling his shirt up. He gave a small grimes when he was his side was slightly purple. Danny brought his hand up before placing it there and started to focus his ecto-energy on healing. It was a useful trick Danny learned about a month ago, focusing his ecto-energy to one spot not only made that spot stronger, it also helped heal it faster.

As Danny was focusing on the wound on his side he never noticed the door open.

"Danny I got some I-I-I-" Sam trailed off as she stared at a shirtless Danny sitting on his bed.

Danny whipped his head up to see Sam standing at the door with a bag of ice in hand. She was staring at Danny's chest with a huge blush on her face and was even drooling a bit.

With a grin Danny decided to tease her. "You know you keep staring at me like that I'm going to have to charge you for the peep show."

That seemed to snap Sam out of her daze and was blushing even harder. She walked up to Danny and sat next to him, and as soon as she saw the bruise a look of worry crossed her face.

The Goths hand grazed the bruise on Danny's side, making him shiver. "Are you in pain?"

Danny gave her a smile and shook his head. "Just sore, that Lunch Lady packs a punch."

Sam snorted as she started to rub the ice pack on Danny's side, noticing some of the tiny scars he had all over his body. They were all from fighting ghosts when he was blasted, punched, or crashed while protecting people. A large part of Sam's heart felt guilt about seeing her friend like this for many reasons. 1 was all she could do was give support after the fighting was done since Danny put his foot down and forbid Sam from helping him fight. It was the only time in her life she listened to someone tell her what to do.

Another reason she felt guilty was because this was all her fault, if she hadn't forced Danny to go into that stupid portal then maybe things in Amity would still be normal. Maybe she wouldn't have to see her friend get hurt in life and death fights with dangerous ghost if she had never forced her friend into that situation. Ever since that day Sam tried to be more considered of her friend and not do whatever she wanted, she tried asking his opinion in things and respected his chose instead of blowing past his like she used to.

"Stop that," Danny said in a low voice making Sam freeze as she realize she put a hand on one of the bigger scars. "Stop blaming yourself."

Sam let out a small breath, realizing Danny was reading her like a book. "But if I hadn't-"

"But if my idiot dad hadn't put the on button on the inside none of this would be happening." Danny said making Sam pause. "If my idiot dad had kept the _interdimensional portal closed_ instead _open_ all the fucking time then I would have less ghost to fight." Danny said before throwing her a smile. "None of this is your fault Sam, hell I should be thanking you for always being their for me." He said getting a warm smile out of Sam.

Neither noticed that as they sat next to each other they we're getting closer. Danny suddenly shivered after feeling a bit pleasure, something Sam noticed. Looking down both blushed at what they saw. One of Sam's hands we're on Danny's leg and on Danny's abs, both hands rubbing them affectively.

Sam froze as her face blushed like a tomato, she hadn't realized the pleasant feeling under her hands was Danny's muscles. His hard, sweaty, ripped muscl-

"I'm sorry!" Sam shouted as she abruptly stood up. Unfortunately she did it so abruptly she lost her footing and was about to fall.

"Sam!" Danny shouted in worry as he tried to catch her, but lost his footing as well.

The two tumbled to the floor with a thud, which making them both groan in pain.

"Are you alright Da..." Sam started to say before she trailed off after seeing the position she was in.

Turning the tumble Danny somehow was able to get under Sam and cushion her fall. But in the proses also caused Sam to straddle his hips, giving the Goth a perfect view of his muscles and handsome face. Sam wasn't the only one staring as Danny was admiring her looks. Sam had a heart shaped face beautiful violet eyes, pale white skin, and raven color hair, all making her extremely attractive. There we only a few inches between them as they stared into each others eyes.

As they stared Danny couldn't help to not only take in Sam's looks, but also her natural sent. She smelled like flowers and her own spell that Danny just arousing. Unfortunately for him he didn't keep his arousal in check and was now having a hard on, which was something Sam noticed instantly.

As soon as Sam felt Danny's harden member press against her butt she yelped in surprise at what she. She put her hands on Danny's chest to help herself not to fall but she instantly regretted it (thanked god) since now she was feeling Danny's hard muscles under her hands, not only that but the leverage also caused her butt to press against Danny's member, and she couldn't help but squeak in surprise but also shudder.

Danny finally seemed to notice his lower body situation and went bright red. "Sh-shit Sam I'm so so-" Danny never got to finish his sentence before Sam slammed her lips onto his.

 **(Lemon Warning!: Straight/Oral/Vaginal/Creampie/Tits Job/Deep Throat/Ahegao)**

Danny felt Sam's tongue probe his mouth as she grabbed his face. A million thoughts were going through Danny's head at that moment, why was she kissing him, was this serious, should they stop before they both regret something.

Those thoughts left Danny's head as soon as he felt Sam grind her hips against his member through his jeans. Danny slid his hands around Sam's waist while his tongue enter her mouth. They tasted each other and let their hands roam their bodies.

When Danny's hands felt up Sam's ass through her skirt the Goth shuddered before pulling away from the kiss.

"Bed. Now." Sam breath before kissing Danny again.

Getting the message Danny grabbed Sam by the hips before getting up and sitting her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Sam acted fast and took off her shirt, revealing her black laced bra. As soon as the shirt was off Danny started kissing Sam again while rubbing her inner thighs. As they kissed Sam lifted her hips up and pulled her skirt down her legs before they hit the ground, revealing her small black panties.

Pulling back Danny was in awe at how sexy Sam looked in just her underwear and stockings. Sam was panting hard from the instance kiss and blush when she saw Danny stare at her body, but she also felt incredibly aroused. Moving her hands behind her back Sam grabbed her bra strap before a loud click was heard. Danny stared intensely as Sam pulled her bra off, as soon as the bra was gone Danny stared as Sam tits bounced free for a good second.

Danny was right in assuming Sam's breast were D-cups, but now seeing them free they looked a little bigger then before. They were perky with little pink nipples that were hard with a creamy white color that matched Sam's skin tone. Danny raised his hands and palmed both of her tit's, making Sam moan.

"God your tits are big Sam." Danny couldn't help but state the obvious. "I can barley hold one in my hand."

Sam felt pride in how Danny was so instructed in her tits as he felt her up. Suddenly Danny leaned forward and lightly bit her right nipple. Sam gave a surprise squeak before moaning as she grabbed Danny's head to bring him closer.

Danny bit, sucked, and pinched Sam's sensitive nipples while fondling her breast with each hand. The whole time Sam was moaning and drooling from her mouth.

"Don't stop, don't stop Danny!" Sam moaned as she started to tub her pussy through her panties. "Fuck this feels so good! Suck my tits Danny, suck them!"

Danny felt his dick jump when Sam swear, despite being Goth Sam almost never swared. And the fact she was swearing while he was sucking on her tits and rubbing her own pussy made Danny hard.

After about another minute Danny pulled away from Sam's tits and started to kiss down her body. Sam instantly knew where Danny was heading and could not help but shiver in anticipation. On the way down Danny stopped at Sam's bellybutton, after a second of waiting he started to kiss and lick it. Sam moaned in surprise at the strange new feeling, but didn't do anything to stop it.

Danny smirked as he continued to tease Sam's bellybutton, he read somewhere that girls were sensitive here and it turned out to be right. Giving one last lick Danny started to move down again until his head was right between Sam's legs. The halfa got a good look at Sam's black panties, they were currently soaked in her juices almost making them transparent. Danny took a deep breath of Sam's sent and intently felt his dick jump in his jeans.

Moving his hands to Sam's hips Danny grabbed the waist band of Sam's panties before slowly pulling them down. Sam shivered at how close Danny was as she lifted her hips as he pulled her panties off.

After pulling of her soaking panties off Danny got a good look at Sam's pussy. It was neatly trimmed with a small batch of black hair above it, her pale lower lips were soaked in her juices and more was still falling onto the bed. Danny used both his hand to spread her lower lips to see her pink insides. That made Sam moan harder and more of her juices fall onto the bed.

"Damn Sam, your dripping like a fountain," Danny said as he watched her juices fall. "And you haven't even cum yet."

Sam bucked her hips as she felt Danny's warm breath on her pussy. "Then do something about it." She said in a challenging voice.

Danny smirked up at her before pushing his face into her pussy. His tongue lapped up her juices before he slipped his tongue inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" Sam shouted as she felt Danny tongue fuck her. She fell onto her back and gripped the sheets. "Oh fuck, so good, Danny keep going. Tongue fuck me until I cum!"

Danny was more then happy to do just that. Be pulled his tongue out and replaced them with two of his fingers while he started sucking on her clit. Sam screamed as Danny started to pump his fingers in and out of her pussy, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Danny I'm cumming!" Sam shouted as she gripped the bed for dear life. "Your tongue and fingers are so good their making me cum! Keep pumping your fingers until I squirt all over your face!"

Danny did just that and started to pump his fingers faster while lightly bighting her clit between his teeth. Suddenly Danny curled his finger and Sam went stiff.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs as she wrapped her legs around Danny's head while her hips pushed off the bed.

True to Sam's words she squirted all over Danny's face. She gripped the bed for dear life itself as her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the mind numbing orgasm. The whole time Sam was screaming and cumming Danny didn't stop pumping his fingers into her, prolonging her orgasm. Finally after about half a minute of cumming Sam flopped to the bed, her entire body shaking in pleasure.

While she recovered from her orgasm Danny licked her juices off her face, loving the taste of her. After a minute of nothing but breathing Sam pushed herself up with her elbow and looked that Danny with half lit eyes.

"That was fucking amazing." Sam said, her voice out of breath. "Where did you learn that?"

Danny smirk as he crawled up to her. "Well I look up porn whenever I feel stressed, but I don't just jerk off. I also learn a thing or two on how to please girls." He said before kissing her on the lips.

Sam moaned as she tasted herself as she kissed, it felt so hot and dirty that it made her moist again. Suddenly her leg brushed between Danny's legs and she suddenly realized Danny was hard, and when she means hard she means _hard_.

Sam pulled back from the kiss and looked Danny right in the eyes. "Get on the fucking bed right now." She growled out in a sexy voice.

Danny didn't waist any time until he was laying down on his bed. Sam crawled up to the bulge in his pants and rubbed it softly, her face only a few inches away.

"God I can feel the heat it's giving off even through your jeans." Sam said in a breathless voice before she grabbed his buckle. "Let's get this off, it looks really tight." She said with a sexy smile.

Sam was easily able to get Danny's jeans off leaving him in his white boxers before throwing them to the floor. With the pants gone Sam grabbed the waistband of Danny's underwear before pulling them down. The last thing Sam expected was to get smacked in the face. Pulling back in surprise Sam's jaw dropped at what she saw in front of her.

Danny's dick was sanding a proud 10 inches long and 3 inches thick. His thick balls were about the size of Sam's fist each and look to be full. There was not a single hair seen on Danny's lower body anywhere and he was giving off a musky sent that made Sam rub her legs together.

"Holy shit, this can't be real." Sam said in awe as she gently grabbed Danny's cock with her hand, marveling how hot and heavy it felt. "This has to be a ghost power?" She said as she wrapped her hands around it, barley.

Danny smirked as he looked at Sam playing with his dick. "Sorry to 'disappoint' you Sam, but this is all me, it was only bout two inches shorter before I got my powers." Danny said, pride in his voice.

"Then how were you able to hide it?" Sam asked as she stared at the meat like it was a mystery, a hot, sexy mystery.

Danny just gave a weak shrug as he blushed a bit. "Honestly, I just put it down my pants and hope I don't pop a boner."

Sam gave a slow nod as she wrapped her hands around it and started to pump slowly. "Damn, no wonder Dash hates you so much. He probably saw this beast while you were in the shower and hated you ever since."

Danny's cock went a little soft all of a sudden making Sam raise an eyebrow. "Actually he did see it. He pants me in the locker room when we finished gym in front of all the guys, but as you can see it backfired."

Sam just snorted as she started to pump harder, making Danny's cock jump in her hands. "Enough with that loser." She said as she felt Danny's dick start to harden.

After about a second Danny was back to full mast, making Sam give a sexy grin. She leaned down and licked the head with her tongue, tasting some pre-cum. Danny moaned as he put his hands behind his head, deciding to let Sam do all the work this time.

The Goth licked and sucked the bulbuls head, tasting his musky sent and pre-cum as she slowly bobbed her head and jerked her hands. As Sam bobbed her head she started to take more and more in her mouth slowly until her gag reflex caused her to stop 1/3 of the dick. Sam pulled away from Danny's did and grabbed her breast in each hand.

"I bet you'll love this." Sam said as she wrapped her tits around Danny's cock, getting a long moan from the teen.

Danny marveled as he felt Sam's big soft tits wrap around his cock. She let out some drool from her mouth to help lube it up to move easier.

"Fuuuuuk~" Danny moaned out as Sam bounced her tits up and down along his cock.

Sam had a big blush on her face as she felt Danny's dick move between her tits. It was nearly scorching hot and twitching as it moved between her valley, the tip was dripping pre-cum like crazy making it easier for Sam to move her tits. The Goth bent her head down and licked the pre-cum off of Danny's dick like it was ice-cream, and was surprised at how good it tasted. As she kissed and sucked on Danny's member she left purple lipstick prints all over.

Danny reached down and put a hand on Sam's head, encouraging her to go down more. "Damn Sam, have you done this before?" Danny couldn't help but ask with his mind clouded with pleasure.

Sam pulled her mouth off of Danny's dick with a wet pop and continued to give him a tit fuck him. "Well like you I also paid attention when watching porn." Sam then started to squeeze per breasts together, feeling it pulse harder. "Plus... I may have practice a bit with a toy. Oh but don't worry, your way bigger."

Suddenly Sam let go of her breasts before taking a little less then half of Danny's cock down her throat, shocking Danny before he moaned in bliss.

"Urk! Ack! Ack! Gahh! Argh!" Sam gagged loudly as she deep throat Danny's dick, getting more and more into her throat. "Gasp!" Sam pulled off Danny's dick for a split second before going down on it again.

Danny was losing his mind as he felt Sam deep throat him. Soon the halfa couldn't take it any more and grabbed Sam's head with both his hands, making Sam look up in surprise.

"I'm sorry Sam." Danny said with a grin before he thrust his hips up.

Sam gagged even louder in shock as Danny throat fucked her. Danny was merciless as his did bounded into Sam's gag reflex, threatening to destroy it and shape Sam's throat to match Danny's shape. As her head bobbed her bun came undone, letting her hair go free.

"Keep chocking on my dick Sam, I bet you love it!" Danny said as his balls smacked against Sam's chin. "I bet you have a dildo at home you love shoving down your throat while you play with yourself. But unlike a toy my dick is about to shoot your mouth full of my jizz, would you like that Sam, for me to cum buckets down your throat!"

Sam gave a loud moan between her gages, agreeing with Danny as she looked him in the eyes.

"I don't hear a no so here it cums!"

Danny pulled Sam's head up until only the tip was in her mouth. A second later Danny slammed his dick balls deep into Sam's hot throat and came. Sam eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt Danny's thick cum shoot down her throat. The Goth's whole body was shaking with pleasure as Danny slowly pulled her head off his cock.

Sam made sure not to spill a single drop of Danny's thick musky cum and managed to swallow all of it.

"Jesus Danny you really did came buckets." Sam moaned out as she whipped some of the come from around her lips.

Danny just lay on his back, panting hard from the instance orgasm he just had. Looking down the halfa instantly got turned on when he saw eat and lick the remaining cum she had on, making Danny instantly hard again. When Sam saw Danny's hard member she instantly felt moist between her legs and climbed onto his hips, saddling him.

Sam rubbed her wet pussy over Danny's member, making the two moan. Then without warning Danny flipped the two over, with Sam now at the bottom and Danny's member hovering over her entrance. Sam shivered when she felt the tip touch the entrance of her pussy.

Just when it looked like Danny was about to enter her he stopped and looked her in the eyes. "We can stop if you want?" Danny asked, not sure if she wanted to go all the way yet.

Sam smiled before she leaned up and kissed Danny on the lips. "I wouldn't have sucked your dick if I didn't want to do this." Sam said before she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "Now fuck my up until I'm ruined."

Danny groaned with lust before slowly pushed his hips forward. The two moaned as Danny entered Sam's wet pussy but stopped when he felt something stop him. Looking up Danny knew he was less then a inch away from taking Sam's virginity. The two looked into each others eyes until Sam kissed him on the lips.

"Fast or slow?" Was all Danny asked in this situation.

Sam wrapped her legs tightly around Danny's waist and gave him a quick kiss. "Fast."

With that said Danny pulled out until only his the head of his dick was left before slamming down with the weight of his body. Sam screamed bloody murder and clawed Danny's back as she felt he hymen break. Danny groaned as he felt Sam's moist pussy wrap around his member and her claw at his back.

Danny didn't move and just held Sam close was she groaned and whimpered in slight pain. He then felt her nod.

"You can move now, but slowly." Sam said in a slightly shaky voice.

Nodding Danny pulled back until he was half way before pushing back, slowly. As he was doing this he grabbed Sam's right breast and started to fondle it, trying the alleviate the pain as best he can. After about a minute this all seems to work as Sam was now matching his thrusts and moaning hotly.

"F-faster." Sam moaned into his ear.

Danny kissed the side of her neck and started to pick up speed, this only made Sam moan louder.

"Faster Danny, I said faster!" Sam suddenly shouted in ecstasy. "I want you to fuck me until your balls deep!"

Getting the massage Danny pulled back from Sam and grabbed her hips before he started blowing into her. The Goth throw her head back and screamed in ecstasy, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lobbed out.

"Fuck me Danny, fuck me!" Sam screamed as she had a fuck silly look on her face. "Destroy my little virgin pussy until it only matches your shape, fuck it so hard until I squirt all over you fat fuck stick!"

Danny did as Sam wanted and started to fuck her until his hips were moving in a blur.

"I bet you wanted this for a long time now Sam, for your best friend to fuck you like a slut, cumming all over his dick." Danny said, really getting into the dirty talk. "Now your my personal fuck toy, my cum dumpster! Any time I want to blow a load you better be on your hands and knees waiting with a smile on your face!"

Sam was never one to bow down to anyone over anything. She was a proud young woman who stands up for what she thinks is right. But the thought of Danny dominating, making her his own personal slut made Sam sloppy wet.

"Yes, Yes! I'll be your cum dumpster, your personal slut to fuck whenever you want! Just keep plowing me!" Sam shouted with a fuck silly look.

After a few Sam arched her back. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming Danny!"

Danny acted fast and pulled Sam's legs up until they were by her head until she was in missionary position. The halfa then pulled out until the very tip was left in before slamming down with the full force of his weight, slamming into Sam's womb.

Sam gave a silent scream as she felt Danny explode inside of her, causing her own orgasm to fallow soon after.

"Oh fuuuuuuuuk~" Sam moaned with her fuck silly face before she down to the bed.

Danny didn't move and just enjoyed the feeling of Sam's dripping and spasming pussy. After about of minute he pulled out very slowly, making Sam shiver and moan the whole way.

"That was amazing." Sam said with a content sigh.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think this is over?" Danny asked making her look at him in shock. At the same time Sam noticed Danny's re-harden cock, shocking her even more. "With all the ghost fighting, school, and workouts I haven't had a chance to jerkoff for about three weeks." Danny said as he got close to Sam's head and pointed his cum covered cock right at her. "We're not stopping until I'm empty."

As soon as Danny's cock was in Sam's face she started to rub her legs together as she smelled not only Danny's cum but her own juices.

Giving a sexy smile Sam wrapped her mouth around Danny's dick and started to suck him off. Tasting both herself and Danny's thick cum.

* * *

 **(Lemon:End)**

"Now that was something else." Sam said as she laid her head on Danny's hard chest as she cuddled next to Danny. She felt all of his thick cum start to drip out from between her legs making her moan softly, if today wasn't a safe day she might have been in big trouble.

Danny just hummed in agreement as he rubbed Sam's arm while she rubbed his abs. After the first time Danny came in Sam they had sex for the next few hours, trying lots and lots of new positions. It was a good thing Danny's parents we're chasing ghost around town and his sister was at the library studying.

After a minute of just holding each other "So," Danny said as he turned his head to Sam, making her look at him. "Where do we go from here?"

Sam was quiet for an almost uncomfortable amount of time. "Honestly, I don't know," Sam said with a sigh as she held Danny closer. "I mean most would become boyfriend and girlfriend... but with us it's different." She said before looking into his eyes. "Danny, your my best friend, someone I need in my life. If we become a couple and things don't workout..." She let the words hand there.

"Then we might stop being friends." He finished, making her nod. "So what, we forget this ever happened?"

That seemed to make Sam laugh as she gave Danny a mischievous look. "Danny, I can't feel anything below my waist, my throat is sore to hell, and I'm covered from head to toe in your thick jizz. I won't be forgetting this for a long time." She said making Danny laugh. "Besides, I think I have a better idea. What if we become 'friends with benefits'." Sam offered, surprising Danny.

"You mean we just fuck whenever we feel pent up?" Danny said, completely caught off guard. "Wow Sam, I never knew you were such a dirty girl."

"Hey, your not the only one who needs to relive some tension form their lives." Sam throw back with a smirk. "So what do you say?"

Danny smirked as he wrapped his arms wrapped his arms around her naked waist and brought her closer. "How can I say no to a sexy piece of ass like you." Danny said making Sam giggle. "But... can you leave your hair down for now on, you look really sexy with it down."

Sam bit her lip. "Will it make you want to fuck me more?" Sam asked while rubbing Danny's leg.

Danny moved his hand down Sam's back and gave her ass a hard squeeze. "I'll fuck you whenever you want."

"Well if that's the case." Sam then got out of bed, naked, before she made her way to the door. "Care to fallow this hot piece of ass into the shower." She said before giving her right ass cheek a hard smack, which made it jiggle for a good second. "I got really dirty after you fucked my pussy full of your thick cum."

Danny started at the bubble butt before hopping out of bed and fallowing Sam to the showers. "I can tell this is the beginning to a very beautiful friendship." Danny said as she walked up to Sam and gave her bubble but a hard squeeze, making Sam moan. "A very, hot and sexy friendship." Danny said before fallowing her out of his room.

Just as they entered the hallway together Danny grabbed Sam's arm, stopping her.

"Yes Danny?" Sam looked at her friend in confusion.

Suddenly Danny leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips completely catching her off guard. The kiss wasn't a lustful kiss but a loving one, and that seemed to make Sam go weak in the knees.

When Danny pulled back he looked Sam right in the eyes. "Sam, I want you to know I care about you a lot. Your one of the most impotent person in my life and I'm not going to let the sex change that."

The words made Sam go weak in the knees as she felt her heart skip a beat. Suddenly she jumped onto Danny, wrapping her arms and legs around him before giving him a passionate kiss while he grabbed her ass to make sure she didn't fall.

When Sam pulled back from the kiss she looked Danny right in the eye. "When we get to the shower you better fuck me so hard I walk with a limp for the next two weeks." She growled while rubbing her pussy against his member.

Danny grinned and started to make his way to the bathroom, with Sam in her arms. "That I can guarantee." He said before they entered the bathroom together.

* * *

 **21N: And that's the first of may lemon in this series, hope you like it.**


	3. Royally Screwed or Screwing Royalty

_**Lady Lucks Favor**_

 **Royally Screwed or Screwing Royalty **

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V**

Danny sighed as he walked into his house while rubbing his face, today had been a long day.

First tonight was a school dance and nearly everyone was going. Danny tried asking Sam out but she said she wanted to go visit her grandmother at the nursing home today.

The Halfa's relationship with Sam since they had sex has changed a bit but also was relatively the same. They were still best friends, they joked, they laughed, and nothing was awkward between them. A small change was Sam agreed to keep her hair down for now on, reaching just below her shoulder blades, and it made her look really sexy. The biggest changes with them however was how much more open they were with sex and what they wanted. For instance when Danny was the last one to leave gym Sam came out of nowhere and sucked him off without any problem. Or when they were in the library together Danny fingered her pussy until she came and had her suck his finger clean of her juices. The biggest thing they did together was having sex in the library while Danny made them both invisible, Sam told him that was one of the biggest orgasms she had yet.

Despite how open they were about having sex together they still were 'just' friends, and Danny didn't have much of a problem with that.

Danny thought about asking one of the popular girls to the dance, thinking he might get lucky, but Danny quickly saw each of them reject an army of teens since they already had dates, so Danny didn't bother asking. He thought about asking another girl but he didn't really know that many girls that were free for the dance.

But the real kicker to the bad day was Dash who pants him when he wasn't looking, leaving him in his underwear in the hallway. Danny wasn't embarrassed in the least and was more annoyed the anything. What really sucked was Lancer coming over a second later then and telling him he needed to see his parents for a meeting about some behavioral problems, like not warring pants in the hallway. The whole time Dash wasn't even five feet away laughing his ass off.

Danny made sure to get both Lancer and Dash back later.

So Danny didn't have a date to the dance and Lancer wanted to bitch to his parents about his 'problems'. Danny considered asking his mom to go but she was out shopping with Jazz, so that only left his dad. That thought alone made him cringe. Danny didn't want Lancer telling a bunch of lies Dash came up with to his parents or over exaggerating small things he's done that every teenager his age as done. So Danny planed to overshadow his dad today before the dance and go to the meeting himself.

Walking down to the lab looking for his dad Danny... Danny was not ready for what he saw.

Their sitting a few feet from the ghost portal was Jack Fenton with a fishing rod that had a glowing line in the portal. Danny could already feel a major headache forming in his head.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he walked up to his father.

"Testing out the new Fenton Ghost Fisher." Jack said as he started to show off his new invention, but Danny was only half listening.

"That's cool and all but is it a good idea to fish for ghost. What if you catch something really dangerous?" Danny argued while looking into the swirling vortex.

Jack just gave shit free grin. "Nonsense Danny, I'm an experienced ghost hunter. No spook can get by Jack Fenton." He said in his usual cocky attitude.

Danny just rubbed his head. "Except you never fought a ghost before, ever." Danny muttered but Jack ignored him.

Suddenly Jack's stomach grumbled making him wince. "Wow, that soda really goes through you." He said before handing Danny the rod, shocking the 14 year old. "Hold onto this for me son." He said before running to the bathroom.

"...He did not just leave me in a room with a ghost portal on where any ghost can pop out." Danny said and not even a moment later he felt something tug the line, hard. Then Danny felt his ghost sense go off.

A second later something came out of the portal, something so big it made Danny freeze. Looking closely Danny saw it was a large, elegant, blue dragon that came out of the portal, about the size of an RV. But was most noticeable was the fishing line and hook in it's mouth.

"...Fuck you dad, fuck you to all kinds of hell." Danny said before changing into Phantom form.

The fight with the dragon was intense for Danny. It was easily one of the strongest enemies the Halfa has faced, luckily Danny was smaller and faster, giving him much more mobility. When the ghost caught him in it's hands Danny used a new power he learned recently he called Misting. Basically for about three seconds Danny could turn his whole body into a blue mist, making him impervious to attacks.

Surprisingly the ghost could talk and was going on about wanting to go somewhere, but it wouldn't listen to Danny. Suddenly Danny charged his fist with ecto-energy then slammed them into the dragons stomach, sending it crashing to the ground.

As the dragon fell Danny noticed something fall from it's neck and landed in his back. Danny ignored it and was about to charge at the dragon until what happen next not only shocked him but made his stare at what happened.

Slowly the dragon started to shrink in size and change form until a ghost girl appeared where the dragon once stood.

The girl was beautiful who looked about 17 with a long blond breaded hair, a blue band around her head, flawless green skin, and bright red eyes. She was warring older style blue dress Danny could only guess was from a medieval era and despite that she looked good in it. Danny glanced at the amulet that fell into his bag and figured that was the cause of what changed her into a dragon.

Danny would of taken more of her beauty in if not for the fact she was crying. The Halfa felt a little bad and slowly floated down to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Danny asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl sniffed before looking at Danny. "All I wanted was to go to the costume ball, and my horrid brother wouldn't let me." She sniffed before grabbing and crying onto his shoulder, shocking Danny.

The younger teen froze before slowly patting her back. He opened his mouth about to say something but he heard footsteps coming down the stares. Thinking fast Danny took the girl into his arms, hearing her give out a cute yelp, grabbed his bag, then flew straight out of the basement.

A few second later Danny landed in his room with the girl in his arms before gently putting her down.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked the girl who now looked around in confusion, as if realizing she was somewhere.

"Where am I?" She asked before her eyes landed on Danny. "And who are you?"

Danny gave a friendly smile as he gestured around his room. "Well I am Phantom and your in my room." He said while gesturing around.

The girl rubbed her head as if as her face scrunched up. "How did I get here?"

"Well first you entered my basement as a dragon, then you changed back and started to cry about a ball before I brought you here." Danny listed off as he remembered what happened.

The girl paled as her hand shot to her neck. "Where's my amulet?" She asked in a panicked voice as she looked around.

"Calm down, I have it right here." Danny said as he pulled the amulet out of his bag. When the girl reached for it Danny held it out of her reach. "Hold on, first I need you do something for me."

The girl gave Danny a shocked look before taking a step back and covered her chest with her arms. "What do you plan to do?" She asked in a slightly scared voice.

It took Danny a second to realize what the girl was implying, which made him go bug eyed. "No, no, no, I meant questions, please answered some questions!" Danny said in a panic voice before holding out the amulet. "Here, you can hold it, just please don't put it on."

The girl took the amulet and held it in her hands. "What do you wish to know?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Why did you attack me for starters?" Danny said, wanting to cover his bases.

The girl gave a thoughtful look before she answered. "I remember flying through the ghost zone to clear my head when something flew in my mouth and cut my cheek from the inside. I was so scared that I turned into my dragon form." She said before rubbing her right face cheek.

Danny groaned while rubbing his face in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, my dad is a ghost hunter and doesn't really have a high opinion on ghost."

That seemed to confuse the girl. "But you are a ghost, are you not."

Danny gave a chuckle before a white ring passed over his body, surprising the girl. "I'm not exactly fully ghost, but not fully human either. You can call me Phantom."

The girl stared in shock as Danny changed back into his ghost form. "What are you?" She said in slight awe.

Danny gave her a gentle smile, which made her blush a bit, before answering. "I've been take to calling myself a Halfa, half ghost half human." Danny said before he realized something. "I'm sorry but I never asked your name."

The girl seemed to collect herself from the shock and cleared her throat. "Greetings Phantom, my name is Dorothea Draco, princess of the Dragon Kingdome. You may call me Dora if you wish." She said in a formal voice as she gave a bow.

Danny was beyond surprised when she told him she was a princess. "Wait, your a princess, like a real princess, princess?"

The now named Dora nodded with a small smile. "Oh there are many kingdoms, tribes, and cities in the ghost zone. I just come from one of many."

Danny could only nod in slight awe. "Wow, I never new there were cities in the ghost zone." Danny said before he remember something. "So why were you crying anyway, you mentioned something about a ball?"

Dora's face instantly fell and was replaced with a sad look. "There was a costume ball that my brother was hosting for the allies of the Dragon Kingdom, I wanted to attend but my bother wouldn't let me. He said that there would be no suitors for me there so me going was pointless." She said and her lower lip started to tremble a bit.

Danny felt bad for her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Dora sniffed and leaned into Phantom's strong hand. "Thank you for your comfort." She said before looking at something lying on the bed. "What is that?"

Fallowing her line of sight Danny looked to his suit he put on his bed this morning before going to school. "That's a suit for a dance I was going to."

Dora's face instantly lit up with excitement. "A dance, is it anything like a ball?" She asked in an exited voice.

Danny gave a small mile after seeing her smile. "Kind of, think of a school dance as a modern day ball." That only seem to make her more exited as she was jumping up and down a bit.

"Oh I would love to go a dance." She said before she weltered. "But I cannot."

Suddenly an idea hit Danny. "Well why can't you," Danny said surprising Dora. "I don't have a date at the moment and I would love to take a beautiful girl to the dance."

Dora blushed while looking bashful. "I... would not mind going with a handsome young man like yourself," She said before she frowned a bit. "But I am a ghost, and I cannot blend in naturally."

That made Danny frown a bit. "Isn't there some way for you to look more human?"

Dora had a thoughtful look before realization crossed her face. She then went behind herself and started to look for something. "I remember out court wizened giving me a special ring if I ever found myself in the human world." She said before pulling out a ring that had a green gem. "It will allow me to look human for about 12 hours, and provide a change of cloths." You could feel excitement in her voice.

Danny smiled before giving a small bow. "Then Princess Dora, would you give this young man the pleasure of taking you do a dance."

The dragon princess was blushing like crazy as she giggled behind her hand. "I would love to go to the dance with you Phantom."

Danny stood straight and gave Dora a big smile. "Call me Danny, Phantom is my ghost side." Danny said before looking at the time. "Ok listen, I need to take my dad to a meeting for about an hour, so could you wait here for me." He said before bringing her over to his computer. "Have you ever seen a computer before?"

The princess looked at the device with wonder. "No never, technology is not aloud in my Kingdome for it is my brother's law."

Danny then gently sat Dora in his computer chair before turning it on. "Well a computer is like a compact library, anything you want to know you just type here," Danny then started to type on the keyboard the word 'dances'. "Then it pops up a bunch of related sights and all you have to do is chose one with this." He said before clicking on a sight with the mouse.

Dora was now looking at the computer with complete awe now as she slowly moved the mouse. "What a wondrous device."

Danny gave a small laugh at how cute she looked. "I'll be back in an hour, I'll try not to keep you waiting." He said only getting an absent nod from her as she typed the word 'horses'.

The Halfa shook his head with a smile before he left to take his dad to the meeting.

* * *

Overshadowing his father was easy for Danny. As long as Jack wasn't thinking about ghost or fighting ghost the older man had a weak will. The meeting itself went by longer then Danny wanted as Lancer went on and on about a bunch of stuff he did not do.

Danny wasn't a saint, he was late to class sometimes, he did turn in work late from time to time, but he did not break a tone on school beakers, or start fights with Dash.

But all Danny could do at the moment was just shut up and listen before telling Lancer he'll have a talk with himself.

As Danny flew back home while still inside his dad's body he quickly put Jack in his room and the ghost hunter was put to sleep. Overshadow while using his powers took a lot out of a normal person. Danny checked his phone and saw his mom left a message, apparently she and Jazz were going to have a girls night out and would not be back until late at night.

Danny shrugged before walking out and made his way to his room. Just as he was about to enter he stopped when he heard... moaning? Raising an eyebrow Danny made his head both invisible and intangible before poking it through his door... and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There sitting on his computer chair was Princess Dora, naked and masturbating to some hardcore porn on his computer. Danny knew he didn't download any porn so that meant the princess went looking for it. Dora was giving long moans as she massaged her modest breast with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other.

Dora felt unbelievably hot right now, not only was she looking at naughty images while touching herself, she was doing it in someone else's home. After Danny left Dora started to explore the 'internet' and found it completely fascination. After a while Dora thought of Danny and blushed a bit before she looked up 'Loving couples' and picked the sight at the bottom. What popped up was more then a shock for the princess as she saw a video of a couple making love.

The princess could not look away as the couple's love making got more intense as time went on. But when another girl got into the mix the princess was embarrassed to admit her nickers got a little wet from watching. As time went on Dora started to look up porn on Danny's computer and stated to get so into it she took off her cloths and started to touch herself.

After looking a while picked a video of a couple that were going at it like animals. Unknown to herself the man looked a lot like Danny.

Speaking of the Halfa, Danny would not tare his eyes away as he watched Dora play with herself. Despite having green skin and glowing the princess looked incredibly hot and sexy playing with herself while in his chair.

Danny didn't know what to do, should he interrupt and stop her, should he walk away, should he try to help her. A thousand thoughts we're running Danny's head as but all he could do was keep his mouth shut and watch, his dick bending painfully in his jeans.

Dora began to pant harder as the video began to reach it's climax and so did she. The princess bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as she came all over her hand while twisting her nipple. She was frozen in place for about ten seconds before she slumped in the chair, her face flushed while she panted hard.

Danny gulped as he slowly his head back before looking down, seeing a rather large bulge in his jeans. Giving a sigh Danny started to think about un-sexy things to get rid of his boner before he knocked on his door.

"Dora, I'm back from my meeting." Danny said but made no move to open the door.

Danny heard shuffling on the other side of his door but didn't enter. "J-just a minute, I-I need to straighten my dress a bit, a princess can't have her cloths wrinkled." She said quickly, though Danny new it was a lie.

After about a minute of shuffling Dora finally opened the door. Her face was flushed and she was panting hard.

"Are you ok, you seem a bit flushed." Danny said with a small knowing smile as he walked into his room.

"It's... it's just a little hot in here, and my cloths are very stuffy." Dora said with a strained smile that made Danny laugh a bit.

Looking at the time Danny saw they still had a few hours until the dance started. "Hey, come sit here with me." Danny said as he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to himself. Dora looked a little confused but nodded and sat next to him. "It'll be a few hours before the dance starts so I thought we could get to know each other."

Dora tilted her head as the blush on her face died down. "How do you mean?"

Danny just gave a light shrug. "Well we can ask each other questions or tell something about ourselves. Basically stuff we like and don't like or something we want to talk about." Danny offered.

That brought a smile out of Dora before a thoughtful look crosses her face. "We'll, ever since I was younger I have always loved animals..."

* * *

After Dora started to conversation she and Danny talked for hours together about their likes and dislikes. They talked about animals, their dreams, places they want to go to, even some things about there pasts.

Dora told Danny a bit about the Dragon Kingdom and how it was. Danny didn't fully like how oppressed the Kingdom sounded while her brother ruled, apparently there was no free speech, technology, or woman's rights. But despite all it's flaws Dora loved her home with all her heart.

Danny told her a bit about himself, mostly about his fascination with space and how he protected the town from ghosts.

Looking at the time Danny winced when he saw it. "We better get changed soon, the dance starts in an hour."

Dora nodded with a big smile as she got off the bed. "My I use the latrines please."

Danny nodded before pointing to the door. "Down the wall to the right, last door in the hallway. You can't miss it."

With a nod Dora turned invincible before walking out of Danny's room. The princess soon found herself in a modern day bathroom and was quite fascinated with it, but focused on changing her appearance.

Pulling out the ring the court wizard gave her Dora started to think about how to change her appearance. After a few long seconds the princess made up her mind with a smile before putting the ring on. There was a small flash of green light and after it died down a new Dora stood there.

The princess's skin was no longer green but was now a flawless cream color. Her blond hair was no longer in a braid but was flowing and reached all the way to her back. She was now warring a sparkling blue dress that matched her now blue eyes and red lips.

The princess looked herself in the mirror with a smile as she did a little twirl.

"I hope Danny likes this." She muttered with a blush as she started to think about the halfa.

There meeting was far from normal, with her trying to kill him while she was in her dragon form. But despite that he showed her more kindness the anyone ever could, he was a gentleman to her, he treated her with respect, and showed her technology she's never heard of.

When Dora looked up she was surprised her find herself in front of Danny's door. It only took her a few seconds to change so that meant Danny was still changing.

The thought of the naked young man made Dora blush before she shook her head.

"You are a princess Dora, and a princess dose not peep." She said before she remember what she did in Danny's room while he was gone. "No matter how strong... handsome... kind..." Dora started to trail off as she leaned closer to the door, her body becoming both intangible and invisible. "... Maybe just a quick peak."

Dora pushed her head through the door and what she saw made her freeze in place.

There standing in the room was a semi naked Danny, only in his boxers. Dora could only stare at the Halfa's strong back as he started to stretch before he turned around. As soon as the princess saw Danny's front she blushed before rubbing her legs together. Danny was well fit with hard muscles and a fell six-pack, looking a little lower Dora stared at the bulge in his underwear before Danny swiftly put on his dress pants.

That seemed to snap Dora out of her daze as she quickly pulled her head out the door. Unknown to her Danny was giving a playful smile as he put on his button up shirt.

After a few minutes Danny walked out of the room with a dark gray suit with a blue tie. When Danny saw Dora he was momentarily speechless.

"Wow Dora, you look amazingly beautiful!" Danny said as he looked Dora up and down, he wasn't lying, Dora was radiant.

Dora blushed as she looked Danny in the eyes. "And you look exceptionally handsome." She said before offering him her hand. "Shall we go?"

Danny took her hand and they linked arms. "So I was thinking we should come up with a cover story if anyone asks you how we know each other." Danny said as they walked down the stairs together. "If people ask where your from tell them your from London visiting and we're pen pals."

Dora nodded as they reached the bottom. "That seems like a smart idea." She said before her eyes farrowed and she looked back. "Danny, may I ask you something?" Dora asked as they stopped in the living room.

"Sure." Danny said with a smile.

Dora turned to her side while still looking back, a blush on her face. "Do you think my... butt look's big in this dress." She said in embarrassment.

Danny looked down to the girls hips, and what he saw nearly made him trip. Dora may not have wide hips as most of the girls Danny seen, and her breasts may not be as big either, but Danny had to admit Dora had a big ass bubble butt. With the princess's narrow hips and slim legs her bubble butt seemed to pop out more, and despite it's size it was not sagging an inch and looked well toned. It was almost shocking how Danny didn't notice it considering how large it was.

Shaking his head Danny gave Dora a smile. "Don't worry Dora, it's not as big as you think."

Dora didn't look connived as she continued to stare at her behind. "Are you sure?"

Danny nodded while taking her hand. "I'm sure, and if anyone says otherwise then there just jealous." He said before suddenly carrying her bridal style, which made her yelp and blush like crazy. "Now how about we go to that dance." He said before changing into his Phantom Form and flying out the house, Dora in his arms.

"Um Danny," Dora said as she blushed while Danny held her. "I can fly to you know, you don't have to carry me."

Danny gave her a sheepish but didn't let go. "Well I don't have a car... or a carriage, to take to the dance. So this is the next best think." Danny said as they flew.

It was a few minutes later before Danny landed in front of the school gym. Music blasting out of the large auditorium.

"Shall we." Danny said as he offered Dora his arm.

Dora giggled as she took his arm. "We shall." She said before they walked in.

* * *

Inside the auditorium up beat music was blasting and everyone was dancing. Dora looked around the dance with wonder seeing the lights and different styles of clothing. As they walked together a lot of the guys we're staring at Dora with lustful leers, much to there dates annoyance.

Danny saw the look on her face and smiled. "Bet you never seen anything like thing back home." Danny said as they walked through the dance floor.

Dora nodded as she looked around. "Everyone seems so happy with how they dance so freely." She said before giving Danny a big smile. "Thank you again for taking me."

Danny smile back and was about to say something, unfortunately he was interrupted.

"Mr. Fenton, so nice to gave you here." A very annoying voice said making Danny cringe.

Both turned around to see Mr. Lancer, who was giving Danny a passive glare while having a book in his hand.

Danny gave Lancer a cut nod while keeping a blank look on his face. "I was able to find a date at the last minute." He said before gesturing to his date. "This is Dora, a pen pal from London."

Dora gave a small smile before nodding. "It's nice to meet you."

Lancer gave Dora a smile before giving Danny another glare. "Hopefully this young woman will be a good influence on you." He said before walking away, not noticing Dora's eye twitch.

Once the teacher was far enough away Dora huffed. "I don't like him very much."

"No one dose, and he hates me for some reason." Danny said with a sigh before giving Dora a smile. "Let's dance and try to have a good time."

Dora nodded before taking Danny's hand. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful, but fun none the less. Danny and Dora danced, talked, and overall had a great time. Some guys tried to get Dora to dance with them or even leave the party with them, but the princess quickly send them off and stuck close to Danny.

A few hours later Danny took Dora off to the side. "Hey, I'm going to get some punch. You want any?"

Dora nodded. "That would be lovely." She said before Danny walked away.

The princess waited patiently as she looked over the dance floor, a warm smile on her face. Tonight had been the most fun she had in a long time and being with Danny made her feel warm and wanted.

"So your the girl everyone's been talking about."

Dora turned around to see three surprisingly attractive girls standing before her. The leader of the group was a very attractive girl warring a long pink dress with matching gloves. The blond one was a orange tub-top with a long darker orange skirt. The final girl had dark skin and was warring a short yellow skirt.

When Dora's eyes glanced at all the girls chest she instantly felt a sting of envy.

"Paulina." The girl in pink said while offering a hand, which Dora shook. "These are my friends Star and Valerie." She said while pointing to his friend behind her.

"Dorothea Draco, Dora for short, pleasure to meet you." Dora said with a smile.

"You know your the talk of the dance," Star said with a grin. "Half the guy's won't shut up about the hot new blond who just showed up."

"And the other half are wondering how Danny got a date with said girl." Valarie said while crossing her arms. "And we can't help but be curious too."

"So you mind telling us how you know Danny?" Paulina said with a small smile.

Dora looked at the girls a bit before answering. "Danny and I are pen pals, I am visiting from London with my bother and Danny offered to take me to the dance with him."

That seemed to make the girls grin. "Pen pals, so that mean you know a thing or two about Danny most won't." Paulina said with a smirk.

Dora instantly saw the girls were looking for gossip, so she put a polite smile. "I have only known Danny for about a month. All I can tell you is what is what he like's and dislikes." She said with a shrug.

That seemed to make the girls pout a bit. "What, there has to be something." Valarie said before smiling at Dora. "How about you tell us how he got a date with you?"

"Is it so hard to believe that I want to be here with him?" Dora asked with a frown.

All the girls had thoughtful looks before shrugging. "You have to admit it's a little off, a 14 year old going out with a hot 17 year old." Star said as the other girls nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Danny seems like an ok guy."

"Yeah, he doesn't drool when we walk by and actually looks us in the eyes when he talks to us." Valarie said with a small huff. "I remember one time my skirt fell and Danny throw me his jacket before anyone could see my panties." She said before glaring at some of the guys at the party. "That seemed to piss off a lot of the guys though." That got an agreeing scoff from Star and Paulina. "So Danny's a cut above the usual assholes in this school."

That seemed to make Dora smile. "He really is something special." Dora muttered.

Paulina caught the words and when she looked at Dora's face she gave a wide grin. "Wow surprising to see a 17 year old blushing for a 14 year old." Paulina teased lightly making Dora blush more. "I can't help but wonder if Danny's going to get lucky tonight. Maybe as a thank you for him taking you."

Now Dora was beet red while squirming in place. Just as about to open her mouth she was cut off from a group a voices not far.

"What's going on over there?" Star asked as she saw a crowed not to far from there.

Valerie shrugged before she started to make her way over there. "Only one way to find out." She said as she girls fallowed, including Dora.

They made there way to the crowed and saw that all the commotion was about. Once they got there the girls were surprised at what they saw.

* * *

 _-Five minutes early-_

Danny walked away from Dora with a big smile on his face. The whole night had been nothing but great, other then running into Lancer. Danny walked up to the punch bowl and quickly pored himself two cups before he started to walk back.

But just as he turned around he was stopped by someone blocking his way.

"Well if it isn't Casper high's biggest loser." Dash said with a smug grin.

Danny gave a small sigh before giving Dash a dry look. "Did you come all the way over here just to insult me."

Dash seemed to ignore the comment and crossed his arms. "So I hear you came to the dance with a hot blond chick. Makes me wonder what you did to make her go out with a freak like you."

Danny rolled his eyes at Dash's insults. "I was nice and she said yes. Now can I go." Danny said before he started to walk away.

But the Halfa didn't get far before Dash's large arm blocked his way. "Not so fast loser. I can't help but feel cheated that you got a hot older girl instead of me."

Now Danny was giving Dash a flat look. "Do you really think that you deserve everything around you like that. Plus don't you have a date with Paulina."

Dash just grinned and flexed his muscles. "A star like me needs it all." He said before giving Danny a smug grin. "So why don't you send that babe over here to be with a real man."

Danny's eye twitched as he squeezed the cups in his hand, but was carful not to break them. "Can you cut the 'superior human' bullshit for one minute." Danny said making Dash take a step back in shock. "Yes your a football player and your in the A-Listers, but that doesn't mean your above every single person in this school. Wake up and smell your jockstrap, your nothing but a delusional kid holding onto his glory before it's gone."

Dash started at Danny in shock before his face turned red with anger and he picked him up by his jacket. "What did you say to me you little shit?" Dash hissed in Danny's face, drawing in a crowed.

Before Dash or Danny could do anything someone spoke.

"Dash, what are you doing?"

Both boys turned there heads to the side to see Paulina, Dora, Star, and Valarie, all staring at them.

"Nothing babe, this loser was saying some crap about you so decided to teach him a lesson." Dash said in a smug tone as he let go of Danny.

Said teen's eyes widen before glaring at Dash. "Oh that is bullshit, I didn't say a single thing about Paulina."

Dash ignored Danny and made a b-line to Dora. "So your the unfortunate girl who was forced to go out with this loser." Dash said in a sorry tone that not only made Dora's eye twitch, but also Paulina's. "I'm Dash, caption of the football team."

"...Dora." The princess said with some reluctance.

"Cute name, so what's a girl like you doing with a loser like this?" Dash said without any shame.

Now Dora was glaring at Dash while gritting her teeth. "For you information you brute," Dora said with a hiss making Dash take a step back and the girls give Dora a surprised look. "Danny is in no such way a 'loser' as you describe, he is a kind man. So I'd hold your tongue before you make me mad." Dora said and for a split second her eyes turned red.

Dash glared at Dora and took a step forward, looking ready to yell. But as he stepped forward a foot shout out in front of his feet. The next thing Dash new he fell face first into the floor with a hard smack that was heard by everyone.

Danny smirked as he pulled his foot back and quickly walked over to Dora. "Let's move." He said before he and Dora left Dash.

Once they were far enough away Dora started to laugh. "That was most enjoyable to see that oaf fall like that." She said as she put a hand over her mouth to control her laughing.

Danny laughed with her while handing her one of the drinks. "I just acted fast before you could kick his ass."

That seemed to make her frown. "Yes, had you not stopped my I may have used my powers to burn him to a crisp. His arrogance and they way he looked at you reminded me too much of my brother." She said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow, didn't think there was anyone just as arrogant as Dash." Danny said in a bland voice making Dora giggle.

As the two talked they were soon brought out of there thoughts when they notice Paulina walked over with Star and Valarie. Once they were close enough Paulina crossed her arms while in front of Danny with a smirk.

"I saw what you did to Dash before you left." Paulina said making Danny wince.

"Look, I'm not apologizing to that asshole-"

"Apologize? I wanted to thank you." Paulina said with a snort getting a confused look Danny and Dora. "Dash has been doing nothing but flirting with girls left and right since we got here. It's good he got some karma back at him."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Makes me wonder what a girl like you see's in a douche like him."

"Oh absolutely nothing." Paulina said getting a surprised look from the two again. "But unlike everyone else Dash is straight with me. He only likes me for my body, the same as every other boy."

"You would not believe the line of boys that tried to ask us out." Star said with an annoyed sigh.

"They all gave us the usual speech, 'we like you for you', 'I want to get to know you first', bla bla bla." Valerie said while rolling her eyes. "All they really care about is trying to get into our pants."

Paulina sighed before shaking her head. "Enough about our problem. Thanks again for tripping Dash, it made my day." She said before the girls stared to walk away. "Word of warning, Dash is going to look for payback when you go back to school tomorrow." She said before walking away.

Once the girls were gone Danny sighed. "Well I have something to look forward tomorrow." Danny said before giving Dora a smile. "Let's forget about that and focus on having a good time." Danny said getting a big smile from Dora.

* * *

And a good time they had. After Paulina, Star, and Valerie left Danny and Dora to themselves the two had a good time the rest of the night.

They danced, talked, laughed, and had a really fun time. Near the end of the last dance for couples Danny kissed Dora on the lips. The older girl was more then surprised by the sudden kiss but didn't pull away from it, in fact she deepened it.

After the amazing kiss and finishing the last dance Danny flew back home with Dora in his arms.

Danny slowly fazed into his room before letting Dora fall to her feet before changing back to his human form.

"Tonight was... magical." Dora said in a breathless voice as she stared into Danny's eyes. "I could not ask for a more perfect night."

Danny blushed a bit as he gave Dora a smile. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed the night Dora. I had a real fun time with you." He said before looking away with a slight sheepish look. "Sorry about the kiss, I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable."

Dora blushed red as she remembered the kiss Danny gave her. Despite being younger both physically and a little mentally Dora had to admit the kiss was almost mind numbing.

"Don't worry, I... enjoyed it." Dora said before looking away with a big blush, squirming a bit from where she stood. "In fact... I would... not mind another one like that." The princess said, her face beet red at the moment.

Danny blushed as he saw how cute Dora was acting at the moment. "I mean, I'm more then happy if you want."

"Yes!" Dora almost shouted in an eager voice before quickly catching herself. "I mean... I would quite like that." She said making Danny give a small laugh.

The Halfa cupped the princess's face before slowly bringing her into a deep kiss. Dora moaned as she felt Danny's lips on hers and his warm hands on her face, making her close her eyes in almost bliss. She then gave a squeak when she felt Danny's tongue probe her mouth and started to taste her. The princess moaned louder into the kiss before grabbing the back of Danny's head and deepening it more.

Danny gave his own moans as he felt Dora deepen the kiss. His hands left her smooth cheeks and slid down to her waist, bringing the two closer. As the kiss continued the two started to lose themselves in the kiss and let there hands wonder.

Dora felt Danny's hard muscles under his shirt making the princess rub her legs together. Danny's hands felt her smooth slim back through her dress before his hands grabbed her backside, resulting in a long moan.

The two pulled back in shock before Danny realized where his hands were.

"I am so sorry!" Danny said as he pulled his hands back and throw his hands in the air. "I just- I was- I'm sorry!" Danny stuttered out in a panic.

"It's alright!" Dora said with a huge blush on her face as she squirmed a bit. A tingling sensation still on her backside when Danny touched her. "We were, 'in the moment' as you." She said before looking away. "Also... I can't say I did _not_ enjoy it... a little."

Danny's eyes widen at her words as he started to feel his pants get tighter. "Oh..." Was all Danny could say at the moment.

Dora was quiet for the most part but she did giggle as she saw Danny's expression. As they stood quiet Dora thought about what that Paulina girl said at the dance, about 'Danny getting lucky tonight'. Dora wasn't completely ignorant about the modern world, she knew certain terms and the 'lucky' part was something she knew.

The princess looked at the young man in front of her and blushed a bit. Danny was handsome no doubt, with long messy black hair, a strong jaw, deep blue eyes, a muscular body, and a kind heart. It also added to his attraction that he was powerful, stirring a more primal side of Dora.

Finally giving in to her desires Dora leaned forward and captured Danny's lips, bringing him into a deep kiss. Danny was more then shocked by the sudden kiss but that didn't stop him from deepening the kiss and enjoying it.

After a long minute the two pulled apart, both panting for air and staring into each others eyes.

"Danny... I want you to take me." Dora said in a quiet voice shocking Danny to his core

"Dora... are you sure?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

The princess nodded with a smile as she cupped his face. "If my first time as to be with anyone, it will be with someone I chose. And I want you Danny Phantom."

Danny was speechless, he didn't know what to say to this. So he didn't say anything, and let his actions speak for themselves.

 **(Lemon Warning!: Straight/Oral/Vaginal/Creampie/Dirty Talk/Cowgirl/Reverse-Cowgirl/Spanking)**

Danny cupped Dora's face and brought her into a deep kiss. The Halfa wanted to take things slow fists before building it up over time.

As they kissed Danny marveled at Dora's thick tender lips as he grabbed her arms gently. Dora throw her arms over Danny's shoulder and brought him closer into the kiss.

There kiss was deeper then before, both teens explored each other's mouths. After a long minute of kissing the two finally pulled apart, a long, thick, trail of saliva still connecting their mouths.

Both had huge blushes on there faces as they panted for air.

Suddenly Danny slowly moved his hand behind Dora and grabbed the zipper to her dress, making Dora go stiff.

Seeing her reaction Danny didn't moved and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to keep going, or do you want to stop?" Danny asked.

Dora was quiet for a moment before she gave a small nod. Danny then slowly pulled the zipper down while keeping his eyes on Dora. Once the zipper reached it's end Danny gently grabbed the blonde's shoulders before pulling the dress down until it fell to the floor.

As soon as the dress fell Danny drank in the sight of Dora.

The princess was warring light blue laced bra with matching panties. Her flawless pale skin seemed to almost glow in the moon light that just enchanted Danny. Dora had a modest bust, a little bigger then B-cups to be exact, not the biggest Danny had seen but was more then enough for him. The princess had a slim figure with narrow hips and smooth thin legs that looked elegant. But what Danny noticed most was how tight her blue panties looked trying to contain her large bubble butt.

"Please don't stare to much," Dora said as she covered herself with her arms. "It's embarrassing." She said with a blush.

Danny gave a sheepish smile to her. "Sorry, it's just you look really beautiful." He said without hesitation making Dora blush harder.

"Shouldn't you... also take your cloths off." Dora said while fidgeting in place.

Danny smirked before he slowly started to take his cloths off. The whole time Dora couldn't take her eyes off the Halfa until he was only in his boxers.

Dora gulped as she took in Danny's sight. She had never seen a young man so muscular before.

"So... to the bed." Dora said in a slightly timid voice.

Danny smiled as he thought how cute Dora looked right now. Suddenly the Halfa swiftly picked Dora up bridle-style, getting a cute squeak from her.

"It's amazing how adorable and sexy you can be at the same time." Danny said before bringing Dora to his bed then laid her down before kissing her.

The kiss was lighter then before, but it still seemed to make Dora's toes curl. Danny's hands ran over Dora's smooth skin, marveling how soft it felt under his hands. As Danny ran his hand over Dora's arms he blinked when he felt something on her finger, before he realized what is was.

Danny pulled back from the kiss and gave Dora a surprised look. "You haven't changed back to your ghost form. Why?"

Dora looked surprised before looking a bit self-conscious. "I don't know... if you like my real form."

Danny gave a soft smile before kissing Dora on the head. "Dora, both forms you take are absolutely beautiful. I just want to know which form you feel more comfortable in."

Dora was now blushing like crazy and her heart skipped a beat. Slowly the princess took the green ring off her finger and changed to her ghost form, only this time her hair was no longer in a long bride but free.

"What did I say." Danny said with a smile before kissing Dora on the lips. "Beautiful."

Before Dora could even say a single word Danny moved his head down and started to kiss on her neck, making Dora moan. While Danny was kissing her neck his hands went down to her breast and fondle them through her bra. The Halfa then grabbed the bra and turned it intangible before taking it off.

Instantly Dora's arms covered her breast as she looked away in embarrassment.

"There... there not that big." She said in embarrassment.

Danny gave a soft smile as he gently pulled her arms away. "There perfect on you." He said before he kissed her right nipple.

Dora moaned as she pulled her arms back, feeling Danny's warm mouth around her breast. While the Halfa sucked on her right nipple he pinched the other, not to hard to hurt. After a solid minute Danny pulled away from Dora's flushed chest and started to make his way down.

When Danny reached between Dora's legs the princess didn't hesitate to open them. Surfing the web and looking up porn let Dora learn a thing or two about modern love making, and she could not help but squirm with anticipation.

When Danny's face was close to her center he marveled at the heat he was feeling on his face, even with her panty's on, not to mention the large wet stain on them.

"Jesus Dora, your pussy's burring up." He said while running a finger over it, marveling at the heat he felt.

" _Ah_... it must be... _oh_... because of my fire core." Dora managed to moan out.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the words 'fire core' but decided to focus on more important tasks. The Halfa kissed the princess's smooth green thighs slowly before he kissed he pussy through her panty's.

"Take them off." Dora said in an almost pleading voice.

Danny smiled up at her and grabbing her panties. "As you command my princess." He said before fazing them off.

Danny marveled at the par pussy in front of him. Her soft lower lips were silk with her juices, giving off sweat smell that made Danny even harder, and there was a patch of blond hair neatly at the top. Again despite being green Danny was hard as steel right now.

The Halfa slowly lowered his head down between and took a big lick, tasting her juices.

"Oh god." Dora moaned as she wrapped her legs around Danny's head, bringing him closer. "Please, keep licking me Danny!"

Danny was more then happy to do just that and grabbed onto Dora's hips. His eager mouth went down onto the princess's womanhood, tasting her warm juices as they fell into his mouth. He slowly extended his tongue into her, marveling at how tight it felt around even his tongue.

Dora moaned louder and grabbed Danny's hair with one hand while foundling her breast with the other.

"Danny, your making me fell so good! Don't stop, don't ever stop!" Dora shouted as she slowly grinded her hips against his face. "Keep eating my pussy!"

The dirty words coming from the princess's mouth made work harder on eating her pussy. Danny pushed his tongue as deep as he could in to her gushing cunt and swirled it around, hitting spots Dora never even knew exited.

"Danny... I'm... I'm..." Dora said between pants as she grabbed Danny's head with both her hands and shoved his face as deep as she could between her legs.

Danny didn't say anything and took his tongue out before biting her clit.

Dora's eyes snapped opened before rolling into the back of her head.

"I'M CUMMMING!" Dora shouted at the top of her lungs while holding onto Danny's face.

Slick, sweat juices splashed onto Danny's face as he sucked on Dora's clit before putting his tongue back into her, prolonging her orgasm.

When the juices finally stopped flowing Dora flapped back onto the bed with a dazed expression, her whole body shaking in pleasure. Once the princess came to she used her arms to sit up and looked at Danny with shock and awe.

"I... have never came... like that... ever." Dora said between pants as Danny sat up.

Danny licked his lips, tasting her juices. "I can tell, you taste amazing." He said before moving between her legs. "... Do you want to continue?"

Dora nodded slowly with her dazed expression before focusing on Danny. "Before we... continue, there's something I like to do." She said making Danny raise a brow.

A few seconds later Dora was sitting on Danny's lap while Danny laid down on the bed. Apparently Dora wanted to be on top for her first time, and Danny was more then happy to agree.

Dora was blushing and fidgeting like crazy as she stared at the bulge in Danny's underwear.

"Now we take this off." Dora said slowly as she grabbed Danny's boxers.

The princess quickly turned the boxers intangible before pulling them off, a second later getting smacked in the stomach by something large, hot, and heavy. Dora froze when she felt something smack against her stomach, right above her bellybutton.

Slowly looking down Dora could only stare in shock at what hit her.

"...Your massive." Dora said in shock as she stared at Danny's 10 inch dick that was standing at attention. "Are you part hoarse."

Danny gave a sheepish smile as he rested his hands on Dora's hips. "We can do this however you want to Dora." He said while rubbing her hips.

Dora just stared at the massive meat for a minute. Then she slowly moved and rubbed her slick pussy over Danny's hard member.

The princess moaned when she felt the member rub against her clit. "I need... _oh_... get it... _fuck_... slick first." Dora moaned as she grinded her hips against Danny's dick. "If I take it now... _ah_... you might split me in two."

The Halfa just moaned softly as he felt Dora's warm lips glide against his member. As she moved Danny's hands felt up Dora's slim waist before feeling up the sides of her ass. It still marveled Danny how big Dora's bubble butt was, and the feeling of the plump flesh under his hands made Danny's cock twitch.

Dora moaned when she felt Danny's member twitch under her slit before she stopped. "I think it's wet enough." Dora said before she lifted her hips.

Dora raised her hips until Danny's lower head was resting on the entrance of her pussy. The feeling of the heat off it and the anticipation made Dora wet, but there was also hesitation in her movements.

Danny saw this and gently rested his hands on her hips. "Do you want it fast or slow?" Danny asked while rubbing her hips.

The princess was quiet for a moment before looking Danny in the eye. "Please be slow, and gentle."

Danny nodded as he gently pulled Dora's hips down. Both moaned as Danny entered Dora pussy, feeling her wet walls wrap around his cock tightly.

The Halfa grit his teeth as he felt Dora's pussy put his cock into a vice. It was so tight Danny could only guess Dora never put even a finger down there. After nearly making it 1/3 of the way down Danny felt something stop in, making Dora shudder.

Looking into the princesses eyes Danny silently asked to continue. Giving a shaky breath Dora nodded while closing her eyes.

Grabbing her hips firmly Danny thrust his hips up felling the tip of his cock tare her hymen. Dora's eyes shot open as she gave a sharp gasp, her nails dug into Danny's chest as tears welled up in her eyes. It took all of Dora's will not to scream out in pain, but she was whimpering softly.

Danny had to grit his teeth hard to stop himself from going balls deep in Dora. She felt so slick, wet, and hot that it almost drove Danny crazy. But the Halfa stopped himself from going any farther and instead brought his hands up to slowly rub Dora's breasts, hopping it would take some of the pain away.

After a minute later Dora rose her hips slowly before bringing them back down again.

"God Dora, your so tight." Danny breathed out as he put his hands back on her hips.

"It's because your about to split me in two." Dora said between an moan and a whimper as she slowly bounced on Danny's cock.

Dora started to breath harder as her bounces started to grow more aggressive, her B-cup breasts bouncing together erotically. She looked down at Danny and saw the red marks on his chest, instantly feeling a bit guilty. Leaning her head down Dora started to kiss the red marks on Danny's hard chest.

Danny's hands slid behind Dora and started to fondly her big ass, loving the feeling of the plump flesh that spilled out of his hands.

Felling caught in the moment and a bit adventurous Danny raised his hand and smacked Dora's ass, feeling the bubble butt jiggle.

Dora looked surprised by the sudden action but didn't stop bouncing on Danny's cock, in fact she started to bounce a little harder.

"Why... _ah_... did you smack my butt?" Dora asked in confusion.

Danny gave the princess a smirk before he gave her ass a hard squeeze, making her moan. "Did that turn you on."

Dora blushed a little more as she looked away. "...Maybe." She said before moaning when Danny smacked her ass again.

"I lied when I said I didn't think your butt looked big. It's one of the biggest bubble butts I have ever seen!" Danny suddenly said getting a slight outrage look from the princess. But before she could say anything Danny grabbed her hips firmly before thrusting up, knocking the wind out of her. "But I love your big bubble butt Dora, it look's so sexy on you I had to use all my will just to stop myself from bounding your ass!" Danny said as he hot more then half his cock into Dora's wet pussy, which was gushing all over his dick.

Dora just moaned as Danny jammed more of his cock into her tight virgin pussy. Suddenly something snapped in Dora, something that was a combination of lust and something primal.

Before Danny could even react Dora lifted her hips until only the head was in her pussy before slamming down, jamming the dick balls deep. Now it was Danny's turn to feel the wind knocked out of him as he used all his will power to not cum right into Dora's womb.

"Don't think I'm some weak girl Danny." Dora growled out with a smirk as she started to bounce on Danny again with long hard pumps. "I may be a princess but I'm a fucking woman first." She said as Danny's balls smacked against her ass.

Danny was shocked by the sudden change in personality, but at the same time found it hot. With a smirk Danny started to jerk his hips up while grabbing her waist.

"I always saw you as a woman Dora." Danny said before giving Dora's ass a hard smack, making Dora bite her lower lip. "A woman with a big, fat ass that was just begging to be spanked."

Dora smirked as she bounced on Danny's lap before stopping, surprising Danny. "If you love my butt so much," She said before spinning around, giving Danny a full view of her ass. "Then you'll love this." She said before she started to bounce again.

The Halfa's eyes were glued to the princess's ass as it bounced and jiggled in front of him. He felt his balls swell up and start to smack against Dora's clit.

"What," Dora said while glancing back with a smirk, snapping Danny out of his stare. "Are you so in awe of my big round ass that you can't even pound it anymore? I'm disappointed Danny."

Giving a playful glare to the princess Danny raised his hand up high before bringing it down.

 _SMACK!_

"Oh fuck!" The princess moaned as her butt jiggled from the blow.

"Don't worry Dora," Danny said with a grin as he gave her ass another hard smack. "I'm going to pound your pussy until it's the shape of my dick." He said while thrusting his hips up, the tip of his cock smacking against her womb.

"Yes, yes!" Dora yelled as she bounced harder on Danny's cock, meeting his thrusts. "Thrust your horse cock into this princess's pussy! How dose it feel to be fucking royalty and turning her into a dumb cock whore!"

"Well it was easy with how much a pervert you are," Danny said while giving her ass another smack. "I saw you masturbation in my room to some hardcore porn when I got back, fully naked." Danny felt Dora go stiff as her pussy tighten around his cock, but he didn't stop thrusting. "Not only that I knew you were there peaking on me change cloths. Your nothing but a perverted, sexy, princess I'm going to fuck until her mind goes blank."

Dora's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she bounced on Danny's cock, the pleasure building up. "Yes I'm a pervert, I'm a little slutty princess who wants to have wild sex like now all the time! So please Danny, fuck me, make me your personal princess slut!"

Danny's hips were moving in a blur, his balls swelled as they slapped against her clit. Her pussy was gushing all over his cock as it moved in and out, making loud slapping and gushing sounds.

"DANNY I'M GOING TO CUM!" Dora screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M CUMMING!"

Danny sat up and wrapped his arms around Dora's waist and brought her closer, pushing his strong chest against Dora's back. He then grabbed the princess's face before bringing her into a deep kiss, making her give a heated moan. While kissing Dora Danny brought his right hand up and fondled Dora's breast hard while pinching her nipple.

"I'm cumming Danny, please cum inside me." Dora said in a pleading voice before bringing him into another deep kiss.

Danny started to bounce Dora hard on his cock, feeling it pulse inside her vice like pussy. After a few seconds Danny pulled Dora up before slamming her down, going balls deep and entering her womb.

"OH GOD!" Dora screeched as she came like a fountain all over Danny's cock, a fuck silly look on her face.

"FUCK!" Danny didn't hesitate to blast his jizz all inside the princess, it took seconds until her tight pussy was filled to the brim with his spunk. There was so much that it was spilling out from the sides around her pussy, making a small pool right on the bed.

Both lovers panted for air as they let there orgasms was over themselves. Suddenly Danny moaned when he felt Dora twist around to face him, her pussy still tight around his cock.

"More~" Dora moaned as she kissed Danny's chest, her eyes filled with lust. "Please, fuck me more Danny~"

Feeling his cock re-harden Danny grabbed Dora's big ass before jerking his hips up, both moaning since they were both still sensitive.

"I'll fuck you all night... my princess." Danny said with a grin as they started another round.

 **(Lemon:END)**

* * *

Both Dora and Danny were lying in Danny's bed, panting hard after just finishing there last round of sex. Dora was panting hard as she snuggled against Danny's side, her head resting against Danny's shoulder. It was the middle of the night and both were feeling sore below there waist, but also satisfied.

"I... never knew... sex could... be this... intense." Dora said between pants.

Danny gave a small chuckle as he brought Dora closer. "Well with how adventurous you were it's understandable."

Dora blushed like and apple as she remembered all the things she said while they were having sex. "Oh I can't believe have the thing that came out of my mouth."

Danny smiled and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, we were both caught in the moment. Plus you were pretty sexy." He said making Dora blush even more.

With a sigh to help calm herself down Dora looked at the time. "I should go, by brother probably sent a search party for me." She said as she slowly got up from the bed before putting her underwear on.

Danny's eyes were glued to Dora's ass as she stood up from his bed, a trail of cum running down her legs. Suddenly a thought smacked Danny in the face making him freeze up.

"Um... Dora," Danny said grabbing the princess's attention, his voice creaking. "You... wouldn't happen to use... birth control back home, did you?" Danny said, his face already staring to sweat.

Dora looked confused before looking down between her legs, and she finally got what he was saying.

"Of course, since your half ghost you must not know how ghost are born." Dora said with realization in her voice. "Don't worry Danny, I won't get pregnant." She said with a blush as she sat down on the bed. "You see, in order for a ghost to get pregnant both ghost have to want to have a child in the beginning of sex in order for one to become pregnant."

Danny sat up with a confused look. "So as long as I don't want to have a kid in the beginning of sex then I can't get a girl pregnant, how dose that work?" Danny said in confusion.

Dora put a hand in the sent of Danny's chest. "It's your ghost core, basically your heart. It's what keeps a ghost alive and what helps make more ghost. Not all of the ghost in the Ghost Zone were human. As long as you don't want to have a child in the beginning of sex then you can't get a girl pregnant, even if your a Halfa."

Danny gave a huge sigh of relief as he flopped back onto the bed. "Thank god."

Dora giggled at his reaction. "What would you have down if I did get pregnant?" She asked in a playful voice.

"I would of take responsibility." He said without any hesitation.

Dora gave Danny a surprised look as she saw he was telling the truth. A part of her mind start to wonder, imaging herself pregnant with a old, more muscular Danny next to her. Dora blushed before shaking her head hard then looking to Danny with a smile.

"I think it's time I leave." 'Because if I say any longer I may not want to go.' Dora thought.

"Do you want me to fly you home?" Danny asked as he got out of bed, putting his boxers on.

Dora shook her head as she put her dress back on. "No, if my brother see's you he may try and execute you for defiling a princess."

Danny winced since what Dora said was true. "Then let me at least walk you to the portal." He said and Dora agreed.

A few minutes later Dore was standing in front of the ghost portal fully dress, though her hair was still a bit frizzled. Danny stood behind her in nothing but a par of jeans.

"Well, this is goodbye." Dora said with a sad smile. "I had a great time with you Danny Phantom."

Danny sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little bummed that Dora was leaving. "Me too," He said before giving her a smile. "If you ever need anything don't be afraid to come to me."

Dora nodded before she leaned forward and gave Danny a kiss on the lips. The two kissed deeply before pulling apart, the princess's face slightly flushed.

"Goodbye, Danny Phantom." She said before entering the portal.

Danny stood here for a moment before walking over to the controls and shutting the portal close. He gave a content sigh and hoped to see Dora again before he started to make his way. As he walked Danny couldn't help but let s smirk cross his face.

"No matter how hard I try people still keep calling me Danny Phantom."


	4. Party Time!

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **Party Time!**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny sighed as he walked down stars to the kitchen one morning. After a long night of ghost fighting Danny was beyond beat.

It's been a week since Danny had seen Dora and that Halfa admitted he missed the princess a bit. She was a kind person that was great company, but Danny didn't try to dwell on it too much. He knew he'd see her again.

When Sam found out Danny went to the dance with someone she instantly started asking a bunch of questions. The Goth was both intrigued by Danny's story and a little jealous, though she hid it well. She was shocked to learn Danny went with a ghost but when she saw some pictures of Dora she couldn't help but see why.

Thought when Danny went into details about him and Dora having sex that instantly got Sam in the mood and they fucked right in Sam's room with her parents down stares.

The only other interesting thing that happened that week was Danny ran into two new sentient ghost. One called himself Box Ghost, and apparently he could control boxes and was obsessed with them. That could be a tricky power to deal with, like what if he controlled a box filled with explosives and made them stronger. Fortunately Box Ghost was an idiot and was too obsessed with boxes to actually be a threat.

Another ghost Danny ran into called himself Skulker, a hunter of other ghost and dangerous predators. The hunter set his sights on Danny since he was a Halfa and ambushed Danny while he was at the zoo with Sam. Skulker was a strong ghost and put up a good fight but all the training Danny did wasn't for nothing and he beat the ghost.

Turns out Skulker was a ghost the size of a gremlin, about 4 inches tall, piloting a robot suit. That was a good laugh for Danny before he sucked the ghost up in the thermos and destroyed the suit.

Danny yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Jazz, morning Dash," Danny said as he walked before pausing mid-step, confusion on his face. "Dash?"

True to Danny's words Dash Baxter was sitting next to his sister with a smile of books on the table.

Jazz gave her brother a smile as she gestured to Dash. "I'm tutoring Dash and writing a theses on tutoring the un-todurable."

Danny snorted as he walked up to the fridge and pulled out the milk and eggs. "And how's that going?"

Jazz sent Dash a glare, one he was oblivious to. "Dash is disproving my theses."

Dash sighed while giving Jazz a dreamy look. Danny just snorted as he started to break some eggs open.

"I'm about to make some eggs, want any Jazz?" Danny asked getting a smile from his sister.

"I would love some Danny." Jazz said with a smile as she went back to her book.

"Yeah, cook us something Fenturd, then get the hell out of here." Dash said with a smug look, again not noticing the harsh look Jazz gave him.

"Oh would you look at that, there's only enough eggs for two. Oh well." Danny said as he put the _nearly full_ carton of eggs back in the fridge.

Before Dash could say anything Jazz shoved a book in his face. "Get ready Dash, we still have a lot of work to do." Jazz said, getting a look of dread on Dash's face.

Danny held his laugh as he made breakfast for his sister and himself, it took a few minutes but it was no problem for Danny. Danny served his sister a plate of scrambled eggs before making his own plate. Just as he was about to dig in his dad called him.

"Danny, come down here, I want to show you something!" Jack called from the basement.

Danny sighed and put his breakfast down on the counter before making his way down to the basement. Once there Danny saw his dad hold what looked like a vacuum cleaner with a metal bag under his shoulder.

"Hey Danny, check out me latest invention, The Ghost Weasel!" Jack said in an exited voice as he held the invention up.

"Ok, what dose it do?" Danny asked as he looked at the invention.

"It collect ambient ghost energy and shoots in into the Ghost Zone." Jack said with a grin as he pointed it to the portal.

"Dose it work?" Danny asked the million dollar question.

"Of course it works, I made it!" Jack said in an argent voice before turning it on.

The invention instantly started to suck everything in a vortex, throwing papers everywhere. Jack had trouble controlling it and was waving it around frantically. After a few seconds the invention sucked up a Fenton Thermos, finally stopping the out of control invention.

"Darn, better get the Fenton Unlogger." Jack said before he handed Danny the shaking invention and running up the stares.

Danny sighed as he held the invention in his hands. "Why is he always handing me dangerous inventions." Danny said before he pressed what he thought was the off button.

At the last second Danny saw he just pushed the reverse button, and the Fenton Thermos came shooting out. Danny didn't know if it was skill, or dumb bad luck, but the thermos hit the control panel next to the Fenton Ghost Portal, opening it.

As soon as the portal opened a ghost game flying through with a sinister laugh. The ghost looked like an old school made scientist with a white lab coat, green gloves, crazy white hair, and a pare so black sunglasses.

"Child, you have freed me, Technus, ghost master of science and technology!" The ghost said while raising two glowing hands. "Now that I am free I can take over the world!"

Danny stared at the ghost for a minute before sighing and changing into his ghost form. "Alright buddy, I can't let you take over the world, so get ready to get sent back into the ghost zone."

The fight was a challenge for Danny, apparently Technus could generate electricity that shocked Danny, keeping the Halfa at bay. Though it wasn't long before Danny overwhelmed Technus, backing him into a corner.

Not finding the Fenton Thermos Danny decided to use the Fenton Ghost Weasel to trap Technus, against his better judgment. The Weasel was easily able to trap Technus inside the case that was on the floor, but as soon as the ghost was in it the invention started to shake and smoke up a bit. Before Danny could turn it off the Weasel sucked in some more papers and tech.

That was it for the invitation as it exploded, covering the whole lab with ectoplasm. Fortunately Danny turned his body intangible, avoiding the blast and ectoplasm.

Danny sighed as he floated down to the floor while looking around the lab that was covered in ectoplasm. "Should of just throw him back into the Ghost Zone." Danny said as he got close to some of the ectoplasm.

It was faint but Danny could still feel energy in the ectoplasm, meaning Technus will come back. With a sigh Danny made a duplicate of himself and found the Fenton Thermos under a table and got to cleaning.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my morning." Danny said as he got to cleaning the lab with his duplicate.

* * *

A few hours later Danny met Sam at the Nasty Berger, a hot-spot for the teens. Despite the name the food wasn't half bad.

The fast food restaurant was currently filled with teens left and right as Danny and Sam sat in a booth in the back together.

"So, Saturday plans, I say we hit the amusement park." Sam said as she sat across from Danny, an exited look on her face. "I hear the new roller-coaster has a free fall that will take three years off you life expectancy." She said while holding her hand up.

Danny have the Goth a shrug. "I don't know, it's a little pricey to get in, about 40 bucks each." Danny said with a shrug.

"Hey, if your strapped for cash I can pay for us." Sam offered but Danny quickly waved her off.

"Not happening Sam. I know you might be rich and all but I don't want to take your money." Danny said while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll feel like I'm using you."

Sam gave a gentle smile before a sexy grin crossed her face. "You seem to have no problem using me in bed." She said while running her leg up against Danny's leg.

Danny just snorted at her. "Like you didn't like it." He said before resting his arms on the table.

There flirting was cut off when they cheering in the fast food restaurant. Looking back both saw Dash hand out invitation to a majority of the teens in the restaurant.

"Looks like Dash it throwing a party." Danny said grabbing Sam's attention. "I hear it's going to be the biggest party of the year. Maybe we should go." He said while leaning back.

"Dream on," Sam said with a scoff. "No offence Danny, but on the social circuit we're as invincible as your ghost power. Not that it'll matter in five years, but at least we have each other." She said with a blush while giving Danny a smile.

Danny returned the smile as he opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly cut off when something slammed in his face.

"Here," Looking to the side Danny saw Dash, who was glaring down at him. "Your sister made me invite you." He said before glancing at Sam. "Just you." He said before leaning close to Danny. "Show up. Shut it. Go home. And nobody get's hurt." Dash said while poking Danny in the chest with each word.

Danny glared at Dash before he slammed the invitation down. "If you want me then Sam get's invited too. Or I don't go."

Dash looked shocked before growling down that the Halfa. "Your lucky I don't deck you right now Fenton." He said while growling at Danny.

Danny just gave Dash a dull look. Fighting ghost every night made Danny fearless to useless high school bullshit like this.

The two glared at each other for a long minute, neither one moving. Finally Dash looked away with a huff.

"Fine, you can bring your Goth girlfriend." He said before stomping way.

Danny gave a smug grin before turning back to Sam, who was staring at him with a slight awe look and a blush.

"...What?" Danny said as Sam just stared at him.

That snapped the Goth out of her stare. "Nothing, it's just you looked really cool staring down Dash like that... and it was kind of hot."

Before Danny could comment people started coming up to him and Sam left and right. Paulina, Star, and Valerie were even among those people.

Once everyone stopped popping out of know where Danny gave Sam a grin. "Looks like things are going to get a little more interesting." Danny said getting a giggle out of Sam.

* * *

The next day was pretty normal for Sam and Danny, though the more popular kids were more open to talk to them. In the beginning of Dash pulled Danny aside and told the Halfa he needed to by 'hip new cloths' that everyone was warring at the party. When Danny saw the outfits he knew instantly that it was some kind of trap, that or Dash had poor fashion senses.

So as soon as Dash was gone Danny throw the magazine away.

Danny made sure he cleaned the lab that was filled with ectoplasm with the Fenton Thermos before throwing it back into the Ghost Zone. Even as he cleaned Danny could feel energy coming from the slime, so he made the right call to clean it up and throw it away.

After a few days later it was party night and Danny walked down the stars into the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen Danny heard Jazz scream before slamming the fridge closed.

"Leftovers?" Danny said with a grin as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yup," Jazz sighed before turning to her brother, surprised at what she saw. "Wow, looking sharp bro."

Danny wasn't warring anything really fancy, just his good shoos, a cool looking necklace, and a watch.

Danny looked over his sister and saw she was warring the same thing she always wares.

"Are you really warring that to the party?"

"Not changing, not going." Jazz said while crossing her arms.

Danny gave his sister a surprised look. "You do know the only reason Dash invited me was because of you." Danny said slowly with a raised brow. "And if you don't show up he'll kick me out." That made Jazz pause for a minute before Danny spoke again. "Oh well, don't worry about it. If Dash makes us leave I can just go to Sam's and watch a movie over there." He said making Jazz let out a breath.

Looking at his watch Danny gave a grin. "The party's going to start soon, I better pick up Sam." Danny said before he started to leave.

"Alright, have a great time bro!" Jazz called before Danny walked out.

As soon as the young teen was outside he quickly glanced around before changing into his ghost form and flying away to Sam's house. Ever since Danny got his powers he always flew wherever he needed to go unless someone was watching him. Danny loved to fly since he felt so free from the world around him.

Danny flew for about five minutes before landing in front of Sam's house. Change to his human form Danny knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later someone opened the door, and it wasn't Sam. Instead it was Sam's mom Pamela Manson who opened the door.

Pamela was a stern woman who had a style from the 50's, but despite that she was a fairly attractive woman. She wore a long pink dress with diamond earrings and a pearl necklace, and had short red hair. She had a perfect hourglass figure with wide hips, DD-cup size tits, a well toned ass, and a thin waist.

Pamela gave Danny a small glare as she stood in the door way. "Danny." Was all she said.

Danny gave a polite smile to the woman. "Hello Ms. Manson, I'm here for Sam."

"Who is it dear," A snobby voice said before a 'man' appeared next to Pamela. "Oh, it's you."

Sam's dad, Jeremy Manson, was a tall stick of a man warring kaki pants and a polo sweater. He had a neatly blond hair and was giving Danny a complete look of distain.

Both of Sam's parents looked nothing like the Goth and Danny sometimes wondered if Sam was adopted. They both hated Danny, but for different reasons of there own. For Pamela she didn't want Sam being close to Danny's family since they dabbled with dangerous inventions and equipment, aka Jack Fenton. Jeremy on the other hand didn't like Danny because he wasn't high class, making Jeremy basically equivalent to an adult A-Lister.

Pamela stared at Danny for a moment before turning her head. "Sam, your... friend is here to see you!" She called.

A moment later Sam walking down the stars. She was warring a long sleeve gray shirt with tight purple jeans.

"Mom, dad, be nice to Danny." Sam said as she walked out the door.

"Remember, be home by 11." Pamela said in a stern voice before closing the door.

Sam turned to Danny and gave him a sheepish smile. "I hope they didn't give you too much trouble."

Danny grinned and shrugged. "Not as much as they usually do." He said making Sam wince. "Now come on, let's go to a party." He said before changing into his ghost form and flying away with Sam.

* * *

About five minutes later of casual flying Danny landed in front of Dash's house before changing back.

"Alright, let's see if Dash's parties are all that." Danny said before ringing the doorbell.

The two waited a few seconds before the door opened, but they were both surprised at what they saw. There standing in the door frame was Dash warring a plane red shirt and raggedy jeans.

Danny instantly noticed it was his look only without the jacket. "Nice shirt." Danny said in a sarcastic voice.

Dash looked at Danny with a shocked expression. "Why aren't you warring your track suit!?"

Danny just shrugged. "I heard there was a wardrobe change. Is that not why your warring my style." Danny said while crossing his arms.

Dash grit his teeth before taking a step back. "Your lucky your sister is coming to the party later." Dash growled before going back inside.

Danny gave Sam a cheeky grin before they went in together. Inside they were shocked again to see most of the teens had similar clothing to not only Danny but Sam to, hell Danny saw a guy or two warring Sam's cloths.

"...It's interesting how Dash can make a party all about us." Danny said in a dry tone making Sam snort. "Well, let's have a good time." He said before they started to mingle.

* * *

Despite the odd dress code the party wasn't all bad. Sam and Danny danced, talked, and were having fun. The only down side was Dash coming by them every ten minutes just to insult them in some way, but the two were able to ignore it.

Currently Danny and Sam were sitting in the back of the living room talking to one another. Suddenly Danny's face scrunched up and he stood up. "I'll be back, I need to use the bathroom." He said before heading up stairs.

After walking up the main stares Danny easily the bathroom and headed inside. Quickly walking up to the toilet Danny while having his back to the door. Dropping his pants Danny sighed as he started to use the bathroom.

Just as Danny was finishing up he heard the door slam open behind him before slamming shut. Whipping his head back Danny was shocked at who he saw behind him.

"Star!?"

* * *

 _-Five minutes earlier-_

Star shook her head as she saw the forth guy who was dressed like a chick pass her by.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Dash was hosting a cross dressing party." She said getting a snort from Paulina and Valerie.

The girls were one of the first to arrive at the party and they had a front row seat to teen after teen coming to the party dressed like Danny and Sam.

"What's more shocking is Dash trying to convince us to dress up like Sam." Paulina said with a cringe. "I don't know about you but I would make a terrible Goth."

The girls talked for about an hour as the party started to pick up a bit. Star then stood up while stretching.

"I'm going to get something to drink." She told her friends before walking away.

When Star made it to the snack table she put her hand in the cooler and started to look for a soda. Unfortunately she didn't get far as someone came up behind her and called her name, making her freeze.

"Star." A longing voice called up behind her.

Whipping her head back Star saw Nathen standing behind her with a picture of her in his hands. Nathen was a class five stalker on both Valerie and Star to the point it scared them a bit. Though Valerie could kick Nathen's ass if he got to close, but Star was not a fighter. The nerdy kid begged both Star and Valerie to go to the prom with him during there senior year at least three times a weak to the point it drove them crazy.

"Will you go to senior prom with me!" He asked in a desperate voice as he held the picture of her in his hands. "It's only in three years!"

Star felt a shiver run up her spine as she slowly backed up from Nathen. Thinking fast Star pointed behind him.

"Look, Valerie's waving to you!"

"Where!" Nathen shouted while whipping his head back.

That gave Star more the enough time to run up the stares before Nathen looked back. She heard the nerd call out her name as she reached the top of the stares.

Thinking fast Star ran into the closed door before slamming it shut. Unfortunately Star didn't see what room she entered until it was too late.

"Star!?" Someone called out her same.

Whipping her head back Star's eyes widen when she saw Danny's back, with him standing in front of a toilet with his hands in front of him. It didn't take a genius to see what Danny was in the middle of, making Star blush a bit.

"Star, what are you-"

"Shhh!" Star said as she gave Danny a slight panicked look. "Nathen's looking for me."

Danny winced at the nerds name. The guy had a reputation of being obsessed with Star and Valerie, having a shrine to each of them.

Before Danny could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Star, are you in there?" Nathen said on the other side.

Star gave Danny a panicked look and the Halfa sighed before pointed to the bathtub. The blond blinked for a moment before getting the idea and hopping into the tub and pulled the shower curtains to the side.

Not even a moment later the door was swung opened and Nathen stood there.

Danny turned to Nathen and gave the nerd a glare. "Dude, I'm taking a piss."

Nathen looked surprised as he looked around the bathroom. "Have you seen Star?"

"Nathen, I'm in the middle of taking a piss. I'm too busy holding my dick to notice the girl your obsessed with." Danny said as his head turned to Nathen. "So do me a favor and get the fuck out." Danny said in a harsh voice, the nerd needed to learn to take no for an answer.

Star was quiet as a mouse as she stood in the tub. She wasn't really scared of Nathen, but felt creeped out whenever he begged her to go out with him. Feeling a bit curious Star moved the curtains to the side farthest from Nathen.

When Star moved the curtains an inch to the side, but the blond didn't expect to get a full view of Danny's junk. Star's jaw dropped as she stared at the biggest dick she ever seen. It looked to be porn star big, maybe even bigger. Not only that it had two big balls that looked really heavy and full of cum. Unknown to herself Star started to rub her thighs together as she started at Danny's prick.

Back with said Halfa, Danny was giving Nathen an annoyed glare making the nerdy teen take a step back.

"I-I'm just looking for Star-"

"And for the third time Nathen I'm taking a piss and I don't know where she is!" Danny said with an angry look in his voice. "Now leave!"

Nathan ran out of the bathroom like a bat out of hell, slamming the door behind him. Danny gave a sigh and turned his head to the bathtub, but was surprised to see Star poking her head out and staring at Danny's junk with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

A sly smirk crossed Danny's face as she shook his junk a bit, Star still not taking her eyes off it.

"You know he's gone, right?" Danny said, smirking when Star's head whipped up and a huge blush crossed her face.

Star stepped out of the tub, her face beet red as he pulled his pants up, but didn't zip them up yet.

"Thanks for hiding me from Nathen." Star said as she moved some of her hair from her face, which was still beet red.

Danny gave a snort at the nerds name and shook his head. "Don't mention it, little creep needs to take no for an answer." When he turned back to Star he smirked when her eyes lingered on his crotch. "Then again, your acting like a little pervert right now," Danny said making Star whip her head up. "You know, with you staring at my crotch like a hungry animal."

Star gave Danny a surprised look before smirking at him. "Oh like you never checked me out before." Star said with confidences as she posed in front of Danny. "I may not have Paulina or Valerie's ass or tits, but I'm still fucking hot."

Danny looked Star up and down and he had to agree that Star looked hot. She had a thin waist, tight hips, a big bubble butt that was well in shape, C-cup tits, long sexy legs, and flawless creamy skin. Star smirked as she saw Danny checking her out and for some reason it felt hot.

"I never said you weren't hot." Danny said with a grin as he met her eyes. "But unlike you I've never peeked on you in the bathroom."

Star grinned as she put her hands on her hips. "True." She said before hooked her fingers into her pants and started to shimmy them down. "So I hope this makes us even." She said in a flirty voice.

Danny was surprised to see Star pull her tight red jeans all the way down to her thighs, giving Danny a good view of her laced white panties.

Deciding to test his luck Danny gave Star a smirk. "You saw my crotch without my underwear." He said in a knowing voice.

Star's eyes widen before she smirked with a blush on her face. Slowly the blond grabbed her white before pulling them down to her knees, giving Danny a perfect view of her lower lips.

The sight of Star's pussy started to make Danny hard, something the blond noticed. The two stared at each other's bodies, drinking in each other's attractive sights. Suddenly Star pulled up her pants and panties in a swift motion, snapping Danny out of his stare.

"You know," Star said as she pulled her pants up but left her fly open, still giving Danny a good view of her panties. She walked up to Danny and put a finger on his chest, pleased to feel hard muscle under his chest. "I still haven't _thanked_ you yet for helping me." She said as she rubbed his chest.

Getting the hint Danny slowly brought his hands around Star's waist and grabbed her ass. Star moaned from the sudden contact but didn't pull away, in fact she leaned in.

"Well, how can I say no to someone who is so fucking hot." Danny said with a smirk before bringing Star into a deep kiss, one she eagerly returned.

* * *

 **(Lemon Warning: Straight/Vaginal/Oral/Creampie/Slight-Dom/Ahegao/Fingering/Bukkake/Photos)**

Danny kicked the door to a bedroom open before hobbling in and slamming it behind him. The whole time with Star hanging on Danny's shoulder with her legs around his waist. The two were in an intense kiss as there tongues wrapped as Danny walked to the bed, never breaking the kiss as Danny walked.

Once they reached the bed Danny placed Star down, the whole time never breaking the kiss.

Danny placed his hands on Star's shirt and started to pull it off. The blond had no problem with this and helped Danny pull her shirt off, breaking the kiss for a split second, revealing a white laced bra. As soon as Star's shirt was off she throw it away before, she then started to pull Danny's shirt off and the Halfa was tempted to just faze it off, but instead he just pulled it off swiftly along with his jacket.

Star liked her lips when she saw Danny's hard muscles and abs. For someone who was always called a weakling by the male A-Listers, Danny looked pretty buff and well in shape.

Once there shirts were off Danny pulled Star back into the deep kiss as Star wrapped her arms and legs around Danny, trying to bring him close as possible.

As they kissed Danny brought his hand up and fondled Star's breast through her bra. The blond moaned into the kiss from the sudden contact and started to rub Danny's strong back.

Danny pulled back from the kiss and started to suck on Star's neck, making her give a long moan. Giving Star's tit one last hard squeeze Danny started to move his hand down Star's smooth body, feeling her flat stomach. Once Danny reached his destination he slipped his hand under Star's pants and panties before rubbing two fingers along her pussy.

Star's eyes widen from the sudden contact before she started to moan.

"Wow Star, your really wet." Danny said as he felt her moist lower lips before he inserted a finger in her. "And your really tight."

Star throw her head back and gave a low moan as she felt Danny's finger in her. "Take of my pants, take them off right now." Star said in a demanding voice as she felt Danny's finger roll around in her before bringing the Halfa into another deep kiss.

Danny rolled his finger in Star's pussy with one hand and the other gripped her pants and panties. In one swift motion Danny phased off Star's pants and panties before she even noticed.

Pulling back from the kiss Danny got a good look at Star's pussy. It looked tight with a small batch of blond hair right above her clit, her pussy lips looked puffy and were slick with her juices.

"Take your bra off." Danny told Star as he started to work his finger around her tight pussy, trying to get it lose a bit.

Star panted from Danny working his finger into her but was able to take her bra off, letting her C-cup tits bounce free. Both of her nipples looked rock hard and were a cute pink color.

"Do you like my tits Danny?" Star said while pushing them together with her arms, trying to make then look a little bigger.

Danny looked at Star's perky tits and grabbed one with his free hand, pinching the nipple. "I think they look sexy on you Star, but right now I'm interested in your lower half." Danny said before he put a second finger in Star's tight pussy and started to pump his fingers in and out.

"Oh fuck me!" Star shouted as she felt Danny pump his fingers faster and faster.

"Later, right now I want you to cum all over my hand." Danny said in a cheeky voice as he started to squeeze Star's tit a little harder.

Star was panting for air hard as Danny's hands moved all over her sensitive spots. She never had a guy do this to her before. The few times she had sex the guy would stick there dick in her and be done with it, it was ok and enough to satisfied her... most of the time. But Danny was going to great lengths to please Star, in fact he seemed to get off on her getting off.

Speaking of Danny after a a minute of pumping his fingers into Star's pussy he leaned forward and took her left nipple in her mouth.

Star started to pant harder, her face completely flushed. She felt a pressure start to build up in her lower body that made her toes curl.

"I'm going to cum." Star said in a needy voice as her body trembled slightly.

Danny pulled his head away from Star's breast and laid down next to her. As he laid behind her he wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tit hard. Danny then started to kiss behind Star's ear making her squeak in pleasure. The whole time Danny didn't stopped pumping his fingers into Star, in fact as soon as Danny laid down he put a third finger in.

Star gave a loud moan as she gripped the sheets, she could feel her orgasm building up.

"Oh fuck, your fingers are widening me out." Star said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Danny grinned and bit Star's ear gently. "And this is just my fingers, image what my cocks going to do to you."

That made Star eyes snap open before rolling in the back of her head. "OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" She screamed.

Danny felt Star's juices splash all over his fingers as he continued to pump into her. Her body went stiff as her orgasm washed over her before she went limp.

"Holy... shit... that was the biggest... orgasm I ever had." Star said as she panted hard. "Where... did you learn... to do that?"

Danny grinned as he pulled his finger out of Star's pussy, making her give a soft moan. "I pay attention when watching porn... plus I've had some practice." He said before bringing his wet fingers in his mouth and tasting her juices.

Star heard Danny lick her juices from his fingers and that made her rub her thighs together. "Sam is one lucky girl then." She said with a cheeky grin.

Danny pulled his fingers out of his mouth before leaning close to Star's ear. "She never complained when I fucked her into the bed." He said making Star gasp in shock. "Neither did Dora." Danny added before biting Star's ear gently. He then brought his three fingers that were still covered in her juices up to Star's face. "Now taste yourself." Danny said as he brought his fingers to her lips.

Star hesitated for a moment before wrapping her pink lips around Danny's finger, tasting her own pussy juice. Star rolled her tongue along Danny's finger before pulling away, her face completely flushed. "Fuck~ Stick your cock in me!" Star said before she started to fondle her own breast.

Danny sucked on Star's neck before pulling away from her, making her eyes widen. "Not yet," Danny said, reliving Star when she thought he was walking out on her. "You see you got to cum, and I'm as hard as steel right now," Danny said as he pointed to the bulge in his pants, making Star bite her lip. "And seeing how good your lips are, they should be perfect for cock sucking." Danny said in a low voice making Star shutter.

Star lightly rubbed her pussy as she looked at Danny with half lit eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

Danny grabbed Star's chin and made her look right into his eyes. "I want you on your knees and I want you to suck my cock." Danny said before he leaned forward, his thumb rubbing her pink lips. "Do exactly as I say and I'll fuck you so hard you'll be thinking about my dick whenever you spread your legs during cheer practice." He said in a low voice.

Star shuddered from Danny's tone. Being an A-Lister Star never had anyone talk down to her like this before, even when she had sex with some other guy. It was always her or her friends in charge. But Danny seemed to be the one taking control since from the start, and he seemed to be more experienced.

Not only that the way he ordered Star made the blonde's pussy start to gush a bit.

Star got off the bed and knelt to floor on her knees. Danny soon stood in front of her, his jean covered crotch inches from the blonde's face. Star breath heavily as she felt the heat radiation from Danny crotch as she sated at the large bulge in his pants.

"Take my pants off." Danny said as he put his hands on his hips.

Star looked up at Danny and shuddered when she looked into his eyes. Slowly Star brought her hands up and quickly un-zipped Danny's jeans. In one swift motion Star pulled down Danny's pants and instantly got slapped in the face with something hot and heavy.

Pulling back a bit Star came face to face to Danny's monster cock right in front of her face. It was big, slightly veiny, and giving off a strong musky smell that made Star's mouth water. Two hefty balls hung right under the impressive dick, full of cum just for Star.

The blond stared at the man meat for a long minute before looking up at Danny with slight embarrassment.

"I... I never gave a blowjob before." Star confessed as she stared at Danny's dick, watching it pulse in front of her.

Danny just gave a small smile, something that surprised Star a bit. "Just take it slowly, go at your own pace." He said as he brought the dip of his dick right up to Star's pink full lips. "Wrap your mouth around the tip and take it slowly."

Star nodded and slowly brought the tip into her mouth, moaning as she tasted the pre-cum dripping from the tip. The blond swirled her tongue around the swollen head, getting a good taste of the musky flavor. She pulled the big cock out of her mouth and ran her tongue on the underside of the tip. Licking it like a lollipop.

Her hands reached forward, one grabbing the shaft and the other weighing Danny's balls. When her hand went around the shaft Star was shocked to feel she couldn't even fit her hand around it, not only that as she felt Danny's balls it amazed her how heavy they felt in her hands.

Feeling her pussy drip Star stuffed her mouth with Danny's big cock again and started to suck. She knew she had no chance of taking Danny's cock into her throat, she doubt any normal girl could, but she wasn't going to give up that easy.

Star stuffed about 1/3 of Danny's dick into her mouth, easily filling her out. As soon as the cock hit the back of her throat she gagged loudly, finally accepting the fact she could not take all Danny's cock into her small mouth. So Star took as much as she could into her mouth while pumping the 2/3 that was left. Star pushed the tip of the dick against the inside of her cheek, creating a large bulge.

Danny moaned as he felt Star's cheek as he pushed against it with the tip of his dick. Her mouth couldn't take his dick like Sam could but Star was still eager and her enthusiasm made up for it. Danny put a hand on Star's head and pushed a little more of his dick into her tight mouth.

"Fuck~" Danny moaned as he looked down at Star. "I was right when I said your lips were perfect for cock sucking. I'm going to blow my load soon."

That only seemed to make Star work harder on the man meat. She pumped the shaft with her hands while sucking on the tip hard, the taste of pre-cum filling her mouth.

As she worked her mouth Star could feel Danny's dick pulse in her mouth and around her hands. She started going faster on Danny's dick, moving her head back and forth in a blur, the tip of his dick pushing against the inside of her cheeks. Her hand gripped the shaft in a tight vice as she moved them back and forth, her hands occasionally fondling his balls.

"STAR, I'M CUMMING!" Danny shouted at the last minute.

Star instantly stopped bobbing her head and rested her lips right on the tip of the dick. Her hands continued to pump the shaft as she felt it pulse faster and faster in her hands.

"FUCK~" Danny said before he came.

Star was far from prepared from the sudden amount of cum flowing into her mouth. Thanks to Danny's early warning she was able to stop his cum from shooting into the back of her throat, but it easily filled her mouth with so much cum her cheeks bulged.

Surprised by the amount of cum Star pulled, feeling the warm, thick cum slosh around her mouth. But as Star pulled back Danny was far from finished.

Grabbing his dick Danny pumped his cock hard while aiming it at Star's face. A large stream of jizz shot out of Danny's dick and landed right on Star's face, fallowed by four more that were equally large.

Danny panted hard as he slowly stopped pumping his dick. Looking down Danny was more then pleased at what he saw.

In front of him was Star Ridley, one of the top A-Listers and most popular girl in school, on her knees with her mouth full of thick cum along with her face covered also covered in jizz.

When Danny saw Star lift her head up and looked ready to swallow, Danny raised his hand. "Stop." Danny said in a strong voice making her freeze. Pumping his dick slowly Danny looked right into Star's eyes. "Open your mouth wide."

Hesitation for a second Star did what she was told and opened her mouth wide while looking up at Danny. The Halfa's dick harden at the sighed of the blonde's jizzed filled mouth and his spunk allover her face. The sight of her tongue rolling his cum around in her mouth made Danny want to throat fuck the blond, but Danny held himself back.

Instead Danny reached down to his pants and pulled out his phone, shocking Star.

With a smirk on his face Danny pointed the camera right at Star's face. "Throw up a peace sign and give me a big smile." Danny said as he got the camera ready. He'd only taken sex pictures a few time with Sam and he was always told how much it turned her own.

Star looked at Danny with wide eyes as she stared into the phone camera. If that photo ever got out Star would beyond screwed, pun not intended. From the amount of cum she felt in her mouth and on her face it would look like three porn stars came all over her, not one teen with a donkey dick.

But another part of her, a very horny part of her, found the idea exiting. So against her better judgment Star throw up both her hands into a peace sign and gave a big smile while showing off all the cum in her mouth.

Danny's grin grow bigger as he took about ten photos of Star, his dick becoming hard as steel as he did so. Once he took enough photos Danny dropped his phone into his pants and looked at Star.

"Now swallow." Danny said in a commanding voice.

Closing her mouth slowly Star moved her tongue around getting one final taste of the warm, thick, musky cum before tilting her head back.

 _*GULP*_

"Ahhh~" Star said as he opened her mouth to show all the cum was gone.

Gabbing his dick Danny lightly tapped Star's cum covered cheek. "Your face is still a mess, try to clean it up."

Star brought up her fingers and started to scoop up the remaining cum on her face. Once she was done Star was panting hard, her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with lust.

"I can't take it any more," Star said as she rubbed her pussy. "I did what you wanted now I'm on fire. Please fuck me already." She said in a pleading voice as her pussy gushed.

"Get on the bed and lay on your back, then I want you to spread your legs." Danny said while rubbing his hard cock.

Star wasted no time laying down on her back on the edge of the bed. Her flexible legs lifted up into the air and slowly opened up to Danny, giving him a perfect few of her pussy. Star was gushing like a water-fountain as he legs opened up to Danny, drooling with anticipation.

Walking up to the A-Lister Danny slapped his cock against Star's clit. "I'd say we need to get you wet first, but your already dripping like a waterfall." Danny said as he rubbed his cock against her pussy. "I could just slide it in."

Star moaned while rolling her head to look at Danny. "Stick your cock in Danny." Star said in a needy voice.

"...I want you to beg Star." Danny said with a wicked grin making Star look at him in shock. "I want you to beg me to pound your tight pussy Star, I want to hear exactly what you want." Danny said as the tip of his cock teased Star's pussy.

Star stared at Danny for a moment before her hands reached down and spread her pussy open. "I want you to pound my slutty pussy Danny, I deserve this, I need this! So please fuck me until I'm a stupid cock hungry blond bitch who only wants to suck and fuck your big cock!" Star shouted without hesitation as he pussy gushed a little harder.

Danny's wicked grin widened before he acted.

Grabbing Star's ankles in a firm grip Danny spread her legs apart easily before he pushed his cock into her pussy.

"OOOOHHH!" Star screamed as Danny pushed his cock her pussy.

"Are you a virgin because holy shit your tight." Danny growled as he push more of his cock into her.

Star just moaned as she felt her pussy stretched beyond what she thought possible. Making her feel a kind of full she never thought possible. Danny kept moving forward before stopping, more then half way into her tight pussy.

Looking down at Star Danny smiled when he saw the look on her face. "How dose feel Star?" Danny said as he pushed a little more in her.

"So~ Fucking~ Full~" Star moaned out with a dazed look on her face.

"Do you want me to start moving?" Danny asked with concern. He might like domination Star but he didn't want to hurt her.

Star heard the tone in his voice and blushed a little harder. "Yo-you can move." She stuttered, from embarrassment or pleasure she didn't know.

Nodding his head Danny pulled his dick out until only the head was left in. Then with out warning Danny slammed himself all the way into Star, getting his cock farther then he did the first time.

Star screamed in pleasure and throw her head back, her body locking up for a good couple of second before going limp.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he started to move his hips back and forth while keeping Star's legs in the air. "Did you just cum?" Danny asked as he looked down at the clear liquid that started to form around his cum.

Star just whimpered in pleasure as she throw her arms to her side and gripped the bed for dear life.

Danny grinned down at the blond and decided to be a little mean. "I asked you a question Star, if you don't answer I might have to pull out." Danny said getting a look of horror on the girls face.

"I came, I came as soon as you stuffed your big cock into me!" Star screamed in ecstasy as Danny started to thrust his hips again using long hard thrusts. "My pussy never taken something so big, I'll become addicted to your cock if you keep fucking me like a whore!"

Danny grinned before pulling Star's legs together and wrapping his arms around them, making it easier for him to thrust his hips. "Then I'll take responsibility, whenever you feel horny just cum to me and I'll fuck you there and then."

Star bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming, being sex friends with Danny sounded like the best idea ever thought.

"I need you to talk Star, I can't just takes your screams as a yes." Danny said in a cheeky voice, though he was panting hard as he tried not to cum.

"Yes, fuck yes! I'll be your blond sex friend, call me whenever your big fat cock needs to cum and I'll be there!" Star shouted while squeezing her breasts hard.

"Fuck!" Danny shouted letting Star's legs go the leaning forward.

The Halfa brought the A-Lister into a deep kiss as he thrust into her even farther, the tip of his cock smacking into her womb. Star wrapped her long legs around Danny's waist as she throw her arms around his shoulder, bringing in closer.

Danny's hand's snacked down to Star's plump bubble butt, giving it a good squeeze as he thrusts his dick deeper into Stat's pussy, nearly getting balls deep. The Halfa pulled from the kiss and bit Star's ear, making Star claw at his back.

"Your pussy isn't just tight, it's actually pretty small." Danny said as he gave Star's ass a hard slap, making her moan harder. "I don't even have to try to push it against your womb." Danny said as he felt there was still three inches left out of Star's pussy.

"Then don't hold back and fuck me Danny!" Star moaned into Danny's ear as she started to match Danny's thrusts. "I'm cumming Danny, cum inside me! Fill my wet, tight pussy to the brim with your thick cum!"

Danny gripped Star's hips in a tight grip and started to jackhammer into her pussy without mercy. Star screamed in pleasure as she held on to Danny for dear life itself.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~" Star shouted every timed Danny rocked her body with his thrust. Suddenly her body went stiff and she throw her head back. "I'm CUMMING!" Star screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her pussy spasming as she gushed all over Danny's dick.

Danny grit his teeth, he pulled out of Star's pussy until only the tip was left in. Then with his full weight he slammed all ten inches into Star and blasted his cum inside of her.

Star's body stiffened again as she felt the thick warm dick milk splash into her, quickly filling her pussy to the brim and spilling out of her. Her pussy spasmed violently as she felt Danny's cum start to leak around his dick.

Danny panted for air hard, as if his life depended on it. Slowly the Halfa pulled his dick out of Star's pussy, then laid down next to her, all of his cum falling onto the bed.

 **(Lemon: End)**

The two teens soon found themselves under a warm blanket as they held each other close.

"Holy shit." Was all Star could say as realization hit her. A look of shock on her face. "That was... holy shit."

Danny gave a small laugh as he brought Star closer, making her blush a bit as she felt his hard muscles against her body. "I will take that as a complement." He said that before a look of concern crossed his face. "Are you ok, I was a little... rough there."

Star giggled from the concern tone, finding it cute. "I'm fine, just sore between my legs. Plus the dirty talk was... hot."

Danny gave a small laugh before he looked at the time. "We better get back soon, there's still a party going on."

Star groaned as she moved closer to Danny's body. "Do we have to?" She asked in a whiney voice as she snuggled closer to Danny. "I just want to lay next to your strong body." She said in a flirty voice.

Danny gave another laugh as he got up from the bed. "As much as I'd love to start round 2," He said, making Star shutter as she stared at his strong back as he got up from the bed. "Our friends are probably wondering where we are."

Star sighed before slowing getting sat up from the bed, wincing from how sore she felt. "Pass me my cloths." Star said while holding her hand out.

Danny quickly put on his pants before grabbing Star's cloths and quickly handing it to her. The two quickly put there cloths in silence, occasionally glancing at each other from the corner of there eyes.

As Danny tied his show he suddenly realized something and looked to Star with a blush. "Um Star," Danny called, grabbing the blonde's attention. "About those photos." Danny said while bringing his phone up.

Star's eyes widen before they narrowed. "What about them?" She asked in an almost accusing tone, though she had a strong blush on her face.

Danny just held his hand up while holding out his phone. "You can delete them if you want." He said getting a surprised look from Star. "I know we were both caught up in the moment, so I don't want you to feel uneasy."

Star stared at Danny with complete surprise before slowly taking the phone from his hands. She easily found the ten photos Danny took of her and blushed when she saw them, but also felt a little moist. Clicking some buttons on the phone she handed them back to Danny before she started to make her way out of the guest room.

Just before she exited she turned to Danny with a playful smirk. "I left you one photo as a reminder of this moment." Star said, shocking Danny. "I also left my phone number in there, I wasn't lying when I said you can call me whenever you want to fuck." She said with a wink before walking out of the room with a very noticeable limp. Though she was giving her ass a good shake.

Danny stared at the door before looking at his phone, seeing Star's phone number in it. "Best party ever." Danny said as he quickly put the rest of his close back on.

* * *

Star limped down the stares with a slight look of discomfort. Though she had a glow around her some people noticed.

The blond A-Lister quickly found her friends sitting in the back of the room talking to each other. Star quickly went over to them and sat down next to them with a sigh. Looking over Star was slightly caught off guard seeing the big grins on their faces.

"What?" Star asked in a confused look.

Paulina looked at her phone with a big grin on her face. "You've been gone for a good hour, so~" She said in a sing song voice as she leaned over to her. "Was the sex that good?"

Star looked at Paulina in complete shock and confusion as her mouth opened and closed rapidity.

"I looked for you when you didn't come back from getting a drink." Valerie said, grabbing Star's attention. "Heard you ran away from Nathen while he wasn't looking and headed upstairs. When I got their I saw you enter a room with some guy you were hanging off of." She said with a big grin. "So, who was the lucky guy?"

Star quickly came down from her shock and looked at her two friends. Slowly a smug grin crossed Star's face as she looked at them. "Danny Fenton."

Both Paulina and Valerie blinked before there mouths hung open in shock.

"Really, why Danny?" Paulina asked in complete confusion. "I mean sure he's cute and all, and he's not a bad guy, but to have sex with him..." Paulina trailed off with an uncertain look.

Star still had a smug grin on her face as she leaned back into the chair. "When I was running from Nathen I ran into the bathroom upstairs and found Danny using it. He told me to hid in the bathtub while he got rid of Nathen. While he was doing that I got a little curious and decided to peek a bit... and got a full view of Danny's junk."

That caught both Paulina and Valerie off guard as they grinned. "How big?" Valerie asked in an eager voice.

Star grinned as she brought her hands up and slowly brought them apart. When they saw the length both girls gave a deadpan look to Star.

"Star, I know you didn't fuck Danny Fenton for that." Paulina said as she looked at Star's hands, which were three inches apart.

Star's smug grin never fell. "This was how _thick_ he was." Star said making the girls go wide eye. "This is how _long_."

When Star started to pull her hand farther and farther apart the girls jaws slowly dropped. When Star's hands were a perfect 10 inches apart Paulina and Valerie were looking at Star in disbelief.

"...Bullshit." Valerie said as she stared at Star with wide eyes. "There's no way Danny's that hung, you have to be exaggeration."

Star just smirked at Valerie as she shifted on the couch, wincing a bit. "Tell me, was my limp an exaggeration."

Both Paulina and Valerie looked at each other before looking back at Star. "Details." They demanded, getting a big grin out of Star.

* * *

Danny yawned as he walked down the school hallway, his back pack slung over his shoulder. As soon as the party was over on Saturday Dash was pissed that Jazz never showed up, but Danny was long gone with Sam before Dash could even find them.

"Hey Danny." A familiar voice called making Danny turn around to see Sam walk up to him. "You won't believe what I heard just heard." She said while trying to hold in her laughter.

Danny raised an eyebrow at the Goth "What did you hear?"

"Dash got grounded by his parents big time," Sam said as she started to laugh. "Apparently there was a huge sex mess in Dash's parents room that Dash bragged was his doing. It backfired when his parents heard and grounded him for making such a mess, he even admitted that it wasn't him who made the mess but his parents wouldn't believe him." Sam said as she laughed a little harder.

"Wait, that was his parents room, I thought that was a guest bedroom." Danny said before he realize what he said as Sam stared at him. "...I mean..." He trailed off as he tried to think of something.

Sam just snored as she gave Danny a grin. "That explains the size of the sex stain. And why you were gone for so long." She said while giving Danny an expected look. "So who was the lucky girl."

Danny opened his mouth about to say something but was cut odd before he could.

"Hey Danny!" Another familiar voice called him out making him and Sam turn to see Star walk to him with a big smile on her face, Paulina and Valerie close behind.

Gaining a small blush Danny waved to the blond A-Lister. "Hey Star, how's it going?" Danny asked as Star walked up to him.

"It's going good, still a little... 'tired'." She said in a knowing voice, making both Paulina and Valerie giggle. When Star's eyes landed on Sam the blond sent her a challenging look. "Sam." Star said with a smirk as she folded her arms in front of herself.

Sam grinned. "Star." She said while folding her arms under her chest, making her breast look bigger.

That seemed to make Star's eye twitch before looking to Danny with a smile. "Remember to call me." She said just loud enough for Danny, Sam, Paulina, and Valerie to hear before she started to walk away.

"Bye Danny." Paulina and Valerie said at the same time as they walked away with Star. But not before glancing at his crotch a bit.

As Danny and Sam stared at the A-Lister girls walk away Sam finally spoke. "Danny?" Sam said in an even voice, making Danny go stiff. "I'm only going to ask you this once."

Danny gulped when Sam turned to him, her expression unreadable. "W-what is it Sam?"

Sam looked right into Danny's eyes with an unreadable expression. "...Did you wreak that bitch?" Sam asked with an even look.

Danny nearly tripped from what Sam just said, and he was standing still. "W-what!?"

Sam just gave a playful grin as she crossed her arms. "Oh please, it's obvious that it was you and Star who made that big sex mess in Dash's house." Sam said with a snort before looking right into Danny's eyes. "So I ask again. Did you, or did you not wreak that bitch? Made her your own personal sex toy while you plowed her into the bed, yes or no Danny?"

Danny didn't know what to say at that moment. So all he could do was give a small nod, and that seemed to make Sam's grin widen like a kid in a candy store.

"Your... not pissed?" Danny asked in confusion.

That seemed to gain a confused look on Sam. "Why would I be pissed, I know you have sex with other girls and it's no problem with me."

"Yeah, but you don't exactly like the A-Lister. So I thought you might have a problem with... this." Danny said as he waved a hand down the hallway.

Sam just waved Danny off. "I would only have a problem if an A-Lister girl was using you and you were thinking with your dick and not with your brain." Sam said before smirking. "I have no problem you fucking them... in fact the idea of you making the A-Lister girls your personal cum dumpsters is kind of hot." She said with a grin.

Danny smirked at Sam and snaked his hand around her waist without anyone looking, giving her ass a firm squeeze. "And I thought you were my cum dumpster." Danny said in a playful voice.

Sam moaned before pushing Danny away, a blush on her face. "Later lover boy." She said before they started to walk down the hallway together.

As they walked Danny saw Dash walk to his locker, a scowl on his face. "Wait Sam, your going to want to see this." Danny said while pointing to Dash's locker.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she looked at the jock. "What is it?" She asked as she saw Danny's grin.

"While I was leaving to go downstairs after my... time with Star, I passed my Dash's room. Feeling a little curious I decided to look through it to find some for payback." The grin on Danny's face could rival the Joker's. "And oh boy did I find some fucking good payback."

The moment Danny said that Dash's locker was swung open and a giant pile of teddy bears came flying out of Dash's locker, all looking the same but different colors. There was silence in the hallway until laughter exploded, making Dash blush deeply in embarrassment.

"...Dash has a giant Teddy bear collection?" Sam said as she held her sides in laughter.

"Yup, it was filled to the brim in his closet." Danny said as he grabbed Sam's hand and started to pull her away. "Let move before Dash finds an excuse to take his anger out on me." He said before the two ran to their class hand in hand.

* * *

 **21N: Thank you all for the support you have given me, this really means a lot. Not only am I up to 200 favorites and followers I am already above 50 reviews, and all on the third chapter.** **You know I first had thrown this idea around when I first started doing FanFiction, but some people thought it wasn't a good idea, but I made it work thanks to you my viewers.**

 **Some things I need to clear up for this FanFiction.**

 **1: I know some of you are missing Tucker in this story since he was the comedic relief for a lot of parts, but he was just not needed for this story. If I put him in this story then he would be jealous of Danny 24/7 for not only having ghost powers but also having sex with a bunch of hot girls. Even if I did gave Tucker his own girlfriend he would still be jealous of Danny for having so many girls, so I hope you understand where I'm coming from. Also this is a pure Smut story, only involving Danny and his girls, no other male character is needed.**

 **2: I know my spelling and grammar suck balls. I've had that problem for a long, long time. The upside is I am more creative with my writing and stories. So please go easy on me when I post my stories.**

 **3: For the Harem in this story it's going to be most of the obvious girls in this story but here's a list. I'll also give a small reason why I want this girl if necessary.**

* * *

 **Harem List**

 **Sam- Obviously.**

 **Desiree- Literally the go to girl for the biggest tits in any FanFiction of Danny Phantom.**

 **Dora- There are so few lemons involving this girl and I always found her cute.**

 **Ember- Literally number 2 when it comes to Danny Phantom shipping.**

 **Kitty- Needs a better boyfriend then one who would rather fuck his bike or some back ally bitch.**

 **Lydia- Only one lemon involving this girl, I'm going to be the second.**

 **Spectra- Hot therapist and possible teacher, yes.**

 **Pamela Manson AKA Sam's mom- Not one lemon involving this woman, plus the mother/daughter combo is hot.**

 **Pandora- Not one involving this ghost woman, plus she has been requested.**

 **Paulina Sanchez- You have to have the hottest girl in school.**

 **Star- I think I was the first one to do a lemon that involved Star and Danny, unless I'm wrong. Also if one popular girl is involved, then might as well have others.**

 **Valerie Gray- She was actually Danny's girlfriend for a while, plus she is _thick_.**

 **Maddie Fenton- Highly requested, plus it's FanFiction so anything goes.**

 **Jazz Fenton- Incest plus mother/daughter combo, of course.**

 **Dani Phantom- This is the closet you'll get to a Father/Daughter lemon in this story. Plus we're already past the point of to return.**

 **Vid- She's the female Master Blaster in the last episode of Danny Phantom. I think I might add her early since she's one of the few redheads in the show.**

 **Harriet Chin- Hot Asian chick, yes.**

 **That's 17 girls I know are going to be involved in this FanFiction, I might add others if they pop up. I can take requests for certain situations to happen in this story if they are in reason. I might add girls from other show, but I'm going to need a solid reason on why I should add them.**

* * *

 **4: I am flexible for what I will add for the lemon in the story such as Threesome/Anal/Dirty Talk, the works. But here is a list of stuff I will _not_ add no matter what under no exceptions. **

**NOT INCLUDED, NO** **EXCEPTION** **: Pegging/Waterspout/Yaoi/Scat/Rape/Brainwash/Mind-break/Snuff/Futa/Pregnancy/Cross-dressing/Drugs/Gender Bend/Rimjob/Bestiality/Hardcore BDSM/Fisting/Diapers**

 **These are the main topics I will not do no matter what. Everything else is on the table unless I say otherwise.**


	5. A Phantom's Lucky Genie

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **A Phantom's Lucky Genie**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"How bad it is?" Danny asked in concern only to get a huge sneeze in response. "That bad huh."

It's been about a week since Dash's party and Danny sleeping with Star. The blond kept in touch with Danny and called him a few times for a quick fuck, or just to hang out a bit. Danny quickly found out that Star loved to be submissive while having sex and did nearly anything Danny told her to do. But like Danny said they just didn't just have sex together, they talked and hung out a bit, and Danny listened to what she had to say. Turns out Star was a math wiz and could crunch numbers faster then a calculator, she was thinking about becoming an accounting after she graduated from college.

As for ghost related stuff Danny met an interesting ghost named Sidney Poindexter. Apparently Poindexter was a student of Casper High in the 60's and was the most bully kid in school. He died along with a bunch of kids when the school exploded from a gas leak, and was now trapped in the ghost zone with all the teens who bullied him in a fake Casper High. Poindexter came after Danny when he started getting Dash back after the jock pulled some stupid pranks on him, but Poindexter thought Danny was bullying Dash for some reason. Poindexter tried to take over Danny's body by overshadowing it so he could have powers and be popular, but thanks to Danny's understanding with the power he quickly throw the nerd off.

Danny did feel bad for Poindexter since the kid was living in a constant hell for no good reason for the past 50 years. So the Halfa took the kid under his wing and taught him how to use his ghost powers, he wasn't as good as Danny put Poindexter was smarter and knew how to use his powers better. When Danny took Poindexter back to the fake Casper High he was instantly targeted by what Danny could only guess was a relative to Dash. At first Poindexter had some trouble, but was quickly able to beat the biker in front of the whole (fake) school and become popular. The nerd was so grateful for Danny he said if he ever needed any help with anything Poindexter would be their in a snap, even if it was just homework or pranks.

Danny was currently talking to Sam on his computer, who has been sick as a dog. It was flu season in Amity Park and a lot of people were sick, including Sam, Jazz, his mom and dad, even the A-Lister girls.

Sam sneezed hard into a tissue with a look of dread. "I hate being sick." She said as she rubbed her nose. "And while Dead Teacher 4 is out."

Danny gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Hang in their Sam, if you want I can come visit you."

Sam instantly shook her head. "Don't it's bad enough your seeing me like this in the computer I don't want you to see me in person and get sick." Sam said as she niffed. "Plus my grandma is taking good care of me." She said while eating from a bowl of soup.

Danny quickly waved off his friends worry. "Common Sam, I care to much about you, I don't care if I get sick."

Sam blushed from the words before putting her soup down. "Danny it's ok, it's not as bad as it looks." She said just before giving a hard sneeze. "I just feel like crap."

Danny chuckled a bit. "Alright, it you say so."

Sam sniffed before blowing her nose. "So, any ghost related stuff that popped up?"

That made Danny gain a thoughtful expression. "You know, there might be something." He said gaining Sam's attention. "For the past few days there's been strange stuff happening."

"Strange how?" Sam said just before sneezing.

Danny shrugged at his friend. "You could call them ghost pranks, nothing dangerous, just some strange stuff here and their." He said before laughing. "The funniest one so far involves Dash." He said gaining Sam's interests.

"Oh, do tell."

Danny snorted a laugh before he spoke. "Apparently the game on Sunday went horrible for our team and we were going to lose big time. But in the last 20 minutes Dash suddenly becomes a beast and makes about 30 touchdowns in that time."

Sam frowned at that. "I thought you said this was funny, this sounds more like something to boost Dash's ego."

Danny raised a hand at his friend. "Let me finish," Danny said making Sam pause. "So anyway in the last inning with only a minute left on the clock the two teams were tied and Dash had the ball. But when he made the last touchdown he did it in the wrong end-zone and won for the other team."

Sam blinked for a moment before laughing her ass off as best she could. Danny joined her in the laugh for a good minute before they both calmed down.

"Oh Danny, you just made my day." Sam said as she wiped a tear away.

"Glad I can help." Danny said with a grin. "Anyway, the reason Dash was able to do that during the game was something ghost related. I also found out a lot weird things were happening all over town." Danny said as he leaned back. "Nothing dangerous, but some strange pranks at most."

"So what's the problem?" Sam asked while eating her soup.

"2 things. One, I need to find out what's causing this, just to make sure it nothing dangerous. Second, I can't seemed to find a common factor." Danny said with a sigh. "There all strange, one was a cotton candy flood at the swap-meet, then Sayonara Pussy cat coming to life, then the incident at the football game with Dash wining for the other team."

Sam had a thoughtful look on her face before sighing. "Sorry Danny, but I can't see a connection either. I wish I can help you."

Danny went stiff at Sam's words. "Wait Sam, say that again!"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Danny. "I wish I can help you?" She asked in confusion.

Danny snapped his finger and a wide grin crossed his face. "You just did Sam, I'll call you later." Danny said before turning his computer off and changing into his ghost form. "So she's back, huh." Danny said with a big grin before he flew off.

* * *

Danny soon found himself at the Amity Park wishing fountain, as he landed in his phantom form. Digging into his pocket Danny pulled out a coin and throw it into the fountain.

"I wish to meet a beautiful woman from my past." Danny said with a cheeky grin on his face.

" _So you have wished it, so shall it be_." A familiar voice called out before a purple mist filled the area. A moment later a very familiar ghost appeared before Danny. "So you finally figured it out Danny." Desiree said with a smile.

"Hey Desiree." Danny said before he gave her a hug, one she returned. "It took a while, but a friend helped me." He said before pulling back. "So how long have you been in Amity?"

"A few days. I wanted to see if you can find me like last time." She said with a grin, before looking around. "We should go somewhere more privet, two ghost talking may draw some attention."

Danny had a thoughtful look before a grin crossed his face. "Then may I make a suggestion." He said getting a nod from the woman. "I wish we has somewhere privet to talk."

Desiree grinned before rising her hands. " _So you have wished it, so shall it be._ " She said before Danny and her disappeared in a golden light.

* * *

Danny blinked and was surprised to find himself in a fancy hotel room, looking extremely expensive. Danny looked out the window and got a perfect view of Amity Park. He was in the Amity Plaza, the most expensive hotel in Amity Park.

"Whoa." Danny said as he looked out the window.

"Quit the sight is it not."

Turning around Danny saw Desiree sitting on a couch drinking a glass of wine.

"I always love going as high as I can and just watching everything move from blow." Desiree said as she looked out the window before smiling at Danny. "Come sit Danny."

Danny did just that and sat next to Desiree. "So what have you been up to since we last met?"

Desiree let out a happy sigh as she leaned back. "Traveling, not having to worry about hearing someone make a ridiculous wish when I am in ear shot." She said before looking at Danny. "And I see you've gotten... stronger in that time since we've met." Desiree said while checking out Danny's muscles through his tight suit.

"You can tell?" Danny asked, a little surprised.

Desiree nodded while sipping her wine. "Yes, your energy has grown significantly stronger since then. I'm actually shocked you grew this strong in only a few months."

That made Danny sent her a grateful smile. "I wouldn't have been this strong had it not been for you Desiree. The advice you gave me really saved me." Danny said with a smile.

That made Desiree look down a bit. "Honestly Danny, you've helped me more then I could ever hope to help you." Desiree said, surprising Danny a bit. "I have had that wishing curse on me ever since I died, for years people and ghost alike have tried to use my powers for there own benefits." She said shocking Danny.

Danny know not all ghost were once human but born in the ghost zone. But Danny knew you should never ask the human based ghost how they died or anything related to there past, unless you want them to get violent.

"Desiree-"

"But you helped me." The ghost woman said, cutting Danny off. "You helped me for no reason, other then just to help." Desiree said while giving Danny a big smile before hugging him, pushing his face into her large breasts. "I can never thank you enough Danny."

Danny blushed as he felt Desiree's soft breast pressed against his head before he returned the hug. "I just did what I thought was right." He said before they pull back.

Desiree smiled at Danny before she leaned back into the couch. "If there is anything I can do for you Danny just name it. You know I have the power to do so." Desiree said while raising her hand, which was covered in a pink light.

"How about we talk a bit. Despite how important you are to me we don't really know a lot about each other." Danny said with a smile before he changed back into his human form.

That seemed to get a cheeky grin out of Desiree. "Oh, so I am impotent to you?" She asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

Danny didn't hesitate to nod, though he did have a small blush on his face. "Yeah, if it weren't for you I would of been garbage with my powers and shooting every ghost that came my way."

Desiree had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding. "Alright, let's talk."

And talk they did. They explored may topics and ideas while talking about life, there pasts, dreams, that sort. In that time Danny learned that Desiree was once a famous belly-dancer in ancient Arabia. In that time she fell in love with a prince who said he loved her and would of made her his queen. But the prince's wife found out and had Desiree banished into the desert without any food or water, casing her to die in just a few days.

Danny held Desiree as she remembered her past while stroking her hair, hoping to relive some of the pain. Since Desiree explained her past Danny went on to explain how exactly he became half ghost. The Genie ghost was shocked to say the least once she found out it was Danny's dad's stupidity that nearly killed Danny.

The two talked for hours until the sun set and it was night.

"It's getting late, I need to be home soon." Danny said while looking at the time before getting up. "I had fun, it was good seeing you again."

Desiree smiled as she floated off the couch. "It was good to see you as well. If there is anything you need Danny, you just ask."

Danny just shrugged. "I just wish to see you again." He said without an hesitation.

Desiree looked a little shock before giggling. " _So you have wished it, so shall it be_." She said before her body was covered in a pink aura. "There." She said in a cheeky voice making Danny laugh.

Changing into his Phantom form Danny slowly floated off the Ground. "Don't be a stranger." Danny said before flying out of the hotel room.

As Danny left a glow covered Desiree's body as she let out a small giggle, her body slowly changing. "Don't worry Danny, you'll see me real soon."

* * *

Danny gave a big yawn as he sat at his neck as Lancer went onto a lecture about some book. There had been no ghost activity after Danny left Desiree so the Halfa got an ok sleep, but he still felt dead tired as Lancer went on with his lecture. The only good thing about this was that it was the last class of the day. Danny sat in the very back of the class on the last chair on the right, giving him a perfect view of the window.

Lancer heard a knock at the door before looked at the clock then clapping his hands, grabbing the classes attention. "Alright class, I have an announcement. We are going to have an assistant teacher for now on to teach history class." He said getting everyone to chat amongst themselves on who it could be. "So please give a warm welcome to Mr. Oritz."

When the door opened Danny's ghost sense went off and his body tensed, ready for anything. But the person who walked through the door made Danny's jaw drop, along with most of the guy's and some the of the girls.

At the door was a tall beautiful woman in her mid 20's. She had tanned skin, long black hair that reached all the way to her back, long sexy legs, and a body most of the guy were craving and the girls wanting with a giant bust, thin waist, and a large toned ass. The woman ware a white button up shirt that had the top three buttons open, exposing a lot of her large chest, she also wore a black miniskirt that hugged her hips really well and matching high-heels.

But what was most noticeable to Danny was that this woman looked like Desiree... no this was Desiree.

Desiree walked to the front desk, her large chest bouncing with nearly every step she took. "Hello children, I am Ms. Oritz, I will be your new History teacher." She said before her eyes landed on Danny's and you could see here eyes shin with mischief. "Now please turn to page 24 in your textbooks..."

The last class of the day was bizarre to say the least. Danny couldn't take his eyes of Desiree, and neither could every other guy in the class. A million thoughts were running though Danny's head on why Desiree could possible be here, but all Danny got was she was having fun and messing with Danny. Through the whole class Danny has gotten a perfect few of all of Desiree's curves as she passed by him multiple time.

The Halfa was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when Desiree walked next to him from behind as she read form the book. Danny kept his nose in his workbook as Desiree spoke but was soon shocked to see Desire's hand rub Danny's hand. She slowly ran her hand over Danny's as she read from the book, never missing a beat. She then grabbed Danny's middle finger and slowly pumped it up and down in a seductive manner.

Danny gulped while blushing hard, feeling his pants start to feel tight. He looked around and saw no one was looking at him, making him sigh. When he looked up to Desiree he saw her giving him a playful smirk before walking away, giving her hips a good shake.

When the bell rang and everyone started to leave Desiree cleared her throat. "Mr. Fenton, could I see you after school." She said with a sweet smile but Danny could see the gleam in her eye, making the Halfa gulp.

* * *

Danny opened the door to the history class, his book-bag slung over his shoulder. It was after school and no one was in except a few teachers and the janitor. Once inside the class room Danny saw Desiree sitting on her desk with a book in her hands.

Once she noticed Danny she smiled. "Glad you can make it Mr. Fenton." Desiree said as she closed her book.

Danny snorted. "I didn't have much of a chose Desiree." Danny said with a small smile. "So mind telling me why your here?"

Desiree sighed as she leaned back into her desk. "There are two reason, the first is I want to try to have a normal life." She said with a wanting look. "I want to just live normal for a while, like a real person."

Danny gave Desiree a soft look as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I see no problem with that. If there's anything you need don't be a afraid to ask." Danny said in a sincere voice making Desiree give him a warm smile.

"That's actually what I was going to say to you." Desiree said as a playful smile crossed her face.

The Halfa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mea-"

Danny was cut off when Desiree grabbed his face and brought him into a deep kiss. Danny's eyes nearly shot out of his head as he felt Desiree's tongue enter his mouth. The older woman brought his body closer, making large breast press up against his firm chest. After a minute Desiree pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva and a dazed Danny. He then saw her waver her glowing hand before hearing the classroom door give a loud click.

"What..." Danny said with complete bewilderment as he stared at Desiree, who was looking at his with a smile.

Desiree pushed Danny against her desk. "You see Danny, I have been having a problem lastly." Desiree said as she grabbed Danny's right hand. "Ever since I became a ghost and had my wishing power people have tried to take advantage of me, not just my power, but my body as well." She said, shocking Danny. "Nothing happened lucky because I knew how to manipulate wishes, but in that time... I never had the touch of a man."

The ghost teacher placed Danny's hand on her large breast, making her give a soft moan. Danny just went bug eyed as he stared at the hand grabbing the large breast.

"Desiree... are you saying..." Danny trailed off when Desiree grabbed his chin and made him look up.

"I've seen the way you look at me Danny." She said with a wicked smile that made Danny blush a bit. "And I've been looking at you to." She said before placing a hand on his abs, loving the feeling of the hard muscles.

Danny felt his pants tighten as looked into Desiree's eyes. "I... have no idea what to say..." Danny confessed as he just looked into Desiree's eyes, not noticing he was leaning closer.

Desiree noticed this and smiled. "Then don't say anything Danny," She said before rubbing her hand over his crotch. "Just let your body do what it wants."

So Danny did, and kissed Desiree right on the lips while fondling her large breast.

 **(Lemon Warning: Straight/Vaginal/Role Play/Spanking/Ahegao/Tit Job/Blowjob)**

Danny pushed his tongue into Desiree's mouth while he fondled her large breast, while Desiree continued to crotch through his jeans.

The Halfa suddenly pulled back form the kiss with a slight worry look on his face, but he didn't stop feeling up Desiree's chest. "Should we go somewhere more privet."

Desiree suddenly gained a mischievous look on her face. "Why Mr. Fenton, are you trying to get out of a punishment." She said in a playful teacher voice that turned Danny on a bit. "All day in class you were doing nothing but staring at my big tits," She said while pushing her breast up. "And my big ass." She said before giving her right ass cheek a hard smack. "Wanting nothing more then to fuck me in front of the whole class. But it was my fault for turning you on with my sexy body, so I guess _I_ deserve some 'punishment'." She said before pointing to her desk chair. "Sit down."

Danny didn't have no objections and quickly sat down in the teacher's chair. Desiree walked up to Danny while giving her hips a good shake.

"Would you like me to take all my cloths off, or would you prefer them on?" Desiree asked while running her hands over her hips. "This can go any way to want Danny. I do need to be punished for being a bad teacher."

Danny gulped as he looked Desiree up and down. "Keep you cloths on, but I want you to open your shirt."

Desiree grinned and slowly brought her hands to the top of her button up shirt before slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Danny watched intensely as Desiree slowly took her shirt off complexly, revealing she was not watching a bra. Danny's eyes were the biggest pair of breast he had ever seen in his life, they were an impossible H-Cup size tits that seemed to make gravity it's bitch because they didn't sag an inch.

The ghost teacher smiled when she saw how intently Danny was staring at her huge tits. She also noticed large bulge in Danny's pants making her a little wet.

"What now Danny?" Desiree asked while putting her arms under her breasts.

Danny gripped his chair as hard as he could. With Sam and Star being sick for a week Danny didn't have any way to relieve himself, and jerking off didn't feel as good as sex, so Danny was very pent up.

Pointing down with a small grin. "Would it be to much trouble for you to suck me off, Ms. Oritz." He said in a strong voice but he felt extremely nervous ordering an older woman, girls his age or a little older were easier.

Desiree licked her lips as she got down to her knees right in front of Danny. Her hands reached forward and rubbed the large bulge in the tight jeans. "My Mr. Fenton, did I cause you to become like this," She said with her teacher voice. "I do apologize, let me relive you of your tension." She said before reaching for Danny's belt.

The ghost teacher quickly pulled of Danny's pants until he was only in a pair of boxers, her face close enough to feel the heat it was giving off. She then slowly brought her hands up and gripped the boxers waist before pulling them down swiftly. The last thing she expected was to be bitched slapped by something hot, big, and heavy right on her cheek. Pulling back Desiree could only stare in shock and awe as she saw Danny's 10 inch cock right in front of her.

"By the gods you are hung like a camel." She said with an awe voice as she inspected the piece of meat with a slight confuse look. "How can you have something so big?" Desiree knew exactly what the wish she granted Danny did, it made him get into lucky situations with woman but did not actually effect anyone's mind or body, just Danny's luck. So to see Danny so hung was a mystery to say the least.

Danny gave a sheepish smile at Desiree. "I just always been like this, it was 8 inches before I got my powers."

Desiree just stared at the big cock before licking her lips and grabbing it with both her hands, shocked she could barley wrap them around Danny's cock. "Your going to really punish me when this goes inside me."

The Halfa just gave her a smirk as he leaned back into the chair, pushing his dick closer to Desiree's face. "I want to feel your lips around my cock first Ms. Oritz." Danny said as a wicked grin crossed his face. "So for your first punishment for getting me this hard, your going to suck me off."

Desiree gave a sexy smile as she brought the tip of the cock to her mouth. "With something this big, it feels more like a reward."

Slowly the sexy teacher brought the head of the cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She then bobbed her gently back and forth, only going about 1/4 down onto Danny's cock. One of her soft hand gripped the shaft while the other fondled his big balls.

Danny moaned as he felt Desiree's tongue play with the tip of his dick. This type of blowjob was different from he girls that sucked him off, they were more raw and eager, trying to always take as much as they can into there tight mouths. Desiree on the other hand had skill, she was take as much as she wanted and was touching Danny's dick all over with her soft, skilled hands.

Desiree pulled her mouth off the head of Danny dick before her mouth found it's way to his big balls and started to suck on the right one. Her hand continued to jerk the shaft off in a swift motion while sucking on Danny's balls with a moan.

"Fuck Desiree, your going to make me cum." Danny moaned as he throw his head back.

That caused Desiree to pull back from the dick, much to Danny's surprise. "I can't let you cum yet Danny." Desiree said before putting her hands under her breasts and pushed them up. "Not before I wrap your big dick between huge breasts." She said with a smirk before wrapping her big tits around Danny's cock.

The Halfa moaned in pure pleasure as the biggest tits he had ever seen wrapped around his cock. Desiree was surprised to see a good half inch of Danny's cock still stuck out her of her breast before she smirked. The teacher then started to bounce her tits along Danny's cock, letting some drool fall from her mouth to help lube it. Danny marveled as he saw the huge tanned tits shake and giggle every time they moved along his cock. Pre-cum was poring out of his tip like crazy, almost as if he was cumming.

The teacher brought her head down and licked the pre-cum off the tip, moaning as she did so.

Pulling her mouth off the big cock Desiree smirked up at Danny. "How dose it feel to have your own teacher suck you off in her own class like she's your own personal slut Mr. Fenton?" Desiree asked as she squeezed her breasts tighter around Danny's cock. "You must answer this question in front of the class Mr. Fenton or else I my have to stop our activity, my punishment or not." She said in a playfully serious voice.

"It feels fucking good!" Danny shouted as he thrust is dick into Desiree's tits. "Your tits are so big and soft it feels amazing, and your lips feel perfect around my cock!" Danny moaned before throwing his head back. "Fuck I'm cumming!"

That made Desiree bounce her tits faster along Danny's cock, almost moving them in a blur. Desiree looked up at Danny with a wicked smile on her face. "Cum all over your teacher's big breasts Mr. Fenton. Won't they look pretty with your thick white cum all over my big tanned tits." She said before squeezing them together hard but didn't stop moving them. "If you cum right now I will let you fuck me whenever you want. Would you love the idea of having your own personal sexy teacher to fuck whenever you feel pent up. You can't use this cock on the girls here, or you'll turn them into dumb sluts!"

Danny's dick twitched violently before he thrust his hips up. "FUCK!"

The first spurt of cum shot straight into the air before landing right on Desiree's breasts. Desiree looked a surprised look on her face before it turned to awe as she was Danny was far from finished. Eight large shots of cum later Danny fell back into the chair, out of breath. Looking down Danny was treated to the sight of Desiree's H-Cup tits covered in this thick jizz.

When Desiree noticed Danny's eyes on her she smirked before bringing her mouth to her breast and slowly liking the cum off with her long tongue. Slowly the teacher cleaned all the thick jizz on her dark tan breast, even sucking on her dark nipples, before she was done. By the end Danny was rock hard and looked ready to go again.

"What's my next punishment Mr. Fenton?" Desiree said while whipping a drip of cum from the corner of her mouth then sucking on her finger.

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face before he smirked back. "I want you to bend over the desk with your ass sticking out."

Desiree returned the smirk and did just that. Her large tits pressed against the cool metal desk making her nipples harder, she glanced back to see Danny right behind her with his shirt off, giving her a perfect view of her his well develop abs and muscles. Desiree licked her lips as she stuck her ass out, rubbing it against Danny's cock.

"You know, up until now, this has not felt like a punishment." Danny said with a grin as he pulled Desiree's skirt up, revealing she was not warring any panties. "So I think it's time I really punish you." Danny said as he raised his hand, getting a confused look from Desiree.

*SMACK*

"Oh~" Desiree moaned with a shocked look on her face.

"You've been a bad teacher Ms. Oritz." Danny said with a wicked grin.

*SMACK*

"Fuck~"

"Seducing a student with your sexy body, sucking his big cock in your own class room,"

*SMACK*SMACK*

"Oh god~" Desiree moaned as she drooled over the desk, her pussy gushing like crazy. "Yes I'm a bad teacher, I love fucking my favorite student on my own desk while he spanks me." Desiree moaned as she rubbed her ass against Danny's cock again. This time with a more needy expression on her face. "So please punish your teacher's pussy with your big fat cock!"

Danny gave Desiree's ass a good squeeze before spreading her cheeks. He then pressed his cock right up against Desiree's dripping pussy, moaning slightly as felt how hot she was.

Then out of nowhere Danny squeezed Desiree's ass cheek as hard as he could before slamming his cock balls deep into her pussy, slamming right into her womb. Desiree eyes widen as her body went stiff.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Desiree screamed bloody murder as her body shook violently.

Danny gained a shock and confused look on his face as he looked at Desiree. Looking down Danny was even more shocked to see green blood pool around his cock.

"Your a virgin?" Danny said in complete disbelief as he looked at Desiree with a concerned look. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Desiree looked back with small smile as tears ran down her face. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Danny looked at Desiree for a long moment before sighing. "You still should of told me." He said before leaning and forward and kissing her on the lips gently.

Desiree gave a surprise moan before pushing into the kiss. Danny did his best to release as much of her pain as he could, he rubbed her breasts and ass while they kiss, but didn't move an inch inside her. After a few minutes Desiree pulled away from the kiss, some of her tears dry.

"You can move now." She said in a small voice, finally dropping the teacher act.

Danny nodded before giving her one kiss on the cheek. Grabbing her hips softly Danny pulled out of Desiree until he was more then half way out. He then slowly thrust back in getting a shutter out of her. Danny was gentle with his thrust and continued rub Desiree's ass and tits as gently as he could.

Desiree moaned as her body soon turned into a puddle of pleasure as she started to rock back into Danny. "Please go a little harder Danny." Desiree said with a moan as she gripped the desk. "I love what your doing, but I need you to start moving now, or I'll go crazy."

Danny nodded before giving Desiree another kiss on the lips. "Tell me if it hurts at any point, ok?" He said, getting a nod from her.

Pulling more then half way out Danny started to give long thrust into Desiree's tight pussy. It was tight as a vice and gushing juices all over his cock like a fountain, making it easier to slide into. Danny had to grit his teeth to stop himself from not pounding away at Desiree's hot pussy, but he did increase his thrusts a little faster.

Desiree suddenly pushed up on the desk before pushing her ass against Danny's cock, getting most of it in her. "Danny I said pound me! Pound your teacher's virgin pussy as hard as you can, make me your personal bitch!" Desiree said in a slutty voice with a look of ecstasy in her eyes.

That was it for Danny. The Halfa bent forward and grabbed both of Desiree's large tits in his hands, not even able to get them in a solid grip. He then pulled out of Desiree's tight pussy before slamming back into her, getting a cry of pleasure.

"I'll fuck you whenever I want Ms. Oritz! Your now my own personal teacher cum dumpster, and with my ghost powers I can fuck you in front of the class while I'm invincible and nobody will notice!" Danny said with a wicked grin on his face as he felt Desiree tighten around him. "Dose that turn you on, to be told what to do by your own student? To be fucked whenever he wants?"

Desiree's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her legs shook. "FUCK~" She shouted before her pussy gushed all over Danny's cock.

Danny paused his thrust for a split second before he continued, a cheeky grin on his face. "Did you just cum from me talking dirty to you?" Danny said before pulling his cock nearly all the way out before slamming it back in.

Desiree drool as her body went limp on the desk, her body shaking from the none stop pleasure as Danny continued to thrust into quivering pussy. His hand left her breasts before giving her ass a good squeeze, making her moan as he thrust a little harder into her.

"Yes, you made me cum with your giant dick Danny!" Desiree shouted as she felt another orgasm start to build in her, this one feeling even stronger then before. "Fill your teacher's pussy with your thick jizz! Make me your own personal bitch to fuck whenever your giant cock needs to cum, even in front of the class while I'm teaching you can fuck me like a whore!"

Danny grit his teeth before grabbing Desiree's wrists and pulling her back onto his cock, getting balls deep into her and smashing into her womb. Her upper body lifted up from the desk as Danny started thrusting like crazy into, making Desiree's huge tits bounce in the air with every thrust.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh my fucking god Danny!" Desiree screamed with a fuck silly look on her face as Danny didn't stop fucking her. "Your breaking my pussy!"

Danny growled as he felt his balls and dick swell up inside of her. He pulled his dick out until only the tip was left in.

"Then I'll take-"

Then slammed his cock full force right into Desiree's quivering pussy, going straight into her womb.

"Responsibility and make you my cum bitch!"

As soon as those words were said Danny flooded Desiree's womb with his hot, thick cum. Desiree's body shook as the most violent orgasm yet smashed into her body. The teacher went stiff as she drooled from her mouth, a river of her juices and thick cum running down her leg as her lower body shook.

Danny panted hard before pulling his cock out of Desiree's pussy... before immediately thrusting it back in full force.

"D-Danny?!" Desiree moaned in shock as she wiped her head back. "Wh-what are you-AHHH!" She was cut off when Danny started thrusting his cock into her again, just as fast as before.

"I said I would take responsibility for breaking our pussy, so that's what I'm going to do." Danny panted before he gave Desiree's ass a hard smack. "Plus isn't this still our punishment Ms. Oritz?" Danny said in a cheeky voice just before he started to jackhammer right into her pussy without any mercy.

"OH FUUUUUCK~"

 **(Lemon: End)**

* * *

"Your a beast." Desiree said as she panted for air. "There's no way to describe it, your just a beast."

After a few hours of none stop sex in the school Danny and Desiree finally calmed down and were laying in a pile of there cloths on the classroom floor. The two were drenched in sweat and the smell of sweat was thick in the room. Desiree was currently holding onto Danny and putting his head on her breast like a pillow.

"Should I take that as a complement?" Danny asked with a small laugh as he breath in Desiree's secant.

Desiree gave a small laugh before wincing in pain. "Yes, but now my lower half is very sore." She moaned in pain while moving her legs.

"Sorry, that happens a lot when I sleep with a girl for the first time." Danny said with a sheepish expression.

That made Desiree give Danny a playful smirk. "So I was right to assume you already turned a few girls into hopeless sluts." She said with slight annoyance as she pulled on his cheek hard.

"Ow. I didn't do that." Danny said as he rubbed his cheek. "We had sex and we become friends with benefits. They don't become sluts." Danny said, a little offended.

Desiree gave a small laugh before pulling Danny closer to her chest. "I am just playing with you Danny. I meant no offence." She said while cuddling close to Danny.

Danny rolled his eyes playfully. "So are you staying here as a teacher or are you going?"

Desiree looked to Danny with a slight frown. "Do you want me to go?"

The Halfa quickly shook his head. "No way, even if we didn't just have sex I wanted to stay. If being a teacher here makes you happy then be a teacher."

Desiree felt a warm blush cross her face before she kissed Danny on the lips. "You are very a sweet man Danny Fenton." She said before a seductive look crossed her face. "It almost makes me want to fuck you again.

Danny sighed before looking at the time. "As much as I love to start another round, I need to get going soon, still have to patrol later tonight."

That made Danny's ghost teacher pout. "Aw, that's to bad." She said in a playful voice before she leaned closer to his ear. "I was going to go over ways we can have more fun during the school year." She whispered before rubbing his cock with her hand.

Danny gave a surprised moan before looking at Desiree in shock. "Didn't you say you were sore?" Danny said with a shocked expression.

"I have been pent up for a long time Danny." Desiree said before sitting up and climbing onto his waist, his now harden cock sliding perfectly between her big ass cheeks. "Even sore I still feel horny enough to make love to you again Danny."

The Halfa sat up and put his hands on Desiree's waist. "So we're making love, huh?" Danny asked, his voices slightly serious.

Desiree had a big blush on her face before she looked away. "I... I don't know what this is Danny." Desiree said while looking down. "You are the first man ever to just see me for me, and not for my power." She said before looking to him with a smile. "I... don't think this is love... yet... but it is not just sex."

Danny looked at Desiree with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he saw up and kissed her softly on the lips, surprising her. "We can do this however you want to Desiree, I'm good with anything you want."

Desiree looked at Danny with slight shock before she crashed her lips on his and kissed him deeply. When she pulled back there was a large trail of saliva between them as her face contained lust. "What I want Mr. Fenton is for you to fuck me so hard I'll have your thick cum dripping during every class I teach tomorrow." She said with growl before reaching her hand back and squeezing Danny's balls. "And with the size of your balls you can easily provide that."

Danny gave a wicked grin before grabbing Desiree's ass with both his hand. "I'm going to fuck you so hard teach!" Danny said before thrusting his dick into her and starting another 'study session'.

* * *

 **21N: So another chapter finish, sorry this was late. And for those who are fans of 'KNight Wolf' don't worry, I am not giving up on it, it's just taking me a while to come up with the next chapter.**

 **So some of you may be wondering why I made Desiree a teacher. Well one, it's fucking hot. Two, there are no hot teachers in Casper High except for Spectra. And three, I was inspired by the idea when I saw a picture of Desiree with the outfit I described in here.**

 **I hope you like this. Don't forget to review!**


	6. Bonus Chapter 1 (Velma and Daphne)

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **Bonus Chapter!**

 **Topic: Scooby-Doo**

 **Character: Velma & Daphne **

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Just outside of Amity Park a green and blue van drove alone the road towards the town at average speeds. Inside the van were four 18 year old teens, two boys and two girls, and one brown Great Dane.

The teen behind the wheel was a slightly larger male blond warring a white shirt, blue pants, and an orange ascot. The teen was leaning more towards the muscular side with upper body strength and a strong jaw on his face. The next male teen was a tall, skinny guy with brown hair and thick stubbles on his face. He wore brown pants and a large green shirt that look one size too big. The dog was on the large side with a dark brown coat of fur, black spots, and had a blue collar around his neck.

The first female that sat next to the blond guy was a beautiful young woman. She had bright orange hair, violet eyes, thick pink lips, and flawless creamy skin. She wore a green ascot, a dark purple dress that went above her thighs, pink stocking, and a purple hairband. But what was most noticeable was the killer body she had with a thin waist, tight hips, long sexy legs, a large bubble butt, and impressive F-Cup size rack.

The last teen was another girl. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, thick pink lips, and had freckles on her face. She wore thick glasses, a large orange sweater, a dark orange skirt, and orange socks to match. Despite the nerdy cloths the girl had a very attractive body, with DD-Cup breasts, wide hips, a large thick ass, and thick thighs that all made her very attractive.

These people were none other then the Scooby-Gang, with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo.

"Alright gang, were now entering Amity Park." Fred said in a cheerful voice. "One of the most haunted city in the country."

"Haunted?!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled in fear in the back. "Like why are we going to this town man!" Shaggy yelled.

"Actually, why are we going here Fred?" Daphne asked with some confusion on her face. "We were going to go to Chicago but you insisted we stop here."

Fred sent Daphne a smile as he drove. "Well two reason's actually," Fred said as he pulled a newspaper from the glove box. "One is I wanted to visit my younger cousin who lives."

"I didn't know you have a younger cousin." Velma said as she looked at the map.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a long time and I was hoping to catch up to old times." Fred said before handing Daphne the newspaper. "The other reason is because of this."

Daphne looked at the newspaper and started to read out loud. "Ghost life-guard scares away costumers at water park. If nothing is done will be forced to close until farther notice." Daphne read before looking to Fred. "So we came to this small city to solve another mystery?" She said, looking a bit peeved.

"Yup!" Fred said in a cheerful voice. "It's been a while since we caught a ghost life-guard, it'll just be like old times."

Daphne rolled her eyes before slumping in her seat. "Why dose everywhere we go have to involve some mystery. Not even a few days ago we caught some crook dressed as a game character."

Fred just sent her a big grin. "Come on Daph, solving mysteries is our things."

Velma pushed up her glasses. "But maybe it's best if we take a break."

"Yeah, like a break at an all you can eat buffet." Shaggy said while his mouth water along with Scooby.

Fred just sighed. "Fine, after we solve this mystery we'll take a vacation in Chicago. How's that sound?"

The rest of the gang sighed but nodded, knowing that was as best as they could get with Fred.

* * *

"Alright, this is the place." Fred said as he parked the Mystery Machine in front of a house. "My cousin should live here."

"Well let's all get out, I need to stretch my legs." Daphne said as she stretched her arms.

It was not long before everyone was out of the van and standing in front of the house. Fred knocked on the door with a smile on his face as everyone waited.

A moment later the door opened to reveal a buff blond with a crew-cut.

"Dash!" Fred said in an exited voice before he hugged the blond, who looked shocked and annoyed.

"Fred... what are you doing here?" Dash said as he pushed Fred away.

Fred didn't notice the tone and just gave Dash a smile. "Well me and the gang were in the area and I wanted to see you. It's been too long."

Dash looked behind Fred and he gave a big grin when he as Daphne. "Well hello beautiful." Dash said in a flirty tone making Daphne roll her eyes. "So how long you staying here?" He asked Daphne.

Fred smiled at Dah, thinking he was talking to him. "We're all staying here until we solve a mystery." Fred said as he brought up a newspaper. "Did you hear about the life guard ghost?"

The younger blond rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Don't tell me you believe in that crap." He said getting annoyed looks from everyone but Fred, who strained his smile a bit.

"Common Dash, don't you want to solve a mystery with Mystery Incorporated?" Fred said as he throw his arms out.

Dash crossed his arms with a thoughtful look before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Alright," He said getting a smile out of Fred. "But on one condition." He said making Fred tilt his head.

"What condition?"

"Well you see, I got this... friend, and his family are a bit of experts on ghosts." Dash said with a shit eating grin, one where everyone noticed but Fred.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Fred said with a care free smile.

"But I have to warn you, there a bunch of freaks." Dash said with an obnoxious laugh before winking at Daphne. "But don't worry babe, I'll protect you."

The other members of Mystery Incorporated looked at each other with slightly uneasy looks as Dash sent Daphne a flirty smile.

* * *

Danny dodged an ecto-blast Skulker before charging up his fist and smashing it against his metal chest, throwing the robot ghost back.

"I will have your pelt whelp!" Skulker screamed before getting an ecto-infused boot to the face, throwing the ghost's metal head off.

"Not today." Danny said before sucking the ghost in the thermos and destroying the suit. Looking at the time Danny was surprised to see it was only 5 pm. "Huh, looks like a finished patrol early." Danny muttered before flying back home.

After a few minutes of flying Danny landed in front of his home before changing into his human form. Once he landed Danny saw a strange green van parked in front of his home. Walking up to his house Danny quickly opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.

"I'm telling you that ghost are real, all of them!"

"And I'm telling you they are possible, but very unlikely, _almost_ impossible!"

Danny saw his dad and a girl in orange have a heated argument about ghost. Jack was going on about how ghost were always 100% real while the girl in orange was arguing about how ghost weren't impossible, but were not as common as Jack thought. The half ghost looked to the side to see both his sister and mom looked at jack with an annoyed expression on his face. There was also a group of other people, and one dog, that Danny didn't recognized, except for one blond standing in the group.

"Um, hello." Danny said slowly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Danny!" Jack said in a loud voice making all the teens wince in pain. "Glad you came, I was just finishing a discussion!"

"More like an argument." The girl in orange muttered making Danny snort.

"Ok... so who are you guys?" Danny said as he pointed to the older teens.

The tall bond stepped forward with a smile on his face. "Well I'm Fred, and that's Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo." He said as he pointed to everyone. "We're Mystery Incorporated."

Danny's eyes widen at the name. Mystery Incorporated was supposed to be a traveling detective agency that solved a lot of strange cases.

"Wow, I've heard of your work." Danny said as he shook hands with the jolly blond. "So what brings you to Amity Park?"

"Well two reasons really." Fred said as he held up his hand and pointed to Dash. "One is I wanted to see my kid cousin before the gang stopped at Chicago." He said getting a smug grin from Dash. "Also we heard there was sightings of a ghost here in Amity, here take a look." Fred said as he handed a news paper to Danny.

Looking at the paper Danny head about sightings of a 'ghost' seen at the Amity Water park. Something about a green lifeguard scaring away customers.

"Huh, I hadn't heard of this." Danny admitted before handing the paper to Fred. "So why are you here?"

"Well Dash said your family knows the most about ghost in the entire city, and we were wondering if you thought it was a ghost or not?" Fred said while looking to Jack.

"I'm telling you this is a ghost!" Jack shouted in protest.

Velma started to open her mouth before Danny came up and stopped her. "Don't bother, he's more stubborn then a mule when it comes to ghosts." He said before looking to Fred. "So, do you plan to investigate this ghost?"

Fred nodded with a confident look on his face. "We plan to get the owner's permission to investigate the sightings tonight."

That made Jack jump to his feet. "Then let's all go and I'll prove that-"

Before Jack could get far Maddie grabbed him by the ear with a glare in her eye. "Oh no you don't mister, you promised to visit my parents for the weekend." She said, making Jack wince.

"But Maddie~!" Jack whined like a little kid, and it was a little disturbing.

"Don't 'but Maddie' me Jack! I made sure to ask you a week in advance and you said you would come!" Maddie said, putting her foot down.

Jack sighed before a bright look crossed his face. "Then how about our kids investigate." He said, getting a shocked look from Jazz and Danny. "They can go instead and prove that it's a real ghost!" He said making Velma roll her eyes.

Dash had a big grin on his face as he winked at Jazz. "That sounds like a great plan Mr. Fenton." Dash said in his suck up voice, making Danny roll his eyes.

"I can't go, remember I have plans this weekend." Jazz said with a wave of her hand, getting a confused look from Jack. "I have to visit a college I'm interested in for the weekend, it's an over night stay. I told you and got you to sign the papers last week."

Jack looked confused before slowly turning to Danny with an expecting smile. "Danny..."

With a sigh Danny nodded. "I don't have anything planed this weekend, I'll help them out if they want it."

"Thanks Danny!" Jack said as he ran to the basement. "I'll grab all the Fenton equipment you might need!" He said as Jazz and Maddie fallowed in to calm him down.

Danny just sighed as he sent Velma a small smile. "Sorry about that, my dad's always like that."

Dash snorted. "No surprise." He said out loud, getting a glare from everyone but Fred, who just looked a little uneasy.

"It's ok, all parents can get a little eccentric." Daphne said with a small giggle. "I remember when Velma's parents went all out with a haunted house when we were kids."

That made the girl with glasses give a light glare to the redhead. "Well if I remember right your parents always went overboard with your birthdays." Velma through back.

That started a playful argument between the two that Danny admitted it was cute to watch.

"So," Danny asked, grabbing Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby's attention. "When do we leave?"

* * *

After some more talking with his Danny's parents some things were agreed on. The Mystery Gang would take some of the ghost hunting equipment, but none of the weapons, and they did not have to use them. Since no one was going to be at Danny's home but Danny the Mystery Gang were aloud to sleep in the guest rooms. Dash left the not so subtle hint that Daphne could sleep at his home, in his bed, with him in it. That prompted the redhead to trip the blond jock, making him land face-first into a pile of mud.

The Mystery Gang, plus Danny and Dash, drove to the waterpark in the Mystery Machine. Danny sat in the back with Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma and got to know them better. Danny found out the Velma was the smartest and the brains behind the group, working with Fred often to solve who was behind the strange mysteries. Shaggy and Scooby were more along for the ride, but did help out very often when catching the bad guys or solving the mystery. Danny also learned that Fred was the leader and master of traps and that Daphne was the one with the money, but not only that she was also the best at hand to hand combat since she was a second degree black-belt.

Once the group made it to the Water park they had a talk with the owner, a Mr. Richards, and his two sons, Roger and Kelly along, and Roger's wife Brenda. Fred offered to help with catching the 'ghost' and the owner instantly agreed, though the sons and wife were against the idea, saying that if word got out there name be in the gutter, but Mr. Richards was willing to take that chance. So now the group was investigating the water park while it was closed, not only that but it was starting to get dark.

"Alright gang, it's time to split up!" Fred said in a cheerful voice making Shaggy and Scooby sigh. "Daphne and I will check out the west side of the park."

"Don't forget me!" Dash said as he rushed to Daphne's side, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Fred just nodded with a smile, thinking his cousin wanted to spend time with him. "Shaggy and Scooby, you handle the east side."

"Right." The two groaned as they slumped forward.

"That only leaves Velma and Danny." Fred said as he turned to the two. "You guys check out the south side, and we'll all meet back here at 8:30." He said getting a nod from everyone.

As they separated Dash brushed his shoulder against Danny while giving him a wicked grin. "Have fun with the fat nerd, I'm going to have a good time with the busty redhead over there." He said before walking away with a smug laugh, making Velma wince at the insult.

Danny grit his teeth before a grin crossed his face. Faster then Dash could see Danny swept his leg under the jock, bringing his legs out from under him. A second later Dash fell face first onto the floor with a loud thud, prompting almost everyone to laugh.

Soon Danny and Velma were alone together near the south side of the water park. There was an awkward silence between the two as they looked around the area.

"I'm sorry about what Dash said," Danny suddenly said, grabbing the brunets attention. "He's always an ass to anyone he can't suck up to or is hot in his standards."

Velma gave a small laugh, feeling a little better thanks to Danny. "Thanks, but it makes me wonder what a guy like you is friends with him?"

That made Danny give her a weird look. "Who said we were friends?"

Now Velma looked confused as she pointed back. "Dash, when we met him he said he was taking us to a friends house."

Now that made Danny snort hard. "You think I would be friends with that asshole, no way." Danny said while walking ahead. "Dash is the biggest bully in the local school, piking on anyone that's not stronger then him. Not only that but the teachers back him up since he's captain of the football team." He said with a frustrated sigh. "He likes messing with me especially, since he has the hots for my sister, he thinks my parents are freaks, and he thinks I'm weaker then him."

Velma rubbed her face with an annoying look. "How can a nice guy like Fred have a cousin like that is the bigger mystery, even if there distant relatives." She said getting a snort out of Danny.

"It happens, so don't let anything he says get's to you." Danny said as he walked head before glancing back with a smile. "And by the way, I find you to be very sexy." Danny said with a grin as he walked ahead, leaving a blushing and sputtering Velma behind.

After a while the two had not found much in the way of clues, but they did find some weird looking dust by the lifeguard shed.

"Hey Danny, come over here!" Velma called as Danny was looking into some bushes.

Walking away from the bushes Danny fallowed where he heard Velma's voice. "What did you find... Velma...?" Danny's voice trailed of slowly at what he saw.

Right in front of Danny at the edge of a pool was Velma on all fours, her rather large ass pointed right at Danny. Not only that but her skirt was also slightly giving Danny a good view of her orange panties, which barley contained her large ass.

"I think I found something." Velma said as she glanced back, only to see Danny's eyes glued to her butt. Looking down Velma blushed red seeing her skirt was slightly up, showing her backside and underwear. "Danny!" Velma nearly shouted in embarrassment, snapping the Halfa out of his stare.

Danny blushed while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry!" He said before a cheeky grin crossed his face. "But now you can't deny that you have a sexy ass."

Velma blushed bright red as she quickly stood up. "J-just come over here!" She nearly shouted, putting her hands behind herself.

Walking over Danny looked into the water. "So what did you find?"

Velma took a breath to help bring her blush down as she pointed to the water. "Look there, there's something glowing green in the water." She said, pointing to a small glow at the bottom of the still pool. "We need to find a way to get to it." She said before looking around.

Danny also looked around for a bit but saw nothing to grab the stuff at the bottom of the pool. Running out of ideas Danny gave a sigh, grabbing Velma's attention.

"Do you have a bag of sorts?" Danny asked Velma, making the girl pull out a plastic bag from somewhere.

"So how are you going to get the clue?" Velma asked as Danny took the bag. Danny gave a sigh before he unzipped his pants, making Velma going bright red. "What are you doing!?" Velma yelled in shock as she put a hand in front of Danny's lower half.

The Halfa gave a chuckle as he throw his pants to the side. "Well we need to get that clue as soon as possible before it dissolves in the water, and seeing as there's nothing to grab it with means I need to get into the water to get it." He said before taking off his shirt.

Velma gulped loudly seeing Danny's muscular figure as she tried, very poorly, to look away. "But why are you getting naked?" She asked as she brought her hand down a little, blushing even harder seeing the large bulge in Danny's boxers.

Danny kicked off his shoes before turning to the water. "Well it's going to be cold and I can't be in wet cloths for the rest of the night." He said as he approach the pool.

Taking a deep breath Danny quickly jumped into the water, surprised to find it wasn't as cold as he thought. Swimming to the bottom Danny found a small pile of green glowing goo. Looking at it for a second Danny found it was not ectoplasm but something else. Grabbing the little bag Danny was able to scoop up a almost off the goo before swimming up.

"I got it!" Danny said once he surfaced.

"That's great!" Velma said with a smile as Danny climbed out of the pool, and instantly her face turned red.

The nerdy girl's eyes were glued to Danny's wet abs as the shined in the moon light. Not only that now that Danny's underwear was wet, meaning she got a full view of the large bulge in his boxers, which she found was larger then she thought.

"So what do you think this stuff is?" Danny asked while holding up the green bag.

That seemed to snap Velma out of her stare as she shakily took the bag. "It might be some glow in the dark paint of sorts, I'm going to need to run some tests." She said as Danny put his pants on.

"ZONKS!" Someone yelled that made Velma's head shot up.

"Shaggy!" Velma said in worried as she ran towards the noise.

"Velma, wait!" Danny shouted as he ran after her, leaving his shirt behind.

As the two ran they came to a stop from what they saw.

"Gang way!" Shaggy and Scooby yelled as they ran from a glowing green lifeguard with a skull for a head.

"After them!" Velma said as she and Danny ran after the 'monster'.

* * *

After Velma and Danny found Shaggy and Scooby they chaste the monster that was chasing them, along the way running into Fred, Daphne, and Dash, who had a big red hand mark on his face. As they all chased the man and his dog they went though a serious of elaborate stunts. In the end Shaggy and Scooby got trapped in a stack of inner-tubes together while the skull-guard got away.

Once everything settled everyone met back at the van, Danny and Velma being the last ones.

"There you guys are." Fred said before he noticed Danny was shirtless. "What happened to your shirt?"

Daphne noticed the shirtless teen and could not help but blush a bit as she stared at his lean body. She also noticed Velma staring longingly at said body, making her grin.

Danny gave a sigh. "We found a clue at the bottom of a pool and one of us needed to get it, I volunteered. But after we heard Shaggy and Scooby yell we went after them and I left my shirt behind by accident."

Fred nodded with a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, I think we have something you can ware in the back."

"And soon, no one likes to see those tiny muscles." Dash said with a scoff.

"Nice hand print." Danny said with his own scoff.

Dash looked ready to say something but Daphne stepped in. "Lets just get moving, it's already getting late." She said as everyone was getting in, but one she saw Dash try to get into the front she stopped him. "Oh no you don't, your going in the back."

"What, why?" Dash said in an upset voice but shot up when he saw Daphne's glare.

"Why, well I don't want to sit next to someone who tried to grab my ass!" She said, shocking everyone but Fred, who just looked at Dash in disappointment.

"But-" Dash started to say but was cut off when Scooby growled at him, making him take a step back.

"Back. Now." She said in a hard voice before turning to Danny with a smile. "You and Velma can sit in the front with us."

Danny blinked before leaning close to Velma, who blushed. "Remind me not to piss her off." He said making Velma give a small laugh.

The ride back was short and quiet and the gang quickly dropped off Dash at his home before he could say anything. There was a sweater Danny could of used in the van, but the Halfa refused since is smelled like wet dog.

"I don't know what happen to him." Fred said with a sad sigh as he drove. "Hey Danny, your friends with him, is Dash always like that?"

Danny snorted as he shifted in his seat, not noticing Velma blush as she rubbed against his side. "Okay first, Dash is not my friend, he's one of the biggest bullies in my school and likes to make fun of me for what my parents do for a living." Danny said making Fred wince. "Second, Dash is always like that to everyone who isn't a hot girl falling for him or a brainless jock fallowing him like he's god."

That made Fred slump in his seat. "He used to be so much nicer."

Danny felt sympathy for the blond man, wondering how a jolly guy like Fred was related to Dash. "I can understand that, but this is all on Dash. He let his ego go to his head and now he pushes everyone he want." He said making Fred sigh harder.

The rest of the ride was much more somber and it wasn't long before Fred parked out in front to Danny's home and everyone made it inside.

"It's still a little early, so how about I order some pizzas for us?" Danny offered as he grabbed a pizza menu from the kitchen.

Shaggy and Scooby instantly perked up. "Order 30 large peperoni pizza!" Shaggy shouted in an exited voice.

"..." Danny slowly looked to the 50 bucks in his hand before looking back. "I only have enough for three at most." He said slowly.

Daphne walked up to the Halfa and handed him a credit card. "Don't worry, its on me." She said making Danny sigh in relief.

* * *

After the gang and Danny finished eating everyone started going to bed. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby all shared one room while Velma and Daphne shared another.

Velma was putting on her nightwear which was a plane orange shirt and tight gray short shorts, which barley contained her large ass as it slipped between her cheeks. Daphne was getting ready to take a shower, grabbing her towel and shampoo.

"So~" Daphne said in a singsong voice that grabbed Velma's attention. "You seemed to be close to Danny." She said making Velma go red. "Didn't know you like young guys." Daphne said in a cheeky voice.

"Wh-what to you mean?" Velma asked in a shocked voice.

Daphne gave a small snort. "Oh I don't know, how about the fact you were staring at Danny's abs and blushing red on the ride back." She said making Velma go red again. "Or how you were rubbing against said muscles on the ride back." She said as a grin crossed her face. "Face it, you have the hots for the guy."

Velma played with her fingers before letting out a sigh. "Remember when Dash called me a fat nerd?" Velma said in a down tone making Daphne grit her teeth.

"That's a lie Velma and you know it, your very attractive." Daphne said as she looked Velma over, her eyes slightly lingering on her large hips.

Velma blushed while scratching her cheek with her finger. "Well... Danny said the same thing... in fact he called me..." Velma looked away from Daphne, her face a tomato now. "Sexy."

Daphne looked at Velma in shock before a big grin crossed her face. "See, I told you!" She said in victory. "So what are you going to do?" She asked in an exited voice.

"What can I do?" Velma asked while slumping on the bed. "He's what, 14, 15, and I'm 18. That's a pretty big age gap." She said with a sigh.

Daphne rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "So, my mom is at least 5 years older then my dad and they still go at it like crazy." Daphne said with a blush on her face. "Trust me, age is not the problem."

"Then what if he was lying." Velma said in a down voice. "What if he just said that to be nice to me?"

Daphne gave Velma a flat look. "Velma, do you really believe that or are you just saying that because your scared?"

That made the glasses warring girl pause as she remembered Danny staring at her ass as she was bending over at the pool.

"Alright, I'm a little scared." She admitted, blushing as she remembered how exited she felt when Danny was looking at her ass.

Daphne sighed at looked at the time to see it was getting late. "We'll talk more once I get back from my shower. But I really think you should be a bit more aggressive with the guys you want." She said before walking out of the guest room, leaving Velma to herself.

The red head walked down the dark hallway and quickly entered the bathroom before turning on the lights. Inside the bathroom Daphne was a little surprised at what she saw, there was one large tub off to the right, big enough for at least two people, and a large standing shower on the left, a patterned glass that barley showed what was on the other side. Feeling a bit stressed from the long day and dealing with Fred's cousin Dash Daphne wanted to take a nice hot bath to wash away her troubles.

Turning on the water to the right temperature Daphne started to take her cloths off as the tub filled. One full Daphne slowly climbed into the warm water with a slight moan before she was completely submerged from the shoulders down.

Daphne sighed with content as she leaned back in the tub and started to think about the long day she had. Meeting Fred's cousin Dash was definitely a down side to the day, the younger teen was the most rude and egotistical person Daphne had ever met, and that was saying something. Dash always looked at her with constant lust in her eyes like she was a piece of meat, not only that he insulted one of her best friends without a care, and that really pissed her off. If not for the fact he was Fred's cousin Daphne would of kicked his ass as soon as the words left his mouth. Luckily Danny took care of that.

Meeting Danny was one of the better highlights of the day for her. He was funny, caring, and a little goofy that Daphne found cute, not only that but he seemed to defend Velma from Dash's words and was actually attracted to her. If that wasn't enough Danny actually had a very attractive body for someone his age. Most men Daphne had met were muscle brutes with more mass then brains, always flexing there big muscles in front of her to try to get her attention, Dash tried that all day today. But Danny was a different kind of fit she wasn't used to seeing, he was lean with more define muscles on his body.

"Ah~" Daphne moaned before she blinked and looked down, blushing as she saw where her hand was. "Well... that happened." She muttered to herself, blushing when she realized she was touching her self while thinking about Danny's body. Daphne suddenly jumped when there was a knock, nearly giving her a heart attack. "Wh-who is it?"

"It's me, Danny," Danny said from the other side of the door making Daphne's eyes widen at the coincidence.

"Danny, what do you need?" Daphne asked in confusion as she started to sink lower into the water until only her head was above.

"I... I need to use the bathroom." He said with some embarrassment that Daphne found cute again. "And there's no other bathroom so..." He trailed off with a slight uneasy voice.

Daphne gave a small laugh. "You can come in, the door's unlocked."

Danny slowly opened the door and peaked in, seeing Daphne in the tub. "I as hoping you were in the shower." He said as he entered, showing he was only warring a plane white shirt and black shots.

Daphne gave a cheeky grin as she shifted in the water. "Hoping to see me naked huh?" She asked in a teasing voice that made Danny blush. "Well aren't you a dirty boy."

Danny quickly waved his hand with a slight panicked look on his face. "No, it's just the toilet it closer to the tub then the shower!" He said with a blush on his face.

Turning her head Daphne saw that the toilet was closer to the shower, if only a little bit. "Is this better?" She asked as she sifted her body in the tub, her back now facing the toilet.

Danny only paused for a second before rushing to the toilet and pulling his pants down. "Fuck~" Danny said in relief that made Daphne giggle. "Laugh all you want but I could not hold it for much longer." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks while looking up at the sealing and closing his eye.

As Danny continued to use the bathroom Daphne got a little curious and soon a playful smirk crossed her face. Turing her head to the left Daphne saw Danny was looking up with her eyes closed, giving her the perfect opportunity. Turing her head slowly to the right Daphne soon got an eyeful at what she was looking for.

And what she saw made her jaw drop.

Daphne was by no means a virgin, you been on the road as long as the gang has your bound to have a fling or two. Hell the whole gang had done it, even Shaggy and Scooby. But Daphne had to admit, Danny was hung like a bull, not only that his sack was about the size of her fist.

Daphne was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Danny pulled his pants up, making the redhead whip her head forward.

"Sorry again for bothering you." Danny said as he flushed and moved to the sink.

"N-no problem." Daphne said trying to keep a straight face.

Danny washed his hands before heading out of the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Once out Daphne gave a sigh of relief and slumped in the tub, the image she saw running through her head. It wasn't long before Daphne finished up her bath and started to head back to Velma, a slight dazed look on her face. The redhead entered the guest room to see Velma reading a book while on her stomach.

"Hey, what took so long?" Velma asked while looking up from her book, only to see Daphne's dazed face. "What's wrong?" She asked with a confused look.

"...You sure know how to pick them Velma." Daphne said slowly with a blush on her face as she sat next to Velma on the bed, who also sat up with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Daphne gave a laugh before turning to Velma, her blush a little brighter. "When I was taking a bath Danny came in to use the bathroom," She said, grabbing Velma's attention instantly. "And while he was using the bathroom I may have... taken a peek at his junk." Daphne said as she blushed harder, remembering what she saw.

Velma's jaw dropped as she stared at Daphne with a shocked expression. "Wh-what!?" Velma said with a flabbergasted expression. "Yo-you peeked on Danny?"

Daphne gave a helpless shrug with a sheepish smile on her face. "I wanted to give you something to look forward to." She said before a full blown grin crossed her face. "And oh boy do you have something to look forward too." She said making Velma blush brighter.

"...How..." Velma struggled to say as her face turned red, luckily Daphne held her hands up.

With a sexy grin on her face Daphne slowly started to pull her hands farther and farther apart, the whole time making Velma's jaw drop. Finally after her hands were pulled a good nine inches apart did Daphne stop, leaving Velma speechless.

"Holy... shit." Velma said slowly as she stared at Daphne's hands, starting to feel moist between her legs.

"I know," Daphne said as she brought her hands down. "And you want to know the best part?" She asked before leaning close to Velma's ear. "He was still soft~"

Now Velma was very wet between her legs as she bit her lip hard. "Fuck." She muttered to herself as she tried to think of something else.

Daphne giggled before she laid in the bed. "You better act fast and get to him before we solve the mystery... or I get my hands on him." Daphne said in a playful voice getting a shocked look out of Velma.

Soon the two girls were lying in the large bed together, Daphne warring a purple shirt that looked one size too small and a pare of loose shorts, both trying to fall asleep. However out of the two Velma was having a bit harder time. The young genies could not get what Daphne had said out of her had, not only that but she could not get the image of Danny's body out of her head either. Despite being younger Danny was pretty mature and was actually attracted to Velma, something Velma was not used to.

Taking a deep breath a determined look crossed Velma's face before she got out of the bed and made her way out, not noticing the person next to her shift.

Walking silently in the hallway Velma made her way down until she was standing in front of Danny's door. Reaching her hand forward Velma cracked the door open to see Danny sleeping on his bed, shirtless and only in a pair of black boxers.

Velma gulped as she started at Danny's sleeping form.

"Velma?"

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped as she jumped a foot in the air. Whipping around Velma placed a hand over hear heart. "Daphne!?"

Daphne held up her hands with a surprised expression. "Whoa Velma! It's okay, it's just me." Daphne said slowly.

Velma took a deep breath as she tried to calm her heart down. "Jesus Daphne you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Daphne just gave her a weird look. "Sorry. But what are you doing peaking in Danny's room?"

Velma went red as she started to poke her fingers together with an embarrassed look on her face. "Well... after you told me about Danny's... you know, I got a little... curious." She said with a sigh. "Also with you pushing be to just go for it... I figure why not tonight." She said with a shrug.

Daphne's jaw dropped as she heard Velma spoke. The last thing she expected was for Velma to make a move tonight. "I... I didn't think you would do it so soon." She said before shaking her head. "But-"

"I'm going in!" Velma whispered yelled before entering the bedroom.

"Wait!" Daphne called after Velma as she fallowed.

 **(LEMON: Threesome/Double Tit-Job/Anal/Double Blowjob/Spanking/Bukkake/Ahegao)**

Soon the two older girls were standing over the sleeping Halfa, closing and locking the door behind them just in case. They went to there knees and came face to face with the large bulge in Danny's underwear.

"Alright, you see that bulge? Now imagine it twice that size." Daphne whispered before pointing to the door.

Velma stared at the bulge for a long moment before her hand slowly grabbed the waistband and pulled down. A second later Danny's cock jump up at full attention.

"Holy shit he's bigger then I thought!" Daphne said in shock as she stared at the biggest cock she ever laid eyes on. "What the hell is going through his head?"

Velma just stared at the cock in amazement, never before had she seen anything bigger. Letting her lust get the better of her Velma slowly climbed onto the bed and grabbed Danny's cock, marveling at how hard and hot it felt in her hands.

"Velma!?" Daphne nearly shouted in shock as she saw what her friend was doing. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Velma looked back while giving a smirk, Danny's cock still in her hand. "Your the one who said I needed to be more _aggressive_ , well now I am." Velma said with a sexy smirk before turning to Danny's cock.

Daphne could only watch in shock, and a little awe, at Velma as she slowly started to jerk Danny's big cock with her hand, which barley fit around her grip. As Velma moved her hand Danny gave out soft moans but had yet to wake up. Soon thick pre-cum started to leak from the tip almost like a fountain, making the girls mouths water.

"If that's just his pre-cum..."

"Then imagine what his cum must be like." Daphne finished, slowly climbing into the bed next to Velma.

Velma turned to Daphne with a sexy grin on her face. "Want to help? Even with both my hands his cock is too big."

Daphne bit her lip hard as she saw more pre-cum drip from the tip, slowly pooling onto Velma's hands. The rich redhead was the more adventurous of the group, sexually, so to hear Velma of all people invite her to a threesome was a shocker, and a bit of a turn on. Seeing a large glop of pre-cum form at the tip of Danny's dick Daphne gave her answer.

Wasting no time Daphne climbed right next to Velma and put her mouth right around Danny's cock, tasting the pre-cum that flowed into her mouth.

As soon as the plump lips went around Danny's cock Danny's hips jerked and his eyes snapped open. Whipping his head down Danny's eyes pop at what he saw. Velma with both her heads stroking his cock while Daphne ran her tongue along the head, picking up any pre-cum that fell.

"V-Velma, Daphne." Danny stuttered in pure shock at what he saw.

Both girls whipped there heads up and started at Danny with shock. Velma's face went pure red as she throw her hands up in surrender, Daphne pulled back from the cock and wiped her mouth of his pre-cum.

"D-D-D-Danny!" Velma stuttered like crazy as she shook under Danny's shocked gaze. "Y-y-you must b-be wondering-"

"Why you two are playing with my cock." Danny finished, his voice more shock then actually angry.

Daphne went behind Velma and pushed her a little forward. "Well Velma here wanted to thank you for defending her from Dash, and for the complements." She said making Velma blush a little harder. "As for me... I kind of tagged along." She said with a sheepish smile.

Danny blushed as he remembered what he said to Velma at the waterpark. He didn't think those complements would of let to these two playing with his cock, he just wanted to try flirting.

Velma fidgeted under the silence and looked down. "If... if you want us to go..." She trailed off while looking away.

"I'm... I'm shocked to be honest." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck a nervous look. "I mean I just woke up with two sexy teen girls all over cock, so I obviously can't complain."

Velma looked at Danny in shock while Daphne just put on a sexy grin as she climbed over Danny's legs, now kneeling on his left side.

"Admit it, you want to fuck both of us right now until we're stupid." Daphne said before glancing at Velma. "But you might have to fuck Velma extra hard, since she's so smart."

Velma blushed as she slowly but a hand on Danny's cock, which jumped in her hands. "So... you want to continue?"

Danny put his hands behind his head and gave Velma a confident smile. "I would be crazy not to."

Both girls grinned before leaning down to Danny's cock. This time Velma's mouth wrapped around the bulbous head and started to suck the pre-cum off. Daphne's lips ran along the shaft before coming to a stop at his large balls.

"God, how much cum are you packing in these?" Daphne asked as she slowly took one into her mouth then started to suck.

Velma took her mouth off the head before going down to Danny's balls as well. "Well we're going to find out together." Velma said with a sexy smile before taking the other ball into her mouth.

Danny just moaned in pleasure as the girls ran there hands and lips all over his cock, sucking, licking, and playing to there hearts content.

"Fuck, I already feel like cumming." Danny moaned slowly as he put a hand on each of there heads, pushing them closer.

Daphne grinned and glanced at Velma in the eyes, who looked back. The two had a silent conversation before pulling back, leaving a confused Danny.

"As much as I would like for you to come with just our mouths." Daphne said slowly as she hand Velma put there hands on the bottom of there shirts. "We think there is a better way to cum."

In one swift motion both girls pulled there shirts off, revealing their large breasts. Daphne's large F-Cup sized tits bounced free for a good couple of seconds, they were perky and didn't sag an inch and had slightly large pink nipples that were already hard. Velma's breasts were slightly smaller but were still an impressive DD-Cup size, she also had brown freckles on the top of her breasts close to her chest and inverted nipples.

Danny's cock instantly jumped and a large glob of cum fell from the tip. When Danny saw Velma reach for her glasses he quickly put a hand up, stopping her.

"Keep your glasses on," He said getting a surprised look from her. "You look sexier with them." He said and he honestly thought they did look good on her.

Velma blinked before a sexy smile crossed her face. "Oh you are getting something special for that comment mister." She said before nodding to Daphne, who nodded back.

In an instant both girls wrapped there large breast around Danny's cock completely, still having a good two inches left. Danny throw his head back while giving a long moan as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Daphne said in shock as she and Velma started to bounce there tits along Danny's cock together. "Even with our tits wrapped around this cock there's still a good two inches left." Daphne said as more pre-cum started to fall from the tip and onto there breast.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do." Velma said, also shocked before she leaned forward and kissed the tip.

Daphne fallowed her lead and also kissed the tip, sucking the pre-cum off with a moan. Both girls ran there tongues along the two inches of cock that was poking out of there tits, licking up the thick pre-cum that was spilling out. As they ran there tongues over the cum covered tip they brushed up against each other more then once. As both their tongues brushed against the very tip at the same time they slowly kissed each other before pulling back in shock.

Velma looked into Daphne's eyes and Daphne looked back. They both saw lust burring in there eyes but something else, trust. Without hesitation Velma and Daphne entered a deep kiss, their tongues entering each others mouths and swapping the cum they had.

Danny felt himself become a little harder when he saw the girls enter a deep slow kiss. The Halfa slowly jerked his hips up and moaned as he felt the soft breasts around his cock.

"Shit I'm going to cum soon." Danny said as she thrust his hips up a little faster.

Velma and Daphne pulled away from there kiss and turned to Danny with a grin, bouncing there tits a little harder along his cock.

"I wonder how big it's going to be?" Daphne asked with an anticipated look on her face, licking her lips slowly.

Velma's glasses seemed to glee as she bit her lip. "Judging by the size of his big balls and the amount of stimuli we've been putting him through I can only guess... it's going to be so fucking big."

That made Daphne give a cheeky grin as she started to rub her tits harder along his cock. "Good enough for me!"

Both girls pushed there breasts together hard, poking there nipples into each other. More and more pre-cum spilled from the tip as they moved there breast together, slowly dripping down the long cock. Suddenly both girls put there mouths on the tip at the same time and suck, hard.

"I'm cumming!" Danny shouted as he throw his hips up.

The girls pulled back just in time to see the first shot of cum shoot into the airs. Velma and Daphne each had there mouths wide open and tongues sticking out, waiting for the cum to fall, they also didn't stop bouncing there tits, making Danny's cock twitch even harder. The first shot landed in both there mouths and tits making them moan at the sudden taste that made them even more sloppy wet.

Soon Danny's cock shot of more jizz into the air, landing all over Velma and Daphne's tits, mouths, and his own cock. After about eight large spurts of cum Danny finally finished, falling to the bed while panting for air. Looking down Danny was more them pleased at what he saw.

Velma and Daphne were covered from his jizz all over there face and tits, which still bounced slowly around his cock. Velma was licking the cum around her lips slowly as cum dripped from her glasses, making her look even more sexy, while Daphne licked the cum off her left breast. The girls looked at each other before entering another deep, sloppy, kiss. They pulled back from each other and Daphne bent down before taking Velma's right nipple into her mouth and sucking, making Velma moan.

"Oh god~" Velma moaned as she grabbed Daphne's head and pushed it into her breast. "Your tongue feels so Daphne!"

Daphne pulled of the breast with a wet pop and gave Velma a grin. "Well I think I know something that feels even better then my tongue." Daphne said as she licked the cum off Velma's cheek. "It's something big, hot, and stuck right between your breasts."

Velma blinked before she looked down and was shocked to see Danny's cock rock hard again. "Jinkies, don't you ever go soft?"

Danny gave the girls a confident grin as he slowly sat up. "Not when something that sexy." He said as he looked the girls in the eyes. "So what do you want to do next?"

Velma and Daphne looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Danny with a grin. "We did what we want..." Daphne said as she licked the rest of the cum off her body. "So how about you do what you want."

Danny had a thought full look on his face before he grinned. "Anything?"

"Anything." Velma said as she sucked on her nipple before she took of her glasses and slowly licked the cum off before putting them back on. "As long as you fuck us stupid."

A wicked grin crossed Danny's face as he pointed to both girls. "Then I want both you girls to turn around and get on your hands and knees and pointing your big asses at me."

Both girls grinned before doing as Danny said and turned around while still on the bed. Daphne and Velma slowly bend down and pointed there still clad ass at Danny. The Halfa marveled at the large at the large asses in front of him, especially Velma's who's ass seemed to barley contained her short shorts. Daphne's purples panties looked really sexy on her as well since they were so small.

Danny also noticed the large wet stains the both had, making him grin even more. "Did you get wet from sucking on my cock?" Danny asked as he rubbed his fingers over there pussy's, making them moan softly. "Or is this from sneaking into my room and sucking my cock while I was sleeping?"

Both girls moaned as they felt Danny's fingers run over there pussies, even if they were covered by short-shorts and panties they still felt amazing.

"Both!" They shouted at the same time.

Danny grinned and quickly grabbed Velma's short-shorts and Daphne's panties before pulling them down. The Halfa got a good look at the bare pussies before him and he liked what he saw. Daphne's ass wasn't as big as Velma's, but it seemed more round and toned, her pussy had a somewhat large parch of red air above it that just seemed to be more sexy.

Velma was a bit of a surprise, but in a good way, a very good way. Velma actually had freckles on her ass cheeks, not only that she was completely smooth on her pussy, not a single hair in sight.

Danny felt his dick jump in anticipation as he stared at both girls.

"Well Danny," Daphne said in a cheeky voice as she wiggled her ass in front of Danny. "Are you going to chose one?"

"And you can only chose one unfortunately, since you only have one big cock." Velma said as she moved her ass the same way. "But we won't hold it against you on whoever you chose first, as long as you fuck the other later." She said before her ass smacked into Daphne's with a lout slap.

Danny paused at Velma's words and thought he could do what she said, but decided against it, not wanting the girls to find out about Danny Phantom.

After a moment Danny finally made a decision."

"Jinkies!" Velma screamed as Danny shoved his cock right into her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh fuck your tight~" Danny moaned as he slowly pushed his cock deeper and deeper into her tight snatch.

Velma grit her teeth and gripped the bed for dear life, never before has she ever felt so stretched out. If her pussy hadn't been wet before then Danny may have split her in half.

The Halfa kept pushing until he was more then half way in before stopping. Daphne hadn't moved from her spot and was staring at the two with a mixture of lust, awe, and a bit of envy.

 _*SMACK*_

"Ah!" Daphne moaned as she felt Danny smack her ass.

"Don't think I forgot about you." Danny said before he put two fingers into her dripping pussy. "Like you said, I need to fuck both of you until your stupid." He said before thrusting his hips and pumping his fingers.

Daphne bit her lip as she felt two fingers pump in and out of her pussy, causing her to drip wet. Looking to the side Daphne was given the pleasant sigh of Velma screaming like a whore.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Velma screamed as she tits jumped with every thrust. "Keep fucking be Danny, fuck me until my brain can only think about your big cock!"

Danny grinned as he gave Velma's ass a good squeeze. "I've seen how smart you are Velma, that's going to take a lot of work." He said before giving her ass a good smack. "But with an ass this big how could I not want to fuck you."

Velma bit her lip as she glanced back at Danny. "D-do you... _oh fuck yes_... like my big ass?" She asked, surprising Danny.

Daphne looked to Velma while moaning. "Believe me Velma, your big ass is something very sexy." She said getting a surprised look from Velma. "If fact... _Ah_... I would of love to play with it later." That earned a pinch to Daphne's clit, making her really moan. "Oh got I can't wait for you to fuck me Danny."

Danny grunted as he felt Velma tighten around his cock. "Do you want me to fuck you Daphne?"

"More then anything Danny." Daphne moaned as she pinched her nipple.

Danny shoved a third finger into Daphne's dripping pussy, making her moan a little harder. "If you want me to go to you next you need to let me finish up on Velma and fuck her with all I got."

"Yes, fuck me Danny, turn me into your brainy little cock bitch!" Velma shouted with a fuck silly look on her face as her tits started to bounce a little harder.

"... Destroy that glasses bitch." Daphne said with a grin as she felt Danny pull his fingers out of her.

Danny grinned as he grabbed two handfuls of Velma's thick ass before pulling all the way out of her, leaving only the tip inside.

Velma looked back with a dazed expression, but also slight confusion. "Why are you pulling ou-"

In one motion Danny shoved as much of his cock into Velma's tight pussy as he could, knocking the wind out of her as he slammed into her womb.

"...Holy shit that's hot." Daphne said in awe as she started to rub her pussy.

Danny grunted as he was almost balls deep in Velma's pussy, only missing about an inch. Velma was almost unconscious, her arms giving out on her casing her to fall face first into the bed.

"Oh... fuck... I've never felt... so full in my life." Velma muttered with a dazed expression as drool fell from her mouth.

Danny grit his teeth as he slowly moved down to Velma's ear. "I'm going to start moving, tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." He said before kissing her cheek.

Velma blushed as she turned her head to look to Danny. "I trust you... Also I'm a little exited to feel what it's like for you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow." She said before kissing him on the lips.

Danny grinned as he leaned close to her ear. "You asked for this." Danny whispered before he pulled back.

Danny wasted no time jackhammering into Velma's pussy as fast and hard as his hips moving in a blur.

"Oh fuck! Oh fucking god, how can you cock fuck me so good!" Velma shouted in pure pleasure as her eyes slowly rolled into the back of her head.

"It's easy when I have someone with a sexy ass to fuck!" Danny grunted as he smacked said ass, making it jiggle harder.

Daphne was sitting up and looking at the two in awe and lust, playing with her pussy with one hand and her large breast with the other. "Yes, fuck her, make her feel like a whore. She really needs this." Daphne moaned before she took her fingers from her pussy and licked the juices off them. "I really need it." She muttered in a needy voice before playing with her pussy again.

Velma screamed into the bed with pure pleasure as her ass was in the air, getting pounded like never before by Danny. In and out Danny cock went, his hips slapping into her thick ass, his hefty balls smacking into her clit, loud wet sound from Velma's gushing pussy, all this was building up to a large climax.

"Danny I'm coming, you big cock is making me cum!" Velma said as she screamed as loud as she could, her body rocking with each thrust.

"Do you want me to blow my load inside or out?" Danny asked as he felt his dick start to swell inside of Velma's pussy.

"YOU BETTER FILL ME UP WITH YOUR THICK CUM DANNY OR I WILL MAKE YOU FUCK ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU DO!" Velma shouted with a mixture of lust and rage as she started to rock her hips back, matching Danny's thrusts.

Danny grit his teeth as a determined look crossed his face. "I'M GOING TO FILL YOU TO THE BRIM WITH MY CUM VELMA!" Danny shouted as he pulled out his dick for a split second.

With the full weight of his hips Danny smacked into Velma's ass as his cock entered her womb, again knocking the wind out of her as a small bulge appeared above her pelvis.

"I'M CUMMING!" The two shouted as they came.

Hot, thick cum filled Velma's womb and pussy to the brim as the glasses warring girl moaned in pure pleasure. Never before had anyone come close to what Danny had accomplished.

"So... fucking... good." Velma muttered with a fuck silly look on her face as she flopped to the bed, pulling Danny's dick out of her.

A thick trail of cum fell out of Velma's pussy and onto the bed, making her moan softly. Danny panted hard as he tried to catch his breath, his skin had a light shine of sweat as cum and juices dripped from his semi-hard cock.

"Ah~"

Turning to the side Danny was treated to the sight of Daphne playing with her left breast and pumping two fingers into her dripping pussy. Daphne looked to Danny and smiled when she saw his dirty cock. Slowly crawling on all fours Daphne grabbed Danny's cock in her hands.

"Hard to believe such a big thing was in such a tight pussy." Daphne said as she looked at Danny in the eyes, not stopping her hands. "And trust me, I know how tight that pussy is, considering how little action Velma gets."

Danny snorted as he felt his cock twitch. "That's a surprise, I would think someone as sexy as Velma would have guys lined up."

"I know right," Daphne said as she glanced at Velma's big ass and dripping pussy, making her lick her lips. "God I always thought that ass was sexy." She said before she looked at Danny's cock, getting a hungry look in her eyes. "I also find this big cock to be very sexy, and something I need inside my tight pussy."

Danny grinned as he put a hand on Daphne's head. "Then why don't you put that pretty mouth of yours to use and get me hard."

That made Daphne grin as she slowly lowered herself. "With pleasure."

Taking the cock into her mouth Daphne moaned as she tasted both Danny's cum and Velma's juices. The redhead sucked Danny's cock slowly while fondling his balls in her hand, loving the fact even after blowing such a big load she was still hard. Soon Danny's cock was rock hard again as Daphne pulled back and pumped the dick in her right hand.

"So, how do you want to fuck me-AH!" Daphne squealed in surprise as she was pushed onto her back next to Velma, who still had a fuck silly look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too horny to hold back." Danny said as he rubbed his cock against Daphne's pussy, making the redhead moan.

Daphne grinned as she used her hands to spread her pussy open, making more of her juices spill out. "Me either, fuck me Danny, fuck me like a two dollar whore."

Danny didn't waist any time aiming his cock into Daphne's pussy and pushing more then half way in. The whole time both were moaning like crazy.

"Holy hell your pussy is burning hot!" Danny said as he panted.

"How the fuck did Velma take your cock, your splitting me in two!" Daphne screamed, but you could see the pleasure in her eyes.

Danny leaned down and gave Daphne a deep kiss, catching the girl off guard before she wrapped her arms and legs around Danny. Pulling back from the kiss Danny started to give short, hard thrusts making Daphne's breast jump. Eyeing the large breast in front of him Danny leaned down and took Daphne's left nipple in his mouth and bit down while pinching the other with his hand.

"Ah~" Daphne moaned as she felt Danny play with her breasts. "Keep playing with my tits, their so sensitive since your cock was between them!"

Danny pulled back from Daphne's breast and grabbed her waist. "So greedy, I might have to punish you." Danny grunted as she started to thrust harder.

"I might have the perfect punishment for this redhead slut."

Before Danny and Daphne could say anything Velma crawled over and gave Daphne a deep kiss. The redhead moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Velma's head, feeling there tongues enter each others mouths.

Velma grabbed Daphne's hair in a tight grip before she pulled back. The brunet looked down at Daphne with a gleam in her eye that made Daphne shutter. Without saying a word Velma sat on Daphne's face, her cum filled pussy over her mouth as her back faced Danny.

"You always said how much you loved my ass, let's see how much you love my cum filled pussy Daphne." Velma said in a cheeky voice as she pushed her pussy into Daphne's mouth.

The redhead held nothing back and started to roll her tongue inside Velma's pussy, loving the taste of her juices and Danny's cum mixed together. Daphne reached out and grabbed Velma's firm ass cheeks in each of her hands, moaning at what she felt and tasted.

Danny grinned as he saw Daphne play with Velma's ass, making him start to thrust a little harder. Feeling his orgasm starting to approach Danny reached down and pinched Daphne's clit between her fingers, making her scream in Velma's pussy.

"What ever your doing don't stop, she's licking my pussy like crazy." Velma moaned as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head.

Danny grunted as he slowly started to pick up speed. "Tell me, should I jackhammer her like I did you?" Danny asked with a big grin, making Daphne's eyes snap open.

Velma looked back with an evil grin on her face as she pushed more of her pussy into Daphne's mouth. "As my dear friend once said... destroy that bitch."

Danny grinned as he pulled all the way out of Daphne, making her go bug eyed. "With pleasure!" He shouted before slamming balls deep into her hit pussy.

Daphne screamed in pure pleasure right into Velma's pussy, who moaned as at the strong vibrations. Danny's cock was filling Daphne to the brim all the way to her womb as her pussy, stretching around his thick cock. Catching his breath Danny started to give quick thrusts, the tip of his dick smacking at the end of Daphne's womb.

Daphne's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she slowly started to go limp. Before that could happen Velma pulled Daphne's hair roughly, making the redhead look up.

"You better not fall unconscious yet. If you haven't felt Danny cum deep inside you while you climax it will be something you come to regret." Velma said in a cheeky voice as she rubbed her pussy harder on Daphne's face. "Now lick my pussy your rich slut as Danny plows into you." She said, feeling Daphne's tongue start to move with a new figure.

"It's always the shy and quiet ones." Danny grunted as his balls started to tighten.

Grabbing Daphne's legs Danny lifted them up and angled himself to go even deeper.

Daphne pulled her mouth off of Velma's pussy and started to scream. "Oh fuck, oh fucking god! Danny, I can't take it much longer, your cock is too fucking good for my little pussy!" She shouted before Velma forced her mouth back onto her pussy.

Danny's hips once again moved in a blur as his cock slammed into Daphne's womb while Velma bounded and grinded on her face.

"Oh fuck how are you so good at eating pussy." Velma moaned as she felt Daphne squeeze her ass hard. "You seem to be obsessed with my big thick ass Daphne. Could it be you always wanted to have sex with me, your best friend?"

Danny moaned as he felt Daphne suddenly felt a lot tighter. "I felt her get a lot tighter, so I think that's a yes!" Danny said as he thrust a little harder.

Velma pulled Daphne from her pussy and looked down into the redhead's eyes. "I need an answer Daphne, or I'm going to have Danny finish in me, leaving you high and dry." She said getting a look of horror from Daphne.

Danny gave a smirk as he slowed down his thrusts a bit. "Like I said, it's always the shy quiet ones."

When Daphne didn't give a response Velma slowly raised her hand. "Danny, sto-"

"I LOVE YOUR BIG ASS!" Daphne shouted with her eyes closed. "I love how your big ass always peeks under your skirt, I love your sexy glasses, and I love your freckles! All this makes me want to have sex with you and shove a big dildo up your thick ass!"

Velma's jaw dropped as a blushed appeared on her face. "Daphne... I-"

Daphne cut Velma off when she grabbed Velma's ass in a firm grip before sucking on her clit, hard. Velma screamed in pleasure as Daphne looked up with a satisfied grin.

"We'll talk more once Danny fills up both up with his thick-CUM!" Daphne suddenly screamed in pleasure as Danny started jackhammering into her pussy.

"Sorry, but I felt a little left out all of a sudden." Danny grunted with a grin on his face as he moved in and out of Daphne's pussy. "For that I'm not stopping until you cum!" He said before pinching her clit.

Daphne felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. "FUCK, FUCK ME DANNY! FUCK ME WITH YOUR GIANT HORCE COCK, PUNISH MY POOR LITTLE PUSSY!" Daphne shouted before sucking on Velma's clit, making her scream in pleasure.

Danny's cock pulsed as it slammed into Daphne's pussy, wet juices and pre-cum flowed out like a waterfall, covering both of their lower halves.

"Daphne, I'm coming!" Danny shouted as he grit his teeth together, trying to hold back.

"Fill me up to the brim with your thick, hot cum Danny!" Daphne shouted, her face covered in Velma's juices.

The halfa felt his balls tighten as Daphne's pussy twitched. Pulling his cock out until only the tip was left Danny slammed back with full force.

"CUMMING!" Danny shouted as he blasted his cum inside the deepest parts of Daphne's pussy.

Daphne's body went stiff as her eyes rolled into the back of her head before she went limp. Velma panted for air as she let go of Daphne's head, letting the girl fall gently to the bed.

"Jinkies." Velma muttered as she fell forward onto her arms, trying to catch her breath. "She made me cum with just her tongue."

Danny slowly pulled out of Daphne's pussy, letting all of his cum slowly flow out of her. Danny panted as he looked up to the sealing, trying to gain back some of his strength. Looking back down what Danny saw instantly caused him to gain his strength back.

With a big grin on his face Danny slowly reached forward and grabbed Velma's ass in both his hands, making the girl gasp.

"D-Danny?" Velma asked as she glanced back, and what she saw made her eyes go wide. "Your hard again!? Do you have a horses stamina too!?" She shouted in shock while staring at Danny's harden cock.

Danny grin as he got behind Velma and aimed his cock at a very specific target. "Like I said, with girls this sexy I would be crazy not to fuck you." He said before pressing the tip against Velma's asshole, making her go bug eyed.

"Danny, that's the wrong hole!" Velma shouted in shock before she gasped as she felt the head push into her, but didn't go an inch deeper. "Of fuck your going to break my ass!" She moaned as her pussy started to drip again, right onto Daphne's face.

Danny leaned over right next to Velma's ear and gave her a genital kiss. "You and Daphne said I can do anything. Well I want to fuck you in your big ass, is that a problem Velma?" Danny asked in a cheeky voice as he pushed another inch into her.

Velma whimpered at both the foreign feeling and the new strange pleasure.

"... Please... please be gentle, and go slowly." Velma said as she panted for air. "I've never done anal before."

Danny grabbed Velma's face gently before turning her for a deep kiss, one that made the girl moan. "Don't worry, my cock is lubed up from fucking Daphne that it'll just slide into you. And don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said before pulling back.

Grabbing Velma's hips Danny slowly pushed his cock forward into Velma's ass, making the girl moan.

"Oh fuck your ass is tighter then your pussy." Danny moaned as he grabbed a good handful of Velma's ass cheek. "It's almost a crime for you to have a ass this tight and not have me fuck it."

"Then fuck it already!" Velma said as she gripped the sheets hard enough for them to rip. "Tear apart my tight little ass whole with your big cock!"

Danny grinned as he pushed a little deeper. "What happened to being genital?"

"Fuck what I said and fuck me in the ass Danny!" Velma nearly screamed back before she moaned when Danny smacked her ass hard, leaving a red hand print.

"Don't worry." Danny said as he grabbed both of Velma's ass cheeks in each hand and spired them apart as far as he can. "I was going to do that anyway!" He said before shoving nearly all of his cock into her.

Velma moaned as she felt Danny go balls deep into her ass. Her body went stiff as her pussy quiver before releasing her juices all over Daphne's face and mouth.

Danny saw this and his grin went wider. "Did you just cum?" He asked as he smacked her ass.

Velma gave a slow nod as her arms felt like jelly. "Ye... Yes..." Velma drooled from her mouth as he eyes glossed over.

 _*SMACK*_

"Ah!"

"Don't fall unconscious yet Velma." Danny growled as he thrust his hips, making Velma moan. "I don't think you want to miss this." Danny said as he raised his hand.

 _*SMACK*_

"Ah! Fuck me Danny, spank me, do whatever you want! My body belongs to you!" Velma moaned in pleasure as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Danny growled like an animal as he started to thrust his cock into Velma's tight ass, feeling how tight it was compared to her pussy.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Was all Velma would say as her body rocked with every thrust, her pussy dripping her juices right onto Daphne's face.

Speaking of Daphne the redhead's eyes fluttered open as she felt something wet and warm fall on her face. When her eyes opened Daphne was shocked at what she saw. Danny's big cock was plowing Velma's asshole without any mercy, causing her pussy to gush juices right on Daphne's face. Daphne licked her lips and instantly tasted Velma's juices, making her own pussy drip.

Slowly a grin crossed Daphne's face before she grabbed Velma's ass in her own hands and sucked on her pussy.

Velma's head shot up with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh god!" Velma shouted in shock as she glanced back, and what she saw surprised her. "Daphne!?"

Daphne pulled away from Velma's pussy and looked up at her. "Did you really think I wouldn't pay you back for getting fucked silly over my face." Daphne said in a cheeky voice before she spanked her ass, making Velma yelp. "Fuck this cheeky bitch hard Danny while I suck her pussy!" Daphne said before sticking her tongue in Velma while playing with her clit.

Danny grinned as he moved his hands to Velma's hips and grabbed them in a firm grip. Letting Daphne play with Velma's ass. Adjusting himself Danny started to thrust his hips as fast as he could into Velma's tight ass, his hips moving in a blur.

Velma's eyes were practically in the back of her skull right now. Her pussy was gushing so much juices she might end up dehydrated by the end of this, and with Daphne sucking them all up wasn't helping. Danny's hand snaked from her hips before grabbing her breasts in a firm grip and pinched her nipple.

That's when the dam broke.

"FUCK I CAN"T TAKE IT! YOUR MAKING ME FEEL SO GOOD IN SO MANY PLACES I'M GOING CRAZY!" Velma screamed at the top of her lungs with a fuck silly look on her face, her glasses just about to fall of her face. "I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING HARDER THEN I EVER DID IN MY LIFE!"

Danny grit his teeth as he felt Velma's ass tighten even more, which he thought was impossible. Moving his hands back to her hips Danny again grabbed them in a firm grip before jackhammering into her tight ass, feeling his own buildup quickly approach. Daphne was helping as well her mouth sucked and bit on Velma's clit while her right hand played with her pussy while her left hand grabbed Danny's balls.

All three teens felt there climax fast, and it was going to be the biggest one yet.

Daphne and Velma's eyes rolled into her head as Danny let out a monstrous roar.

"I'M CUMMING!" Everyone yelled at once.

Danny's cum shot deep into Velma's ass, so much so she thought it was going into her stomach. Velma's entire body shook as she was drenched in sweat, both her ass and pussy spasmed as her mind went blank and she slumped to the bed, a fuck silly look still on her face. Daphne's hips shot up into the air as she squirted onto the bed, Velma's pussy juices practically drenched her face before she also flopped to the bed, panting for air.

Danny slowly pulled his cock out of Velma's ass as he panted for air. After pulling out a thick trailed of cum fallowed that soon fell on Daphne that was underneath. Danny's back flopped to the head of the bed, his body drained and covered with sweat.

"Ah!" Danny moaned in surprise as his head whipped down, and he was shocked at what he saw.

Daphne and Velma both licking and sucking the cum off his cock, there eyes slightly glazed over but were filled with lust.

"More Danny, fuck us more." Daphne moaned before she started sucking on his balls.

"We know we'll leave after we solve the mystery." Velma said as she ran her tongue over the head. "So we're going to fuck as much as humanly possible until we leave." Velma said as she gave Danny a cheeky grin as she slapped her cheek with his cock. "You better take responsibility."

At those words Danny instantly went hard, surprising both girls a bit.

"Just remember," Danny said as he sat up. "You asked for this!"

 **(Lemon: End)**

* * *

"So, this is it huh." Danny said with a small smile as he was looking at Daphne and Velma as all three stood in front of the mystery machine.

After that night of wild sex morning came for the three teens and they continued there investigation on the water park. As they investigated Daphne and Velma insisted on going with Danny while Fred went with Dash, much to the jocks anger. Anytime the teens were alone they did what ever they could, Velma and Daphne would suck Danny off until he blasted them with his cum, the Halfa fingered them until his hands were wet with juices.

Basically the three were as horny as rabbits, and they weren't afraid to admit that.

That didn't stop them from continuing there investigation, and it wasn't long before they gather enough evidence on who it might be. Once they did they set a trap in the waterpark during the day while the park was open. It was also a bonus to see Velma and Daphne in there swimsuits for Danny, it was also a bonus for Danny to fuck them while they were in there swimsuits. The girls also got some eye candy as they stared at Danny's muscles while he was in a par of lose swimming trunks.

After a trap by Fred, and a few quickies with Danny and the girls, they finally caught the Skull Lifeguard. After a dramatic reveal the Skull Lifeguard turned out to be Brenda. Turns out Brenda wanted to shut down the waterpark and open up a new and improved mall in Amity Park, but Mr. Richards didn't want that instead wanting kids and families to have fun. With Brenda caught the case was closed and the Mystery Gang, plus Danny (Dash was an ass only trying to get with girls left and right so he wasn't much help) were done.

Velma and Daphne convinced Fred to let them stay one more night and they would leave in the morning. That allowed the girls and Danny to have one last night of wild sex until they left, which was now.

"Yeah." Daphne said with her own smile as she looked at Danny. "We both really had a fun time, especially Velma." Daphne said with a grin as she gave the glasses girl's ass a good squeeze, making her blush.

"R-right." Velma stuttered softly as she gave Danny a soft smile. "It's a shame you can't come with us."

"Yeah, imagine all the fun we could of had together." Daphne said as she licked her lips, making Danny grin.

"As much as I want to go on a trip with two sexy teens, I have my own stuff going on here." Danny said with a shrug. "But look on the bright side, if you girls ever get frustrated you can just turn to each other."

Velma and Daphne looked at each other and a blush grow on there faces.

"I... I guess your right." Daphne said with a shaky laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. "Actually, before we go we have a gift for you." Daphne said as she and Velma gained a blush.

The girls looked around a moment and saw no one in sight, making their blushes grow bigger. Suddenly the girls reached down under their skirts and quickly pulled off their panties, making Danny's eyebrows shoot up. Velma handed Danny a small pare of orange panties while Daphne handed Danny purple laced panties, both of which had very noticeable stains on them.

"This is something to remember us by." Velma said as she put a hand on her skirt, making sure it was kept down.

Danny blushed a bit before he throw them a grin and pocketed the underwear. "Trust me, the soreness between my legs won't go away for a while." He said getting a giggle out of the girls.

"Well here's another thing to remember us by." Daphne said as she brought Danny into a deep kiss, one he easily returned.

When Daphne pulled back Velma moved in and brought Danny into another deep kiss. As they kissed Danny's hands slipped under Velma's skirt and gave her ass a squeeze, making her moan into the kiss. Pulling back Velma gave Danny a playful glare.

"What is it with you two and my ass." Velma said with a cute huff.

Daphne kissed Velma's cheek to make her plush harder. "I can't help it when I see something so yummy." She said before slapping Velma's bare ass, making her yelp. "Well we better get going, it's going to be a while until we his Chicago."

"Bye Danny, we hope to see you soon!" Velma said as she and Daphne got in the car and drove off with the rest of the gang.

Danny gave a slight smirk as he looked at the time and saw he needed to got on patrol. "Well, better get flying." He said before changing into his phantom form and flying into the sky.

Back in the mystery machine Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby were all in the front while Daphne and Velma were in the back.

The two were watching a video on Velma's laptop with headphones on there heads and blushes on there faces. The video in front of them was a sex tape they took with Danny the last night they stayed at his house. Both girls looked up to see the guys just looking forward and having guy talk.

" _Best case ever._ " They thought before giving each other a quick, deep kiss and continuing the video.

* * *

 **21: Man this one was a pain, but I finished. So this is a bonus chapter and some of you, ah hell all of you, are wondering what this is, and I will explain and the rules behind this.**

 **1: Think of a bonus chapter as a non-cannon chapter, it happened but it doesn't effect the story whatsoever. For an example think of this as a filler episode like in anime.**

 **2: I will not do Bonus Chapter as often as the cannon episodes, just to make that clear.**

 **3: Now here's the really impotent part, so pay attention. I will take requests for certain female characters to appear in a bonus chapter, but there are some rules. 1, in the end I chose who get's to be in a bonus chapter, so if I say no then I mean no, you can try to convince me, but it may not work. second, the time line and where they come from, I want the meeting between Danny and the female character to make some since, they should live in the same timeline and type of world. For example I will chose someone from 'Lollipop Chainsaw' but I will not chose someone from 'Mass Effect'.**

 **That's all I have and I hope you continue to Favorite/Fallow/Review!**


	7. Private Interview

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **Private Interview**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny sighed as he slumped against the couch while his parents stood in front of him and Jazz sat to the side. After staying after school with Star, and fucking the blond in the girls locker room, Danny went to Sam's house to study for an upcoming test, they were about 10 minutes in before the Goth was on her knees and deep throating him like no tomorrow. That resulted in them losing time, making Danny stay longer then he needed to in order to catch up.

As Danny was flying home he ran into three ghost vultures that were looking for someone. When Danny asked who they were looking for you could say he was shocked to say the least when they showed a picture of his dad, only younger and more hair on his head. So obviously Danny fought the ghost and tried to capture them to tell him why they wanted to waist his dad, unfortunately they got away before he could interrogate them. The fight also cause the Halfa to lose track of time, meaning he got home a little late, with his parents waiting for him.

So now Danny was getting scolded by his mom and dad, well mostly his mom while his dad worked on some water heater while mentioning Danny slaking on his chores while he had to them.

Danny sighed and looked in his moms eyes. "Look mom, I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time."

That seemed to soften Maddie's face before she narrowed her eyes. "But you've been doing that a lot lately, not only that you've missed some of your chores and I've been told your grades are slipping."

That made Danny raise an eyebrow. "Who told you my grades are slipping?"

"Mr. Lancer." Maddie said with a shrug.

Danny instantly groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Give me a second, I'll be right back." He said before heading upstairs.

Everyone waited patiently for Danny to return. After about a minute the Halfa came back with a paper in hand.

"What's this?" Maddie asked as she took the paper.

"Progress report about a week old." Danny said as he sat down on the couch.

Maddie raised an eyebrow when she saw her son's grades were not as bad as Lancer had said. There were mostly Bs, two Cs, and one A in science.

"Why did Lancer say you were doing bad, your grades are quiet good." Maddie muttered in confusion as she showed Jack the grades.

Danny gave a shrug. "I have Lancer for History and English, those are the only ones I'm struggling in. Plus I do study as often as I can with Sam and even Jazz a few times."

"He dose." Jazz said as she looked up from her book. "Look, Danny's education is not the problem here, he's doing ok in school." She said before looking to her brother. "But you could do better." She said in a teasing voice.

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, if I study as hard as you, and that's college level."

"I will take that as a complement." Jazz said as she put down her book.

Maddie looked over the paper one more time before sighing and putting it down. "Okay, so schools no the problem, so why don't you tell us why you were late today?" Maddie asked while crossing her arms.

' _Oh well first I fucked a blond stupid in the girls locker room at school then I had Sam blow me while we studied before I fucker her stupid while her parents were downstairs.'_ Danny thought sarcastically before he spoke. "I was at Sam's studying today and we hung out a bit, I lost track of time and the bus was late." Danny said before he sighed and leaned back in the couch. "But I don't see what big deal is, I was only about five minutes late, not an hour or even thirty minutes."

Maddie face soften as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Because we worry about you Danny. If your late we worry something might of happened to you."

That made Danny blink before sighing. His family didn't know about his powers so they didn't know he could survive almost anything that came his way. "I'm sorry mom, I'll try to come home earlier."

Maddie looked at her son for a long moment before sighing and giving him a hug, pushing his head between her large breasts. "I just wish you talk to us a little more."

"Well maybe you should talk to him." Jazz suddenly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Maybe tell Danny a bit about how you grow up, see if he can relate to that."

Both Maddie and Jack had a thoughtful look on there faces. "You know Jazz that's a great idea!" Jack said in a exited voice.

"Uh oh, he has the same face on when he thought of the Fenton Plunger." Danny muttered making Jazz shiver.

Jack went into his pocket and pulled out a flier. "You can come with your mother and I to our college reunion."

"Wait, what." Danny said in shock as he sat up straight.

"Wisconsin!" Jazz said in shock as well.

"Sure, my old pal Vlad is throwing a huge shindig. We can take the RV so you can learn all about our collage days and while we drive I can talk about ghost!" He said in an exited voice.

As soon as Jack finished talking the machine he was working on suddenly started to twitch before letting out a ding. When Danny saw the nozzle point to Jazz he quickly reached over and pulled her out of the way, letting the couch take the ecto-goo.

"It works!" Jack yelled as Danny and Jazz fell to the floor and Maddie scolder her husband.

Danny grunted when he felt Jazz land on top of him, her large breast pressing on his chin and neck, marveling how soft they felt. Jazz's hands landed on her brother's chest and she was shock to fell hard muscle underneath. When Jazz push herself up her leg brushed against Danny's crotch and her mouth dropped slightly when she felt the large, warm bulge. Danny felt Jazz's leg and he couldn't help but blush, not only that when he looked down all he could see was Jazz's cleavage hanging in his face.

"Thanks." Jazz muttered as she shifted her leg away from the bulge.

"No problem." Danny muttered as he pulled his eyes away from Jazz's rack, never noticing how big it was before.

The two siblings quickly got up with blushes on there faces. Fortunately there parents had yet to notice and were going on and on about there college reunion, making the teens feel some dread.

* * *

As soon as Friday hit the Fenton Family were on there way to Wisconsin. It would of taken them a day to get there but thanks to clear traffic, and Jack's reckless driving, the family was able to make it to Wisconsin in only a few hours. On the way Jack told Danny and Jazz about his, Maddie and Vlad's college's days, how he and Vlad were best friends, and how they worked of the first ghost portal together. But when they were testing out the prototype Jack activated the small portal and it blasted Vlad in the face, despite Maddie saying the calculations were wrong.

The result was Vlad getting what Jack called Ecto-Acne, a rash like skin growth on Vlad's face that nearly killed the man. Luckily he survived but was bed ridden for a few years and his social life was destroyed. At the time Jack made his move on Maddie and the two started dating. Jack tried to get in touch with Vlad but the man dropped of the radar, Jack stayed in touch with letters whenever Vlad popped up in hops to reconnect with the man. It also turned out that Vlad was Vlad Masters, one of the richest man in the world.

When Danny hard all this he raised an eyebrow at everything. From what his dad said Vlad wouldn't have gotten in that accident if he wasn't trigger happy, not only that Jack seemed to just blow the thing off as a 'simple accident'. It's one thing if you run over your friends foot or kill his goldfish, but to send someone to the hospital just because you weren't patient is another thing, and as icing Jack simply say it's all in the past like it was nothing.

In other words, Jack was a huge dick.

After a few hours Jack parked in front of a large mansion as everyone slowly got out. "Here we are!" He shouted in a booming voice as everyone got out.

Jazz got out of the RV while looking at the reunion paper. "Dad, you do know the reunion is on Sunday, right? Today is Friday." Jazz said as she pointed to the date.

Jack just turned to Jazz with a grin on his face. "I thought we could all spend some time with Vlad."

That made Danny raise an eyebrow. "You want to take time away from a billionaire without telling him?"

Jack just shrugged. "I called ahead and Vlad said it was okay." He said before walking forward, his family fallowing.

The inside of the mention was not what Danny and Jazz expected. Green, gold, and jerseys filled the hallway along with a tone of footballs and cheese heads. Danny instantly figured out that this Vlad guy was one big Packers fan. Looking up the family was grated by a man in his late 30's wearing a business suit and had long white hair. Above the man was a picture of a short man with a cheese hat and golden staff.

Danny instantly felt on guard when he saw the man that greeted his parents, the way he interacted with them was also a big give away. With Jack Vlad see passive aggressive, especially when Jack tried to throw Vlad's prized football around, and when Jack brought up the past like it was nothing. To Danny it seemed Vlad still hadn't forgiven his dad for the accident back in college, not only that Jack was oblivious to the whole thing.

With Maddie on the other hand it was the exact opposite. Vlad seemed to have a genuine smile on his face when talking to Danny's mom, and seemed to invaded her space often. Now Danny had a clear understanding what was going on.

Vlad hated Jack for what he did in college. Not that Danny could blame guy, no matter how much Jack said it was in the past the fact was he nearly killed Vlad when he went trigger happy with the portal. Even if it didn't kill Vlad he scared his face and left him bedridden for months to a year, and as icing on the cake Jack took Maddie, the girl they were both interested in, while Vlad was in the hospital with his face messed up, and Jack was the one who did all of this.

Danny could only sigh as he put all this together. Jack maybe his father and a scientist but he was a dumbass in his opinion, first he nearly killed Vlad in college and nearly killed him a few months ago. If this keeps up Jack was really going to kill someone some day.

As everyone grabbed their bags and went with Vlad to show them their rooms the doorbell suddenly rang, making everyone pause.

"Now who could that be?" Vlad said with a confused look on his face as he walked to the door.

When Vlad opened the door it was revealed to be a woman.

The woman was very attractive in her own right. She looked to be in her early to mid 30's with Asian fetchers, she was couple of inches taller then Jazz but barely reached Maddie's high, she was warring a green suit with a low skirt that barely covered her bubble butt ass. She had long raven hair that was in pony-tail, green eyes, pink lips and flawless skin. Her body was also very attractive, C-cup breasts, narrow hips, long legs, and a tight bubble butt.

"Harriet Chang?" Vlad said in a surprised voice as he let the woman in.

"Harriet Chang!" Jack said in an exited voice as he rushed over with a big smile on his face. "How's it been!"

Harriet winced at the volume and took a step back. "Jack, it's been too long." She said in an even voice before she looked to Maddie with a smile on her face. "Maddie, how's it going." She said in a much happier voice as she hugged Maddie, who hugged back.

Jack turned to Danny and Jazz with a big smile on his face. "Hey kids, come meet an old friend!" He said as the two walked up. "This is Harriet Chang, we used to date in college!"

Harriet rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the hug. "It was two dates Jack." She said before giving the two teens a smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harriet Chang."

"Jazz."

"Danny."

The two shook the woman's hands as Vlad walked forward with a confused look on his face. "Harriet, I must ask what you are doing here?"

Harriet looked to Vlad with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, the reunion is today." She said as she pulled out a paper from her pocket. "See, it says so right here."

Vlad took the flier and looked over it, after a second he clicked his teeth. "Damn, this is a miss print, the reunion is this Sunday." He said catching Harriet off guard.

"Oh, well that's too bad." She said while rubbing the back of her head. "We'll I'm staying in a hotel not too far from here. I booked it for one day but I can just extent the time."

Vlad sighed before putting on a wining smile. "Nonsense, this paper is my mishap, I am more then happy to let you stay for the weekend until the reunion." He said before a serious look crossed his face. "But no interviews."

"Oh your no fun." She pouted in a playful voice, confusing Danny and Jazz a bit.

"Harriet is a reporter for the Milwaukee Journal." Maddie explained getting a prideful look from Harriet.

Vlad clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright, it's starting to get late so lets find your rooms." Vlad said before he started to lead the group, but not before the butlers grabbed the Fenton's and Harriet's bags from their cars.

As Vlad led the group Danny and Harriet hung back, both for there own reason's. For Danny it was because he was still felt something was off with Vlad that he couldn't put his finger on. Harriet on the other hand just found Jack annoying and didn't want to listen to the grown man go on about ghost.

Harriet glanced at the teen at her side as they walked. "So why did your parents drag you to the reunion?" Harriet asked in a hushed voice.

Danny glanced at the woman and gave a sigh. "Dad thought it would be a good idea to bring us here, family bonding." He said in a dry voice that made Harriet snort.

Once the group reached the third floor Vlad assigned everyone to their rooms. Jack and Maddie's room was on the very end of the hallway by the stars while Jazz's room was right across. Danny and Harriet's rooms on the other hand were at the other end of the hall right next to each other.

"Sorry the rooms are spread out because they are being renovated." Vlad said in a slightly smug voice. "It hard to keep a home this big in shape. Also some of the rooms your in might also have a few minor renovations, if you had called a week ahead instead of at the last minute, I might of prepared the rooms."

Jack grinned and throw his arms around Vlad's shoulder. "No problem Vladdy, this is great!" Jack shouted before running into his room. "Maddie, check out this room!" He called as Maddie fallowed with a sigh.

Vlad's eye twitched as he turned to everyone else. "Dinner will be ready in one hour." Vlad said before he walked down stairs.

Jazz didn't waist any time walking into her room and closing the door behind her, leaving only Danny and Harriet in the room. The two looked at each other and let out there own snorts before making their way to their room.

"Did you feel the tension there?" Danny asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

Harriet snorted at Danny. "Danny was it, I've been a reporter for years. If I missed that then I would quit on the spot." She said with a grin before she sighed. "Look's like Vlad still hasn't forgiven Jack for what happened, not that I can blame him."

That caught Danny's attention. "Speaking of 'that', what can you tell me about it?" Danny asked making Harriet stop in the middle of the hallway. "From how Dad mentioned it he messed Vlad's face up with some bad acne that lasted for a while."

Now that made Harriet scoff in disbelief. "If that was only it." Harriet said as she shook her head. "From what I saw Vlad was in critical condition for years, _years_ Danny, wondering if you were going to die at any moment. The doctors didn't know what the hell was wrong with him and he nearly died a few times, and he was like that for years." She huffed as she leaned against the wall. "If that wasn't bad enough Jack made his move on Maddie and the two hooked up while his 'best friend' was in the hospital, and he was the one who put him in there." Harriet shook her head as she looked away from Danny. "Sometimes I think Jack pressed the button on purpose." Harriet then waved her hand. "Now don't get me wrong, Vlad was always been kind of an ass and arrogant to be around, but he was a good guy and friend to Jack, he did not deserve that."

That made Danny wince a bit. He figured all this out himself but to here it from another person was something else. "Look, I'm not going to lie when I say this," Danny said slowly as he grabbed Harriet's attention. "But my dad's a dumbass." He said with such a straight face Harriett actually laughed and almost fell. "He's stubborn as a bull and has an ego the size of a building, but he would not hurt anyone... intentionally at least."

Harriet sighed before looking at her watch. "Lets settle in, we only have an hour before dinner." She said before the two walked into there rooms.

* * *

Dinner was something for Danny. The food was great and high class, something he never had before, but that was the only upside. Vlad only talked to Maddie the entire time and tried to flirt with her while Jack went on about ghost and only ghost. Danny was listening to Jazz and Harriet talk about some of the articles Harriet covered. Jazz talked about how she wanted to be a psychiatrist and Danny mentioned he was interested in being an astronaut. Jack was a bit of an ass when he mentioned he wasn't interested in what anyone was saying unless in involved ghost.

After dinner everyone headed to their rooms and slept until the next day.

In the morning Vlad skipped breakfast with everyone, saying he needed to talk to contacted some business partners to help with taking care of a pest along with some business. He did say that everyone had free rain of his home and could do what ever they wanted. Jazz instantly went to the library saying she wanted to check out some Vlad's psychology books, Jack and Maddie went to Vlad's privet theater and planed to have a movie marathon together.

As for Danny, he just wondered the hallway trying to find something to do for the day. Despite being in a huge mansion Danny still felt on edge for some reason and he couldn't tell why. The Halfa thought about staying in his room all day but he thought it would be a waist to just sit on his ass, also he might of knocked the painting over his bed down and found something... interesting that would be best left alone. As Danny walked around he soon found himself in the back of the mention in front of a large blue pool.

As Danny walked to the edge he was surprised to see Harriet emerge from the water in a light green bikini.

Harriet gave Danny a surprised look as she climbed out of the water. "Hey Danny, what are you doing?" She said as she grabbed a towel from her chair and wiped her hair.

Danny gave a shrug to the woman. "Trying to find something to do, despite this being a 'family trip' everyone's doing their own thing."

Harriet snorted as she lied on lawn chair beside the pool. She looked to Danny and gave him a cocky grin. "Why don't you grab some swimming trunks and take a dip with me, it's not a lot of fun swimming alone."

Danny blinked at the woman before giving her a grin. "Be back in a minute." He said before returning to his room.

Nearly flying up to his room Danny changed into his black swimming-trunks before grabbing his white towel.

When he returned to the pool Harriet gave a surprised gasp when she saw the shirtless Danny. The young repoter was not expecting the teen to be so ripped and muscler, she expected Danny to be well in shape at least but this was a pleasant surprise.

Harriet bit her lip before an idea hit her and she stood up. "You know it's very hot today Danny." Harriet said in an innocent voice as she put a hand over her prow.

Danny looked up and saw the glaring sun high in the sky. "Yeah, should of brought some sunglasses." Danny muttered as he put his towel over the other lawn chair next to Harriet's.

Harriet grinned at Danny as she reached down at her chair and pulled up a bottle, which made Danny's eyebrows shoot up. "Well since it's such a hot day I think we might need some sunscreen, and it will be much easier for us to help each other reach the important parts." Harriet said as she swung the bottle in her hand.

Danny soon had a grin on his face as he grabbed the bottle from Harriet's hand without any hesitation. "Lay down please." Danny said catching Harriet off-guard a bit.

Doing as she was told Harriet laid her back on the lawn chair as Danny hovered over her. Opening the bottle Danny poured white liquid all over his hand right hand before placing the bottle down. Taking a deep breath Danny rubbed his hands together before the Halfa stepped closer and putting his hands on Harriet's shoulders.

The Asian reporter moaned softly as she felt Danny's surprisingly strong hands rubbed her shoulders and back with the cold liquid. Danny was completely focused on the soft skin under his hands, silently wondering how he got into this situation. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Danny's hands slowly moved to Harriet's slim thighs as he started to rub the lotion on them.

Harriet whimpered in pleasure as Danny's hands slowly massaged her long legs. The Halfa's hands ran along Harriet's legs before he caressed the inside of her thighs, his hands then went up before dangerously getting close to Harriet's center but at the last second Danny's hands went to her hips. Harriet bit her lower lip as she felt Danny's hands on her waist, she was originally going to just tease him a bit, maybe some harmless flirting. Yet Harriet was caught off guard at how good Danny's hands were, feeling no hesitation in them what so ever as they ran over her body.

Before the reporter new it Danny pulled his hands away, making her give a small groan in protest. Turning over to her side Harriet gave Danny a grin.

"Nice hands you got there Danny, you could make a lot of money giving massages." Harriet said as she sat up and stretched her arms out.

Danny gave a chuckle as he sat down on his lawn chair. "I'll keep that in mind if I ever decide to change careers." Danny said with a chuckle as he was about to put his sunscreen on.

But before the Halfa could open the bottle Harriet snatched it out of his hands. "Well since you gave me a massage, how about I return the favor." Harriet said as she looked down at Danny as she poured the sunscreen all over her hand.

At that moment Danny blushed a bit and felt himself go a little hard. Not wanting Harriet to see the bulge in his swim-trunks Danny quickly turned over onto his stomach.

Harriet wasted no time and started to rub the sunblock on his strong shoulders, arms and back. Harriet was surprised at how hard the muscles were, they weren't overly large like the meatheads she had dates with and interviewed, but they were well in shape. After running her hands all over Danny's back, and feeling him shiver under her touch much to her pleasure, Harriet pulled back.

"Alright, now turn over." Harriet said with a grin making Danny's head snap up.

"What?" Danny almost squeaked out in shock.

Harriet had a big grin on her face when she heard Danny's voice. "I said turn over, I need to get your front side." She said as she rubbed her hands together. "I would of let you do my front, but I didn't know if you would of gotten handsy with me." She said in a teasing voice.

Danny actually felt a little nervous and tried to think of anything non-sexy before he slowly turned.

When Harriet saw the young muscle teen body she unconsciously licked her lips. A solid six-pack abs, nice pecks, and nice muscular arms. When Harriet's eyes traveled down she nearly froze in place when she saw the large bulge in Danny's trunks. Suddenly feeling a lot hotter Harriet focused back on Danny's upper body and started to rub the sunblock on the teen.

Danny turned his head to the side as he felt Harriet's hands rub his shoulders slowly. He felt a bit peeved that Harriet was paying him back for the massage, not only that her hands felt so good he started to get hard again. Closing his eyes Danny tried to think of anything to kill his growing boner before Harriet noticed, but with her soft hands constantly running along his body Danny didn't know if he could actually stop it.

Harriet saw Danny look away and found it was actually cute as her hands rubbed along the hard muscles. After 3 agonizing minutes Harriet finally pulled away, making Danny sigh in relief.

"Now that that's done, let's head into the water." Harriet said as she made her way to the pool.

Danny sat up with a sigh, as he was about to get up from the lawn chair he stopped when his eyes landed on Harriet. The Halfa had to admit Harriet was sexy in her bikini, the way her ass moved side to side and how her wet hair moved with her body.

Blinking Danny looked down and saw a large bulge in his trunks. Giving a quick sigh Danny got up from the chair with a grin on his face. Without warning Danny ran to the pool just as Harriet stood on the edge.

"Cannonball!" Danny yelled with a grin as he jumped into the pool.

Harriet was caught off guard and was splashed by the water. When Danny popped up from the water he gave Harriet a challenging grin, one the reporter easily returned.

"Oh it is on muscle boy." Harriet said before she jumped in.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned in bed before he groaned.

He couldn't sleep.

After his pool session with Harriet the two spent most of the day together talking and getting to know one another. Danny found out that Harriet was really good friends with his mom, best friends even, but after college the two drifted apart in pursuit of their dreams, but they still kept in touch. Maddie was the one who set Harriet up with his dad Jack, but it didn't go well.

The first date they went for some coffee to get to know each other, the whole time Jack went on and on about ghost and the inventions he was making, he even repeated some things he said multiple times. If that wasn't bad enough anything Harriet said Jack completely ignored with a board look on his face. The second date was just as bad and Harriet gave up on Jack.

Danny was glad he asked his mom and the internet for dating advice and not his dad.

Besides that Danny and Harriet just talked while swimming around in the pool. On a few occasions Harriet was a little to close to Danny's personal space and rubbed up against his body. Hell once Danny accidently grabbed Harriet's right breast, yet Harriet didn't seem to mind.

That led Danny to the predicament he was in right now.

Looking down Danny's eyes landed on a large bulge under his blanket, twitching every few seconds.

Danny thought about masturbating, but he knew it wouldn't work that much. Ever since he had started having sex with Sam the Halfa soon discovered he needed to have sex at least once every day or so, or else he would end up like he is now, painfully hard as a rock. It also didn't help that when he was at the pool with Harriet for most of the day and how she flirted with him. Danny had actually considered flying back to Amity Park as fast as he could and finding Sam or Desiree to fuck, but he didn't know if he could fly that fast there and back.

Giving a sigh Danny throw his blanked off himself and pulled down his boxers. Some relief right now was better then no relief.

Closing his eyes Danny's hand tighten around his cock and he slowly started to pump. Danny started to think about the times he fucked Sam, Dora, Star, and Desiree, how each of then would suck and bounce on his cock before he came buckets. How he would dominate them and make them cum first before he filled them up to the brim with his thick cum.

As Danny's mind wondered he was surprised to find himself thinking about Harriet, but he couldn't blame himself. The way that woman rubbed her hands over his body and how he did the same really turned him on. Danny imagined himself bounding Harriet's ass as she screamed for more, having her deep throat his cock until he was balls deep and her face was bright red, bending her over-

 _*Gasp*_

Danny blinked when he gasped, it wasn't a gasp of pleasure, but a gasp that made him shiver. That's when it hit him making him groan.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, a working vacation." Danny said as he let go of his cock before changing into his Phantom form. "Thank god this suit can hide my junk, I don't want to explain to ghost why I have a boner while I'm fighting." Danny muttered before he flew out of his room.

As Danny flew around he noticed his dad about to be attacked by ghost vultures, the same ghost vultures he saw back in Amity.

Acting fast Danny grabbed his dad by the back before turning intangible, luckily Jack didn't notice this and just continued to sleep walk. The Halfa pulled his dad through the floor until the two were in the first floor bathroom before leaving him and going back up.

When Danny found himself at the third floor he saw the ghost vultures looking for his dad.

"Hi guys," Danny said as he slammed his fist into his palm with a frustrated grin on his face. "Remember me?"

As soon as the ghost turned around they let out a scream before flying away.

The whole thing made me raise an eyebrow as I lowered my hands. "Ok, that was too easy." Danny said in confusion.

"Ah, bright boy." A voice said behind Danny, making him go stiff.

Turning around Danny was surprised to see another ghost, but this one was completely different. This ghost was more human like, warring a gray suit with a cape, blue skin, fangs. red eyes, and black hair that was standing straight up.

Danny jumped back and brought his hands up. This ghost managed to sneak up on him like it was nothing, that was a bit unsettling.

"I don't know where you came from, but everything about you screams bad guy." Danny said as he brought up his fist. "So it looks like I'm going to have to kick your ass." Danny said making the vampire raise an eyebrow.

The fight started... and it was completely one sided. Danny quickly found out that this ghost was not someone to fuck with, he was strong, fast, experience, and really just kicking Danny's ass. When Danny tried to blast him the ghost blocked it, when Danny throw a bunch the vampire caught his fist and throw the Halfa to the floor.

"Fuck..." Danny groaned as he pushed himself up.

"My vultures were supposed to bring the big idiot to me, but you'll do." The Vampire Ghost mocked as he floated in the air. "Phantom."

Now that caught Danny's attention. "You know who I am?" Danny asked as he floated off the floor.

"Of course." The ghost said before he floated through a wall and Danny fallowed, soon finding himself in a library. "Your the ghost boy who uses his powers for good." He said in a mocking voice before he glared. "How quaint. Going to try to shove me into your stupid thermos."

Danny brought his hands up while giving the ghost a weary look. "Look, I don't want to fight you."

"No, no you don't." The ghost said as he shot out a pink blast.

Acting fast Danny manipulated his body and opened a hole in his chest, letting the blast pass through him. Seeing the surprised look on the vampires face Danny flew at him while charging his fist.

As soon as Danny throw his punch the vampire ghost throw up a pink shield that was able to stop Danny in his tracks.

"Infusing ecto-plasma energy into your fist, not only that but spectral manipulation to dodge attacks, clever, creative, but nothing I haven't already learned." The ghost said as he brought down his shield. "Tell me child, can you do this." He said before instantly making four copies of himself.

Danny gulped at the vampire. "Not that good, but I can do this." He said before Danny made one copy of himself, better then nothing at the moment.

The vampire ghost actually looked surprised before a grin crossed his face. "Not bad, but not good enough."

The next five minutes were only what Danny could describe as an ass kicking. No matter how hard he tried Danny only got a few hits in on the ghost before he was beaten and bruised before being thrown out of the library.

As soon as Danny hit the ground his vision started to darken from the corner of his eyes. The vampire ghost looked down at Danny with a vicious grin on his face as the Halfa could only think of one thing.

'Fuck.' Danny thought before everything went black.

* * *

 _*Gasp*_

Danny shot up from his bed gasp as he looked around with a frantic look.

"What the hell, what happened?" Danny asked himself as he looked around.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Danny looked up to see Vlad walk through the open doorway. "I heard some yelling and I thought I check on you."

Danny rubbed the back of his head as he glanced around. "I... must of had a bad dream or something."

Vlad gave a smile and nodded his head. "It happens to the best of us, we're only human Daniel." Vlad said as he turned around. "If you ever want to talk my door is always open son. Until then, sleep tight little badger." He said before walking out and closing the door.

Danny gave a sigh as he flopped back to the bed. His mind was wondering to the dream he just had, because what else could it be other then a dream. If it was real Danny should be dead or at the very least captured by someone. Instead he was in his bed like nothing had happened.

Closing his eyes Danny tried to fall asleep again for tomorrows reunion.

 _*Ah~*_

Danny's eyes snapped open.

 _*Oh~*_

Danny slowly sat up and turned to the wall behind him. Slowly moving up to the painting on the wall Danny pressed his ear and listed.

 _*Fuck~, Fuck~, so fucking good~*_

And now Danny was hard as a rock. It intently hit him who's room was next to his, and what she was doing. So against his better judgment Danny turned invincible and intangible before pressing his head through the wall.

What he saw made him steel hard.

Harriet Chang, on all fours pointing her ass in the air pointed right at the invincible Danny's face as she slammed a big dildo into her dripping wet pussy.

Danny felt his cock pop out of his boxers as stared at Harriet pump the dildo into her pussy much faster.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harriet nearly screamed as she bit the sheets as her body tensed. Suddenly Harriet let out a sigh before pulling out the dildo slowly. "It's just not the same, I need a real man, with a real cock."

Danny was a little temped to just faze through the wall and just pound her ass. But he was more against that idea.

Suddenly an idea hit Danny as he pulled back into his room, remembering what he found this morning. Turning to his nightstand Danny grabbed his phone with a grin on his face.

In Harriet's room the reporter sighed as she laid on her bed completely naked, a slight shine of sweat on her body. The dildo was far from the real thing and only gave her little pleasure.

Without any warning Harriet's phone that was on the nightstand rang, nearly making her jump out of bed.

"Who the fuck is calling me at this hour?" Harriet muttered in annoyance as she glanced at the time, seeing it was just past 12.

Looking at her phone Harriet was surprised to see Danny had texted her. Opening the message Harriet went stiff at what she read.

 _"Sounds like your having fun in there."_

That's when Harriet remembered her room was right next to Danny's and she forgot to keep herself quiet.

 _"Sorry about that, I'm going to sleep so you don't have to worry about the noise anymore."_

 _"You sure, I could of sworn you said you wanted 'the real thing'"_

Okay, Harriet may have been a bit loud while she was pleasing herself, but how the hell did Danny hear that.

 _"Are you spying on me?_ " She texted a little peeved, but also turned on for some reason.

 _*Knock Knock* "The walls are thinner then you think"_

Harriet glanced at the wall behind her, thinking Danny was just a few inches away. The thought of that made her lower lips moist.

 _"So what bucko, you want to come over here and see if you can be my new toy?"_

 _"Well I would be an upgrade."_

 _"Cocky aren't we."_

 _"I'll be as cocky as you want me to be."_

That made Harriet bit her lip. On one hand the whole thing was a bad idea, Danny was younger and her friend's son. On the other hand Harriet had got a good look at Danny's body and the teen was well in shape, not only that but Harriet saw he was packing something under his trunks.

Weighing the options and against her better judgment Harriet texted Danny back.

 _"How do you want to play this?"_

 _"Is there a painting at the head of your bed, take it down."_

Harriet raised a brow at that but did as she said. Turning around Harriet stood on her knees and took the painting on the wall down before putting it off to the side. Once down Harriet faced the wall and her eyes landed on a hole that was on her stomach level, just above her belly button.

Suddenly without warning something came out of the hole that made her go cross eyed. Pulling back Harriet's mouth dropped when she saw one of the biggest cocks she had ever seen coming from the hole. It looked to be a solid 10 inches long, thick, and it had a mucky smell that just made Harriet's pussy drip and her mouth water.

 _*Gulp*_

 _*Ring!*_

Harriet nearly jumped out of bed when her phone vibrated an she quickly read the new text.

 _"Is this good enough to be your meat toy or is it too big for you."_

Now that out a challenging grin on Harriet's face.

"Oh it is on muscle boy." Harriet Chang said in a much more hungry voice.

 **(LEMON-START)**

Harriet's small hands went to the base of the dick that was coming out of the wall and she was pleasantly shocked to see she could barley grip around it with on hand. The reporter instantly felt it twitch in her hands and how hot it was, making her mouth water a bit.

Slowly Harriet stacked both of her hands and started to pump Danny's cock.

"Even with both my hands on top of each other your cock is still bigger." Harriet said in amazement before she grinned at the wall. "Can you hear me Danny?"

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Harriet grinned when she heard the knock before she looked down at the pulsing cock, seeing it start to drip pre-cum. "Now let's see if I can hear anything." Harriet said with a mischievous grin as she slowly lowered her head down

On the other side of the wall Danny was moaning softly as he slowly thrust his hips. Despite Harriet doing nothing but rubbing his cock with her hands the feeling was more intense when he couldn't see what she was doing.

Suddenly Danny felt a pair of lips wrap around the tip of his cock making him moan out loud. "Fuck that feel good!"

Back on the other side Harriet had a small grin on her face as her red lips wrapped around the head of Danny's cock. Her tongue ran over the bulbous head tasting the pre-cum and she loved of the fat head on her tongue as she moved it along. Her hands never stopped pumping the rest of the long cock as they glided over the man meat, feeling it pules and throw with each stroke.

Taking her lips off the head Harriet's hands rubbed the tip of Danny's cock that was covered by his pre-cum and her spit. Once her hands were nice and wet Harriet started to rube her hands all over Danny's cock, making it easier for her hands to pump his large cock.

"God, not even in college did I run into a cock half this size. You must be quiet the stud in school." When Harriet felt the cock twitch hard in her hands she grow a big smile on her face. "Oh, did you get a little harder. Dose that mean you have fucked some girls in your school, maybe even a teacher." Another hard twitch. "No wonder you were not shy around my body, you've probably seen plenty of naked girls all over this big cock." Harriet said before she put her mouth back on the tip and started to move her tongue around the head.

Back with Danny the halfa was thrusting his cock into the hole harder then before. If he wasn't half ghost the hole might of hurt him a bit, luckily he was tougher then most.

Without warning Danny's eyes snapped wide open as he pushed his cock balls deep into the hole. "Oh fuck!" He moaned out.

Harriet moaned when she heard Danny's moans as she bobbed her head over Danny's cock, the tip hitting the back of her throat.

" _GLOCK! GLOCK! GLUG! GHAG! GLURK!_ " Harriet gagged on the cock as she put her hand on the wall to steady herself. " _SCHULRP! SCHULRP! GURK! HLKH! GLRK!_ "

Harriet felt Danny's pre-cum run down her throat as she took more then half his cock. Normal she wouldn't mind the taste of cum in her mouth, but with Danny she found she actually enjoyed the taste of him.

Pulling off the Halfa's dick with a wet pop Harriet started pumping it with her hands, getting it wet with his pre-cum and her spit.

"You nearly chocked me with this fucking thing, and that was only half of it!" Harriet moaned with a smile on her face as she pumped the cock hard in her hands. "Hell your pre-cum alone nearly drowned me."

Danny griped the wall and he nearly felt the wood crush under his fingers. "Suck my fucking cock and let me cum!" Danny yelled as he felt his dick twitch like crazy.

Harriet raised an eyebrow at the wall but didn't stop her hands. "And let this end early?"

"I'll cum again, I'm never satisfied with just one load!" Danny said without hesitation.

That made Harriet grin as she bent down and kissed the tip of Danny's cock. "Now that's good to hear." She said before taking the cock slowly into her mouth.

Danny throw his head back with a loud moan as his eyes widen. His fingers dug into the wall and he nearly felt it break under his hands.

"You fucking cock sucking bitch." Danny growled in a flirty voice. "This is not the first cock you sucked!"

Harriet had a small grin on her face as she slowly took Danny's cock into her throat. Deeper and deeper the man meat went until Harriet's nose almost touched the wall, tears fell down her eyes as her throat was stretched out to the very limits and then some. The reporter gagged deeply as she felt the cock almost block her airway, luckily she could still breath a bit though she did turn a bit red in the face.

Danny was going crazy as he tried not to move. From how tight Harriet's throat felt if he started to thrust he might actually chock her.

"Is my cock in your throat or is this a virgin fucking pussy!" Danny growled as he felt his eyes glow green for a second.

Harriet just gagged around Danny's cock as more tears fell down her face. Slowly the Asian reporter pulled off of Danny's cock with a wet pop before taking a deep breath of air.

"I've never take something that big down my throat, or that deep." Harriet said with a small cough. "Hell I can't even bob my head fast without me passing out." Suddenly a big grin crossed Harriet's face as she felt Danny's cock twitching like crazy. "But I don't think I'll need to bob my head to make you cum."

Without saying another word Harriet put her mouth around the tip of Danny's cock again and slowly started to push her head forward. As she went down Harriet tasted both her own spit mix with Danny's pre-cum, making her moan at the new taste.

Soon all of Danny's cock was in Harriet's right throat, her face pressed against the wall it was coming out of. Harriet moaned loud and longingly, vibrating her throat around Danny's cock while her tongue rubbed the base of his shaft.

Harriet eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt herself slowly suffocate from the lack of air. Her face turned red and tears ran down her face harder then before, but despite that Harriet felt her pussy gush like a fountain as she felt pleasure in her throat like never before. Hell the reporter thought she felt the tip of Danny's cock enter her stomach.

Danny squeezed his fist hard as he could. He felt every inch of Harriet's tight, wet, throat as it vibrated with every moan she made.

The Halfa couldn't take it anymore and throw his head back. "FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Danny shouted so loud he was afraid his parents would of heard him.

Harriet's eyes bulged as she felt Danny's cock get thicker before a hot stream of cum shot right down her throat and into her belly. The reporter could do nothing but moan in pleasure and suck the cum out of the cock. After a few seconds Harriet pulled back from the wall, pulling the cock out of her throat with a wet pop.

Danny panted hard for air as he felt his cock twitch from the intense pleasure. Slowly the Halfa pulled back from the wall, pulling his wet cock from the hole and falling back onto the bed.

Danny took deep breaths of air while having a stupid grin on his face. That was not the first deep throating he had and it sure was hell not going to be his last, but the simple fact he couldn't see Harriet suck his cock made the experience all the more intense.

Suddenly Danny felt his phone vibrate under his back, nearly making him jump out of bed. Reaching under himself the Halfa pulled out his phone and saw he rust received a text from Harriet.

Opening the text Danny's jaw dropped at what he opened the text.

Harriet had not only sent him a text but also a selfie her. The pictured showed a naked, sweaty Harriet on her knees with her mouth wide open showing the small pool of cum on her tongue, her face was slightly red and she had tears in her eyes but she also had a sexy smile on her face as she throw a piece sign. Under the photo was a text that made Danny's dick instantly stand at attention.

 _"Are you going to come over and fuck me or am I going to have to use my toy again?"_

Danny was already out of his room and at Harriet's door before he knew it.

Without even knocking on the door Danny entered the reporters room and was treated to a very pleasant sight.

Harriet Chang was completely naked and sweaty on her bed while laying on her back. Her legs were spread so wide apart Danny though she must of been a cheerleader in high school since he got a perfect view of her dripping pussy.

The reporter gave Danny a sexy smile as soon as she spread her pussy lips, making more of her juices flow out.

"Are you just going to stand there with that hard on or are you going to use it on me?"

Danny waited no time slamming the door behind him and walking up to the sexy reporter. Climbing on top of Harriet Danny locked lips with the woman and entered a deep kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths as Danny's cock pressed against Harriet's stomach.

Running his hand down Harriet's flat stomach Danny soon felt her soaking wet pussy. Moving his hand down Danny pushed one finger into Harriet's lower lips, instantly bringing a moan to the kiss.

Pulling back Danny looked down at Harriet with a grin on his face as he pulled his soaking hand back of. "Fuck your wet," He said as he licked a finger. "If this is how wet you get from sucking me off from a hole I can only imagine what would happen if we fucked liked that." Danny said as he brought his wet hand up to Harriet's lips.

The reporter licked her lips before taking two of Danny's fingers into her mouth, moaning in pleasure. "If we fucked like that you would not get to see me naked." She said before running her hands over Danny's abs. "Plus I wanted you feel your hard body against mine as you fuck my brains out."

Danny gave a cock grin as he moved lower and pressed the head of his cock against Harriet's pussy. "This just in," Danny said in a husky voice before shoving more then half his cock into Harriet's dripping pussy, knocking the wind out of her. "Harriet Chang is a cock hungry slut who's about to have her brains fucked out!"

When Danny started to thrust his hips Harriet screamed in pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around Danny to bring him closer.

"Fuck, fuck yet! Pound me Danny, turn my pussy into mush!" Harriet screamed in pleasure.

Grunting in pleasure Danny grabbed Harriet's tight heart shaped ass before lifting her up off the bed and standing straight up. Harriet gave a surprise yelp and hung onto before moaning when she felt his cock reach deeper into her. Grabbing Harriet's ass in a tight grip Danny started to thrust into the reporter as she hung off his body.

Stumbling off too the wall on the side Danny pressed Harriet's back against the cool wood before he started to thrust again. Harriet bit her lip as her whole body jerked with ever thrust of Danny's hips as he cock got deeper and deeper.

Moving his head down Danny's eyes landed on Harriet's jumping C-cup tits as they bounced with each thrust. Leaning forward Danny took her right nipple into his mouth and bit it with his teeth, making Harriet moan harder.

Pulling his head back from Harriet's chest with a wet pop the Halfa looked up at the older woman to see her face completely filled with ecstasy.

"From the way your acting I would say this is the first action you had in a long time." Danny said in a cocky voice before he gave Harriet's ass a hard smack.

That seemed to smack Harriet out of her daze as she gave Danny a playful glare. "I just... _fuck_... got caught off guard by your... _so good_... big dick." Harriet said before she leaned against the wall. "But I'm far from out Danny."

Shifting her body Harriet placed her right foot on the ground and rising her left leg in the air onto Danny's shoulder. Placing one hand on the wall and the other on Danny's shoulder Harriet gave the young teen a grin.

"Now this position should be easier to fuck me." Harriet said as she tighten her pussy around Danny's cock, making the Halfa grunt in pleasure. "Now fucking plow me Danny."

Danny grinned at the Asian woman as he pleased a hand on her hip and another hand on her thigh before he started to thrust his hips again. Both Harriet and Danny moaned in pleasure as their sex started to feel there buildups. Danny's cock smacked into Harriet's womb with every thrust causing the woman to feel sweet pain like nothing before, his large balls smacking into her clit.

Harriet's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body rocked with everyone of Danny's thrusts. She thought with the new position she could get the upper hand on the teen by forcing his cock deeper into her tight pussy, but she failed to thing about how fair his thick cock could reach.

"Fu-Fuck! How are you reaching this deep!?" Harriet screamed in pleasure as a fuck silly look slowly crossed her face. "Your big c-cock keeps slamming into my womb and sweet spot!" She screamed as her left leg started to shake as she slowly got week.

Seeing Harriet could barley hold herself up from Danny stop thrusting his hips. He let the woman's leg fall from his shoulder before grabbing her hips and pushing her against the wall. Harriet's tits pressed up against the cool wood instantly making her nipples hard.

Danny wrapped his arms around Harriet's body and was hugging her from behind, her tits between both his arms horizontally.

Moving his mouth to her ear Danny had a big grin on his face. "I'm about to fuck you so hard your not going to walk tomorrow for the party." He whispered before nibbling on her ear.

Before Harriet could say anything Danny thrust his hips up almost going balls deep, but deep enough to enter her womb.

Harriet felt like someone just punched her in the stomach hard. Then without giving her any time to adjust Danny started thrust hard.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK!" Harriet screamed as her body stated to violently jerk as Danny thrust his hips and move her body with his arms like she weighed nothing. "YOUR USING ME LIKE A TOY!" She shouted in pleasure.

"You are my toy!" Danny growled as he reached up and grabbed Harriet by the throat, but was carful not to actually chock her. "You my personal toy slut that I'm going to pump full of my thick milky cum all night lone!"

At those words Harriet's pussy spasmed as warm liquid squired our around Danny's cock. The Halfa felt this and soon had a big grin on his face.

"Did you just cum?" He asked before thrusting his hips hard, his pelvis smacking into Harriet's ass.

"AHHHH~" Harriet moaned as Danny started to thrust hard into her sensitive pussy. "Pound me, pound my sensitive pussy!" Harriet screamed as her eyes once again rolled into the back of her head. "Choke me with your big cock, choke me with your hands, pull my hair, fuck my ass and pussy! Fuck me as hard and rough as you can!" Harriet screamed with a fuck silly look as her pussy spasmed again, though she didn't cum just yet.

Danny felt his cock twitch at the woman's words as he tighten his grip on her throat just a bit and roughly grab her breast with his other hand. "You like it rough huh, like being treated like a common cum dumpster for me to use personally." He said before pinching her already rock-hard nipple.

"Flood my womb with your thick cum! Make me your bitch!" Harriet shouted without any hesitation as she started to meet Danny's thrust.

Danny roughly grabbed Harriet's face and turned her head to him, making her look into his eyes. "I think you were already a bitch and heat when I found you. I just tamed your fine ass." Danny growled before he started to pound her with everything he had.

Harriet moaned, screamed, and panted with pleasure as Danny fucked her like there was no tomorrow. Harriet was grateful Maddie was at the fair end of the hallway because the last thing she wanted to do was explain to her old friend why she was getting the life pounded out of her by her son, who had a cock to rival a hours. Then again the thought of being caught by her old friend, and one night lover, sounded externally erotic.

Harriet felt Danny's cock pulse inside of her as his pre-cum started to spill out of her pussy, she could tell he was ready to cum.

"Fucking pound me like I'm your bitch Danny! Blast your hot spunk into my womb!" Harriet said as she bet everyone of Danny's thrust with her own, making a loud wet slap every time. "FUCK! ME! UP!"

Danny growled as before he let go of Harriet's throat and pulled on her hair, getting a cry of pain and pleasure.

"FUUCK!" Danny shouted as he pulled out before going balls deep in one thrust, Harriet's body latterly lifting off the floor a good inch.

Harriet Chang let out a silent scream as she felt Danny's jizz flood her insides, making her cum again for the fourth time tonight as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Harriet felt herself hot beyond anything as Danny slowly jerked his cock deeper into her somehow, pushing his jizz even deeper into her womb.

When Harriet's feet touched the floor she stood on shaky legs as she used the wall to steady herself. The reporter felt the cock that gave her the best fuck of her life slowly slip out of her, making Danny's cum soon fallow.

Danny panted for air as he had his second orgasm of the night, but tonight had been a first with how rough he could be with someone. Sure he made both Star and Sam submissive in the past and even some spanking, but with Harriet it almost felt like she wanted to be hurt just enough to make it feel good.

Looking down Danny grinned when he saw Harriet's trembling heart shaped ass as cum flowed down between her legs. In fact seeing Harriet's ass trembling with pleasure slowly got Danny's slick cock hard again.

Harriet panted against the wall as she collected herself. Once she could think straight she glanced back with a shaky smile.

"I... I have to say Danny, when I got your text the last think I thought it would lead was to something so mind blowinGGGGGGG!" Harriet soon screamed when she felt the tip of Danny's cock enter her asshole. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She shouted in shock as she looked back at the teen. The tip of his cock alone was stretching out her ass beyond anything she's done before.

Danny raised his hand and slapped Harriet on her right ass cheek, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make her jump. "You got my motor running with how sexy you look trembling after I just blasted by load inside of you." Danny said in a husky voice by her ear making her shutter again. "I know I can't fuck you all night but I'll fuck you as much as I can before the party tomorrow." He said before grabbing her wrist and slowly pushing into her tight ass.

Harriet's mouth slowly fell open in shock and ecstasy as Danny was soon plowing her ass like he owned it, and at this point he practically did.

"OH FUCK ME!"

 **(Lemon-END!)**

* * *

Harriet groaned as a shining light flashed in her eyes. Slowly the Asian woman sat up with a groan as she rubbed her eyes, noticing three things in a moment. One it was about 6:30 in the morning, two her body was incredibly sore, especially her ass, and three was the pair of arms hugging her waist.

Looking down Harriet gained a small smile when she saw Danny sleeping peacefully, his arms around her waist.

"Hard to image this guy was bounding the life out of me just a few hours ago." Harriet muttered before she bent down and kissed Danny on the lips softly. "Time to wake up Danny."

The Halfa's eyes fluttered open at the reporter's words as he woke up. Looking up Danny was treated to the lovely sight of Harriet looking down at him. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail and was slightly messy, but in a hot 'just got out of bed after amazing sex' way.

"Morning." Danny said as he sat up and kissed her on the lips, one she returned. "What time is it?" He asked while getting out of bed.

"A little past six." Harriet said as she started at Danny's body as it stretched before standing up.

"How are you feeling?" The Halfa asked with a knowing look on his face.

Harriet snorted as she flopped to the bed. "My ass and pussy are sore beyond any punishment they've taken before." She said while shifting her hips, wincing. "You really pounded be."

Danny had the decency to blush at her. "Well your the one who asked for be to be rough." Danny defended himself before he stood up from the bed. "I better go before someone come knocking on my door." He said as he made his way to the door.

Harriet kept her eyes on Danny's toned ass making her bite her lower lip. "You know we might be able to grab a quickie," Harriet said making Danny stop at the door. "If we're quick we could catch one of the _many_ showers in this mansion, _together_." She said in a husky voice as she slowly crawled off the bed.

Danny looked back at Harriet with a grin on his face. "You are one dirty reporter." Danny said with a chuckle as he out his hand on the doorknob. "By the way, I saw a really big bathroom on the first floor not far from the pool, see you their in 15 minutes." He said before walking out of the bedroom quietly.

Harriet bit her lip before falling back to the bed with a content sigh. "That kid is going to make some lucky woman very happy one day." She said before a mischievous smile crossed her face. "But until he can focus on pleasing me." She said before getting out of bed.

* * *

Danny sighed as he pulled on the collar to his stiff suit as he watched a bunch of adults pogo around the large room. After his interesting shower with Harriet Danny got ready for the collage reunion along with most of his family, except for Jazz who was in a movie theater watching a football documentary.

Jack and Maddie we're catching up with old friends or pogoing around the room, forgetting Danny at the punchbowl.

"So much for family bonding." Danny muttered s he took a sip of his drink. He would of hanged out with Harriet but the two felt they should give each other some space, Harriet was already walking around with a very noticeable limp.

"Well son, your looking much better."

Danny looked up to see Vlad smiling down at him. "Hey Vlad, how's it going." Danny said with a tired sigh.

"Oh good," Vlad said as his eyes lingered on the party for a moment before looking back at Danny. "Listen Danny, I was hoping you could do me a huge favor."

"Sure, anything to get me away from this party." Danny said getting a small laugh out of Vlad.

"Well you see I have a gift for your father in my lab. I was hoping you can get while I keep him distracted." Vlad said with a wining smile.

"Got it." Danny said as he exited the room.

Danny walked down some stares and quickly found himself in a sophisticated lab after leaving the party. "Why would Vlad keep a present all the way down here?" Danny asked himself as he looked around.

As the Halfa looked he noticed a picture frame on a conceal not fair from where he was standing. Grabbing the frame Danny was it was a picture of his mom and Vlad, both younger. Danny also notice another person was in the frame but their head was cut out.

"Wait a fucking minute." Danny muttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of his dad he got from the ghost birds. Placing the picture in the frame like a puzzle Danny was shocked to see it was a perfect fit. "What the hell his going on."

 _*Gasp*_

Without any hesitation Danny transformed into his Phantom form and brought his guard up. Felling something for above Danny charged his fist before blasting up without even looking. Glancing up Danny was slightly surprised to see two Ectopusses get blasted into goo.

"What the hell, how did those two get all the way out here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Before Danny could react a green net hit him from behind, pinning him to a wall and shocking him. Groaning in pain Danny looked up and was shocked at who was connected to the net.

"Skulker!?" Danny said in shock before he acted.

Charging up his ecto-energy Danny broke through the glowing net before flying at Skulker and kicking the ecto-suit user right in the chest. Skulker was sent flying into a metal wall so hard it dented almost instantly.

"I don't know how you got a new suit so fast, but I'll destroy it just like the last one!" Danny said while charging up his fists.

"Confident as always." Skulker said before pulling out a black cube and throw it to Danny's feet. "Catch!"

Before the Halfa could do anything he was soon surrounded in a larger black cube from the neck down. When Danny tried to faze through it he was shocked to see it wasn't working.

"What the hell, I can't faze through!" Danny shouted as he started to struggle in the box.

"And that's not all it dose." Skulker said with a sadistic grin before he pressed a button on his gauntlet.

Danny instantly screamed in pain as an even stronger electricity hit his entire body, forcing him to change back. The Halfa slumped in the box as he tried to stay conscious with his vision going blurry. Skulker walked up to the box before grabbing Danny by the hair and a glowing green blade popping out of his gauntlet.

Danny stared at the blade and gave a weak chuckle. "Um, the glowing blade is new." He said with a nervous laugh.

"You like it, I've got some upgrades." Skulker said in a happy voice before a sadistic look crossed his face. "Now then..."

"Enough!"

Danny turned to the voice and was shocked to see none other then Vlad Master, glaring at Skulker.

"I didn't kill you to free the boy Skulker." Vlad said with a glare at the ghost, who took a step back. "Your work is done."

Skulker looked a little peeved but pulled his blade back and flew away without saying a word.

"Skulker, the Ectopusses, I don't understand." Danny said while looking at Vlad.

"Of course not your what, 14." Vlad said with a scoff as he walked closer to the box. "Too young to drive and not in college yet, I sent those ghosts and other to test your father's skill."

"My dad has skills?" Danny said in confusion.

That brought a small laugh from Vlad as he turned to Danny. "But imagine my surprise when I find you, the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created."

Danny looked at Vlad in with confusion. "Second ghost hybrid, what are you ta-" Danny cut himself off as something clicked in his head and he stared at in pure shock. "The college accident..." He nearly whispered.

Vlad grow a big grin on his face as he put his arms behind his back. "Smart lad, obviously you get that from your mother." He said before a black ring formed around his waist and transformed Vlad into the ghost Danny fought.

"You!?" Danny shouted in shock as he tried to transform but found it was impossible. "My powers!?"

Vlad floated up to the black box with a grin on his face. "This box was design to neutralize ghost powers, including yours. Made by Skulker and paid for by me, making you as human as your idiot father."

Danny grit his teeth and started to struggle in the box. "Let me out!" Danny growled.

"Why, so you can stumble in your adolescents trying to gain control of your powers. Your talented Daniel, but nowhere close to my level." Vlad said as he charged his fist with pink ecto-energy. "I have over 20 years of experience Daniel, and I have used said powers for personal wealth and gain." He said as he easily used more of his powers in front of Danny without and hesitation or struggle. "I could train you to be just as powerful as me one day, much soon then me. All you have to do is renounce your idiot father."

Danny looked at Vlad and felt two things, fear for his father, and sympathy. "You still hate him for what he did to you in college huh." Danny said in a neutral voice.

Vlad growled at that. "And what, are you telling to forgive him, to forget the past?"

Danny took a deep breath and looked Vlad in the eyes. "I know my father is a moron." Danny said without any hesitation catching Vlad off guard. "You want to know how he did this to me? He created his ghost portal but put the 'ON' button on the inside, me and a friend were checking it out and I went inside before I accidently turned it on."

Vlad face palmed while groaning. "I thought it was impossible, but he has become more stupide."

Danny just nodded his head. "My dad is an idiot. He's selfish, ignorant, bullheaded, he humiliates me at school without any regret, and he contently puts me, my sister, and even my mom in danger with his inventions more times then I can count." He said before giving Vlad a sympathetic look. "And what he did to you was just as shitty. He put you in the hospital for years and took the girl you both cared for while you were gone and all he has to say is he's sorry with a fucking smile on his face like it was nothing." Danny finished

Vlad had a shocked look before he gained a pleased smile. "You see, your father is more trouble then he is worth. So help me-"

"But in the end he is still my dad." Danny said in a firm voice, cutting Vlad off. "You know how fucked up it is to kill your own father, it's pretty messed up. Even letting someone else kill him his pushing the limits and I have morals."

Vlad groaned at Danny. "Well aren't you a goody-two-shoes." He said before a grin crossed his face. "Well when your father is out of the way we'll see how things are." He said before flying out of the room.

Danny grit his teeth as he tried to use his powers, but he felt they were surpassed by the cube. Trying a different approach Danny suppressed his powers even more then the cube for a good long minute before letting it out in one go. Danny felt the cube shake for a second before settling down and shocking Danny.

"No good." Danny panted for air. "I'm not strong enough to break this cube and if I don't do something and save dad."

"Well you like your in a predicament." A voice said making Danny go stiff.

Looking up Danny was surprised to see a ghost that looked like a king, but not just any king.

"Wait I know you, your that king from the painting in the main hallway."

The ghost king nodded with a smile on his face. "I'm the Dairy King don't you know," He said with an ascent and a smile on his face. "And it look's like your in a predicament."

Danny nodded and gave the ghost a small smile. "Yeah I am, could you actually get me out of this?" Danny asked.

Without any hesitation The Dairy King pressed a button on the side of the cube, freeing Danny in an instant.

"Thanks!" Danny said as he kicked the cube. "Now to stop Plasmius and save my dad!" He said before changing into his Phantom from and flying out of the lab.

* * *

After being saved by the Dairy King Danny saved his dad from Vlad who had possessed him and was destroying the party. The two fought and Vlad was clearly going to win until Danny struck a deal with Vlad. Vlad would not kill his dad unless he wanted his identity revealed to the world, showing everyone how he got so rich so fast. Vlad said he would do the same to Danny but the younger Halfa knew his parents, mostly his mom, would accept him even if he was half ghost, plus Vlad had a lot more to lose.

So the truce was struck and the Fenton family was quickly kicked out of the mansion, thought they were aloud to grab their things.

Danny was able to meet Harriet before they left and found the woman was about to talk to her editor about an article on the ghost incident. Fortunately Danny was able to stop her after he pointed out how she had no evidence or pictures on the incident, much to her disappointment. Though she was thankful to Danny for saving her from killing her career. Danny and Harriet agreed if either were in the area they would have more fun together.

Danny was currently sitting in the passenger seat of the Fenton RV while his dad drove back home. Jazz and Maddie were in the back sleeping after a long night.

"I can't believe Vlad didn't say goodbye after we left." Jack said in a sad tone. "And we used to be such palls in college."

Danny gave a shrug. "Well dad that was years ago, and Vlad is probably still pissed about the accident."

"But that was years ago." Jack whined.

"It wasn't like you broke his leg or stole a paper, you did nearly kill him and left him in the hospital for years." Danny said with a small glare at his dad. " _And you made him one of the most dangers beings in the world._ "

"But it was so long ago, I thought he would forgive me by know." Jack whined again.

Danny sighed and leaned back in the chair, Jack just didn't see how much this hurt Vlad, both literally and mentally.

The Halfa started to think about Vlad and how he reacted to getting his powers. Danny will admit he had 'abused' his powers a bit since he got them, but the worst he ever did was cheat on a few test after hunting ghost or having a sleepless nights. It is wrong but considering Danny put his neck on the line to save the town from ghost a little abuse of his powers here and there wasn't going to turn him into a bad guy. The last thing on Danny's mind was robing a bank or jewelry store.

But their was a few things certain about this whole ordeal.

One, Danny should try to be a little more aware of his powers so he wont become like Vlad in the future.

Two, it was a little weird finding someone who was just like him. Now Danny knew he wasn't the only Halfa in the big wide world, which was a little refreshing, but it sucks Vlad and Danny were enemies.

And three, Vlad Plasmius is probably Danny Phantom's greatest enemy, and Danny will do whatever he can to protect the people he cared about from that man.

That means Danny needed to train like never before to go up against a man who was not only stronger, but far more experienced. But that never stopped Danny before and it wasn't going to stop him now.

* * *

 **21N: Wow this is really late, sorry. Some things are going on at home, moving mostly, not only that but my computer kept tweaking on me and deleting paragraphs I wrote forcing me to rewrite them. Also I hade trouble deciding on where to take this chapter and how to finish it to make everyone happy.**

 **I am proud to say I am the FIRST person to write a Harriet Chang x Danny Fenton lemon! (Unless I am wrong)**

 **Now to clear up a few things!**

 **1: I am no longer doing tags for lemon. Someone pointed out how it took a bit out of the surprise and thrill to how things went, so no more tags.**

 **2: This chapter was tricky to say the least. Danny only met Harriet once and that was at the reunion, other then that they never meet again in whole show. I was thinking about doing a bathroom scene but then I felt that would be cheap, then I remember the old classic 'Misprint Invitation' angle, allowing at least 2 days for something to happen between Harriet and Danny. And I thought to myself why don't we try something different and use a Gloryhole in this chapter, because honestly I don't know when I'll be able to use one again until way later.**

 **3: My opinion on Vlad, honestly I feel sympathetic to the guy. I mean the guy was infected in the face and left in the hospital for _years_ because his best friend was a dumbass. And not only that said 'best friend' steals the girl he were interested in while you were in the hospital. I honestly wonder what would of happened if Jack never fucked up with the proto-portal, leaving them both normal.**

 **4: Here's a current list of possible girls for Bonus Chapters later on, so I don't keep receiving the same ideas over and over again. Most of them I am considering but nothing is solid yet. Most of these have been suggested by fans and some are ones I came up with.**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter List-(Name: Media)**

 **Kitty & Jenny Summers: John Person**

 **Ivana Swallows: John Person- The name is just asking for it alone.**

 **Gwen(13): Ben 10**

 **Raven & Starfire & Jinx: Teen Titans**

 **Raven & Her Emotions: Teen Titans**

 **Starfire & Blackfire: Teen Titans**

 **Mavis Dracula: Hotel Transylvania**

 **Kim & Ann Possible: Kim Possible**

 **Helen & Violet: Incredibles**

 **Harley Quinn & Poison Ivy: DC**

 **Wonder Woman: DC**

 **Power Girl & Super Girl: DC**

 **Juliet Starling: Lollipop Chainsaw**

 **The Mane 6 & Sunset Shimmer (Equestrian Girls/Anthro): My Little Pony**

 **Francine & Haley: American Dad**

 **Cindy & Theo: Scary Movie 2**

 **Hex Girls-Thorn & Dusk & Luna: Scooby Doo**

 **Dexter's mom & DeeDee: Dexter's Laboratory**

 **Max & Caroline: 2 Broke Girls**

 **Mandie: Fairly Odd Parents**

 **Lindsey & Heather: Total Drama**

 **Jessica Rabbit (Park Ranger): Who Framed Rodger Rabbit.**

 **Wednesday Addams: The Addams Family**

 **Sam & Alex & Clover: Totally Spies**

 **Hermione & Others: Harry Potter**

 **Charm Caster & Gwen: Ben 10 Alien Force**

 **Gwen Stacey/Spider-Gwen: Marvel**

 **Elizabeth: BioShock Infinite**

* * *

 **These are most of the offers I have considered for Bonus Chapter later on in the story. Some of these may never actually be written, but I am trying to make each on along with the story.**

 **Please Fallow/Favorite/ & Review please!**


	8. Royal Cumpany

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **Royal Cumpany**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny panted hard as he kicked and punched the air as his body glowed green while he was in his Phantom form. Around his arms, legs, and chest were large weights that weighed about 80 pounds each. Now that might not be much for is ghost form, but working out for an hour while concentrating on his ecto-energy would take a lot out of anyone.

"Just 5 more minutes Danny!" Sam called from below as she looked at a stop watch in her hand.

Nodding his head Danny gave a small cry as the ecto-aura increased. The Halfa then started to punch and kick at a much faster pace then before, almost all of his limbs moving in a blur.

Sam kept her eyes on the stopwatch in her hands before slamming her thumb on the side. "Time!"

Danny turned intangible and let the weights slam into the floor. The Halfa soon fallowed and fell to the floor while changing back to his human form which was in workout cloths, his hands on his knees.

"How... was that?" Danny asked while panting for air as sweat ran down his face.

Sam gave Danny a smile as she handed him a water bottle. "Your getting way better. Not only are you doing this longer, but you don't look as dead tired as before."

"You think?" Danny asked as he throw water cold water on his face before drinking the rest.

After Danny came back from the reunion trip with his family one of the first things Danny did was tell Sam everything that had happened. The Goth girl was shocked to hear there was another Halfa in the world that Jack created through his stupidity, and it wasn't just any Halfa but Vlad Masters, one of the richest man in the world. Sam was worried when Danny told her that Vlad was not only stronger but had more powers and way more experience then Danny. If it wasn't for Danny's quick thinking Jack would be very well dead and Maddie might have been forced into a wedding she never wanted.

The only upside to the whole trip was Danny telling Sam how he fucked a reporter named Harriet Chang, much to the Goths amusement.

After Danny told Sam everything he decided to up his training. With Sam's help Danny found the perfect spot where he could use his powers without any witnesses nearby at an abandoned boxing gym, they would use it whenever the basement lab wasn't free, and they got some impressing training equipment.

For the past two weeks Danny has been training non-stop with his powers and body with Sam's help keeping track of everything. As he trained Danny leaned a few interesting things about his powers.

One, if he turned anything intangible it lost most of it's weight as if it was in space, that didn't make it weightless, only extremely lighter. Another interesting thing Danny found out was when he forced his ecto-energy into his body it made him temporarily stronger and faster, only in drained a lot of his stamina. Danny also found out that if he concentrated his ecto-energy to any part of his body hard enough he could shoot an ecto-blast, the easiest so far other then his hands was his eyes and feet.

Then there was his duplication power. The Halfa tried to make more copies of himself to help him fight, only for his powers to go haywire and instead just added more limbs to his own body. Sam pointed out it could be useful to have an extra arm if needed so it wouldn't have been a complete loss. Danny however found another interesting thing he could do with his duplication power he kept to himself... for now.

Sam took out her phone and looked at the time. "We still have about a hour until we needed to head back. What do you want to do?" Sam asked in a knowing voice as she glanced at his body.

Despite being mostly drenched in sweat Sam couldn't help but still be turned on when she looked at Danny. The slow progress was starting to show, as his short sleeves shirt looked slightly smaller compared to when they started, and they way his shorts hugged his waist gave Sam the perfect view of his package.

Danny gave a chuckle as he as he leaned against an old boxing ring. "Really, me being all sweaty turns you on?" Danny asked as he gestured to himself.

Sam returned the chuckle as she sat next to him and playfully punched his arm. "Well maybe after you shower." She said with a small laugh, one Danny returned. "So how are things at home?"

The Halfa's face turned annoyed as he let out a huff. "Found more spy-bots in my house this morning."

"Vlad's still sending them?" Sam said in a slightly shocked voice.

Ever since Danny returned home the Halfa has been finding small spy-bots all over his house, and guess who they are from. Mostly it was his bedroom, the bathroom, and the living room, other then that the whole house was clean.

Danny rubbed his face. "I'm going to have to tweak with the house defenses to make sure no spy-tech can get in. The last thing I want Vlad to see is me having sex with you or someone else." He said getting a nod from Sam.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked making Danny look at her. "If your not going to train and we're not going to have sex, what should we do instead?"

Danny had a thoughtful expression before a smile crossed his face. "Want to have a cheesy horror movie an point out all the things that makes it stupid?" The Halfa offered.

Sam's face lit up as she jumped to her feet. "Hell yes!" She said as she started to pull Danny out of the abandoned.

* * *

Danny returned home around 8 with a satisfied expression. It wasn't a sexual satisfaction he was feeling, but a different kind.

It has been a while for Danny when he just hung out with Sam and had fun like they used to. Mostly it has been nothing but ghost fighting, training, school, sex, and more fighting for the past couple of days. It was refreshing for Danny to just be a teen again and watch a really bad movie with his best friend as they made fun of how stupid it was.

Suddenly Danny heard banging from down in the basement making him raise an eyebrow. Walking to the kitchen and down into the basement Danny saw it was his dad working on some new invention. It looked to be some kind of futuristic car that was hovering in the air.

"Dad, what are you working on?" Danny asked as he looked at the device.

Jack grinned at his son and quickly pulled him towards the floating car. "Danny, just in time to check out the Specter Speeder!" He shouted as he pushed his son into the vehicle's driver seat, nearly slamming his face into the glass. "This baby was made to explore the Ghost Zone and is armed to the teeth to handle anything that comes it way. And the best part," Jack pressed a button and a cup-holder popped out. "It's got an extra large cup holder!"

Danny was honestly impressed with the floating tank he was sitting in as he looked over all the buttons.

"Jack dear." Maddie called making Jack step out of the Specter Speeder. Danny listened in but kept looking over the cool floating tank. "It's getting a little late, is there something you were supposed to remember today?" Maddie asked in a hopeful voice but also a little desperation.

Jack looked confused. "Um..." Jack muttered as he glanced at Maddie.

"Something significant, having to do with May 9th." She asked sound a little angry now.

Danny face palmed in the Specter Speeder as he heard his mom and felt sorry for her. Today was Danny's parent's anniversary, and just like last year Jack forgot, like the year before that and the year before that.

"9th, 9th, 9th, 9th." Jack muttered before shrugging. "Nope, can't think of anything important."

Maddie grit her teeth as she looked at her husband. "Our anniversary dear..." Maddie said slowly, sounding more and more pissed by the second. "Oh well, I guess it just slipped your mind." She said before she blew up. "For the 18th year in a row!" She shout in his face before walking up the stares.

"Maddie, wait!" Jack called before slamming the Speeder close and chasing after her.

As soon as the door slammed shut the Speeder shook and a lever was pushed down, causing the Speeder to blast forward into the open portal. "Shit!" Danny yelled as he flew into the Ghost Zone.

Danny was stunned to see the inside of the Ghost Zone for the very first time. It was an endless green space that looked like something out of the Twilight Zone. There were doors, buildings, and stars that led to nowhere all around. As Danny looked around he saw a green glow from the corner of his eye, making him turn to look up ahead.

What he saw not even 30 feet from the Specter Speeder was a giant pale figure in a white suit looking down at Danny. Acting fast Danny pulled the speeder to a stop right in front of the figure.

"Trespassing in an unauthorized vehicle, that's against the rules." The figure said in a low tone while he spoke with a Sothern accent.

Looking at the dashboard Danny grabbed the speaker and held it to his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'm from... out of town." Danny said, hoping to smooth things over without fighting the figure.

"Ignorance of the law is no excuse for breaking it punk." The figure said as he pointed his giant finger at the Speeder. "I see your face around here again we are going to have a problem." He threaten.

"Don't worry, you won't see me again." Danny said before pulling the Speeder into reverse.

After a few seconds Danny found himself back in his basement, making him sigh in relief. Danny claimed out just in time to see Jack walk down the stares, looking peeved.

Jack saw Danny panting and nodded his head. "Trust me Danny I know, I'm just as freaked out by your mothers reaction as you are." He said before going back to work, Danny glaring at him the entire time.

* * *

The next day things were a little hectic. Maddie decided to take a few days away from home to spend time with her sister, and get away from Jack. The oldest Fenton begged Maddie to stay, but the woman was dead sent on getting some space.

Danny didn't know much about his ante Alisha, Maddie's adopted sister. The woman lived alone in the middle of nowhere and had been divorced for a long time. The strangest thing about the woman was how the woman seemed to take the divorce as a badge of pride for some reason.

Another crazy thing that happened at home was Jack actually owning up to his mistake and going after Maddie to deliver a anniversary present to her. Jazz and Danny were shocked to say the least but both figured stranger things have happened.

Danny was currently cleaning the house while Maddie was away, hoping a clean home will make her mood better then when she left. As Danny was calming the walls, because why not when you can fly, the Halfa floated down to the basement and sighed when he saw the place was a mess.

"Jesus, Dad only had one day to make this place this messy?" Danny muttered before an idea hit him. Charging up his fingers Danny blasted some trash on the floor, shooting it into the trash.

Grinning to himself Danny started to blast all the trash, boxes, and papers. It wasn't long before the Lab was orderly and looked better then ever. Unfortunately one of Danny blasts hit a box and sent it straight into the Ghost Portal. The Halfa faced palmed to himself and floated down to the portal.

"Damn it, I should of turned this off when I started cleaning." Danny muttered to himself before looking down, seeing a note. "What's this?" He said as he picked up the note and read it out loud. "'Let this gift repair the bridge to our love, from Jack'... That dumbass forgot the gift he was supposed to give her to make up for forgetting! How can you forget two gifts in the span of two days!" Danny shouted as he looked at the portal. "And now it's in a endless dimension full of ghost... fuck me." He said before flying into the portal.

* * *

Danny searched inside the Ghost Zone until night and found no trace of the present. Much to his annoyance.

The Halfa was currently walking to his next class with Sam while he rubbed his face. "I'm telling you Sam, that gift is nowhere near the entrance."

"But you said you went right after it, how would it have gotten far?" Sam said with a confused look.

"Desiree says the Ghost Zone is always changing and shifting, not all entrances stay in one place." Danny sighed at that. "Which means that present can be anywhere."

"Yes, Desiree, or should I say Ms. Oritz. The teacher you regularly fuck." Sam said in a low cheeky voice.

Danny didn't want to keep any secrets from Sam, so he told her Ms. Oritz was the same ghost that helped Danny all those months ago. Danny also went on to tell about all the times they fucked in class and around the school, much to Sam's amusement and envy.

"Yes, the same." Danny said with a small grin before sighing. "But man I'm really stressed about this whole thing."

"Why, it's not like it's your fault?" Sam said in confusion as Danny waved his hand. "This is all on Jack for forgetting 18 anniversaries and forgetting the present."

"I know, but that doesn't mean my mom should be unhappy. 18 years she never had a proper anniversary, that's as long as they've been married Sam." Danny said while shaking his head. "Mom shouldn't have to go through that."

Sam gave a small smile as she saw how much Danny loved his mom and what he was willing to do for her. "So what's your plan?"

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face before he stopped and stared at a door at the end of the hallway. "I think I can ask Desiree to bring the box back from the ghost zone. That'll save me a lot of time."

"Are you sure you can get her to do what you want?" Sam asked in a cheeky voice.

Danny flashed Sam a grin that made her blush. "I pretty sure I can get her to do it. If not I can always... get my hands dirty."

"More like your cock." Sam snored before she walked ahead. "Try not to fuck the teacher all day, we have a test during 5th period." Sam said low enough where only Danny could hear before she walked away, though she did add a good shake to her hips.

Danny shook his head in amusement before he went to the Desiree's office and quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone said in the other side.

Danny entered and was surprised to see Dash sitting across from Desiree's desk, looking peeved. Lancer was also in the room and gave Danny a flat look.

"As you can see gentleman, I have someone else I need to talk to." Desiree said as she gave Danny a smile.

"But please consider-"

"No." Desiree cut Lancer off in a firm voice giving him and Dash a small glare. "If you want a good grade in my class then Dash needs to ace the next test."

Both men shrank under the female teachers gaze before quickly walking out of the room together. Danny quickly closed the door and gave Desiree a raised brow.

"What was that about?" Danny asked as he sat across from Desiree.

The teacher waved her hand as she sighed. "Lancer trying to convince me to give Dash an A in my class despite him doing none of the work. If Dash get a F on the next test coming up his GPA will be too low and he won't be able to play in the next game."

"Really, I thought a bunch of teachers were backing him?"

"They were, but after so many failing grades there getting tired of keeping someone who doesn't even try up." Desiree said before she smiled at Danny. "So what is it you need Danny?"

Danny smiled back at the woman. "Listen, I need a favor Desiree."

Desiree blinked before a sexy smile crossed her face. "I think we have enough time for a quickie, if not I can always just blow you like two days ago." Desiree said as she leaned forward, one of the buttons to her shirt becoming undone to show off her large cleavage.

Danny cleared his throat and gave Desiree a smile. "As much as I would love that, and trust me I would really love that, I need a different favor." He said making Desiree pout before sitting back in her seat. "You see this is what happened..."

The halfa proceeded to explain what has happened in the last few days about is parents anniversary and his dad forgetting it for the 18th time. By the end of the story Desiree did only one thing.

The ghost woman slapped her forehead and groaned in annoyance. "The more I hear about this Jack Fenton the more I dread the day I meet him. 18 times, really?" Desiree couldn't help but ask, hoping Danny was just exaggerating.

"Yes, 18 times." Danny sighed. "So I was hoping if I could wish the present back instead of go looking for it in the Ghost Zone. It would really make my mom happy if dad somehow made it up to her."

Desiree smiled at Danny an nodded her head. "Of course Danny, it's a simple wish."

Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks Desiree." Danny said before he cleared his throat. "Desiree, I wish I had my mothers anniversary present."

With that said Desiree's hands started to glow. "So you have wish it so shall it-AH!" Without any warning Desiree's hands were suddenly blown up throwing the ghost back.

"Desiree!" Danny shouted in shock as he rushed to the teacher.

When Danny went around the desk he was shocked to see Desiree was back to her ghost form with her hands smoking.

"Ow~" Desiree moaned in pain as Danny helped her up. "That hurt."

Danny carried Desiree to her chair and gently sat her down. "Are you okay Desiree?" Danny asked as he gently rubbed her hands.

The ghost nodded as she took a deep breath. "I'm okay, my hands just hurt." Desiree said as she glanced at her green hands, which were still smoking slightly.

"What the hell just happened?" Danny asked in a concerned voice.

Desiree had a confused look on her face before her eyes widen. "A ghost must be holding this present, blocking my wishing powers. That's what caused the sudden backlash. Either that or the present is in a ghost layer."

"A ghost can block your powers?" Danny asked in shock.

Desiree gave a small laugh before she changed into her human form. "I am far from the most powerful Ghost in the Ghost Zone Danny. Whoever has this present must be stronger then me, or have a better grip on it with the present in their layer. Even my powers can't take things when their in a ghost's home, that's just how they work."

"But who could have it?" Danny asked while rubbing his head. This present was becoming a lot of trouble.

Desiree have a small shrug. "It's hard to say really, thousands upon thousands of ghost live in the Ghost Zone. Any number of ghost would be interested in a real world item." Desiree said before looking thoughtful. "The closed ghost at the time might know where this present has gone to."

Danny thought for a moment and remembered only one ghost that was in the area. "I remember running into a ghost just the day before. He was massive, pale white, green eyes, and was warring a suit."

Desiree's eyes instantly narrowed and she gained a scowl on her face. "Did this ghost have a Sothern accent and talk about rules and laws?"

Danny blinked at Desiree. "I assume by that tone you know who that ghost is?" Danny asked getting a sigh and nod from Desiree.

"His name is Walker and he's a warden to a ghost prison." She said with a glare making Danny raise a eyebrow.

"So if he's a warden why do you hate him so much?" Danny asked, feeling there was more to this so called warden then meets the eye.

"Because Walker is a warden with a corrupted obsession Danny, and not a good one at that." Desiree said as she adjusted in her seat.

"What's a corrupt obsession?" Danny asked as he sat across from Desiree.

The Genie looked up in thought before she answered. "A corrupted obsession is basely an obsession where the ghost has corrupted it. You may even say I have a corrupt obsession." She said shocking Danny.

"Wait, you have a corrupt obsession, how?" Danny asked in a shock tone, Desiree was mischievous and playful but she was far from corrupt.

"Well you know my obsession is to grant wishes and give people what they desire, yet I tweak the wishes just enough to give the person something else entirely." Desiree explained getting Danny to nod slowly. "That's basically what a corrupt obsession is, go around the main desire of your obsession and do something slightly different."

Danny nodded his head and understood what she was saying. "So my obsession is to help people, but I could gain a corrupted obsession if I saw killing people was helping them." Danny winced a bit at the grim example, but it was the only thing that game to mind.

"That's exactly right." Desiree said before grabbing Danny's hand. "But I know that will never happen to you, you have a good heart Danny." She said making Danny smile.

"So what's Walker's obsession, or corrupt obsession in this case?" Danny asked, feeling better thanks to Desiree.

The Genie gained a annoyed look on her face as she leaned back into her chair. "Walker is obsessed with rules. If you break even the smallest rule in his little book he'll try to lock you up for 1000 years if not more." Desiree then let out a dry laugh. "The best part is he literally changes the rules in his book to fit his needs whenever he wants. He loves putting any ghost that crosses his path in his prison just for the most petty reason." She said before an angry look crossed her face. "He tried to lock me away for 'indecent exposure' multiple times. Luckily I always got away from him before he could make a wish."

"But can he really keep an entire prison under his control, that seems to much work just for him?"

Desiree quickly waved her hand. "No, Walker has a small army of SWAT ghost to protect and guard the prison."

Now that made Danny do a double take. "Wait, he has a small army of ghost under him!?" Danny shouted in shock.

The teacher quickly shook her head. "Well there not ghosts exactly, but wraiths. Think of a wraith as a weaker version of a ghost that only have basic powers and nothing more, like wild animals made out of ecto-plasum. Now alone they might not much, but 20 could give even you a run for your money." Desiree warned the Halfa.

Danny nodded to Desiree's words and he believed it. He was confident in his powers and skills but not so much so that he didn't know his limits. "How did Walker get his hands on his small army?"

"Some ghosts either find wraiths and bring them under their control, or make them from their own ecto-plasum." Desiree explained. "It takes a lot of skill to do either and only older and more powerful ghost can make a small army like Walker. The real problem with wraiths however is keeping them under control. If a ghost has too many wraiths then they might not be able to keep there influence over them and the wraith might break free."

"...Did I ever tell you how sexy and badass of a teacher you are Desiree." Danny said as he looked right into Desiree's eyes.

Desiree actually blushed deeply at Danny's sudden words and felt her heart skip a beat. "Yo-you really think I'm a great teacher Danny?" Desiree asked, sounding a little shock and flattered at the same time.

Danny nodded his head. "Despite just starting a few weeks ago you have been doing a great job here. Not only that you always answer any ghost related questions I have and explain it perfectly. I think your the best teacher this school has in a long time." Danny said in a sincere voice.

Desiree rubbed her the back of her head in embracement but had a smile on her face. "Thank you Danny, that means a lot to me." She said before a serious look crossed her face. "So what will you do now?"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his face. "I'll look for the present today after school, if Walker has it then I'll ask him to give it back. If he won't give I back then I'll take it."

Desiree put her hand over Danny's and looked him in the eyes. "Danny, please, If Walker has the present give up on it. Walker is a powerful ghost and with his SWAT ghost on hand he is deadly."

The Halfa smiled at the ghost in disguise before he sat up and brought her into a deep kiss, catching her off guard. Desiree's mind went blank for a second as she felt Danny deepen the kiss as he gently held her face. This wasn't just a normal kiss or even a lustful one, this was a passionate kiss you gave to someone you cared for deeply. Desiree felt herself go slightly limp in her chair as she moaned into the kiss, already she felt wet between her legs.

When Danny pulled back Desiree almost protested until she saw him look into her eyes. "Thanks for caring about me Desiree, but this is something I need to do." He said before he got up from his chair and made his way to the door. "Besides, it's not in my nature to give up so easily." He said before leaving the room.

Desiree stared at the door for a long moment before letting out a sigh. "That bo-... that young man is going to end me." Desiree muttered before she waved her hand and locked the door. "And he was so mean to leave me like this." She purred before opening her white shirt letting her breasts bounce free. "Fuck, I wish Danny could of stayed a good five minutes to take care of me, after getting me this wet." Desiree said before she grabbed her right breast in a tight grip and slipped two fingers into her pussy.

* * *

"Alright, is everything set up?" Danny asked as he adjusted the head set.

After school ended Danny and Sam made there way back to his house and straight to the basement. Their plan was simple, Sam would direct Danny with the tracking device in the specter speeder while he explored the ghost zone. If things went south Sam could come and help him with the Specter speeder, but only if it was absolutely necessary.

"We're good Danny, I can see everything you can see." Sam said from inside the Speeder as she gave hi a thumbs up. "Now are you sure you want to do this Danny? We have no idea what you'll run into in their." Sam asked in a worry tone. "And what if you run into this Walker guy you mentioned earlier, he seems like no joke."

Danny gave the goth girl a thumbs up as he walked to the green portal. "Common Sam, you know I never back down from a challenge." He said before facing the portal. "Wish me luck." He said before flying into the portal.

As soon as Danny entered the portal he notice he seemed to be in a slightly new area then before.

 _"Wow, this place is amazing."_ Sam said in awe as she spoke through Danny's headset.

"You call it amazing I call it a headache." Danny chuckled as he floated forward. "Feels like I'm walking through a painting."

That seemed to get a small snort out of Sam. _"Well Picasso, the tracing device in is telling me you should the door on your left."_

When Danny turned left he was very lucky there was only one door on his left side making him sigh in relief before he opened the door. Now Danny had to be very carful, a ghost layer was their personnel was personal to them and entering without permission is a good way to piss someone off. Desiree told him a ghost layer was like a home to a ghost and was something very personal to them. She also told him a ghost is stronger and recovers faster when in their layer.

Once Danny opened the purple door he was surprised to see a bunch of real world stuff floating in the air.

"Huh, so this is were most of the real world stuff goes." Danny said before flicking a sandal that was a little too close to his face.

"Beware-"

Moving on instinct Danny sent a blast forward and caught the Box Ghost square in the chest. When Danny finally processed on what he just did he let out a small sigh.

"Of course Box Ghost would have a box present." Danny face palmed as he saw the present in the back. "So I guess it doesn't matter which ghost layer it was in, Desiree couldn't have taken it. Seeing how weak Box Ghost is."

Just as Danny was about to grab it Box Ghost suddenly regained consciousness before a scared look crossed his face. "We must flee!" He shouted catching Danny off guard. "Unless you wish to be sealed to your doom!"

Not a second later a blast was set off and hit Box Ghost, trapping his hands in green energy.

"What the hell?" Danny said as he turned to the right.

Seeing more blasts heading his way Danny throw up a shield and blocked the blasts easily.

"Trespassing into another ghosts layer is against the rules." Walker said as he was flanked four SWAT ghosts. "Along with recording devisees and real world items, all against the rules," Walker then lifted up a glowing book in his hand before writing something down. "Now it is." He said with a sadistic grin.

Danny glared at the so called warden as he lowered his shield. "So your Walker, so called prison warden."

"So you've heard of me." Walker said with a pleased look on his face before looking to his SWAT ghosts. "Cuff him boys, I want to have a talk with him back at the prison."

The four SWAT ghost flew at Danny as fast as they could. Danny however raised his hands and blasted two away with ease, when the next two were close Danny simply kicked and punched then back to Walker.

The warden looked mildly surprised before a grin crossed his face. "Well aren't you a strong one," Walker said before a green glow covered his body. "But let's see how you face a real ghost."

Danny kept his guard up before lifting his arms and sending a strong ecto-blast right at Walker. But to the Halfa's shock the warden just put up a shield and blocked the attack like it was nothing. Then the warden was on Danny in a second and grabbed the Halfa by the neck.

"Not bad for a punk." Walker said with a glare before grabbing the headset and smashing it in his hands. "But in the end you will always be a punk."

Danny growled before splitting his body and making a copy of himself right above Walker. The warden was surprised when the copy blasted the warden right in the face with a fully charge ecto-blast, creating a small smoke cloud. Despite the blast Walker never lost his grip.

"Now your getting annoying punk." Walker said as the smoke cleared, revealing only a few burns on his face, shocking Danny.

Then Walker fired two ecto-blasts from his eyes and destroyed the copy easily.

"Shit." Danny chocked out before he felt Walker tighten his grip.

"Profanity, that's also against the rules." Walker said with a glare before blasting Danny's hand's, legs, and chest, binding them with ecto-energy. "Take him away with the Box Ghost, and keep an eye on him. He's a crafty punk." Walker said before his SWAT ghost took both Danny and the Box Ghost away.

Just as they were about to leave Walker grabbed Danny by the neck and raised him to his face. "There may be chaos in the Ghost Zone, but their will be order in my prison." Walker said before throwing Danny to the SWAT ghost.

* * *

Sam felt her heart stop when the video feed ended after Walker destroyed the headset Danny had. A million thoughts were going through her head, what happened to Danny, was he okay, how is Walker so strong. And most of all what was Sam going to do about it.

Not even thinking twice Sam grabbed the controls to the Specter Speeder and stared right into the Ghost Zone.

"Hang on Danny." Sam said with a determined look in her eye before she blasted into the portal. "Your not alone in this."

* * *

Danny had a hard look on his face as Walker walked back and forth in front of him with a book in his hand. Danny was currently chained to a chair while warring an old black and white prison outfit, he even had a little hat.

After Danny was taken by Walker and his ghost the Halfa and the Box Ghost were taken to Walker's prison, which looked a lot like Alcatraz. Another major downside is not only was Danny trapped in this prison, but so were some of the ghost he sent back to the Ghost Zone such as Skulker, Technus, and the Lunch Lady.

"Trespassing, loitering, profanity, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer of the law, creating a disturbance," Walker listed off as he stopped in front of Danny. "And possession of real world contraband." Then the present floated in front of Danny's face in a taunting manner, pissing the Halfa off even more.

"Look, is this really necessary." Danny said while keeping his eyes on Walker. "That present belong to my parents, the only reason I went looking for it was because it got sent into the Ghost Zone Sir." As much as Danny hated it he had to kiss up to Walker if he wanted to get out and get the present.

Unfortunately Walker wasn't budging. "You know my name son, it's Walker," The ghost said as he grabbed Danny by the shirt. "Know it, fear it, obey it." He said in a threatening voice before lifting Danny by his neck. "I am your Judge, executioner, jury, executioner, jailer, and if necessary your executioner."

Danny weakly raised his hand. "Um... you said executioner like, three times."

"I like that part of the job." Walker said as he throw Danny to the chair.

Danny eyed the present behind the warden for a moment before he spoke. "Look Mr. Walker, that present is for my parents, so if I can just have it back-"

"I'd like to let you go son, but I can't." Walker cut Danny off with a wicked smile. "That be against the rules." He said while looking through his little book. "But seeing as how this is your first offence I'm willing to be lenient." Walker said before turning to Danny. "1000 years!" Walker then turned to his SWAT ghost. "Take him to his cell."

The ghosts nodded before grabbing Danny and taking away. As Danny was being he let out a small ecto-pulse to see if he could still use his powers, at to his surprise he still had access to his powers.

After a few minutes the SWAT ghost brought Danny to a steel door. "Enjoy your stay punk." The SWAT ghost said before throwing Danny into the cell.

As Danny entered the cell he was surprised to find he wasn't alone. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little whelp." Skulker said with a low chuckle as he got up from his bed and folded his arms.

"Skulker, how did Walker get you?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

The hunter growled at the Halfa. "It was your fault, after you throw my ass into that cramped thermos and throw me back here! That so called warden got me as soon as I fixed my suit!" Skulker said as a grin crossed his face. "But now your here with us."

"...Us?"

Skulker gave a laugh. "You think I'm the only one of your enemies that is here? Nearly every ghost you've face is here with you!" The robot ghost then started to pound his fist into his hand. "But now we can get our payback."

Danny's mind started to work fast as he tried to think of something to say. "Why can we still use our powers?" Danny's question caused the hunter to pause. "I just felt my powers a little while ago, so if we can still use our powers how come nobody tries to escape?"

"Because as soon as anyone dose try their swarmed by those SWAT ghosts." The hunter said in an annoyed voice. "They might be weak individually, but together they can become strong."

That actually made Danny grin. "So no single ghost has been able to escape, what about a prison riot?" That actually made Skulker pause. "What would happen if every ghost in the prison riots at the same time. The SWAT ghost only have numbers on their side, and Walker can't catch everyone."

"What are suggesting whelp?" Skulker growled.

Danny stuck out his hand to the metal ghost, catching him off guard. "You help me, and I help you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We work together on getting out of here and then we go back to the way things were before. Deal?"

Skulker looked at Danny's hand for a long moment before gripping it hard. "Deal. For now."

* * *

Sam was currently fallowing the Real World Item Tracker in order to find Danny. Unfortunately the Goth got sent on more then one wild goose chase in the Ghost Zone.

"Fucking hell, how much crap get's sent to the Ghost Zone." Sam ground as she looked at the real world map again. "I wish I can just ask for directions."

As if Sam's prayers have been answered, not far from where she was flying a beautiful ghost past her by, making the Goth pause. Sam had to admit the blond ghost was quiet the looker despite being green, in fact her flawless green skin just made her more sexy looking. The blond ghost was warring a blue dress that seemed to barely fit with her large ass.

As Sam was checking out the female ghost she suddenly remember why she was here. "Less staring at the hot ghost and more finding Danny." She said as she flew towards the female ghost and grabbed the microphone. "Excuse me, you in the blue dress?" Sam called making the ghost nearly jump.

Turning around the ghost with a surprised expression on her face. "Can I help you human?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm looking for a Walker's prison. Can you point me into that direction."

The female ghost gained a worry expression on her face as she quickly waved her hand. "That is not recommended miss, Walker is not a force you should take lightly." She warned.

Sam however was not giving up. "But I need to find that place, my friend Danny is-"

"Danny?" The female ghost said in a shocked tone. "As in Danny Phantom."

Sam gave a confused look before her eyes widen. Blond air in a braid, blue dress, and an incredible ass. "Are you Dora, the ghost that went on a date with Danny?"

Dora looked at Sam with surprise before she nodded his head. "Yes, but why is Danny in Walker's prison?"

"Danny was looking for something he lost and Walker jumped him." Sam said with a pissed off growl.

Dora had a concerned look on her face before her eyes turned determined. "I will lead you to Walker's prison."

Sam looked surprised before a grin crossed her face as she pressed a button, causing the specter speeder to open. "Hop in."

* * *

Danny walked into the lunch cafeteria and instantly most eyes were on him, but for a very different reason then the guards were thinking. After convincing Skulker to work with him the hunter got in contact with some of the other stronger prisoners about the prison riot, that in turn caused the talk of a prison riot to spread. But it would only start when Danny wanted it to.

And he wanted to do it now.

As Danny picked up his food from the Lunch Lady he was stopped by Skulker. "I see your here with us whelp." Skulker said in a low tone before placing his hand on the tray and throwing it out of Danny's hands.

Instantly the ghost in the cafeteria started to chant 'fight' over and over again as Danny and Skulker squired off each other. The SAWT ghost wouldn't interfere as long as they didn't use their powers in the fight.

As Danny looked at Skulker he gave the ghost a nod, and the ghost nodded back.

"Take this!" Danny shouted as he pulled his fist back, only to turn around the last second and blast three of the SWAT ghost looking down on them with one move.

"Now!" Skulker shouted as he throw his lunch try at another guard.

With that the prison riot started, ghost all over were using their power to take out the guards one by one. The prison might have numbers, but the prisoners had power, and from the looks of things they were quickly overwhelming the guards. Danny and Skulker fought back to back as they easily took down guard after guard down together.

Soon all the SWAT ghost were either puddles of goo or knocked out as most of the prisoners were making their escape. Soon most of the ghost where making their way to the main entrance, Danny however had different plans.

"Where are you going whelp!?" Skulker yelled in a confused tone.

"I need to pay a visit to the warden, he's got something of mine!" Danny called as he ran deeper into the prison.

Skulker grinned at Danny. "I hope you make it out to the other side, so I may hunt you again!"

"Thanks... I think!" The halfa said a he ran deeper into the prison.

It wasn't long before Danny found himself in the wardens office, where a pissed off warden was waiting for him.

"You have been here for less then a few hours and already you have caused so much trouble." Walker growled as he stood up from his desk. "I should of executed you as soon as you walked in my prison. And after I beat you I will."

With that the fight started, but when much differently then last time. Danny instantly noticed Walker was much weaker then before, not only that his movements were much more sluggish. Danny started to think why before he remembered what Desiree said.

"Your weakening!" Danny said, almost laughing. "With most of the prisoners gone and not fallowing your rules your losing power! You can't be a warden without any prisoner!"

Walker growled as his powers flared. "I'm strong enough to take you down punk! And once I've imprisoned you I'll capture every ghost again before executing you!"

It didn't go that way for Walker, thanks to the prison being empty and Danny's intense training the prison warden was weaker then Skulker. Soon the so-called warden was knocked out and Danny quickly grabbed his mom's present.

* * *

After finally getting his hands on his mom's gift Danny didn't waist any time rocketing out of the prison. As Danny flew out of the prison he started to look around.

"Great, thanks to Walker I have no idea where I am or how to get hom-"

"Danny!"

The halfa turned around and was surprised to see Sam flying the Specter Speeder right towards him. Next to Sam was surprisingly Dora, who looked at Danny with shock an worry.

"Sam, Dora, what are you doing here?" Danny said as the Speeder stopped right next to him and the hatch opened, allowing him to fly in. "Not that I'm complaining."

Sam looked back with a smile as she flew the Speeder away. "After you were taken by Walker I few after you as soon as I can." She said as she glanced at Dora. "I got lost before I met Dora and recognized her from how you describe."

Dora smiled to Danny as the Halfa placed the present in the back and sat between them. "After I heard you were capture by Walker I plan to use my status as a princess to have him get you out. If not then I would turn into a dragon and force them too." She said with an all too sweet smile before she looked to Danny curiously. "But I am curious as to how you got out by yourself?"

Danny smiled as he started to explain his prison riot idea with Skulker and the other ghost, and how since the prisoners were all gone Walker was way weaker now.

By the hand Sam gave a laugh. "Seriously, all it took was one prison riot to get out, how is that guy a prison warden?"

"Hey I'm not complaining. I got out pretty easy and in less then a few hours." Danny said as he leaned back, though his body was feeling a little sore all around.

As Sam opened her mouth again a red light flashed. Suddenly the Specter Speeder started to jerk slightly making Sam feel worry. "Don't tell me we're out of gas." Sam said as she looked things over.

Danny looked around before nodding his head. "Don't worry, the speeder is just out of juice. I can force my ecto-energy into it to get it started." Danny said before he sighed. "But after the prison break I'm beat."

Dora put a hand on Danny's shoulder and pushed him back. "You need to rest, even while weaken Walker is no small enemy." Dora said in concerned voice.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked as she rubbed her eye, feeling a little tired after everything today.

Danny sighed as he leaned back. "We should find a quiet place to rest, somewhere we won't be disturbed and I can recharged."

Dora had a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled. "I know, their are plenty of empty caves in the near dragon kingdom. We can rest their." The princess suggested.

Danny and Sam looked at each other before the halfa nodded. "It's a solid plan, plus I could really use some rest." Danny said as he changed back into his human form.

Sam shrugged and turn the Specter Speeder around. "Alright Princess, point the way." She said before fallowing Dora's instructions.

* * *

About 10 minutes later the Specter Speeder came to a stop inside a dark cave on a small floating island near the dragon kingdom. The Speeder was dead but still had enough power to use most of the equipment, such as the lights. The windows were also tinted so they could see outside but nobody could see inside, this was so the lights wouldn't be seen in the dark cave.

Danny and Sam were fast asleep after the long day they had with the chair's in the speeder leaned all the way back.

Dora was keeping watch since she was the most well rested out of the three. As the princess leaned against her seat she glanced at the two others next to her. She gave a smile to Danny as she remember how handsome he was and she was glad to see that hadn't changed. She then blushed as she remembered the passionate night they had when they went on their date. Danny was loving, caring, and thought about her instead of himself. Ever since that night Dora felt their was a burning passion that burned within her now, she wanted to recreate that night and more.

The princess blushed harder as she remembered all the things she found on the internet. Their were so many different things that could be done with sex Dora has never heard of. Such as anal, a titty fuck, an assjob, and so many more. Dora wanted to try them all with Danny, but their was one problem.

The princess glanced around to see the Goth woman sleeping peacefully next to Danny. Dora had to admit Sam was beautiful, full breast, pale flawless skin, nice lips, wide hips, Dora wouldn't be surprised if Danny had made love to her as well.

As Dora's eyes landed on Sam's breast she felt a twinge of jealousy as she looked at her own. You didn't even have to compare to see which is bigger.

Dora turned back to Danny and smiled again as she remember him say her breast were perfect, before blushing as she remember saying her ass was sexy. As the princess looked at the halfa she glanced at his body and was pleased to see he had kept in shape if not got stronger. As her eyes roamed they stopped at the large bulge in his pants.

Suddenly Dora was hit with a wave of lust as she remembered the sex she and Danny had together. Dora thought about finding another partner but she instantly rejected the idea of another man touching her. She wanted Danny and only Danny.

Without warning Danny let out a low moan snapping the princess out of her thoughts. She noticed instantly her small hand was rubbing over Danny's bulge, making her blush like crazy but also become slightly wet.

Dora's mind started to race on what her next move should be as she felt Danny's member slowly harden under his jeans. After coming to a decision, a poor one at that, Dora glanced at Sam one last time before she acted.

 **LEMON: START**

Dora gabbed the helm of Danny's pants before pulling them down slowly, in a instant Dora saw Danny's 10 inch thick cock standing at attention, making the dragon princess's mouth water.

Danny's eyes fluttered open and he instantly gasped when he saw Dora's head right near his cock, which was out of his pants. "Dora, what-"

Dora put a single finger on Danny's lips, stopping him from saying anything. "It has been a while since we last made love Danny." She said as she ran her hand over his cock, making it twitch and Danny moan softly. "Ever since I saw you again I wanted you to mount me like a beast and turn me into your bitch." Dora said in a low tone as she gave Danny her bedroom eyes and rub the tip of his cock, already feeling some pre-cum flow out. "I was hoping to do this later after you got back home, but I can't hold back any longer." The princess said as she leaned forward to Danny, her hot breath on his ear. "I need you to fuck me Danny, and fuck me hard."

The halfa groaned as Dora started to pump his cock harder, the thought of Sam catching them not even bothering him.

Danny reached up and grabbed the princess by the back of her neck. "You want to act like a bitch in heat, I'll treat you like a bitch in heat." He growled before shoving the princess to his crotch.

Dora's nose touched the tip of Danny's cock and her senses were instantly attack by his mucky smell. Both Dora's mouth and pussy drooled with anticipation. Wanting to savor the moment Dora slowly took the head of Danny's cock into the mouth, loving the mucky flavor and pre-cum in he mouth.

The princess swirled her tongue around Danny's cock, trying to get as much of the new taste as she could. Her small hands grabbed his pulsing shaft and ran them along, feeling the heat they were giving off.

Danny leaned back with a low moan as he put a hand on Dora's head, encouraging her to go further. It wasn't the best blowjob he ever had, a bit sloppy and very little movements, but the fact this was a royal princess giving him head like a horny slut made the blowjob all the more sweeter.

Dora sucked on the tip of Danny's cock softly as her hands massaged his shaft. She then pulled her head off with a wet pop as she slowly massaged the shaft.

"I regret not doing this when we first made love." The princess said in a cheeky voice as she kissed the side of the shaft. "I love the taste of your cock."

Danny gave a soft chuckle as he rubbed the top of her head. "You became a real cock hungry slut since the last time we were together."

Dora looked at Danny and gave him a genuine smile. "Only for you, Danny Phantom." She said before leaning down towards Danny's exposed balls. "Only you are aloud to fuck my royal pussy." She said as she sucked on his balls.

Danny throw his head back and tried to hold back a moan. "Then we better be quick, I don't want to wake Sam up." He said as she snacked his hand down and started to run Dora's tit through her dress.

Unknown to the both of them Sam was already up and knew what was going on. As soon as she heard Danny's zipper come down she was awake... well that made her sound like a slut.

Back to the current situation, Sam was pretending to sleep while glancing at Dora suck Danny off, with poor skill she might add, but with plenty of eagerness. The Goth girl felt both envy and lust, envy for not being the one to suck Danny off and lust for seeing another girl suck of her best friend, who also came with benefits.

Dora sucked softly on Danny's large balls, feeling how heavy they were with the thick cum they held. The princess pulled off Danny's balls before coming back up to the head of his cock before putting back in her mouth. The princess started to give Danny a sloppy blowjob as she bobbed her head up and down, the tip of Danny's cock easily hitting the back of her throat.

"GULP!SPLAT!GURK!CHOKE!MMPH!" Dora came up for air after a few seconds of the sloppy blowjob, a thick trail of saliva and pre-cum left her mouth. "I can barley put it in, your cock keeps hitting the back of my throat."

"I don't mind." Danny said as he shoved Dora's head back down his dick, the tip instantly hitting the back of her throat. "It's been a while since I had such an eager but sloppy blowjob." He said while leaning back with a moan.

Sam bit her lower lip as she started to feel her pussy lips become wet. Now the Goth practically felt only lust as she saw the ghost girl continue to give Danny a super-sloppy blowjob all over his big cock. She didn't even seem to care if she was doing it right or not, all she wanted was Danny's fuck stick deep in her mouth as possible, and that seemed to make the situation all the more hotter.

Danny thrust his hips up as his cock slowly started to force it's way down Dora's throat. Last time he fucked this princess their was more feelings and was lighter, now the princess was a horny girl that needed his cock bad, and who was he to disappoint.

Dora's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Danny forced more and more of his cock into her tight throat. It was a good thing ghost didn't need air, or she suffocate from Danny's thick cock blocking her airway. Dora moaned as she felt more of Danny's pre-cum flow out of his cock and down her throat, giving her the taste she always wanted. The feeling of Danny forcing her head further down his cock made her pussy twitch with anticipation, hoping he did the same thing with his cock in her pussy.

Sam breath harder as her hand snaked down her panties and slightly rub her pussy lips. The Goth could already feel her fingers start to soak from her juices and the flow only got stronger the harder Danny fucked the girl's throat.

 _"Why can't that be me right now!? Why can't Danny grab me by the neck and just fuck my throat like his own personal toy!"_ Sam thought as she bet her lip hard as she pinched her clit hard. _"...Why can't it be both of us?"_ The sudden idea made Sam pause a bit as Danny throw his head back with a moan.

"Fuck Dora, I'm going to cum soon!" Danny nearly shouted as he started to buck his hips like crazy, completely ignoring the fact Sam was next to him.

Hearing this Dora started to suck on Danny's cock as she bobbed her head herself. Her soft hand grip his balls with a surprising amount of strength. Dore then started to bob her head as fast as she could, forgetting any grace she ever had Dora used her throat to for Danny's cock to fuck as hard as he could.

"GLUCK!GLUCK!GLUCK!GLUCK!GLUCK!"

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" Danny shouted as he shoved Dora's head down his cock until he was balls deep, not caring for a moment about anything but shoving his cock as deep as he could into her.

Dora's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt nearly all of Danny's cock in her throat, which made a serious big bulge, pulsing with heat and lust. A moment later Danny's cum blasted down her throat, making her panties drool until they were ruined. Their was so much cum Dora's cheeks puffed full of thick cum as it slid down Danny still hard cock, spilling a little more the half out.

 _*Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!*_

Dora slowly pulled off Danny's cock with a sloppy, wet pop as she swallowed the last bit of cum in her mouth. Once the final drop of cum was gone from her mouth Dora panted for air, despite not needing any.

Danny looked to the princess and was slightly pleased with the sight. Her hair was undone and in a mess, her dress looked ready to come off, a large green blush was on her face, and still a bit of thick cum in her mouth.

"D-Danny... that was-"

"Fucking amazing?"

The two froze in place when they heard a third voice. The two slowly turned back to see a grinning Sam staring at them, though their was a glare in her eye.

"Points for edgerness and sluttyness _princess_ , but it was too sloppy overall, but hey you were able to get a good amount of his cum." Sam then looked down at Danny's hard cock shining with his cum. "You really couldn't wait to fuck someone, could you bucko."

Danny raised his hands at Sam with a shocked look on his face. "Shit Sam, I'm sorry, one thing led to another and-"

"And you were fucking a princess's throat like one of your personal bitches." Sam said in a cheeky voice making Dora blush before she looked away. "What, now your blushing like a girl? A second ago you were taking Danny's cock down like it was your life's mission." The Goth said before looking back at Danny. "Now the real question is... how are you going to make it up to me?" She asked in a sexy voice while grabbing Danny's wet cock in her hand.

Danny's eyebrow flew up as she felt Sam's hand work his cock, even Dora's mouth fell open slightly. "Sam, are you suggesting...?"

"Well it's either that or the princess can sit back and watch us have some fun." Sam said as she leaned down and kissed the tip of Danny's cock, getting some of his cum on her lips. "It's your call princess." She said while slowly licking the cum off her lips.

Seeing the cum on the girl's lips and the burning heat in her pussy, it wasn't long before Dora came up with her answer.

About a minute later Danny was lying down completely naked on a pile of cloths under him in the back of the Specter Speeder. By his crotch was an equally naked Sam and Dora as they both grabbed Danny's now hard cock.

 _"This is not how I thought my day would turn out."_ Danny thought as he moved his hands behind his head as he felt the two pairs of hands work his cock. _"But fuck, I'm not complaining."_

Both girls not only played with Danny's cock but drank in each other's sights. Sam felt turned on seeing Dora's flawless green skin and her hair down, her breast weren't that big, about B-Cups, but they were still perky with cute nipples that were both erect. What Sam really notice however was Dora's ass, it was an almost impossible bubble butt that Sam was left stunned at how big it was. Sam wouldn't say she was a lesbian, but even she would fuck this princess if given the chance.

Dora ran her eyes over Sam's nude body. The first thing the princess was drawn to was the Goth's large breasts, D-Cups she remember reading on Danny's computer. Along with her large breast Sam had long silky black hair, pale skin that almost seemed to glow, and seemed way more experienced then Dora from how she stroked Danny's cock.

"You really left a big mess princess." Sam said in a cheeky voice as she looked at her cum covered hand.

Dora blushed as she slowly pumped her hand. "There was just so much." She said in a small voice.

That seemed to just make Sam snort. "Trust me, I know just how much Danny can cum buckets." She said as she kissed the side of his cock, making it twitch. "Before we do anything, we should really clean his cock first." Sam said getting a nod from Dora.

With that said the two girls started to use their mouths all along Danny's cock, licking up all the cum that was left on it.

Danny throw his head back with a moan as he felt two girls mouths on his cock at once. The Halfa never thought before that he would be dragged into a threesome, much less with Sam being the one offering. Then again, ever since Sam first had sex she's been getting more and more slutty every time, and that was probably Danny's fault. That didn't mean the goth was some nymphomaniac, she still had plenty control over her body and emotions, it's just when Sam's motor got running, it was Danny's job to fix it.

Sam moved her mouth along Danny's cock before she went low and started to suck on his balls, butting both of them in her mouth.

 _"Even after that fat load he's still got plenty of 'ammo' given how heavy they are."_ Sam thought as she ran her tongue over each tactical.

Dora brought her head to the tip of Danny's cock and started to swirled her tongue around the head, already tasting the pre-cum flow from the tip. _"Is there no end to his virility. He was already hung like a horse, but it appears he also has the stamina of one!"_

The girls seemed to move in a near perfect sync, when Sam went up to the head of Danny's cock, Dora went down to his large balls before sucking on them, tasting both Danny and Sam's saliva on the large orbs. This went on for only a few minutes but already Danny could feel himself about to cum.

"Fu-fuck Sam." Danny moaned out as his hands gripped the floor and he fought to cum. "I-I'm going to cum!"

Just when Danny was about to cum Sam pulled back while pushing Dora off, getting a confused look from both of them.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for pulling that stunt next to me while I was knocked out." Sam said in a cheeky voice as she slowly pumped Danny's cock, making it twitch like crazy. "You don't get to cum right away."

Danny throw his head back with a loud groan as he felt Sam tighten her hand around the base. "C-come on Sam, just let me cum!" Danny shouted as his hips jerked.

Sam put a finger on her chin with a thoughtful look on her face, though she didn't stop slowly jerking off his cock. "I don't know, maybe I should jerk you off a little longer. Oh say... 30 minutes?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Danny growled as he glared at the two girls, his eyes glowing ecto-green. "If I don't blow my load in the next five minutes I am going to grab one of you and fuck you until all you can think about is my cock!" Danny nearly shouted in a commanding voice.

Both girls felt a shiver at the commanding voice, making their pussies drip with lust.

Sam grin and slowly brought her breast up. "Your the boss Danny." She said as she pushed her tits to one side of his cock, feeling it pulse. "Common Dora, give me a hand."

Dora hesitated for a moment before grabbing her own breast and pushing them against the sides of Danny's cock.

Both pair of tits pushed against Danny's cock on both sides, though Sam's seemed to grab more when compared to Dora's. The princess noticed this and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy along with arousal as their nipples pushed against each other.

Sam saw this and just gave the princess a smirk. "Don't worry, Danny loves tit's of all sizes," She said as, getting a surprised look out of the princess. "Besides, at this point it won't be long before he blows he load all over us." Sam said as she looked to her friend as she felt his cock twitch between her tits. "Isn't that right Danny? Your about to blow your fat, sticky load all over our tits." She said feeling his cock twitch harder. "Your about to cum buckets all over your best friend and a royal princess's tits at the same time, knowing damn well that we're going to lick all your cum off each other. How dose that make you feel?" The goth asked in a cheeky voice.

Danny throw his head back in a moan as he started to thrust his cock between the two tits. "Fuck!" The halfa shouted without any restraint as he tried to hold back from cumming, wanting to feel the two tits all over his cock as long as possible.

"See." Sam said in a cheeky voice as she moaned, feeling Dora's nipples press into her's. "Your nipples are so hard, they feel so good against mine. You must be seriously horny."

Dora panted as she breath in not only Danny's sent but Sam's as well. The two senses intertwined and were practically sending Dora into heat, making her pussy drip like a waterfall.

"Yes... I am so horny." Dora said in an almost daze as she leaned forward and kissed the side of the cock's head. "I need this inside of me. I need Danny to fuck me."

Sam was almost tempted to say no and let her go first. The only thing holding her back was the fact that Dora said she hadn't had sex since the dance, and from what she was told they only did it once. So Sam, being the nice person she was, decided to let the princess get Danny's cock in her first. Oh, but she would make sure Danny pound the fuck out of the princess's ass.

Leaning forward Sam also put her mouth at the top of Danny's cock and started to kiss the tip. As both girls kiss the tip Danny could feel his balls twitch and his cock ach as he held back to.

As the Halfa looked down he was treated to the sight of not only the girls kissing the tip of his cock, but also kissing each other. The two girls swirled their tongues over Danny's cock, swapping both their spit and Danny's pre-cum together. They were so into working Danny's cock they didn't even realize they were making out over it.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Danny shouted just before he blow his load.

The girls parted from their kiss just as Danny's cock started to spray his cum. The first shot of cum went straight up into the air before landing on both their faces, this followed by nearly 10 more large shots of cum that landed all over the girls tits, faces, and in their open mouths with their tongues sticking out.

By the time Danny was done his cock was half limp as he panted for air, hard. Both Sam and Dora were panting even harder as they felt the thick cum all over their faces and in their mouths. Both girls rolled Danny's spunk around with their tongues as they got a good taste of it. Once the cum was gone from their mouths with a big gulp, the two girls slowly looked at each other, drinking in the others sight.

Slowly the girls leaned forward before licking and sucking the cum of each other's bodies, occasionally entering a deep, cum filled kiss before moving on to another part of the body.

Dora leaned her head down and took in Sam's cum covered nipple into her mouth before sucking hard.

The goth throw her head back with a moan as she felt her pussy start to water harder.

Danny saw the whole thing and it was enough to get him rock hard again.

Both girls felt the cock harder between their breast making them pull back from each other.

"Well you came back fast." Sam said in a cheeky voice as she wiggled her breast a bit, feeling Danny's cock twitch. "Got hard from seeing you blow your load all over two girls?" She said before kissing the tip.

Dora felt her pussy drip harder as she stared at the hard cock. "So... who goes first?" Dora asked in a shaky voice, weather it was from the heavy sent of sex in the small speeder, her hormones going into overdrive, or just plain nervousness nobody knew. Either way, the fact was Dora wanted Danny's cock in her now.

Sam gave the princess a cheeky grin as she slowly massaged Danny's cock with her big tits. "I don't know, after you sucked Danny off without me, I don't think you deserve to be the first one." She said in a playful as she slowly licked the head, making Danny moan. "Maybe I should ride this big cock first while you watch from the side and play with your pussy."

Dora looked at Sam with a shocked expression as the goth continued to titty fuck Danny's cum covered cock. "S-Sam, please, I-I haven't had sex with Danny since the ball! You seemed quiet familiar with his cock!" The princess said in a desperate voice as she rubbed her dripping pussy. "Please let me fuck Danny!"

Sam gained a thoughtful look as she slowly sucked on Danny's swollen head, drinking the leftover cum that was still in the tip. "Then beg for it." She said in almost a whisper, but Dora was able to hear it clear as day.

"W-what?" Dora asked shocked.

Sam gave the ghost princess a wicked grin as she jiggled her tits along Danny's cock. "You heard me _princess_ , I want to hear you beg for Danny's cock. Beg for it like a back ally whore, it shouldn't be that hard for your fat ass, you were already sucking his cock like one."

Dora's jaw dropped at Sam. Never before had anyone ever talked to her like this, as a princess you got nearly everything she wanted and nobody ever talked to her like this, not even her brother. It was insulting, it was degrading... but why was her pussy dripping so hard at the thought.

Forgetting her pride as a princess and only wanting to be pleased as a woman Dora rubbed her clit while pinching her nipple. "Please let me ride Danny's fat cock, I haven't had sex since the ball and we only did it once! I want to fuck my pussy, fuck my big ass, grab my head and fuck my throat. Please let him fuck me!"

Danny could already feel himself build up from all the dirty talk, and to top it off it was Sam that was making Dora talk dirty. The Halfa couldn't ask for a better fuck buddy.

Sam grinned and pulled away from Danny's cock. "Well you seem desperate enough, he's all yours." She said getting a smile out of Dora. "But their is a catch." Sam said in a husky voice as she leaned forward, her hands snaking down Dora's back. "Danny already fucked you in your pussy, and he fucked your throat," Sam then squeezed Dora's plump ass hard, making the princess moan. "Now it's time for him to fuck your ass." She said while smacking said ass.

Dora gave the other girl a shocked look on her face as she moved her hand behind her ass. "M-My... ass?" She asked in a hesitant voice. She didn't think that something so long and thick could fit in her little asshole.

Sam licked her lips as she ran her finger over the princess's asshole, making her jump a bit. "I want to see you fat ass bounce on Danny's cock before he fills you to the brim with his thick cum." She said as she leaned forward right next to Dora's ear. "Think about it, Danny's big tree trunk cock stretching out your cute little asshole like never before. Watching your cheeks bounce with such enthusiasm. He'll pound you so hard you'll remember his shape forever."

Dora gave a weak moan as she felt the very tip of Sam's finger enter her tight ass and roll around softly. "...Okay..."

The princess climbed onto Danny's lap slowly as his cock stood at attention. The whole conversation got him ready for another round and more.

 _"I'm going to pound her ass so hard."_ Danny thought as Dora straddled Danny backwards and lifted her ass right over his erect cock.

Danny's hands reached forward and grabbed both of Dora's large ass cheeks in each hand, making her moan. The Halfa then pulled them apart to reveal her cute little asshole.

Sam leaned forward with a wicked grin on her face. "Danny's already lubed up from all our spit and cum. All you have to do is bring your ass down on it." She said while smacking Dora's thigh, making the princess jump a bit.

Dora hesitated for a bit, but when she felt Danny's hands start to pull her down all she felt was arousal. Slowly the princess lowered herself down onto Danny's erect cock until she felt the head of Danny's cock touch her asshole.

The princess's shuddered from both lust and nervousness. Pushing her hips down Dora bit her lip hard as she felt the thick cock stretch her out beyond anything she ever experienced, it was borderline painful.

"Easy Dora," Sam sooth as she ran her hands over Dora's body. "This is meant to feel good, so take that big cock up your ass nice as easy." She said while rubbing the ghost's tits.

Dora grit her teeth as she felt Danny's cock move an inch into her small asshole. She could already feel the pleasure mix with the pain, and the princess wanted more. Pushing her hips down harder Dora gasped when she felt Danny's cock go in a few more inches.

"Oh fuck~" Dora moaned out as her face went a little dumb. "It feels so deep~"

Sam grinned as she smacked Dora's ass, making the girl jump. "You barley got 4 inches in princess."

That brought a shocked look out of Dora. "F-four inches?" Dora asked in shock as she wiggled her hips. "But he feels deeper then four!"

Danny grit his teeth as he tried to hold back from pounding the tight ass. "Trust me Dora, your not even half way in." Danny said before jerking his hips up, making Dora moan louder. "Now I'm half way in."

Sam felt her pussy get even wetter seeing the large cock go into such a large ass. "Come on Dora, shake your ass on that big dick." Sam said as she rubbed her pussy.

Taking a shaky breath Dora rose her hips until only the tip was in before going back down. This was an agonizing slow pace but Dora could feel herself get used to Danny's size.

The halfa grit his teeth hard as he tried to hold back from simply grabbing Dora by her fat ass and pounding it until he came in her.

Sam saw Danny's growing frustration and decided to do something before he snapped. "You know she's not human Danny." Sam whispered so loud both Danny and Dora could hear her. "Ghost heal faster then people. So why don't you let lose and pound that ass." Sam then grabbed Dora's ass and smacked it hard, making it jiggle right before Danny's eyes. "And pound her ass hard~"

Dora felt herself become wet at the thought of Danny simply using her just so he could blast his cum deep in her ass. Not worried about her, just use her ass like he owned it. And a bit of Dora liked that idea.

The honey words in Danny's ear were enough to drive him over the edge. Grabbing the large bubble butt in a tight grip Danny brought Dora's hips down hard onto his own.

"OH SWEET HELL!" Dora screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "YOUR SO FUCKING DEEP DANNY!"

Danny could feel his own eyes roll into his skull as he felt Dora's right ass wrap all around his dick. The feeling was different from a wet pussy, this was tight, hot, and gripping him in a way that just felt good.

"I should of pounded your ass the moment I saw it." Danny moaned softly as he tried to get his breath so he wouldn't cum right away. "Seeing it sway and jiggle in front of me like a fucking tease. I should of fucking your ass the moment I had you bend over."

Sam was fingering her pussy hard while squeezing her left tit. "Oh fuck that was so hot..." Sam muttered as she herself started to feel hot. "You know what, fuck it."

Before Danny could question Sam meant she suddenly sat on his face, her pussy right in his mouth. Sam looked back down into Danny's eyes with a sexy grin on her face as her body was facing Dora's back.

"You two got me so wet with all the hot sex you were having. Now it's your turn to make me cum." Sam said as she grinded her pussy on Danny's mouth. "Now eat me out Danny, while Dora bounces on your cock." She said as she turned to Dora's ass, waiting to see it bounce.

Danny's tongue darted into Sam's pussy, lapping up her sweet juices. At the same time Dora came to her senses and started to gallop on Danny's cock, going at a much faster pace then before.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck~" Dora moaned as she felt unknown pleasure, and she was quickly becoming addicted to it. "Fuck my ass Danny! Fuck my stupidly big ass and make it yours! Turn me into your personal woman to fuck whenever you want!"

Sam cooed as she felt Danny suck on her clit hard as one of his hands grabbed her ass cheek in a firm grip. "Oh god your going to make me cum already, I'm so horny!" Sam moaned while pinching her nipple hard.

The Goth's eyes landed down and what she saw made her lick her lips. Dora's hips went up and down along Danny's cock, making her ass jiggle hard with every bounce. Sam couldn't help herself anymore and reached her hands out grabbed Dora's ass in a firm grip.

Dora gasped while she stopped shaking her hips. Looking back the princess gave a shocked look. "Sam?" She said, surprised to see the Goth sitting on Danny's face.

The Goth grinned as she leaned forward and put her chin on Dora's shoulder. "You were bouncing so hard you didn't even notice me, you slutty princess." Sam said, making Dora blush. "But the real kicker was it was all you, bouncing on Danny's cock like it was your life mission. You must really like it in the ass."

Dora gasped again when Sam pushed Dora's hips down, making Danny go balls deep into Dora's ass.

"Fuck that's tight!" Danny shouted as he pulled away from Sam's pussy, his face covered in juices. "I'm going to cum soon!"

Sam quickly shoved her pussy back onto Danny's mouth and started to grind her hips. "Less talking, more licking!"

Danny did as he was told and stated to lap up Sam's juices with his tongue. He ran his tongue around the outside of her lower lips before he lightly bit her clit, making her quiver in pleasure. While that was happening the Halfa was thrusting his hips wildly into Dora's ass, feeling his cock stretch out her tight hole.

Dora was a moaning mess as she felt Danny fuck her without any resistant. It didn't take long for the uncomfortable feeling to turn into pure pleasure, and Dora was becoming addicted to it fast.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Dora moaned as she felt Sam's soft hands dug into her fleshy ass. "Fuck my ass Danny, fuck it nice and hard! Use your big cock to stretch out my royal asshole!"

Sam grinned at the princess's dirty talk and leaned forward. "It's hot when I hear a princess like you begging like a slut."

Dora turned to Sam with a glare. "Shut up and squeeze my ass you whore. I can already feel Danny's dick pulsing in my little ass, so when he cums in me he'll fuck you soon after." She said as she raised her hips before bringing them down hard, meeting Danny's thrusts. "Now fuck me Danny, fuck me until I'm satisfied!"

Sam looked at the princess in surprise at the commanding tone. Up until now Dora had been the meek and submissive one of the three, now she was shaking her ass on Danny's cock without any restraint. Sam grinned as she did as Dora said, but also a little more.

"Don't think I'm some weak willed girl you princess bitch!" Sam said before raising her hand.

 _*SMACK*_

"Oh fuck~" Dora moaned when she felt Sam's hand meet her ass cheek. "Is that all you got, or are you going to spank me harder?" Dora teased as she felt Danny's cock twitch in her ass.

"Oh, now your fucking getting it." Sam said as she slowly raised her hand, moaning as she felt Danny start to tongue fuck her.

"I've been getting it since I started fucking!" Dora shouted as she matched Danny's thrust. "Now spank my ass!"

* _SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK* **SMACK** *_

Danny couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear and feel Sam spank Dora ass as the princess, and that didn't stop her from bouncing on his cock. In fact every spank seemed to make her insides quiver in pleasure, which brought Danny more pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING DANNY!" Dora screamed as her toes curled and her eyes rolled back into her skull. "I'M CUMMING SO HARD!"

Danny's hands shot down and grabbed Dora's ass in a tight grip. He then started to piston his hips, his pulsing cock going balls deep with every thrust. While that was happening Danny didn't stop eating out Sam, he swirled his tongue inside of her and occasionally nibbled on her clit, and from the constant flowing of her juices and her grinding on his face, Danny could tell she was reaching her end soon.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCKING HELL!" Sam screamed as a stupid grin crossed her face. "HOW ARE YOU SO GOOD AT EATING PUSSY! I'M CUMMING!"

Danny was already on edge from the moment Dora started shaking her hips like crazy. Using all his strength Danny thrust his hips up until all 10 inches of his cock was in Dora's tight ass before he blasted his load. At the same the Halfa bit Sam's clit hard and a moment later more juices splashed his face.

"I CAN FEEL YOUR THICK CUM FILLING MY ASS!" Dora yelled as she came harder then ever before. The princess was drooling from the corner of her mouth as her brain started to become stupid from the pleasures.

"YOUR MAKING ME FUCKING SQUIRT ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" Sam screamed as her nails dug into Danny's chest.

The next few seconds were filled with nothing but pleasures for the three teens. Sam slumped onto Danny's face as she panted hard from the hard orgasm.

"Seriously Danny," Sam panted as she pulled off the Halfa's face, which was covered in her juices. "How are you so good at eating pussy?"

"A lot of practice on you." Danny panted while giving her a grin. "After all, I love eating your pussy." He said making Sam blush a little harder.

Dora had a fuck silly look on her face as she slumped forward onto the Speeder's floor. Danny's cock was pulled out of the princess's ass with a pop as cum started to flow out.

"So full~" Dora moaned with her ass hanging in the air as more cum spilled out.

Sam saw this and let a grin crossed her face as she was the state Dora was in. "Not so high and mighty now, are you princess." Sam said as she looked down at Danny, seeing his cock was half erect. "Now don't go limp on me now ghost boy." She said while grabbing Danny's cock in a tight grip. "You both promiced me a good fuck, and I intend to get it." She said before stroking Danny's half erect cock, feeling it slowly harden.

Danny felt Sam's lips wrap around his cock before she started to take him in her mouth. The Halfa wanted nothing more then to fuck Sam's pussy, but he also wanted to fuck Dora as well since they hadn't had sex with her since the dance.

Suddenly an idea hit Danny, making him grin big.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard Sam?" Danny asked as he got up and pushed up against Sam's sweaty body. "Do you want me to fuck your tight pussy until I cum balls deep." He said while rubbing said pussy.

Sam shudder at the tone of his voice, she could already feel herself become putty to him. "Yes, fuck me Danny, fuck me nice and hard like you always do." Sam moaned before she kissed Danny on the lips.

Danny returned the deep kiss while giving Sam's plump ass a good squeeze, making her shutter. "Oh I'll fuck you alright, on one condition." He said before leaning over to her ear.

Sam had a confused look on her face as Danny whispered his plan to her. When the Goth heard it a big grin crossed Sam's face. "All right, but you better fuck me good."

Danny smacked his hand against Sam's ass, making her shudder in pleasure. "Would I ever lie to you about not fucking you?" Danny asked while pecking her on the lips.

Sam returned the peck and smiled at Danny. "No, no you wouldn't." She said before pulling back.

The Goth girl made her way over to the half conscious princess. Slowly Sam flipped Dora over onto her back before she pushed her own body against the princess.

Dora blinked slowly as she felt Sam's large breasts push against her own. "Sam?" Dora said slowly as she came to her senses.

Sam pushed her breast harder into Dora's, making the other girl moan. "Danny's about to fuck me hard while over your body princess." Sam said in a low tone as she trailed her hand down Dora's flat stomach. "Then when he's done, if your ready, he'll shove all of his big cock into you." She said while lightly rubbing the outside of her pussy.

Danny got behind Sam and Dora while lightly rubbing his cock. "Well I might fuck Dora's pussy first." Danny said as he rubbed the tip of his cock against Dora's pussy. "It has been a while since I felt this pussy."

Sam whipped her head back and gave Danny a shocked look. "Bu-but you said-"

"I said I would fuck you, but I didn't say I would fuck you first." He said while smacking Sam's ass hard.

Dora moaned as she felt the head of Danny's cock push against her entrance. "Please fuck me Danny, fuck my royal pussy and make it yours. Conquer me Danny!"

Sam whipped her head to Dora and gave the girl a heated glare. "You greedy bitch!" Sam growled as she twisted Dora's right nipple hard, which only made Dora moan. "I not only let you suck Danny's cock and let him fuck your stupidly fat ass, your greedy self wants more!? Fuck that, Danny's fucking my pussy until I have his cum inside me!"

Danny grinned at Sam's desperate and commanding tone. "She as a point, I think it is time I gave Sam her much needed attention." Danny said as he pulled away from the princess's pussy and pressed the head of his cock against Sam's pussy. "From how wet she is, she really wants it." He said making Sam moan as she felt the tip enter her.

"But I want it too!" Dora said as she moved her hips. "I need your big cock in me! I want you to fill all my holes with your thick cum! Please fuck my pussy Sir Danny, your princess needs to be fucked!"

Danny pulled away from Sam's pussy before his cock slipped between both, rubbing their clits at the same time. "It's hard to chose when I have two drop dead sexy girls craving my cock." Danny said as she rubbed their pussies harder, making them moan.

"Poor you." Sam said while giving Danny a peeved glare, though she tried to hold back her moans as he didn't stop moving his hips. "Two girls want to fuck you and you can't chose. It must be so hard for you."

"Well one part of me is hard." Danny said while giving Sam's ass a small smack with his cock, though it was enough for to make her shudder. "Oh well, I guess there's only one thing to do." The Halfa said as his eyes glowed green for a few moments.

After Danny's eyes turned to their normal shade of blue the Halfa made his chose and thrust his hips forward.

Sam squealed in pure pleasure as she felt Danny's cock fill out her needed pussy.

"Fuck yeah! That's what I need, fuck my pussy Danny!"

"Oh Danny, your cock is stretching me out!"

Both girls blinked before looking at each other with a confused expression on their faces. "What the..."

When the girls looked back their jaws dropped at what they saw.

"Danny... you have _two_ _dicks_!?" Both girls yelled in shock.

Danny had two dicks stacked on top of each other. One going into each of the girls pussies.

Danny grinned down at them as he held back a moan. "Like I said, their was only one thing to do." He said before thrusting his hips.

Both Sam and Dora moaned as they held onto each other from the sudden thrust. "Ho-how the fuck do you have two cocks Danny?" Sam asked as she held back a moan, Dora was just a moaning mess as the long awaited pleasure had finally hit her.

Danny grinned as he slowly started to rock his hips. "Well remember how I said I was experimenting with my duplication power and things got a little weird. Well this is one of the weird things that happened, but I could tell it was very-" Danny suddenly thrust his hips forward, going balls deep. "Useful!"

The Halfa started to piston his hips while gritting his teeth. The feeling of two different pussies melted together into one big pleasure was almost mind numbing for Danny, but the Halfa didn't stop thrusting his hips.

The girls were a moaning mess. Not only was Danny fucking both their pussies at the same time their clits rubbed together, sending a bolt of pleasure through their bodies, their nipples were also hard and rubbing into the other girls breasts adding on to the rising pleasure.

Dora moaned as she looked up at the moaning Goth above her. The first thing the princess notice was the large swaying D-Cup tits rocking in her face. Feeling a sting of jealousy what Dora did next was on pure instinct. The princess leaned forward and grabbed both tits in a tight grip, her fingers rubbing the puffy nipples.

Sam moaned at the sudden pleasure but didn't seem to mind it. "Ahhh! Play with my tits Dora, suck on them!"

Dora moved on command and latched her mouth onto Sam's right nipple, rolling her tongue around it before nibbling it with her slightly sharp teeth. The princess then pulled her head back while sucking on Sam's nipple hard before it came out with a wet pop.

Sam looked down at the princess before her own eyes landed on her royal rack. Dora's breast were a modest B-cup size, but they were big enough to jump with every one of Danny's thrusts. Leaning her head down Sam started to suck on Dora's tits, taking one in her mouth and sucking hard while rolling the other between her fingers.

"This is how you suck on a pair of tits princess." Sam said with a grin before she lightly bit on the very tip of her right nipple.

Dora moaned as she pushed more of her chest into Sam's mouth. "Oh, it feels so good. Keep sucking on my tit's Sam!" Dora moaned as she started to jerk her hips with Danny's thrusts.

The princess suddenly got an idea and decided to test it out on Sam. Reaching her hands back Dora grabbed Sam's ass in a firm grip while parting her cheeks. "You were so into my ass, now it's time I return the favor." Dora said in a lustful tone as she started to play with the fleshy bubble butt.

Danny looked down and was pleased to see Dora's green hands play with Sam's ass, squeezing and spreading her cheek wide open. His eyes then landed on Sam's asshole as Dora spread and fondled her cheeks. Grinning a big grin on his face Danny moved his hand to Sam's ass before rubbing his thumb over her asshole.

Sam flinched at he sudden feeling as Danny didn't stop his hips. "Oh Danny, finger my little asshole!" The Goth moaned as she stared to rock her hips with Danny's thrusts. "You should of told me about this sooner. You could of been fucking me with both cocks in my ass and pussy at the same time!"

Danny grunted as he held back from cumming. He would of loved nothing more then to fuck Sam with not one but two cocks that were both his and turn her into a slutty mess. The only problem was it was hard for Danny to concentrate on keeping his second dick out while he fucked two girls with them. The Halfa actually practice holding them by jerking both off at the same. Right now Danny could only hold onto his second cock until he came, then it would disappeared.

But even with Danny's will and resilient the two quivering pussies around his cock was becoming too much for him.

"I'm going to cum soon!" Danny shouted as he started to piston his hips like a machine.

Both girls screamed at the top of their lungs at the sudden speed, already sensitive from each other and earlier.

"Cum in our pussies Danny, fill us up with your thick milky cum!" Sam screamed as she felt her tits bounce wildly with every thrust.

"Cum inside your princess Sir Danny! Defile me so no man can ever satisfied me ever! Only you are aloud to fuck my royal pussy!" Dora screamed with a fuck silly look in her face.

Danny grabbed onto Sam's hips and used them to help himself fuck them harder until every thrust was balls deep. The Halfa could feel the very tip of each of his cocks smack into their wombs at the same time.

Pulling back until he was almost out Danny slammed his hips forward, both his cocks entering each girls womb. Both Dora and Sam's head shot up as they came at the same time, their eyes rolling into the back of their skulls with a fuck silly look on each of their faces.

"FUCKING HELL I'M CUMMING!" Danny shouted as he blow his load.

Danny gave a long moan as both his cocks blasted his cum deep into the girls wombs at the same time. Each cock almost came the exact same amount, filling their wombs with thick cum.

Danny was panting hard as he slowly pulled out of both pussies. To him it felt like he came twice in a row without any rest, leaving him more then a little winded.

"Diffidently... the right... chose." The halfa panted as he saw both Sam and Dora's pussies leaked his cum out.

 **LEMON: END**

After collecting themselves the three lovers laid on the floor of the Specter Speeder naked together, the small of sex thick in the air.

Both girls laid their heads on Danny's arms and chest with content looks on their faces.

"You know, when I was coming to get you with the Specter Speeder, I never thought this would end with us having a threesome." Sam said as she rubbed her cheek against Danny's chest, loving the muscles.

"I agree." Dora said while giving a content sigh. "I just wanted to go for a walk, now I might not be able to walk back at all." She said getting a laugh out of the two."

"Same," Danny said with a grin on his face, though he did wince. "Using my powers for sex might be interesting and spice things up, but I can't do it all the time."

"Well that's a shame." Sam said with a playful pout as she trailed her finger around Danny's abs. "I would of loved for you to _DP_ whenever you wanted Danny."

"Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea." Dora said while kissing Danny's cheek.

The halfa gave a weak moaned as he felt himself slowly become hard. "Girls, please, I'm winded and I know both your pussies are sore. If we fuck again then we really won't be able to walk tomorrow."

The girls stopped their advances as they shifted next to Danny, making them wince.

"Point taken," Sam wince as she tired not to move her legs. "You were really rough with us."

Danny snorted at that. "You try having two cocks all of a sudden and putting inside two girls at the same time, see how you do." He said before taking a breath before looking at the time. "Damn it's late."

"Well when you add the time it took me to find you and us having sex, it all adds up." Sam said as she sat up. "But we should really get moving, my parents might call the police if I'm not in bed by 10."

Dora sighed and sat up as well. "I should make my way home as well. My bother might become paranoid if I do not return soon." She said before looking to Danny. "It was a great pleasure to see you again Danny." She said as she looked to Sam with a blush on her face. "And... it was nice meeting you Sam."

Sam looked away just a little with her own blush. "Yeah... it was one hell of a meeting." She said with a weak chuckle, remembering all the things they did and said.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Danny said with a grin, getting two deadpan looks from the girls.

"Of course your not." Sam said with playful eye roll. The Goth then turned to the princess with a smile. "You should come visit every once in a while, it must be hard being a princess of a kingdom. We can show you around Amity Park."

Dora grabbed her dress while giving Sam a smile. "I would like that a lot." She said before turning to Danny. "It was nice to see you again Danny, I'll see about coming to the human world more often."

The princess quickly put on her dress before flying away back to her home. Danny and Sam climbed into the front of the Speeder but didn't bother putting their cloths back on, only their underwear.

"Now all I have to do is get this present to Desiree and wish for it to be returned my parents." Danny said as he forced his ecto-energy into the Speeder, charging it.

Sam looked at the present while tilting her head. "You know, I wonder what your dad got your mom?" Sam said while grabbing the present.

Danny's head whipped up before he slammed it on the dashboard. "Son of a fucking bitch." The Halfa cursed, getting a confused look from Sam.

Taking the present off the Goth's lap Danny turned his hand intangible before sticking it in. After pulling it out Danny almost felt like strangling Jack.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Danny said slowly as his eyes turned green. "I risked my ass for this!"

In Danny's hand was a plate with Jack's grinning face on it. Reaching into the present again Danny pulled out more and more plates and cups with Jack's face.

"Did he seriously think this was a good present?" Sam asked a little creeped out by all the grinning faces. "What, dose he think it's the same as good china or something?"

"The sad truth is, he did think it was a good present." Danny said before he opened the window and throw all the plates out. "Well today was a fucking waist." He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Sam felt bad seeing Danny so stressed all of a sudden. "Hey, take a deep breath." Sam said in a soothing voice as she pulled Danny next to her. "Don't worry, I'm sure if you ask Desiree can get an even better present for your mom." She said before tapping her lap. "Now lay your head here."

Danny looked confused but did as he was told. Laying his head on Sam's soft legs the Halfa was surprised to feel comfortable. Taking a deep breath Danny felt calmer then before. "Thanks Sam," Danny said while smiling up to the Goth. "You always know seem to know how to make me feel better."

"I just know you that well." She said while smiling back before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Anyway, we really need to get back to our world. The last thing I need is for my parents to start a man hunt for me."

Danny nodded his head before sitting up. "Right." He said as he started to pour his ecto-energy into the Speeder again. "I'm going to have to see Desiree tomorrow, it's too late now."

"Hopefully Jack hasn't realized he forgot his present. Because if he has, then your going to have to explain where it is." Sam said in a cheeky voice.

Danny snorted as he started the speeder. "Doubtful." He said before flying the ship out of the cave. "Remember, this is they guy that forgot 18 anniversary in his marriage."

"True." Sam said with her own snort. "...So about what happened." Sam said in a low tone.

Danny glanced at the Goth and felt a pang of worry. "Do you regret what happened?" He asked in a worry tone.

Sam shook her head. "No. Trust me when I say it was fun." She said, making Danny grin. "What I was going to say was, don't expect this to happen often." She said with a cheeky grin. "I don't mind _if_ it happens naturally, but I do not want you planning these thing Danny." She said in a stern voice.

Danny gave the Goth a grin as he flew the speeder. "Well what if I walk in on something with you and another girl? Could I push for something then?" He asked in a cheeky voice.

Sam snorted and playfully kicked him. "Only if your lucky enough Danny, only if your lucky enough."

* * *

 **21N: Sorry for being so late on this chapter! I was working on other stories and this one was hard to do, but I finished it!**

 **All right, now to clear up some things.**

 **1: I am not giving up on this story, it's one of my most popular stories. But I'm not going to just focus on this story, I have other stories.**

 **2: I'm trying not to make chapters this long for this story, I'm trying to make them shorter to just focus on the lemon.**

 **3: I'm surprised not many people thought to use Danny's powers for lemon. I mean sure their are some where they use invisibility or super strength, but barley anyone uses duplication like this.**

 **4: Sorry again for any spelling errors. Please have mercy on me.**

 **Don't forget to Review/Fallow/Favorite!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. High Spirits

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **High Spirits**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"Casper! High! Spirit!"

Jazz raised an eyebrow as Lancer jumped on a trampling before doing a belly flop on the floor.

"Ah Sprit Week, I love it so." The teacher said as he pushed himself off the ground. "The pop, the circumstances, and mostly the spirit sparklers." He said before looking to Jazz. "Jasmin, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here, "Lancer said as he showed Jazz a photo of a younger him in a tracksuit.

"Really, weird, no clue." Jazz said as she quickly pushed down the photo. "Anyway Mr. Lancer, I was hoping to talk to you for a minute, it's about Danny."

Lancer smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "Walk with me Jazz." He said as the two walkings back into school. "What is it you wish to discuss?" He asked while they turned a corner.

"Well, lately Danny has been acting... different." Jazz said in a worried tone. "He's tired more often and he seems to be getting home later than before." She said while remember Danny sneak out of the house a few times, though she didn't mention that. "He also seems... more defensive with me and mom, like he's worried something's going to happen." She said with a small smile, not minding the fact Danny was worried about her. "I want to talk to him, but I'll just see me as the bossy older sister. I'm worried that if he doesn't talk to somebody it might ware him down."

Lancer nodded his head at Jazz. "Yes, I see what you mean. Daniel is very aggressive with some of the other students." He said getting a small glare from Jazz, knowing full well Dash was involved. "Why don't we talk to the school's new counselor and see what she thinks?"

That seemed to catch Jazz's attention. "We have a new counselor?"

Lancer nodded with a smile. "Yes, top of her class, tones of recommendations, it's a shock she wanted to come to a public school. Let's go to her and ask what she thinks of the situation."

Jazz nodded her head at that. A professional opinion on the matter would be helpful. As much as Jazz was worried she didn't think there was anything serious going on, but she did felt Danny was hiding something from her.

 _"I'll find out what's going on with you Danny. Then I'll help you in any way you need."_ Jazz thought as she continued to follow Lancer.

* * *

 **Lemon: START**

"Fuck~" Danny throw his head back with a low moan as he tired to keep his voice in check.

Looking down the Halfa was treated to the very pleasant sight of Star Ridley giving him a blowjob with her tit's hanging out, giving a nice bounce ever time she bobbed her head.

The two were currently in the girls bathroom at the very last stall. Star came to Danny right before lunch and asked the Halfa if he wanted to have a little fun, since it's been a while since they last did it. With a grin Danny was more then happy to agree since he did promise Star he would have sex with her whenever she wanted.

"You know what's funny." Danny said as he put his hand on top of Star's head, making her look up, though she didn't stop sucking on his cock. "I didn't even have to ask for you to blow me. You were on your knees with my pants down as soon as I closed the door." Danny said with a grin.

Star pulled off Danny's cock with a wet pop as she slowly jerked him off. "We have until the end of lunch, that gives us a good 25 minutes." She said with a grin as she licked the tip of his cock. "So you'll need to fuck me hard Fenton if you don't want to miss class." She said in a sexy tone as she fondled his balls.

Danny grinned before shoving his cock deep into Star's mouth, getting a surprise moan out of her. "If that's the case, less talking and more sucking."

Star give Danny a playful glare before she started to bob her head. Ever since the party at Dash's house where they had sex Star has been very thankful she became 'friends' with Danny. In the past she would always have to please herself with her hands or toys if she ever got horny. Their was the occasional guy from school, but Star didn't want a reputation of being an easy slut, so she mostly had only herself to please. Now she could just turned to Danny for a great fuck whenever she wanted.

Danny growled in a low tone as he felt Star take exactly half of his dick into tight mouth. The rest she jerked off with one hand while fondling his balls as her saliva dripped down onto her breasts.

"You gotten better at blowing me Star. I can feel myself building up fast." Danny said in a low tone as he rubbed the top of Star's head.

Star pulled of Danny's cock again as she looked up at him with a hungry look in her eyes. "Don't hold back, cum whenever you feel is best. Then you can fuck my brains out." She said before pushing her mouth onto his cock again.

Danny grinned as he pushed Star's head down with his hand, making her gag a little. "If that's the case, then I'll use your mouth as I please."

Grabbing the blonds head in both hands Danny started to thrusts his hips at an even tempo, his cock easily hitting the back of her throat.

 _*GLURK*GLRK*GLRK*SLURP*_

Star felt her eyes roll back into her skull as she let her arms drop to her sides, allowing Danny to use her throat as he pleased. Either way it felt mind numbingly good for both of them.

Danny moaned as he felt himself buildup faster since he wasn't holding back on Star's throat.

"Star, I'm going to cum." Danny growled in a low voice, not wanting to be heard in the girls bathroom.

That seemed to snap Star out of her daze as she now started to bob her head with Danny's thrusts. At the same time her hand snapped up to his balls and she grabbed them in a firm grip while her other started jerking him off as fast as she could move.

Seeing as time wasn't on their side Danny didn't hold anything back as he blasted his cum right into Star's needy mouth.

Star's cheeks bulged at the large amount of thick cum as she quickly tried to swallow as much as she could. This however failed fast as Danny's cum spilled out of her mouth and onto her tits and the floor.

The blond gave loud gulps as she lowly pulled of Danny's cock with a wet, sticky pop.

"Geez, you always catch me off guard with how much you cum, it's always fucking buckets." Star coughed as she lapped up the cum that fell on her C-cup tits.

Danny panted softly as he felt himself slowly become hard seeing Star eat his cum without any hesitation. The fact they were fucking in the girls bathroom also added to the excitement quiet a bit.

As soon as Star was finished lapping up Danny's cum she stood up and pulled her red pants down, revealing her white laced panties. Looking closely Danny noticed a large wet spot making him grin.

"Did sucking me off make you cum?" Danny asked while running his fingers over Star's pussy through her panties.

Star bit her lip and moaned softly. "No, but it got me nice and wet," She then leaned forward onto and whispered into Danny's ear. "So we don't need foreplay, just fuck me already." She said while running her soft hand over Danny's hard cock.

That was all Danny needed to hear.

Grabbing Star by her plump ass Danny quickly pulled her panties off before picking her up. Star throw her legs around Danny's waist and her arms over his should, thanks to her cheerleading and Danny's strong muscles she was easily able to hang off him.

Danny pushed Star's back against the bathroom stall before he brought her into a deep kiss, one she was more then happy to return.

The Halfa pulled back from the kiss and rubbed his cock over her dripping pussy, making her moan softly. "You sure you want this, me fucking you in the girls bathroom, what if someone comes in while you scream from me pumping you full of my cum?" Danny asked in a playful tone as he gave Star's ass a good squeeze.

Star gave a soft moan at the dirty thought, the thought of them getting caught while having wild sex in school. She then thought how would her friends react seeing her getting fucked by Danny's cock, seeing her bounce up and down on the big hunk of meat as it blasted her tight pussy full of cum while her friends watched with their mouths hung open and envy in their eyes.

The blonds pussy dripped a little harder as she grabbed the back of Danny's head and made him look at her. "Just fuck me stupid already." Star said with a small growl, she was too horny not to do this.

Not needing any more motivation Danny pressed his slick cock against Star's pussy slowly, agonizingly slow.

Star bit her lip hard as Danny started to push his dick deep and deep into her slick pussy so slow Star could easily feel every inch.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck~" Star moaned as she felt the very tip of Danny's cock touch the tip of her womb, making her squeak.

Danny looked down and was pleased to see just a little more then half his cock was in Star's tight pussy.

"It looks like I stretched you out a bit." Danny said with a grunt as he tried to push another inch, only to be pushed out by Star's womb. "You couldn't take this much before."

"Then why do I still feel so fucking full." Star moaned in Danny's ear as she tighten her legs around his waist with her toes curled.

Danny jerked his hips making her bit into his shoulder just to stop herself from screaming. "Because your pussy is the smallest I have ever fucked." Danny moaned before he started to bounce Star on his cock.

Star felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she bit Danny's shoulder harder through his jacket, enough to draw some blood. Even with that she still moaned loud enough to be heard inside the bathroom.

Even with the two holding back their moans the sound of their hips slapping against each other filled the small stall. Star's pussy gushed with her juices as the sounds of their hips got louder and louder. She knew for a fact that if anyone walked in, they would know what was going on just from the sounds of Danny's cock pounding wet pussy. And she didn't care.

"Oh! Ah! Ahhhh! Fuck me hard, don't hold back!" Star nearly screamed right into Danny's ear as she panted hard. "I want to feel your cum dripping out of my pussy in the middle of class!"

Danny felt his cock twitch from Star's pussy tightening, and the fact she was screaming like a whore in the girls bathroom. All it would take was someone passing by to get an idea of what was going on, and it was exiting to say the least.

"You don't care about getting caught anymore?" Danny asked as he bucked his hips up hard, making Star squeal as she felt his cock slam against her womb. "If we get caught we'll not only be suspended but the whole school will know what a dirty little slut you are." At his own words Danny felt Star's pussy tighten as more of her juices started to fall to the floor.

"I... I just can't resist anymore." Star said in a weak tone as she soon approached her climax. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming while you fuck me in school!" She shouted while throwing her head back, not caring who heard her.

Danny grit as he felt Star's pussy spasm around him. Felling his own approach the Halfa started to jackhammer his hips as fast and hard as he could. To add to the intense pleasure his mouth latched onto her right nipple while one of his hands massaged her clit.

"OH FUCK!" Star squealed as she came in a matter of seconds from being attacked from multiple angles, her eyes rolling into her head as she grow a fuck silly look on her face.

Star's pussy spasmed hard as her juices squirted all over Danny's cock as he continued to plow into her, the juices only making it easier for Danny's thrust. While Star had her orgasm Danny didn't stop moving, not just his hips but his hands and mouth as well, prolonging Star's orgasm to the point she was quickly approaching her second on in moment.

Danny grit his teeth as he felt his balls tighten and his cock start to swell, he was going to cum soon. Pulling his hands and mouth away from Star's sensitive spots Danny grabbed the cheerleader's plump ass cheeks in both his has before he started to thrust with reckless abandonment.

Star let out a silent scream as she came even harder then before. The corner of her vision started to darken as Danny one again prolonged her orgasm.

 _"This guy's going to fuck me into a coma!"_

Danny grit his teeth hard as he felt his balls swell, making his hands tighten into Star's fleshy ass.

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING!"

The halfa pulled out of Star's pussy half way before slamming her full weight onto his cock. Star felt the wind knocked out of her as Danny's cock not only pushed itself into her womb but made a very noticeable bulge under her stomach. It hurt the blond a bit, to have something so big forced into her and stretch her out, but the pain mixed with the pleasure creating a mind shattering orgasm.

Danny let out a low groan as he fired his cum without any hesitation. Star gave a silent scream of ecstasy as you fill her needy pussy with hot cum, giving her a second final orgasm. Danny didn't count how may spurts of cum he shot into Star's pussy, he was too busy being lost in the feeling of her vibrating hot pussy. He did know that it was enough to not only fill her womb to the brim, but to spill out around his cock.

Both teens panted for air as they felt the intense orgasm wash over them.

Danny then started to pull out of Star slowly, making them both moan as they were still a bit sensitive. Once Danny pulled out a second later a large glob of cum fell to the floor, making Star moan softly as she felt her body squeeze Danny's cum out.

The halfa panted softly as he looked at Star. Her hair was a slight mess, their was tears in her eyes and her makeup was slightly running.

"God you look so sexy right now."

Before Star could even question what Danny meant the teen kissed her deeply on the lips. Star gave a surprise yelp before she moaned while melting into the kiss. It was deep but gentle, and after an intense fuck it was almost mind numbing. When Danny pulled back Star almost protested before she remembered where they were.

"Do you think you can stand?" Danny asked with some concern.

Star unhooked her legs from around Danny's waste and tried to stand on her own two legs. Instantly she lost all strength and felt like her legs were made of jelly.

Danny caught her before she fell to the floor. "I... I think I need a minute before I'm good to walk." Star said while leaning onto the halfa, already loving the feeling of his muscular chest. _"If only we had a bed, then I could use his chest as a pillow."_

Danny set Star down on the toilet gently. "I'll wait here until you can walk again."

The blond cheerleader shook her head. "We're already pushing it with us fucking in here. I don't want someone coming in here and checking the stalls for any 'weird noises'." She said with a weak smile. "Get going, I'll leave as soon as I can walk." She then glanced at the large amount of cum flowing out of her pussy and the puddle on the floor. _"And maybe clean up a bit. Fuck, I might just have to make him use a condom just so he won't make a mess."_

Danny rubbed the back of his head with a worried look on his face. "I feel kind of guilty just leaving you here like this."

Star gave Danny a small smile, that's what she loved about having sex with him. With Danny it always felt more then just a quick fuck, like it meant something more then just getting off.

The cheerleader quickly waved him off. "Don't worry, I'll be up and moving in a few minutes, five at most."

When Danny was about to protest Star sent him a playful glare, making him raise his hands in defeat. "Fine, you win." He said with a small laugh.

With that said he cleaned himself up and pulled up his pants. "Carful on the way out, wouldn't want someone to find out what we did just from you walking out the wrong bathroom."

That made Danny give her a cocky grin. "Don't worry, I have ways of sneaking around." He said before walking out and closing the stall behind him.

Star slumped on the toilet while staring at the sealing, still feeling tingly all over. When she shifted a bit the blond winced before she let out a small sigh.

"Fuck, I really will be walking with a limp the rest of the day." Star said with a weak chuckle. "Maybe I should call Paulina or Valerie, tell them to bring me some ice."

 **(LEMON-END)**

* * *

Danny walked down the empty hallway while invisible. He had a large grin on his face as he was more then satisfied.

The last few days things had been relatively quiet. Only a few minor ghost attacks that barley took any of Danny's time before a great fuck with one of his girls.

That made the Halfa pause in thought. His girls. As far as Danny knew he wasn't in any type of relationship, the girls knew he slept with other girls and they didn't complain about it. He remember trying to push for a relationship with Sam, but she backed out, saying if things went wrong then their friendship could be damaged.

Danny understood where Sam was coming from, he didn't want to lose her as a friend, but with the amount of sex and intimacy they had they were practically in a relationship, only Danny was sleeping around with other girls.

"Dose that make me an asshole?" He asked himself while scratching his head.

He respected each girl and tried to make them feel as if they were queens. He never lied to any of them and never forced them to do anything they really didn't want.

Danny was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when a cold mist escaped his mouth, making him sigh.

"No rest for the wicked." Danny sighed as a white ring traveled up his body, turning him into Phantom.

Looking to the side Danny heard crashing in the room next to him. Without any hesitation Danny flew into the room with his fist glowing.

Once inside he saw a green ghost blob looking around office. The blob turned to Danny with a growl, making the halfa raise an eyebrow.

The blob flew up to Phantom before throwing a punch. The Halfa tilted his head to dodge the blow before swinging his fist into the ghost side. To the Halfa's shock the ghost disconnected himself from his body before reattaching itself with a smug grin.

 _"Spectral Manipulation, he's no push over."_ Danny thought as he charged his fist with ecto-energy before throwing the punch.

The enhanced fist knocked into the ghost at full force, making him slam into a desk and knock over a computer. The blob ghost wheezed in pain as it tried to get up but was having some trouble.

Danny ran to the ghost and brought his leg up high before bringing it down hard. The blob acted fast and flew to the top of a book shelf, dodging the attack just in time.

The ghost hissed at the Halfa before flying out of the room.

Danny clicked his teeth before changing into his human form. "Great, he got away." The Halfa complained.

A moment later the door open to reveal Jazz and Mr. Lancer.

"Great Ceases Ghost!" Lancer yelled in shock, the last thing he expected to see was Danny in the dark room, not only that some of the chars was knocked down and a computer was broken on the floor.

Danny looked around and instantly saw what had Lancer shocked. "Honestly... this isn't what it looks like." Danny tried to explain but was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out.

* * *

Danny sat next to Jazz with his arms crossed. After Lancer pulled Danny out of the office he quickly called the school's new councilor to tell her about the damage.

A Ms. Penelope Spectra.

When Danny got a look at the new school councilor, he had to admit she was quite the looker.

She was a young redhead woman about half a foot taller then Danny. She had bright orange hair standing up almost like horns, black sunglasses, bright green eyes, and light skin. She wore a tight red business suit with a mini-skirt, a black tie, and matching high heals. All this was to show off her killer body.

And boy did she have a killer body.

Her breast alone could give Desiree a run for her money with a lower G-Cup size bust. But the real killer was her ass, which was defiantly larger then Desiree's with wide hips to go along with them. The final nail in the coffin was her hourglass, which was in the same league as models.

Danny would of admitted he was checking out Ms. Spectra if it wasn't for the fact he was trying to prove his innocence.

"For the last time." Danny said with a sigh. "I heard something crash and went in to see what happened. When I walk in I see the computer on the floor and a chair knocked over." He said while rubbing his arms softly. "And can you turn off the AC, it's a little cold in here." He said with a small shiver and rubbing his arms. He found it a little strange he was feeling cold, ever since he became half ghost the cold rarely effected him.

"I believe that cold temperature keep the mind icy sharp." Ms. Spectra said as she put the temperature even lower. "So that's what happened in my office?" She asked while sitting down.

"A likely story." Lancer said with a frown.

"It's the only story." Danny said with a small glare. "Why would I break a computer of the councilor and throw a chair down? It makes no sense."

Before Lancer could say anything Ms. Spectra spoke up. "Well no harm done." Ms. Spectra said in a peppy tone as she picked up her chair and pushed the broken computer away. "Stuff happens, no biggy. Right Jasmine?"

"It's Jazz, call me Jazz." Jazz said while folding her arms before giving Danny a concerned look, who was giving her a frown.

"So any reason you think I need to see a therapist?" Danny asked with a frown.

Jazz gave her bother a sorry look. "Danny, I'm just trying to help. Common, we used to talk all the time."

"And apparently you would rather have me talk to someone else." He said while folding his arms. "Because instead, you rather not even try to talk to me and throw me to a therapist."

"But we hardily ever talk now." Jazz tried to defend.

"Yeah, because your always so study focused and trying to get into college, I also got my own thing going on." Danny then let out a small breath and looked at his sister. "Look, if your so worried then you should of tried first instead of jumping to a therapist."

Jazz then folded her arms and gave her brother a challenging look. "Okay, why have you been coming home late and been so worried recently?"

 _"Well you see my hot sister, the reason I've been coming home late is because I have been fighting ghosts, having wild sex with girls, and making sure I don't fail school."_ Danny thought while rolling his eyes before he blinked. _"Did I just think Jazz was hot?"_ He thought before giving a small shake of his head. "Look, you want to know why I have been different recently?" Danny asked while folding his own arms, ignoring the thought.

"Yes, please tell me." Jazz asked in an even tone.

"Alright, first, I'm not a little kid Jazz, I'm growing up, and when growing up there is going to be some changes with me, it's how growing up is. I'm going to be trying new things and some things I just won't tell you off the bat, unless you ask." Danny said with a shrug. "Second, the reason I've been so worried lately is because..." Danny rubbed his forehead, getting a worried look from his sister. "Jazz, just a few weeks ago the school was attacked by a giant meat monster, not to mention all the strange stuff all over town."

Jazz rolled her eyes. "Oh please Danny, don't tell me you believe all the stuff mom and dad-"

"Jazz, I was there." Danny cut his sister off with a serious look. "That monster crushed a tree that me and Sam were standing next to, just a little bit to the right and we would of been crushed instead." He said, making Jazz pale. "So I'm worried something might happen to you, mom, and Sam in this crazy town."

"Oh Danny." Jazz said with a smile as she hugged her brother.

Lancer have a huff at the moment, thinking Danny was only trying to worm his way out. Spectra on the other hand was gripping her hand tightly while forcing a smile on her face.

 _"What's with this bonding moment, they shouldn't be fighting!"_ Spectra yelled in her head before a grin crossed her face. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this about you coming to your home late." She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

That made Lancer fold his arms and glare at Danny, but at the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Yes Daniel, please tell us why are you coming to your home late at night. It wouldn't happen to be any shady reasons, now would it?"

Danny gave his teacher a flat look. "If your implying that I'm using drugs or hanging out with shady people, then no, I wasn't."

"Then why are you always late?" Jazz asked with a worried look on her face.

Thinking fast Danny rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face. "Well, it's a little embarrassing to be honest." Danny said with a chuckle making everyone raise an eyebrow. "The reason I've been coming home so late is because... I've been working out."

"Working out?" Everyone asked at once.

Danny chucked as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah, just before high school was starting up I was worried people would pick on me because I'm scrawny, and I was a bit worried I would... grow to dad's size." Jazz shuddered at the image of Danny's head on Jack's body. "So me and Sam found this old boxing gym and I go there to work out and she spots me." Danny then lifted up his shirt and gave a nervous laugh. "It took a couple months, but I finally started to get results."

To the girls, results was an understatement. Danny had a solid six-pack with strong muscles, the girls also saw that Danny's chest was also well defined.

 _"Oh... wow. Danny had been working hard."_ Jazz thought with a blush as her eyes trailed down to the very bottom of his abs. _"Very hard."_ She thought as she looked away, thought still looked from the corner of her eye.

Ms. Spectra was also paying close attention to the young teen's figure. _"Huh, who knew a young man like him was so muscular."_ Spectra thought with a sexy grin as she bit the end of her pen with her teeth. _"Maybe I'll fool with him for a while, then break his heart later."_ She though with a grin and blush on her face.

When Lancer saw the look on Ms. Spectra's face he looked down at his large stomach and instantly felt jealousy.

The bald teacher cleared his throat making the girls snap out of their stair. "That's enough Daniel, we see your point." He said while giving the teen a glare as he pulled his shirt down. "You many head back to class, we'll talk more about this later."

With a nod Danny turned to his sister and gave her a smile. "I'll see you later Jazz." He said before walking out.

When Danny left the room Jazz let out a small sigh. "Look's like I was worried for nothing." Jazz said, feeling a little guilty trying to force her brother into something without talking to him

"Oh I don't know Jazz." Ms. Spectra said as she folded her hands on her desk and gave the other redhead a smile. "I think me and Danny should have some... one on one time, to sort out any problems he might be having." She said while rubbing her legs together. _"And maybe I'll turn that boy into my own personal toy to satisfy me."_

* * *

After Danny left he made his way to Desiree's class. Once their he entered to stop the teacher from the middle of her lecture.

"Nice to see you join us Daniel." Desiree said with a cheeky smirk, making everyone laugh.

Danny rubbed the back of his head and gave her a smile. "Sorry, I was talking with Mr. Lancer and the new school councilor."

Desiree nodded and pointed to Danny's desk. "Have a seat, and please talked to me after class." She said, making all the guys snicker as they thought Danny was in trouble.

The rest of class was normal for the most part and it wasn't long before the bell rang.

Danny stayed behind and made his way to Desiree's desk.

"So why were you really late Danny, another ghost attack, or were you just board of my class." Desiree said with a pout as she leaned forward, showing off her cleavage.

Danny gave a small laugh as he shook his head. "Trust me, my eyes are always on you." He said before sighing. "No, there was a ghost attack and it caused a little damage. Lancer found me and assumed I was the cause, so he and Jazz took me to the knew school councilor to have a talk."

"I heard of the new school councilor, but I haven't had a chance to meet this person." Desiree said while looking up in thought.

"Well it's an over peppy woman named Penelope Spectra. Apparently they brought her in specifically for the pep-rally that's coming up." Danny said with a shrug.

"...I'm sorry, did you say Penelope Spectra?" Desiree said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, why, have you heard of her?" Danny asked with a tilt of his head.

Desiree looked thoughtful before she shook her head and gave Danny a smile. "No, it's nothing, my mistake Danny." Desiree said before she looked at the time. "We don't really have time for a quickly, so you better get to your last class."

"Alright, see you later Desiree." Danny said before giving her a quick kiss and running out the class room.

Desiree smiled as she felt the lingering feeling on her lips before she frowned, remembering the name Danny spoke.

"So, she's finally out of the Ghost Zone." Desiree said with a glare as her ghost powers flare. "Nobody causes my Danny any misery, or my students."

* * *

The next Danny was sitting in front of Ms. Spectra's office while waiting for her to finish her last session.

After Danny got home he and Jazz talked and she apologized for jumping the gun into his behavior. She then told him that Lancer was insistent that he speak to Ms. Spectra, which was why he was here.

During second period Lancer pulled Danny out of class and had him sit in front of Spectra's office until she was done with her last session.

Suddenly the door opened, grabbing Danny's attention. He was surprised to see none other then Paulina walk out of Spectra's office, but surprisingly the Latina had a frown on her face.

"So your saying my popularity is completely depended on my looks?" Paulina said while rubbing her arm.

"I'm not saying it's fair sweetie," Spectra said with a smile on her face. "But if you feel if you need something, like, a lot of makeup, I say go for it. Your the only you, you got." Spectra said with a wink, making Paulina look down with a depressed look on her face. Spectra then turned to Danny with a smile. "Danny, come on in."

Danny quickly glanced behind Ms. Spectra and saw Paulina slowly walk away with a cloud over her head. "I'll be with you in just a second, I just need to fix my shoe." Danny said as he quickly took off his shoe and started to smack it. "There's this rock that's been bugging me all day." He said while giving her a smile.

Spectra gave Danny a look before smiling. "Alright, just don't keep me waiting too long." She said before going back in her class room.

Once the door closed Danny quickly rushed over to Paulina.

"Hey Paulina!" Danny called, making the girl turn around.

"Hey Danny." Paulina said with a sigh as she rubbed her arms. "Guess you heard what Ms. Spectra said, huh?" She said with a humorless laugh.

Danny frowned at that. "Listen Paulina, I don't know why Spectra said to you, but that's bullshit." He said while shaking his head.

Paulina however, just sighed. "But isn't it true, I'm the most popular girl in school because I'm beautiful, and I have a killer body." Paulina said as she grabbed her hips with a sigh. "But without them, I wouldn't be the most popular."

Danny saw Paulina become more depressed and the Halfa didn't know what to say. Suddenly an idea hit him, making him grin.

"Alright Paulina, I will admit you are one of the most beautiful girls in school." Danny said while crossing his arms, making Paulina slump in depression. "But your not the most popular girl in school because of that." Now that made Paulina's head whip up. "There are a lot of hot girls in this school, you can't deny that. But out of all of them, your the one on top, not because your hot, but because your an Alpha female. You take shit from no one, you practically run the A-Listers, and your the head cheerleader. You did all that not just with your looks, but because you took charge." Danny said with a smile as Paulina looked at him with a shocked expression. "Plus how much makeup are you even wearing right now, because without it you'd still be one of the hottest girls here."

Paulina blinked as she realized everything Danny said was true. She got to her position because she was determined to be the most popular, she might of been a bitch to most girls, but she didn't sleep with any guys to get where she was, in fact she avoided dating because she didn't want to use sex to become popular.

"Your right Danny." Paulina said with realization as a smile crossed her face. "Your so fucking right! I didn't become the top girl of this school with looks alone, I got to the top with my own determination." She said before giving the halfa a hug, surprising him. "Thank you, I needed that pep-talk."

Danny smiled and returned the hug. "Anytime." He said as they pulled back. "I don't know what Ms. Spectra was trying to tell you, it didn't really seem to put a pep in your step." Danny said with a frown.

Paulina snorted as she shook her head. "Now that I think about it, nothing she said made any sense, in fact it was almost like she was trying to make me miserable." She said while shaking her head. "Be carful in there, something is defiantly off with her."

"Right, thanks for telling me." Danny said with a nod.

Paulina smiled and shook her head. "I should be thanking you, if you didn't talk to me I might have been miserable for the rest of the day." Paulina then shocked Danny when she kissed him on the cheek. "So thanks Danny, for talking to me." She said as she pulled back and slowly started to walk away. "You know, I can see why Star likes you so much... and not just because of the great sex you have."

That made Danny stumble. "Y-You know about that!?" The Halfa nearly shouted in shock. If the hallway wasn't empty what Paulina said would of caused a lot of talk.

Paulina giggled while growing a blush on her face. "Trust me, Star loves to brag about her sex life." She said before turning around and walking down the hall. "Well, see you around Danny." Paulina said while walking with a nice sway to her hips.

Danny couldn't help but stare at Paulina's shapely ass as it moved side to side. As Danny stared he saw Paulina's hot pink thong peeking out from the sides of her tight jeans, making the sway all the more sexy.

"You loving the show Danny?"

Danny's head whipped up to see Paulina looking at him with a smirk on her face. The Latina then raised her hand before bringing it down hard on her ass, a loud smack sound filled the entire hallway as her ass jiggled for a good few seconds. She gave a wink before turning the corner and leaving for class.

"...God damn." Danny muttered with a weak chuckle. "No wonder she's at the top." Danny said before he quickly entered Ms. Spectra's office.

Once inside Danny let out a small shiver as he felt the AC was on full blast again, so much so he could see his own breath. Looking ahead he saw Ms. Spectra sitting behind her desk with a smile on her face.

"So glad you can join be Danny." Spectra said as she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. "Why don't you take a seat."

Danny sighed as he walked forward and sat on the chair. "Can't believe Lancer's forcing me to come here as my punishment." He said while rubbing his arms. "And can we please turn up the heat in here, I can see my own breath." He said in a peeved tone.

"Wow, you do complain a lot." Spectra said with a smile, making Danny give her a deadpan look. "Well, your sister did say you could be a bit of a _baby._ "

That made Danny blink with a shocked look on his face. "What!?"

And Spectra wasn't done. "Sweetie, it not your fault she thinks your a _loser._ " Spectra said while narrowing her eyes with a small grin on her face.

"Jazz called me a loser, unbelievable!" Danny said in an angry tone, feeling betrayed by all the connecting they did.

"Hey," Spectra said while bringing her hands up. "Those are her issues." She said while getting up from her chair and walking over to Danny. "I'm not saying your a loser Danny, I think your a great kid." She said while placing her hands on Danny's shoulders from behind, her eyes flashing green for a split second. _"Mmm, he's got some strong shoulders. Really hope he has what it takes to be my little toy."_ Spectra thought as she licked her lips.

Danny slouched forward and started to feel depressed from Spectra's words. "Then why do I feel so miserable?" Danny said with a sigh, making Spectra grin wider.

"You know what I think?" Spectra said as she crouched down to Danny's level. "You might be a mess, but mess is just the beginning of message!" Spectra said in a peppy tone. "Now go out there an be a better you!" Spectra said as she made her way back to her desk.

Danny sighed as he sat in his chair, thinking about what Spectra. He couldn't believe Jazz would call him a baby and a loser.

...In face, Danny couldn't believe Jazz would say those things.

 _"Be carful in there, something is defiantly off with her."_ Danny remembered Paulina's words, making him narrow his eyes.

"When did Jazz say all those things?"

Spectra stopped in her tracks and looked back with a shocked look on her face. "...Huh?"

Danny took a deep breath and looked Spectra in the eyes, not realizing they were glowing for a split second. "I said, 'when did Jazz say all those things'? Danny asked again while folding his arms.

Spectra saw the glow in his eyes and put a smile on her face. "Right after you left yesterday."

The halfa nodded but was not the least bit convinced, and Spectra could tell. "Alright, but I have another question. Why would you tell me?" Danny asked while giving Spectra a small glare, unknown to himself his eyes flashed green for a split second again, only this time stronger. "You were supposed to help with, and I'm quoting Lancer on this, 'A trouble teen'. Yet one of the first things you said was something that would obviously upset me, maybe even lash out. So I ask again, 'Why did you tell me that'?"

Spectra leaned back ever so slightly when she saw his eyes flashed green. _"His will is stronger then I thought, I can't feed of his misery anymore."_ She thought before a seductive grin crossed her. _"I guess I'll just have to 'feed' on something else."_

The counselor moved close to the halfa, her large hips swaying side to side. "I just wanted to help you Danny, I thought if I told you the truth it would make you stronger." What Spectra did next shocked Danny. She sat her large butt right on Danny's lap and gave him a very seductive look. "Stronger then you already are." She said while rubbing his abs and licking her lips.

Danny was floored by the sudden change in mood. One minute he was angry as a bull, the next he was fighting to not pop a boner with his school's counselor sitting on his lap, her very large ass rubbing across his member. "W-w-what!?" Danny shouted in shock as he leaned back.

Spectra didn't let him go far as she throw her arms over his shoulder and brought him close. "I can see your a very strong young man Danny, one with a lot of... frustration." Spectra said while slowly cupping his crotch, making Danny jump. "As a therapist, I'm allowed to prescribe any form of treatment in order to help you." Spectra then leaned forward close to Danny's ear, her warm breath sending a shiver down his spin. " _Any_ kind of treatment. And a big boy like you needs a very... experienced woman to lead you." She said while licking his ear and squeezing his crotch.

Danny's mind was going into overdrive as he tried to not let his lust lead him. He wasn't used to the fact a woman he barely met coming onto him so strongly. Only one older woman was ever this forward with him and even then Danny knew and trusted that woman, but Spectra was a complete unknown. She was extremely hot and even sexy, their was no doubt about that, but Danny knew nothing about her

Just as the halfa opened his mouth someone cleared their throat, making both of them freeze.

"You really waste no time, don't you Penelope."

Danny and Spectra looked back to see Desiree with an amused expression from the doorway before she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Danny shook his head as his mind started to clear up. "Desiree." Danny said as he stood up from his chair, forcing Spectra to stand up.

"Desiree." Spectra blinked before a wicked smile crossed her face. "As in 'Desiree the wishing ghost'." She said, getting a shocked look from Danny. "So this is where you have been, huh."

Desiree's disguise fell for a slit second as she gave Spectra an even smile. "It has been a while Spectra." She said as she looked the redhead in her sharp green eyes. "Danny, I like you to meet Spectra, otherwise known in the Ghost Zone as 'The Mistress of Misery'."

Danny looked at the redhead in shock as he slowly backed up. "Your a ghost?" Danny asked in shock before he blinked in realization. "That's why you cranked up the AC, so I wouldn't realizes my ghost sense was going off."

Spectra gave a laugh as she leaned against her desk. "I heard you were clever, I guess it only takes a nudge for you to figure things out." She said in a playful tone.

Danny glared at the woman as his eyes glowed green. "Why are you here?" Danny growled.

Desiree was the one to speak up first. "Spectra is different from your average ghost." She said, drawing Danny's attention. "She need's misery in order to keep her power, and for her to maintain her body."

"Her body?" Danny asked in a confuse voice as Spectra glared at the wishing ghost.

"Yes, that body of hers is only an imitation on what she used to look like, while her true form looks completely different."

"Well don't you just like showing off people's dirty laundry." Spectra growled but tried to keep her wicked smile.

"So that's what your doing here, you're trying make everyone in this school miserable." Danny accused the misery ghost with a glare, only making her grin grow wider.

"Only teen misery Halfa, it always makes my skin glow." Spectra said as she patted her cheek. "But you know, you shouldn't have come Desiree."

"And why is that?" Desiree asked with an amused look on her face.

"While I do see you as an old friend, that doesn't mean I won't use you." Spectra said while licking her lips. "Desiree, I wish you and Danny where bound to chair and could not escape unless I say so." Spectra said with a wicked grin on her face.

Desiree looked amused before gaining a thoughtful look on her face, making Spectra frown. "Let me think about it... how about instead, I do this." Desiree said with a wave of her hand.

Before Spectra could even question the genie she was bound to a chair with her arms and legs tided down.

"W-What! How!?" Spectra shouted in shock as she tied to break free, but her binds only grow tighter. "I said I wish you and Danny were bound!" Spectra shouted again, this time with a little panic in her voice.

"Oh I heard, I just didn't want to listen to you." Desiree said in a care free voice, shocking Spectra.

"...Bertrand!"

Not even a second later a short old man flew into the room fazing through the floor. When Bertrand's eyes landed on Danny he looked shocked before a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Let's see how your sister deals with bugs, you brat." Bertrand snarled before turning into a giant wasp and flying away.

"What, no, get me out of here you good for nothing!" Spectra shouted, but the ghost was already gone.

Danny's eyes widen before they turned sharp and he transformed into his Phantom form. "Oh, he is so dead." Danny growled before he flew away.

Desiree raised an eyebrow before he turned back to Spectra, who was still struggling in her bound chair. "I hope you realize that because of your assistance comment he may not comeback in one piece. Danny is very protective of his loved ones."

"Why won't you grant my wishes!" Spectra shouted while glaring at Desiree, who shrugged.

"Things have changed since the last time we met Penelope, I have changed." Desiree said while glancing back with a smile.

Spectra noticed the smile, making a wicked grin cross her face. "Oh, I see," Spectra laughed, making Desiree look at her with a raised brow. "Your different because of him, the Halfa." Spectra said with a laugh as she throw her head back. "I never thought I see the day when you off all ghosts falls in love."

Desiree looked at Spectra in pure shock at her declaration. The wishing ghost then started to think about Danny and all he had done for her, freeing her from her curse, accepting her, and supporting her decision to become a teacher.

Desiree shocked Spectra when a genuine smile crossed her lips along with a pink blush. "Perhaps I do love him." Desiree said with no hesitation, making Spectra's jaw drop. "He is different from most men I have met in my past."

That made Spectra snort. "Oh please, he's nothing but a teen hopped up on power. Although, he dose have a surprisingly toned body, not to mention his cock..." Spectra said in a husky tone while licking her lips, trying to get a rise out of Desiree.

Again, Spectra was shocked by Desiree's reaction. "Yes, he is quite handsome, and his skills in bed were enough to bring me to my knees." Desiree said while blushing, remembering all the times she and Danny made love. "But he is more then that, he tries to help all he can, and hopes for the best in people." Suddenly an idea hit Desiree. "In fact, I wager he would even help you, since you haven't hurt anyone."

Spectra scoffed at Desiree. "Oh please, after everything I did, he'll sent me away before I get a single word out. I might not have hurt anyone physically, but I did mentally."

Desiree noticed the slight strain by the end of Spectra's sentence, as if she was forcing herself to say what needed to be said.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure." Desiree said with complete confidence.

Spectra noticed this and decided to use this to her advantage. "You say you have complete trust in Danny, then let's make that wager. If your little halfa will help me despite everything I did."

"What are the stakes?" Desiree said while folding her arms, a confident smile on her face.

"If I win, you have to grant any wish I please." Spectra said, making Desiree raise an eyebrow. "And don't worry, I won't use it to hurt you or your boy toy."

Desiree gained a thoughtful look before she smiled and walked over to the bound Spectra and leaned down to her level. "Alright, if you win I'll let you make one wish of your choosing, however, if I win..." Desiree leaned forward and whispered her desire to the misery ghost.

Spectra gained a look of pure shock as Desiree pulled away with a wicked smile on her face. "Are you fucking serious?" Spectra couldn't help but ask with a laugh of disbelief.

"Very," Desiree said in a mischievous tone. "So, do we have a deal?"

"...Deal."

* * *

Danny breath softly as he flew back to Spectra's office, a smoking thermos in his hands.

After Bertrand flew off Danny wasted no time flying after the shape-shifting ghost. Thanks to his training Danny was easily able to catch up to the ghost and knock him out of school before anyone noticed.

Danny didn't hold anything back against the shape-shifter, he had threaten his sister in order to get to him. Danny held his family and friends close to him, and anyone who threaten them would get no mercy from the halfa.

So the next five minutes was Danny beating the shape-shifter bloody before sucking him up in his thermos.

Once Harry made it back to Spectra's office, he saw that neither of the ghostly woman had moved, thought Spectra did look calmer then before.

"I take it no one was hurt?" Desiree asked while looking at the smoking thermos.

"Didn't hold back." Danny said with a huff as he tried to let his anger go. He then looked to Spectra with a light glare. "Your servant is alive, and in one piece, but he'll definitely need time to heal." He said as he throw the thermos to the side with a huff.

Spectra didn't even looked fazed. "He deserves it, I ordered him to help me, instead he goes off and ignores be for his petty revenge." Spectra said with a huff. "So, where do we go from here Halfa?" Spectra asked in a care free tone as she leaned back in her chair.

Danny stared right into Spectra's green eyes. They held intelligence and mischief, but no serious evil. Danny had seen Vlad hold some evil in his eyes, wanting to kill Jack and force himself onto his mom, and Spectra had none of that.

"You said you were an old friend of Desiree?" Danny asked Spectra while glancing at the teacher next to him.

Spectra blinked before Desiree spoke up. "Yes, I knew Spectra back in the Ghost Zone, she helped me out of a few tight spots in the past and was one of the few ghost I could trust to be around." Desiree said while giving Danny a smile.

Danny nodded and looked backed to the bound ghost. "If Desiree trust you, then I know your not some heartless bitch," Danny said, making Spectra snort. "So why don't you tell me why you need teen misery to give you power?"

Spectra rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair. "It was never about power you idiot, it was about maintaining my body." Spectra said in a dull voice making Danny raise a brow. "I try to use my own power to sustain it, but that easily drains me. So I use teen's negative energy to power myself, since teens are more emotional then adults, and use that power to keep this body in top condition." Spectra then smirked as she leaned forward, showing off her large breasts. "I'm sure someone like you can appreciate my hard work?"

Danny ignored Spectra's flirty tone and continued to look her in the eyes. "Okay, but why negative energy," Danny asked, making Spectra blink a bit. "Can't you use positive energy instead?"

That seemed to get a reaction out of Spectra, the first one yet. "Don't you think I have tied." Spectra growled in a low tone, making Danny and even Desiree give her a surprised look. "I can't absorb positive energy, my power only allow me to absorb negative energy, and I will not give up my body." Spectra said before she looked away with a glare.

"...Okay, what's wrong with your original body?" Danny asked carefully, not wanting to piss the woman off.

Spectra rolled her eyes. "Think of a shadow with red eyes and purple lips in my figure, it's not bad, but it's not who I am."

Danny was quiet for a moment as he looked at Spectra. He remember talking to Desiree about ghosts and their obsessions, and how they might be forced to hurt others in order to complete it. Spectra was a bitch for making teens feel like shit, but she hasn't killed or hurt anyone. Not to mention it wasn't like she hadn't tried to use positive energy, it was that she couldn't.

"Desiree, I need to make a wish." Desiree perked up at Danny's request, and gave Spectra a look of victory. "I wish Spectra could also absorb positive energy to maintain her body."

Spectra's jaw dropped as Desiree waved her hands, the victory smile on her face only growing. "So you have wished it, so shall it be."

Spectra was it with a wave of power as she felt her ghost core shutter. Suddenly she could not only feel the misery in the school, but also the positive energy, making her shudder. Misery felt cold, achy, and the fun kind of dirty. Positive energy however felt warm, almost hot, with a nice soft touch that just put a smile to someone's face.

Penelope opened and closed her mouth as she stared at Danny with shock. "Wha-"

"I am giving you one chance." Danny said in a cool voice as he changed back to his human form. "You are going to fix all the misery you caused and if you still want you can stay as the school councilor." He said while crossing his arms.

Spectra's head fell low, covering her face from Danny's and Desiree's point of view. Desiree however smiled and with a wave of her hands the bind that held Spectra were gone.

"Desiree, what are you-"

Danny's question was cut off when something tackled him, bringing him into... a hug.

"Thank you..." Spectra said softly as she brought Danny into a tight hug, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you so much!"

Danny then understood the situation a little better. Spectra was like Desiree, a ghost that was forced to do something just because of their powers or obsession. She didn't want to cause misery, she was forced to in order to maintain her body. Now that she had the option to help instead of hurt, Spectra was finally free to chose.

Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around Spectra's waist, bringing her into the hug. After a few moments of comforting her the two pulled back, and for a second Danny saw a white light cover her body.

Spectra took a breath and smiled. "I can feel it already working, thank you." Spectra said as she whipped her eyes.

"You can thank me by fixing all the misery you caused since being here." Danny said while glancing at the thermos in the corner of the room. "What about your assistant?"

Spectra glared at the thermos with a huff. "Bertrand will listen to me, I am his mistress in the end no mater what. But I'm still pissed at him for ignoring me and leaving me behind." She said, making Danny nod. "Can he hear us in their?"

"No, I put a full blocker on it, it's completely sound proof from the inside and out." Danny said with a shrug. "Well I better head back to class, I still have a long day." Danny said with a sigh.

Before Danny could walk out the door he was stopped by Desiree's hand. "Just a minute Danny, I need to confirm something." Desiree said with a wicked smile on her face, making Danny raise a brow. The Genie ghost then turned to Spectra with a big grin on her face. "I say I won the wager, Penelope." Desiree said as she moved behind Danny and throw her arms over his shoulders, bringing him into a hug.

Danny looked confused at both woman as they appeared to have some kind of agreement. Not to mention the mischievous smile on Desiree's face, meaning she was playing at something.

Spectra gave a wide grin and slowly pulled her hands up. "A deals a deal Desiree."

Desiree then waved her hand, and Spectra was set back to her chair with arms tied behind her back.

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Um Desiree, I said Spectra could-"

The genie put a finger on Danny lips, silencing him as she gave him her best bedroom eyes. "Just after you left to fight Bertrand Spectra and I put on a little wager." Desiree said as she moved her hands slowly over Danny's chest. "I said you would hear her out instead of just sent her away, and she said the opposite would happen. If she won the bet, I would of granted any wish she asked, though she did promise not to hurt you or me."

Danny gulped lightly as he felt Desiree's hands roam his body while she pressed her large tits against the back of his head. The whole time Spectra was giving him a flirty look while licking her lips.

"A-and what was your side of the deal if you won." Danny said while he gulped, having a sinking suspicion after seeing both their looks.

Desiree and Spectra looked at each other, both their smiles widening before they looked to Danny, who was starting to sweat nervously.

 **LEMON: START!**

"You going to 'punish' Spectra by fucking her like your own personal cum dumpster." Desiree said as she snapped her fingers.

In a flash all of Spectra's cloths were gone, leaving her in all her naked glory, only her high heels remaining.

Danny's jaw dropped at Spectra's naked form. Her G-cup tit's were giving gravity the finger and didn't sag an inch, her hips and thighs were a juicy thick that Danny's mouth water slightly, and just above her pussy was a neatly trimmed patch of red hair.

The Halfa suddenly slammed his jaw shut and gave Desiree a shocked look. "Why would you want this to happen?" Danny asked with pure confusion. If he was being honest, he wasn't against this, it was hot to say the least, but the fact Desiree had put this together was leaving him stumped.

Desiree smiled as he put a hand on Danny's crotch, making him hiss softly. "If I'm being honest with you Danny, I heard you fuck that Star girl in the girls bathroom." She said, shocking Danny quiet a bit. "You weren't as quiet as you thought, although after about halfway you didn't seem to care." Danny blushed as he remembered their shouting. "If I'm being honest with myself, the thought of you domination a woman has me intrigued, other then me that is. I only glanced at you with that Star girl, now I want to see you make this woman your bitch." She said while licking his ear, making him shiver. "Think of it as punishment for getting you in trouble with Mr. Lancer."

Despite how much this all sound good to him, he still needed to be sure.

"Are you okay with this Spectra?" Danny asked, making the naked redheaded woman tilt her head.

"Oh I am edger for it Danny." Spectra said while she folded her long legs. "I was planning to seduce you the moment you showed off your muscles to me. While I never have been the submissive one, I am willing to accept my 'punishment'." She said in a sexy tone. "I've never been a cum dumpster before, I'm hoping this will be fun."

Danny's cock twitched in his jeans at Spectra's words. Here was a sexy woman, who was completely naked, asking him to fuck her like she was his cum dumpster.

He would be crazy not to accept.

Danny gave a wolfish grin that made Spectra rub her legs together. "Just so you know, Ms. Spectra," Danny said in a low tone as he pulled off his jacket and red shirt, showing the redhead his abs. "I can be very rough when given this much control."

"Oh you better fuck me up Mr. Fenton." Spectra said as she licked her lips while staring at Danny's young body. "Or we're going to have to have multiple meeting in the future."

Danny felt himself become hard at what kind of meeting Spectra would have with him before he turned to Desiree. "Are... you going to join?" Danny asked carefully, Desiree might have set this up but the Halfa had no idea how she wanted to play this.

Desiree looked thoughtful before she smiled and gave Danny a deep kiss. Spectra watched the intimate kiss with some envy as she saw the two held nothing back despite the very naked Spectra was just a few feet away.

When Desiree finally pulled back she had left Danny breathless. "I will just watch for today." Desiree said, surprising the other two. "Like I said, I want to see you dominate a woman, without my help." She said before she moved to Spectra's desk and sat on her chair. "Please, get on with the show. Chop, chop." Desiree said in a playful tone while clapping her hands twice.

"Why do I feel that this is all about her." Danny said playfully before turning to Spectra and slowly waked up to her before he was looking down. "Last chance to back out." Danny said slowly as he gazed at her naked form.

Spectra grinned as she leaned back and opened her legs, showing her wet slit. "Come and get me _boy._ "

Danny gave a playful growl before he glanced at Desiree. "Desiree, I wish Spectra was blindfolded."

The Genie didn't hesitate to wave her hands and a moment later a blindfold covered Spectra's eyes, replacing her sunglasses.

"Oh, so I won't see your attacks cumming, that'll give me a pleasant surprise." Spectra grinned with her new blindfold on.

"You are one dirty slut." Danny said as he caressed Spectra's cheek before leaning down to her ear. "The safe word is 'Grapefruit'." Danny whispered before pulling back.

Spectra leaned into his touch with a shiver, the fact that they needed a safe word made her anticipation grow. "Well like Desiree and I agreed on, I am your cum dumpster."

That made Danny grin as he moved his hand down from Spectra's cheek and onto her right breast, weighing it in his hand. "Admit it, you were hoping you would lose." He said as he squeezed Spectra's tit softly.

"Well," Spectra moaned out with a grin. "When Desiree offered, I saw it as a no lose situation."

Danny gave Desiree a mocking glare, only to see that the genie woman had white shirt open revealing her large tanned breast to Danny. "I was right, this is very hot." Desiree said in a low tone as she leaned forward on Spectra's desk, hoping to see more of the free show.

Danny gave a mocking eye roll as both his hands went to Spectra's large breasts and grabbed them in a firm grip, making Spectra gasp lightly. "I am surrounded by such perverted, yet super sexy, woman."

"Poor you." Spectra said while panting softly. _"Mmmm, nice strong hands, I can't wait to feel them on my ass."_

Danny continued to fondled Spectra's large tit's. He gripped the sides, pinched her red nipples, and even sucked on them.

Spectra was breathing harder with her face slightly flushed, yet she was hardly moaning, something Danny noticed. _"She's not like most girls and woman I've been with. Spectra is way more experienced and doesn't want to play nice, she wants to fuck. Hell, she agreed to be my god damn cum dumpster because she thought it would be fun."_ With that thought in mind Danny let a wicked grin cross his face as he looked down at Spectra. _"Besides, this is supposed to be a punishment."_

Suddenly Danny tighten his grip on both of Spectra's breast harshly, making her making her moan in pleasure.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Danny! Punish me! Don't be gentle!" Spectra moaned as she moved her hips around. "Use me like a cocksleeve!"

Danny leaned head down to Spectra's breast, his grip never faulting as his hot breath was against her erect nipples. "I'll do whatever I want, as you agreed, your my cum dumpster for the day." Danny said before he started to suck on Spectra's tit's.

Danny licked, sucked, pinched, and bit all over Spectra's large breast, mostly around her nipples. Danny never held back, in fact he was actually trying to be rough with Spectra and the Halfa soon found out that that the redhead loved it. When Danny pulled back and stood up straight, he was treated to quite the pleasant sight.

Spectra was panting much heavier then before, with her face flushed and a small trail of drool leaving the corner of her mouth. Her breast were slightly red from Danny's rough treatment, but that only turned Spectra on more despite her blindfold. Spectra was currently rubbing her legs together trying to get some pleasure from her moist cunt.

 _"Don't stop now Danny, keep going!"_

The Halfa gazed at his work, more then pleased at the stat Spectra was in. His jeans started to feel too tight for him and Danny contemplated just moving things along.

 _"No, not yet."_ Danny thought with a grin as he saw the pool of her juices on the chair. _"I can't waist a good thing."_ He thought before moving down low.

Desiree was massaging her right breast softly while lightly rubbing her fingers over her very wet pussy. _"Yes, show that bitch who's in charge my love."_

Spectra gave a pleased smile as she felt her legs spread wide open, her hot cunt feeling the cool air before feeling a different type of heat.

Danny breath in Spectra's sent and instantly felt his cock bend painfully in his jeans. Using his hands Danny spread open her lower lips making more juices flow out.

"You are seriously turned on Spectra. Your dripping a waterfall right now." Danny said with some astonishment as he stared at the growing puddle in Spectra's chair.

Before Spectra could get a word out Danny attacked, and he attacked like a hungry beast. The halfa slammed his tongue deep into Spectra's pussy, instantly getting a good taste of her juices. At the same time he pinched her clit between his two fingers while pumping her pussy with his other hand.

All this happened at once, and Spectra lost it.

"Oh fuck yes, yes! Eat my pussy Danny!" Spectra screamed in pleasure as she tried to tighten her legs around Danny's head, only for the Halfa to keep them apart.

"Keep you legs spread open, or I will leave you high and dry." Danny said with a growl before he pulled his hands back Spectra's wet cunt.

The therapist shivered at the commanding tone as she focused to keep her legs open. Her body trembled as she felt her orgasm building up to it's climax soon.

"Danny, I'm-I'm-"

Danny then pulled away just as she was about to reach her peek.

"No~" Spectra moaned in disappointment as her hips jerked around trying to get some form a release. "Come back, I was so close."

Danny licked the juices from his face as he grinned down as Spectra. "Remember Spectra, this is a 'punishment'. If I want to leave you on the edge wanting more then I will." He said before he reached forward and grabbed Spectra by her shoulders. "Now, on your knees."

Spectra fallowed Danny's command and was on her knees without any resistance. She knew what was coming next, while she might not have gotten her climax she would still get a good taste of something.

Danny fazed off the rest of his cloths and he stood naked in front of the kneeling Spectra, his cock standing at attention.

Desiree gave a small moan seeing the naked Danny standing right in front of Spectra, who was still twitching in anticipation. _"Maybe I should of joined."_ Desiree thought as she plunged two fingers into her dripping pussy. _"Oh well, there's always next time."_

Danny grabbed his cock and lightly tapped Spectra's cheek with the head, making her grin widen. "Are you going to taunt me with that, or are you going to fuck my throat." Spectra said as she smelled the musky sent of Danny's pre-cum, making her shiver with anticipation.

The halfa had a thoughtful look on his face before an idea hit him. Grabbing the chair Spectra just on Danny moved it behind him and sat down, not minding her warm juices under him.

"How about I sit back and you start sucking my cock," Danny said as he tapped her lips with the head of his cock. "Without your hands."

Spectra licked her lips and moaned at the taste of pre-cum. "Your lucky I like a challenge Danny."

"Oh I'll defiantly reward you. Once you make me cum I'll fuck you raw." Danny said as he put a hand on Spectra's head and slapped her cheek with his cock. "Now suck me off."

Spectra gave Danny a sexy grin as Danny guided her head to his cock. The sexy therapist wrapped her cherry red lips around the head of Danny's cock and moaned instantly at the musky taste. Danny gave a small sigh of relief before he moved his hands behind his head, letting Spectra do all the work.

As soon as Danny pulled back Spectra got to work and what expert work she did.

"Oh fuck!" Danny moaned in shock as he squeezed the sides of his chair.

Spectra was sucking the life out of Danny, she bobbed, licked, spit, sucked, nibbled, and kissed all over Danny's 10 inch cock, and the Halfa was loving every second of it.

"Didn't expect a blowjob to be this good, did you Danny?" Spectra asked in a cheeky voice as she kissed down his shaft until she reached his balls. "Tell me, has anyone ever sucked you off this good before?" She asked before taking both of Danny's balls into her mouth and sucked on them hard.

Danny throw his head back and moaned louder. "Fuck, no, never!" Danny moaned as he tried not to jerk his hips, this was all on Spectra. "Your a god damn artist when it comes to sucking on cock! I never had a blowjob this good before."

Spectra grinned as she pulled away from Danny's testacies, leaving them shining with her spit. "If I am an artist, I'll have you weeping when I am done with my master piece." Spectra said as she kissed the head before pushing Danny's cock deep into her mouth.

 _*GURK!*GLKH!*SLURP!*SMUK!*SQRKLK!*HGGRH!*SLERP!*GLUG!*GLUG!*SLURP!*SLURP!*_

Spectra was bobbing her head at a steady pace, zero hesitation in her movements. Their was no resistance in her throat as Danny's cock practically glided down her gullet until her nose was touching Danny's pelvic and his balls slapped her chin.

 _"Oh fucking hell, she's sucking the phantom out of me!"_ Danny screamed in his mind as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Spectra grinned as she pulled off of Danny's cock with a sticky, wet pop. "How do you want to cum Danny? All over my pretty face, my nice big tits, deep in mouth, or maybe you'd like to bend me over and cum all over my nice big ass?" She asked as she swirled her tongue around Danny's cock before sucking hard on the head, drinking his pre-cum. "I can just imagine all that nice juicy cum inside your big balls, just waiting to stain my sexy body."

Danny was panting hard as he tried his damn hardest not to cum. The cheekiness in her voice ticked him off a bit, this was supposed to be her 'punishment', not for her to tease Danny.

Suddenly, a wicked idea entered Danny's head, making him grin.

When Spectra pulled off from Danny's cock for just a second Danny stood up and grabbed Spectra by the head. His right hand on top and his left hand on her chin, opening her mouth slightly.

"Don't think you can cheek your way around this Penelope. This is your punishment, I don't have to tell you anything." He said, making Spectra just grin before he acted.

 _*GLURK!*_

Danny plunged his cock straight down Spectra's throat without any hesitation, his balls resting on her chin. The halfa grit his teeth while hissing with bliss. Spectra's throat was tight, wet, and constantly moving around his shaft. The best part for Danny, was that Spectra wasn't gagging, she took all of Danny's cock deep into her throat and was moaning like a whore, her throat bulging.

 _"Oh... fuck..."_ Danny moaned in his head with pure bliss. _"Not even Sam could take me like this."_

Danny then started to rock his hips slowly but it didn't take long until he was face-fucking Spectra, his balls constantly slapping her chin.

 _"Mmmm, it's a good thing I don't need air, or this kid would suffocate me."_ Spectra thought as she started to move her tongue along Danny's shaft. _"Come on, blast that thick white cum out, then fuck me ragged!"_ She thought as she tried to increase the pleasure.

Spectra's troubles were rewarded as Danny couldn't take anymore.

 _"Can't go anymore, she's too good."_ Danny growled in his mind before he slammed his cock balls deep into her mouth. "FUCK, CUMMING!"

Spectra expected for Danny to blast his load straight into needed throat and hungry belly. Instead, at the very last minuet Danny pull his whole cock out in one go. Danny didn't even get one pump off before he came.

"AAAAHHH~" Danny moaned in pleasure as he pumped his cock furiously, shooting rope after rope of cum all over Spectra's face.

The redheaded woman moaned in pleasure as hot musky cum splattered all over her face and breasts. Her mouth was wide open with her tongue sticking out, catching a good amount of cum.

After Danny's final pump he felt weak in the knees and flopped back onto the chair.

"Holy... shit..." Danny panted hard as he whipped the sweat from his brow. "That was one of the best face fucks ever."

Spectra was just focusing on swallowing as much of Danny's cum as she could. It was thick and with so much it all stuck to her throat, making the taste last longer in her mouth.

Desiree, who had been forgotten by the two, was fingering herself furiously with three fingers as she pinched her nipples hard. As soon as Danny came she had her own orgasm, her juices covering her hand. _"What dose Danny have planned next?"_ Desiree thought as she licked the juices from her hand and waited to see how things would escalate.

Danny panted desperately for air before he looked back down at Spectra, still pleased at what he saw. Despite everything Spectra still had her blindfold on, only now it was soaked in his cum.

"Now," Spectra said in a husky tone, licking the remaining cum around her lips. "How about you give me what you promised." She said while licking Danny's faced cock, slowly making it hard. "And you give it to me nice and hard."

It didn't take much for Danny to be rock hard again and his mind raced. _"What to do, what to do?"_ Danny thought playfully as he saw Spectra slowly licked his cock. _"Should I simply push her down and ravish her, should I bend her over her own desk and give Desiree a show, I bet she would love that, so many positions so little time."_ Suddenly an idea hit Danny that made him give a wicked smile. _"Oh, that is almost too perfect for a slut like her."_

As soon as Spectra pulled off Danny's cock the Halfa pulled the therapist to her feet.

The height difference between them was obvious. Spectra was half a foot taller then Danny, her large breasts being right in his face. Yet despite the height difference Danny never lost his confidence.

The Halfa slowly walked around Spectra's mature body, drinking in every sexy detail.

Danny reached out and gabbed Spectra's ass in a firm grip, making her shudder in pleasure and anticipation. He then cut Spectra's binds with his powers, freeing her arms. "You have been a good cum slut, doing everything I say without much resistance. Not to mention that mind numbing blowjob." Danny said as he stood in front of Spectra and grabbed her by her hips. "I think it's time we both get something we'll both love." He said while rubbing his between Spectra's thighs.

Spectra slowly rocked her as she felt her slower lips rub against Danny's cock. "Yes, fuck me good, I've been such a bad teacher. I need to be punished by your big cock."

Danny growled softly as his eyes glowed green. "You know, I don't know what it is, but the idea of just fucking a teacher always get me hard." He said before he picked Spectra by her wide hips and positioned his cock right at her dripping cunt. At the same time Spectra wrapped her arms and legs around Danny's body, pushing her large breasts into his face. "Especially when their needy sluts just begging to be fucked by a dick." He said as his powers flared.

Desiree gasped and felt her jaw fall down as she saw how... _creatively_ Danny used his powers for sex. _"He never did that with me."_ Desiree thought with envy as she summoned a dildo and moved it into her pussy.

Danny moved his hands to Spectra's plump cheeks and spread them open, revealing her backdoor. "Oh, a good part of me wants nothing more then do pound your nice fat ass, it's almost too good to pass up." Danny then rested the tip of his cock right on Spectra's pussy, just one small thrust from entering her. "But your pussy is just gushing with such need, I would almost feel bad not fucking it."

Spectra growled as he nails dug into Danny's back. "I don't care which hole you fuck, just shove your cock into me!"

Danny grinned at a particular person in the room. "You want my cock so bad,"

"Then take it like the slut you are."

Spectra gained a confused look at the voice behind her. "Wait, who was thaAAAAHHH!"

Spectra screamed in both surprised and pleasure as not only her pussy was stuffed to the brim with Danny's large cock, but also her asshole with an equally large cock.

"W-w-what?" Spectra sputtered as she felt a second pare of hands grab het tits.

"Admit it Spectra," A familiar voice said from behind as it took her blindfold off. "You've been in this position before."

Once the blindfold was off Spectra looked back and was shocked at who she saw, another Danny.

 _"Holy shit, this kid is strong enough to use duplication!"_ Spectra thought before moaning as Danny 2 squeezed her breasts. _"That's it, this kid is becoming my fuck buddy no matter what, hell, I might seriously consider being his personal cum dumpster."_

Danny looked to his duplication and gave him a nod. "Remember, no mercy." Danny said as the two pulled their cocks out slowly.

"Oh I know," Danny 2 said with a grin as both their cocks were out, with only the tip left in. "And she's going to love every second of it." He said before the two acted.

 _*SMACK!*_

"OH FUCK YES!" Spectra screamed in ecstasy as both Danny's slammed their cocks deep into Spectra's tight holes at the same time. "FUCK MY HOLES, SHOVE YOUR BIG COCKS INTO ME WITHOUT MERCY!"

That's exactly what the two did, both Danny's moved their hips at the same pace. Their hips making loud smacking noises as they met with flesh.

"Fuck~" Danny 2 moaned as he squeezed Spectra's tit's from behind. "Her ass is no joke, it's squeezing the life out of me!"

"You think that's good," Danny said with an uneven snort as his hands dug into her plump ass cheeks. "Her pussy's sucking me in, not to mention with how sleek it is my cock practically slips right through."

Desiree was panting harder as she worked her dildo deep into her pussy while staring at the privet show. "You boys should focus on one thing instead of arguing, turning Penelope into a sticky mess after giving her a mind numbing orgasm." She said while pulling her toy out slick with her juices. "Remember boys," Desiree said in a sexy tone as she licked the juices from her toy. "Punishment."

Both Danny's felt themselves get harder from seeing Desiree before turning to each other. They had a silent conversation in their heads before nodding to one other, big grins on their faces.

 _*SMACK!*_

"OH~" Spectra moaned as Danny spanked her ass nice and hard, leaving a hand print. "How much trouble am I in?" Spectra asked while panting hard, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"So much." Both Danny's said at the same time before they acted.

Danny started to rock his hips rapidly into Spectra's slick pussy, his hips moving in a blur. Danny 2 however used long hard thrusts, going balls deep straight into Spectra's tight asshole. At the same time the two attacked other sensitive parts of her body. Danny 2 squeezed her tit's in a tight grip, pinching her nipples and pulling on them hard. Danny grabbed her ass cheeks and gave them both hard slaps, turning both of her large cheeks red.

So much pleasure given to one body, Spectra was losing it.

"OH YES, YES, FUCK ME!" Spectra said with a fuck silly look on her face, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her tongue hung out. "YOUR GOING TO FUCK ME INTO A CO-" Spectra was cut off then Danny closed the distance between them and sucked on her tongue, bringing her into a deep kiss.

Danny pulled back from the kiss and gave her a cocky grin. " I told you Spectra, you my cum-dumpster now!" He said before retuning to the kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat.

Spectra started to fall limp in Danny's arms as the pleasure was becoming too much for her. Just as she was about to orgasm the Dannys always seemed to slow down just enough before picking things right back up.

 _"To... To much..."_ Spectra moaned in her mind as her consciousness was slowly fading as her whole body was feeling nonstop pleasure. _"He-he's seriously going to fuck me into a coma!"_

Desiree worked the large dildo hard into her needy pussy as the hot show before her. She drank in every detail she saw, the sweat on their bodies, their juices flowing to the floor, their gasps and moans, everything. _"Yes, yes, this is more like it!"_

Pulling back from the kiss and seeing Spectra's growing state Danny could only grin.

 _"It's time to finish this."_ He thought before looking to his copy with a nod.

The Duplicate grinned as he moved his arms around Spectra's chest and held on tight. "Ready for your biggest orgasm ever?" Danny 2 asked the therapist in a cocky tone as he pulled out of Spectra's tight ass, only the head of his cock remaining.

Spectra looked back in confusion before she noticed the grin on Danny 2's face. When she looked forward she noticed the same look on Danny's face as well.

With both their grinning faces Spectra started to feel worry.

 _"Oh, why do I have a bad-_ FEELING!" Spectra yelled as the two Dannys started to jackhammer their cocks into them. "OH YES DANNY, MAKE ME CUM! SHOOT YOUR BABY MAKING BATTER STRAIGHT INTO MY NEEDY PUSSY!"

Both Danny's were gritting their teeth as they felt Spectra's holes start to spasm in pleasure. They were holding nothing back and felt their own balls swell with need.

"FUCK, CUMMING!"/"TAKE IT BITCH!"

Both Dannys slammed their cocks balls deep into Spectra's holes as they blasted their cum.

Spectra throw her head back while letting out a loud scream, cumming as she felt the two's hot cum blasted deep inside of her. Their was so much in both holes that it easily spilled out of her and onto the floor. The redheaded was having a mind-numbing orgasm with her tows curled around Danny's waist.

Suddenly Spectra felt Danny 2's cock suddenly disappear, spilling all the cum inside her ass onto the floor.

Danny took a sharp breath as the memories of his copy flooded into his head. The then pulled his flaccid cock out of Spectra before putting her gently to the floor. He then slumped in the chair behind him and settled with just breathing with a stupid grin on his face.

Spectra moaned in pleasure as the cool floor touched her sweaty skin, the after glow of sex was all around her.

Desiree bit her lip as she felt her own orgasm was over her as her juices covered her dildo. After a second Desiree slumped in her chair, a shine of sweat on her body.

"Best... deal... ever." Spectra panted with a smile.

 **LEMON: END!**

Desiree panted softly before waving her hand, fixing her cloths. "That was quite the performance Mr. Fenton." Desiree said as he looked at Danny's naked form.

Danny gave a weak thumbs up to Desiree. "I... aim to please." Danny said before he took a deep breath and looked down at Spectra. "I hope this will teach you to behave at this school Ms. Spectra." Danny scolded in a joking tone.

Spectra quivered at Danny's tone, making more cum spill out of her body. "Oh, I'll be a good girl Danny, but please punish me when I've been _bad._ " Spectra said as she rolled over onto all fours and shook her red ass at Danny.

"Down girl." Desiree said with a laugh, making Spectra flip the woman off. "Danny, I think it's time you head back to class, while you can still walk." She said while waving her hands and Danny's cloths coming back on.

The Halfa nodded and pushed himself off the chair. "I think that's for the best, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep focus all that much." He said as he walked to the door. "See you later girls." He said with a wave before he turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing," Danny said while glancing back and pointed to the thermos in the room. "Keep a leash on him, he fucks up again I'll send him into the ghost zone while in a body cast." He said before he turned into Phantom and flew away.

Desiree leaned over the desk and glanced down at the still naked form of Spectra. "So... I take it you had fun?" She asked in a cheeky voice.

"Fuck you bitch, your the one that got off on him dominating me." Spectra playfully snapped as she sat up. "And where are my cloths?"

"Oh, I thought you would like to walk around the school while Danny's spunk drips between your legs?" Desiree asked in an innocent voice with a wicked grin on her face.

Spectra laughed as she pulled herself to her feet. "That boy has seriously turned you into a dirty slut, I wonder how you two have sex."

That brought a small glare from Desiree. "He is not some boy, he is a young man. Also we do not have 'sex'," She said as a genuine smile grow on her face. "We make love."

Spectra gave Desiree a long look before letting out a small laugh. "He has seriously changed you Des, you never used to talk like this." She said before tilting her head. "Which makes me think, why did you want him to have sex with me if you love him?"

Desiree gained a grin with a blush on her face. "I wanted to see what Danny was like when he dominated a woman like his personal cocksleeve," Desiree then reached forward and grabbed Spectra's chin, brining their faces close until they were inches apart. "And I want to see more."

Spectra licked her lip as she leaned closer, almost kissing Desiree. "Oh I am more then ready to play your sick little game," She said while glancing at Desiree's body and licking her lips. "Only if I get to see Danny fuck you next."

"That I can promise." Desiree said with a sexy grin as she looked into Spectra's green eyes.

Unknown to the two a young person ducked from the window and ran away before anyone noticed her presence.

* * *

A young woman panted as she turned a corner of the school and pressed her back to the brick wall. Her face was red with a large blush, she was slightly sweaty as sweat ran down her neck.

A look of pure shock was on her face at what she just saw, Danny Fenton had just had sex with the new school councilor, Penelope Spectra. And it wasn't just normal sex, oh no, it was the kind of hardcore stuff that only the dirtiest girls be apart of, and if that wasn't enough Ms. Ortiz was their for the whole thing and watching like it was her own privet show. Danny had dominated Spectra with his... rather large member and the woman didn't resist for a second, in fact she seemed to love every second of it.

But if that wasn't enough, about half way through everything Danny glowed and a second later their were two Danny's in the room, both fucking Spectra in both her holes. The redheaded woman didn't even seemed shocked by the powers, in fact she seemed to enjoy it greatly.

When all was said and done with everyone reaching their... climax, the second Danny disappeared as if he was never their. The only remnant of his presence was the large mess he left in her... back-door. And if that wasn't enough when Danny left he didn't leave like a normal person, no, he turned into a ghost and flew out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" The young woman asked with a groan as she looked down before noticing a large wet stain in her pants. This made her face turn crimson as she covered her face with some shame, yet hidden in her eyes was arousal.

"I can't believe I got turned on seeing... seeing that... my brother fuck the school councilor while another teacher watched." Jazz Fenton said as she slowly shanked to the ground. She then remembered seeing Danny's member and how large it was, making her blush harder before shaking her head. "And... those powers." Jazz said while shaking her head only one question pounding in her head.

 _"What happened to Danny?"_

* * *

 **21N: I AM FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **So sorry for being late on this chapter, but it was not easy, let me tell you. The internet at my home is cut off, so I can only wright in public places, and trying to wright lemon in public in not the most comfortable.**

 **But I finished it, and not only that,**

 **1000 FOLLOWERS! HELL YEAH! I am slowly climbing the ranks and soon my story will become number 1 in Danny Phantom FanFiction! So keep up the good work everyone!**

 **Now to clear up a few things.**

 **1: The first lemon, I wanted to change things up a bit and instead of just mentioning the sex Danny has with other girls I wanted to show it a bit. This won't happen often, but it will happen sometimes.**

 **2: The spelling in this story, I could not use my Grammarly since I have to WIFI, so all the spelling corrections is on my and I do not want to spend another day or two just correction miss used words, so please deal with it.**

 **3: Spectra is here to stay in Casper High and will not be going anywhere soon. She will also keep Bertram on a short leash as to not cause any trouble.**

 **That's all for now! And I like to mention some knew goals I have in mind for this story!**

 **3000 Followers!**

 **3000 Favorites!**

 **And 5000 Reviews!**

 **This will make my story the best Danny Phantom FanFiction ever!**


	10. The Huntress and Phantom

**_Lady Lucks Favor_**

 **The Huntress and Phantom**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny sighed as walked down the hallway. Today was a normal, non-ghost filed day, which meant Dash was looking for him to give him a beating.

Apparently the jock failed another test and wanted to take his aggression out on Danny. However, thanks to Danny's ghost powers he was easily able to avoid the jock.

As Danny walked he started to think about Spirit Week last week. After Danny confronted Spectra and... convince her to use her powers for good, things in Casper High have been slightly better. Spectra used her powers to keep moral high in the school and help students with their problems. True to her word Spectra undid all the bad she did and kept Bertrand on a tight leash.

Danny couldn't help but grin as he remembered the sex he had with Spectra. The woman was kinky to a fault, she just seemed to ooze sexuality that could turn on any man or woman. That didn't mean Spectra slept with every man, hell not even her assistant Bertrand got any from her. Apparently she was making a very special case for Danny, which pleased him a lot.

Through the week Spectra had called Danny on several occasions for a quick, hard fuck in her office in the middle of the day. If it wasn't for Danny's enhanced stamina he would probably be winded for the rest of the day.

As Danny turned a corner he his sister close her locker with her books in hand. Jazz saw Danny at the end of the hall and instantly her face turned bight red before forcing a smile and walking quickly away.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his face at that. For the past week Jazz has been avoiding him as if he was the plague. Sure they still talk, but every once in a while Jazz would try to avoid him for whatever reason.

As Danny followed his sister's form his eyes couldn't help but trail down to her shapely ass as it moved in her tight blue pants. Thanks to her workouts and training under their mom Jazz had a very toned ass. Danny's sharp eyes also picked out the outline of her laced panties she was wearing under her tight jeans.

 _"What's wrong with you Fenton!"_ Danny yelled in his head hard as he slapped himself. _"That's your sister, you grow up with her! You can't stare at her tight ass or her sizable tit-"_ That made Danny slap himself again, only harder.

"Fen-Ton!"

 _"Oh thank god, it's Dash."_ Danny thought with a sigh in relief, welcoming the pleasant distraction. "What Dash?" Danny asked in an annoyed tone. Distraction or no, Dash was still a jackass.

"I got a D on our Spelling test! So now I'm taking it out on your hide!" Dash yelled as he stomped up to Danny looking angry as a bull.

"...Seriously?" Danny said with a strange look on his face, making sure he heard right. "So as soon as something bad happens to you, your first instinct is to take it out on me." He said slowly, seeing Dash just nod with a smug look on his face.

"Your my loser punching bag." Dash as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"...You seriously have some issues." Danny said as he shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in prison in a few years and became someone's bitch because of your issues."

Dash blinked and it took him a few seconds to proses Danny's words. When he finally did the blonds face turned red with anger.

"Your dead!"

"Did it seriously take you a full minute to proses that!?" Danny said in disbelief while shaking his head.

Dash wasted to time throwing a punch right at Danny. The Halfa however could only give a board look, after fighting super-powered ghosts on a daily bases a sloppy punch from a steroid powered teen was as slow as a snail. Since the punch was so slow to the Halfa, this gave him enough time to easily counter.

 _"Should I punch him back... no, Dash will just run to Lancer and lie."_

Since Danny couldn't attack without Dash bitching to Lancer he did the only thing left, he moved out of the way and dodged.

"Whoa!" Dash yelled in shock as he stumbled forward, the last thing he expected to do was miss his punch, so he stumbled forward with the full swing.

"AH, what the fuck!"

Danny blinked and whipped behind himself to see Star, Paulina, and a coffee soaked Valerie had just turned the corner. Apparently Dash had bumped into Valerie, causing the girl to spill her coffee all over herself.

As the Halfa blinked he couldn't help but have his eyes trail down to Valerie's chest. Thanks to the coffee it soaked the shirt enough to give everyone a good view of Valerie's chest, fortunately she had a bra on and it didn't show too much.

"Dash, what the hell is your problem!" Valerie yelled while glaring at Dash, who only stared at Valerie. "I just got this shirt, do you know how expensive it is!?"

"...What?" Dash asked in a clueless voice as he stared at Valerie's chest.

Valerie fallowed his line of sight and her face instantly went red. "You asshole!" Valerie yelled as she covered her chest with her arms before kicking Dash in the shin, hard.

"Ow!" Dash yelled in pain as he hopped on one foot. "Hey, don't blame me, blame the loser who made me miss punching him!"

Just as the girls turned to the side they saw Danny taking off his jacket.

"Here," Danny said as he held out the jacket to Valerie, making the girls blink. "Use this, you can give it back to me tomorrow once your shirt dries up."

Valerie smiled as she took the black jacket and slit it on. "Thanks Danny," She said before glaring at Dash, who was still staring at her chest. "At least you didn't become a brainless idiot just from seeing a pair of tits."

Danny coughed and looked away with a sheepish grin on his face. "Well, I will admit I was distracted at first." Danny admitted to the girls.

Instead of being mad the girls just giggled. "You know what, I'll take that as a complement." Valerie said with a smirk before she and the girls started to walk away. "Thanks again Danny."

"See you later Danny." Star said with a wink making Paulina giggle next to the blond.

As soon as the girls were gone Dash wasted no time grabbing Danny by his shirt.

"Your dead loser." Dash said with a growl as he raised his fist, yet Danny was still unfazed.

"And just what do you think your doing Mr. Baxter?"

Dash froze in mid-punch as his head whipped back to see both Ms. Spectra and Ms. Ortiz glaring at him.

The jock let go of Danny's shirt and gave the two a nervous smile. "O-oh nothing, just messing with this lo-... guy!" Dash said with grit teeth as he pushed Danny, barely making the halfa take a step back. "You know... guy stuff."

The two teachers were not fooled by Dash's acting as they continued to glare at him.

"We saw the whole thing Baxter." Spectra deadpan making Dash start to sweat. "How you not only throw a punch at Mr. Fenton, but also knocked into a group of girls while you were ogling them like a piece of meat."

"H-hey, that was an accident." Dash said while bringing his hands up. "Plus I'm the star of the football team." Dash decided to use his ace in the hole against the two teachers. Whenever Dash got in trouble for something in Casper High, all he would have to do is bring up the football team and he was home free.

That however didn't work as both Spectra and Desiree rolled their eyes. "Yes, we know your position Mr. Baxter, but that is no reason for bullying or starting fights." Desiree said in a stern tone.

"...Huh?" Dash blinked in confusion as if he heard right. Sure he knew Desiree didn't always play favorites with him, but he didn't think she would shoot down his football card so fast.

"You'll be having detention with Mr. Lancer on Friday." Spectra said, getting a shocked look from Dash.

"W-what about Fenton!?" Dash shouted, making the teachers and Danny raise an eyebrow.

"What did I do?" Danny asked while glaring at the blond. The halfa was really starting to get tired with Dash's grade-school bullshit.

"Nothing Danny," Desiree said with a smile, instantly making Danny smile. "Now move along Baxter, we'll inform Lancer of your upcoming detention."

Dash looked ready to protest before closing his mouth at the teachers glare. The jock soon walked away, not wanting to push his luck any further.

"I honestly don't know why you put up with him." Spectra said with an eye-roll as the jock turned a corner. "From what I heard, you could easily beat him with but a small fraction of your power."

"Yeah, but then Dash will go crying to Lancer." Danny said while rubbing his face with an annoyed sigh. "Dash picks on those weaker then him, but if they start to fight back he goes to Lancer. After that, that poor excuse for a teacher will make thing harder for the student until they give up. Believe me, I know the proses."

"You know Danny," Desiree said in a sweet tone as she waved her hand, releasing a pink aura. "With a simple wish, I could make your life easier."

Danny looked at Desiree with a surprised look. "Sometimes I forget your a Genie Desiree," He said, making the woman smile. "But I think I'll have to pass. As annoying as Dash is, it's nothing I can't handle. I fight ghost everyday, a teenage jock is the lest of my problems." Danny said as he looked at his watch. "I got to go, have a test coming up and I need to study while I can." Danny said as he waved goodbye to the ghost woman and made his way outside.

The Halfa decided to use the back exit of the school who he could fly home without anyone seeing. Just as Danny was ready to fly away the Halfa suddenly let out a breath of cold air, making him tighten his fist.

 _"A ghost, here?"_ Danny said as he looked around.

"Ruff!"

The Halfa blinked as he turned to the sound and saw nothing.

"Ruff, ruff!"

Looking down Danny blinked in surprise when he saw a green ghost dog with a spike collar at his feet, clearly a puppy. The dog panted happily as he looked at Danny, and the halfa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey little guy," Danny said as he picked the dog up. "What are you doing here?" The puppy then started to lick Danny's cheek, making him laugh. "It's like Dash, but with better breath." Danny laughed.

"Ruff!"

As Danny looked the ghost dog over he noticed a tag attached to the dogs collar. The tag had an 'A' on it with electrons floating around it.

"Where have I seen this before?" Danny muttered as he grabbed the tag and flipped it over, seeing some writing on it. "Cujo, so that's your name boy?" He said as he put the dog down.

The now name Cujo parked happily before he suddenly went stiff. The dog then looked to the distance with a growl.

The sudden mood changed surprised Danny, but not as much as Cujo suddenly growing several sizes before he was the size of a truck.

"Whoa." Danny said with his jaw dropped.

"Grrr!" Cujo growled before he suddenly charged forward, leaving Danny in the parking lot.

The Halfa sighed as he suddenly changed into his Phantom form.

"I'm never going to get any work done." Danny muttered before flying after the rampaging dog.

* * *

After flying after the ghost dog Danny soon found himself at AXION. AXION was a company that was focused on making next gen technology.

When Danny saw the logo of AXION the Halfa now understood what Cujo was doing at the company.

 _"He must of died in the line of duty or something. Is he here for his master... or revenge?"_

As Cujo fazed into the building Danny tried to stop the dog, only for Cujo to throw him with a surprising amount of force after destroying a titanium door.

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed in shock as he flew through the building and landed on the ground. "Wow that dog is strong." Danny muttered while rubbing his head.

"What are you?"

Danny blinked at the familiar tone before he looked up. The halfa was surprised to see not only Valerie standing over him, still wearing his sweater, but also Valerie's father and the CEO of AXION, Mr. Page.

A loud stomp brought everyone's attention to the giant ghost dog. Cujo glared forward before shaking his head, sending glowing slobber everywhere.

"Look out!" Danny said as he put up a dome shield around the people, blocking the ghost slobber. "Who knows what that could do to a person." Danny muttered as he held his hands up. A lot of ghosts had strange powers, so the halfa was not going to be take any chances with Cujo.

Once Cujo stopped shaking his head the dog charged forward with Danny right behind it.

"Down boy, sit stay!" Danny called after Cujo, yet the dog ignored him. "Heel!"

As Danny fazed through a wall chasing after Cujo the Halfa found himself in a lab with a few working scientists. Cujo rampaged through the lab, not caring if objects or even people got in his way.

"Everyone get out!" Danny called out as he caught a guy that was sent flying by Cujo. "There's-There's been a breach!" He shouted as he placed the guy down.

That seemed to get everyone in the lab running away while screaming in fear. Once everyone cleared out Danny turned his attention over to the giant dog, who was still knocking over equipment, expensive equipment.

"Down Boy!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Cujo by the collar and pulled down, making the dog slow down a bit.

"Halt!" An AXION guard shouted as he pulled out a stun blaster and aimed it at Danny and Cujo. "Halt!" He said before firing.

Fortunately the guard had Storm Trooper aim and missed practically every other shot. Unfortunately this prompted Cujo to pull harder on Danny, running away while still pulling Danny.

"Stand back!" Damon said as he reached over to a button. "This state of the art security system can stop anything!" He said before pressing the button.

In an instant an giant ball appeared at the top of the room looking like a disco ball. The ball then started shooting lasers everywhere, but mostly at Danny and Cujo. On reflex both Cujo and Danny turned intangible, making the lasers pass through them harmlessly. When that didn't work a gun fired a set at the two, yet once again passed harmlessly through them.

Danny looked back to see the entire lab was destroyed, not only that but Valerie, Damon, Mr. Page, and a good number of guards were trapped in a net, unharmed thankfully.

 _"Well, at least no one is hurt."_ Danny thought before Cujo pulled him away outside of AXION.

* * *

 _"Physically, no one was Physically hurt. Financially... that's a whole other story."_

Danny and Sam were currently standing in front of Valerie's house. Though things were not looking so good since their was a big yard sale and a large moving truck to the side of the house.

It's been one week since the ghost attack on AXION and the word around school was that Valerie's dad had lost his job, big time.

"Talk about rock bottom." Sam said with a wince as she looked at the house and yard sale. "Their practically selling everything they own at a yard sale."

"This is all my fault." Danny moaned into his hands. "If I had just caught that stupid dog, none of this would of happened." He said, making Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the best you could Danny, at least no one was hurt." Sam said, bringing a small smile to Danny's face.

The two looked back to the house to see Damon walk out, a sad look on his face as he walked back into his house.

"I've got to make things right." Danny said with a determine look on his face. "I'll do what I can, but if worst comes to worst, I'll have to make a wish with Desiree."

"Why don't you do it now." Sam asked with a shrug. "From what I seen, she'll be more then happy to help you."

Danny however waved Sam off. "This is on me Sam, I can't just keep running to Desiree every time I fuck up. I'm not afraid to do this on my own, but I will ask for help if I need it."

Sam smiled before she leaned forward and kissed Danny on the cheek. "You know your cute when your responsible." She said playfully getting a smile out of him.

Suddenly Valerie came walking out of the house while carrying a box, though she appeared to be struggling. Acting fast Danny rushed over and grabbed the box quickly.

"Danny?" Valerie asked in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happen, wanted to check up on you." Danny said as Sam walked over, both looking sympathetic.

Valerie sighed as Danny took the box. "Great, so everyone knows I've hit rock bottom."

"Well, everyone's heard your dad lost his job." Sam said, making Valerie sigh. "But not about you losing your house. By the way, why are you moving?" Sam asked while looking at the house with some concern. "It's only been a week, didn't your dad have some savings or something?"

Valerie sighed again as she sat on the grass. "No, Dad used a lot of his own money to make AXION's defense systems. The plan was that once everything was said and done the CEO of AXION was supposed to pay my dad triple for what he spend. But since all the defenses were useless against that... white hair teen and his dog," Valerie said with a lot of venom, making Danny wince as he put the box in the moving van. "Mr. Page won't pay my dad, and the contract they signed has been terminated."

Danny walked over to Valerie and was about to say something, but suddenly he felt a shiver run down his spine as his Ghost Sense went off.

 _"Oh no, right now."_ Danny said as he glanced around to see no eyes on him except for Sam.

Acting fast Danny closed his eyes and concentrated his powers. A second later a duplicate of Phantom appeared before turning invincible, only Sam seemed to notice this.

"Why don't we help you out, make things easier for you." Sam offered with a smile as she took Valerie's hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah," Danny said quickly as they moved into the house. "Besides, I'm sure this will all blow over in no time." He said making Valerie give a small smile.

"I hope your right." Valerie said as they entered the house.

Just as soon as they went into the house the ground shook before a familiar giant dog popped out of the ground, barely missing the yard sale, and not a second later Phantom appeared.

"Didn't I send you back to the Ghost Zone?" Phantom asked with a growl as Cujo ignored him and sniffed the ground. "How did you get out so fast?"

Cujo turned to Phantom with a growl, Phantom's response was just to scratch under Cujo's chin. Cujo's mood instantly changed as he panted happily before shrinking down to his puppy size.

"Let's get you out of here before you cause any more trouble." Phantom said before he landed on the ground and felt something squish under his foot. "What the fuck... invisible dog shit, really?" Phantom said as he shook his foot and grabbed Cujo. "Let's get you back to the Ghost Zone." Phantom said before he quickly flew away from Valerie's home with Cujo in his arms.

Back in the house Danny sighed in relief as he felt his Duplicate fly away with the Ghost Dog.

"Thanks again for the help guys." Valerie said as she packed a box. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem Val." Sam said as she closed a box.

"Valerie, I need to leave the house for-" Damon walked in before noticing Valerie wasn't alone. "Oh, are these your friends?"

"Yeah," Valerie said while giving Danny and Sam a smile. "They decided to give us a hand."

Damon smiled before looking at the time. "Listen, I need to pay for some last minute bills, so I'll be gone for a few hours." He said while giving Valerie a sad look.

Valerie sighed and gave her dad a smile. "It's okay, I'll take care of everything. You do what you need to."

Damon sighed and gave Valerie a hug. "Thanks sweetie, I'll be back soon." He said before he quickly left the house.

Valerie let out a breath as she glanced around the house. "This is going to take a while."

"You mean 'This is going to take Danny a while'." Sam said with a cheeky grin as she pulled Valerie to a chair, making Valerie blink. "You've been working hard all day, it's time to let the _man_ pick up the rest."

Danny turned to Sam and gave her a deadpan look. "What happen to gender-equality?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Less bitching, more lifting." Sam said while clapping her hands. "And if you do a good job, I'll let you fuck me silly when we get to my house, maybe even let you tie me down while you have your way with me." Sam whispered into Danny's ear while giving it a playful nibble before stepping back.

Despite the whisper Valerie happened to hear the whole thing and couldn't help but blush in shock and a bit of arousal. _"Damn, and I thought Star could get kinky."_ Valerie thought as Sam sat next to her while Danny got to work. _"So are they dating, or are they just really good friends?"_

For the first hour Danny packed and moved boxes while Sam and Valerie relaxed. Sam then came up with the suggestion that Danny looked a little sweaty and should take off his shirt.

 _"Okay... this isn't so bad."_ Valerie thought with a grin as she watched a sweaty and surprisingly muscular Danny pick up a heavy box with near ease before heading back outside. _"Now I see what Star meant, he's surprisingly ripped."_ Valerie thought before pulling out her phone. _"Better get this recorded, Star would be seriously pissed if she missed out on everything."_

As Danny picked up another box he notice a trophy poking out. "Huh, I didn't know you knew Karate Valerie." Danny said as he looked at the box.

"Something my dad insisted, wanted to make sure I could protect myself." Valerie said as she stood up from the couch and turned her back to Danny. "Plus all that training made my ass look hot."

Danny couldn't help but turn to Valerie, has eyes trailing to her lower half. Valerie had a nice toned ass with thick thighs and wide hips to go with it all. Paulina might have all the girls in Casper High beat with the size of her tits, but Valerie had every girl beat with her toned ass.

"You should sit down now." Sam said in a playful tone while looking at Danny. "He can't get any work done if he's too busy staring at you ass."

"True." Valerie said in a playful tone as she sat back down.

Danny shook his head and gave the girls a sheepish look, making them giggle as he took the box to the moving van.

"Well that throw him off." Sam said with a playful laugh.

"Yeah," Valerie said with a snort before looking to Sam with a curious face. "So tell me Sam, what's the relationship between you and Danny?"

"Our relationship?" Sam asked, clearly caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Yeah, you guys seem way closer then 'just friends'. Especially since you'll 'let him fuck you silly when he takes you home'." Valerie said with a smirk as she noticed Sam flinch and her cheeks turned pink. "You do know that Star... has also..." Valerie struggled to speak for a moment before Sam cut her off.

"Road Danny like he was a mechanical bull until she was fucked silly." Sam deadpanned.

"...Yeah."

Sam sighed as she leaned back in the couch. "Honestly, me and Danny are close, we're best friends. It's been us against the world since grade school." She said before shrugging. "I know he sleeps with other girls, he doesn't hide it from me." Sam said as a grin crossed her face. "In fact, I make Danny tell me exactly what happens, it makes things interesting in bed."

Valerie blinked at Sam in shock before letting out a laugh. "And I thought Star was kinky."

Soon all the main boxes were put into the moving truck, and not a moment too soon as Damon had just came back.

"I can't thank you enough for the help." Damon said as he shook Danny's hand, who had his shirt back on. "You two have been a big help."

"That's what friends are for." Danny said with a shrug. "Do you need anything else?"

"No thanks' we'll take it from here." Damon said as he and Valerie climbed into the moving van.

"See you at school Valerie." Sam called as the truck drove away.

Once they were gone Danny gave a determined look on his face. "I'm going to make this right Sam."

The Goth gained a soft smile as she grabbed Danny's hand. "I don't doubt you, just don't do anything reckless." She said before remembering Danny's ghost sense going off earlier. "So what ghost showed up here?'

That made Danny give an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his head. "It was Cujo again, that dog just showed up and it seemed to be looking for something." Danny said while looking to Sam. "I don't know what to do. Cujo isn't bad like most rogue ghosts, but he's still dangerous. I can't talk to him since he's just a dog."

"Well maybe you should talk to him since he is a dog." Sam said, making Danny give her a confused look. "If he really was once a guard dog at AXION, maybe you should look up some dog training books and see if you can tame Cujo."

"You mean turn Cujo into my pet?" Danny asked with a surprised look on his face.

"If it works then you should try." Sam offered with a shrug. "Best case, you have a loyal little helper to fight ghost. Worst case, Cujo bites you."

That made Danny sigh. "Time to look up some dog training books." He said before he and Sam walked away, but as they walked Danny gave Sam's ass a good squeeze, making her moan in shock. "Don't think I forgot about your promise," Danny whispered into Sam's ear as he grabbed her from behind. "You said I can fuck you silly once everything was done, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Sam shuddered with anticipation as she knew Danny was not going to hold back on her.

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?" Sam said in a lusty tone as Danny turned both of them invisible.

"Not after I'm done with you." Danny said with a wicked grin as he few away with Sam in his arms.

* * *

The next day started off normal, no ghost attack and no major tests.

What was going around was the talk of the hot new band coming to Amity Park, 'Dumpty Humpty'. Danny heard a bit of their music before and he loved the beat, he actually planned to sneak into the consort with Sam using his ghost powers.

Though thinks weren't looking the best for Valerie. Since her dad lost his job most of the A-Listers wanted to kick Valerie out of the group. Dash was the most outspoken from everyone, resulting in Valerie kicking him between the legs. The only ones that stood with her were Paulina, Star, and even Kwan.

Unfortunately the normal day was ruined when Cujo attacked the lunch room, forcing Danny to send the Ghost Dog back to the Ghost Zone again. This ruined Valerie's day once again. Not long after school that Danny went to the park with Sam to try and see if they could tame Cujo. Everything was actually going well, until Danny and Cujo were attacked.

It wasn't a ghost that attacked them, but a ghost hunter. This hunter was a young woman dressed all in red and had access to high tech weapons that gave Danny's parent a run for their money. Fortunately Danny and Cujo were able to escape after Danny sent the dog away hand the halfa changed back into his human form and had a Fake Out Make Out with Sam.

While the two were kissing they heard the voice of the Huntress, which sounded very similar to someone they knew.

"I'm telling you Sam, that was Valerie shooting at me." Danny said as he walked next to the Goth while at school. "I heard her voice."

"And I'm not saying it's not Valerie Danny, but I'm just wondering how she got those ecto-weapon." Sam said while rubbing her chin. "It's not like she can just get them from the internet. And even if she could, how could she afforded them now."

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging. "Maybe she found a supporter, I know my parents aren't the only ones who hunt ghost." Danny said before shaking his head. "But why is she hunting me and Cujo?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she's looking for revenge, Cujo did kind of ruin her life-Ah!" Sam suddenly stumbled back as she bumped into someone, knocking their books to the ground.

As the two looked up they saw it was Valerie who had spilled her books.

"Whoa Val, you alright?" Danny asked as he reached for the books, only to blink at the titles. "'Ghost Hunter's Almanac', 'Ghost Killing for Dimwits', what's with all the ghost books Valerie?" Danny asked in a worried tone.

"I want to find out about the _thing_ that ruined my life!" Valerie growled as she snatched the books from Danny's hands.

"Whoa, easy Valerie," Sam said as she held her hands up. "We were just asking."

Valerie was quiet for a moment before she sighed. "Sorry, things have been hectic lately."

Danny gave Valerie a long look before turning to Sam. "Sam, can you give me and Valerie a minute, I need to talk to her." He said, making both girls blink.

"About what?" They asked at the same time, making them look at one another.

"About this." Danny took one of Valerie's books and held it up, getting a look of understanding from Sam and a confused look from Valerie.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sam said before she walked away.

With Sam gone it was only Danny and Valerie.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Valerie asked as she was about to take her book back, only for Danny to open it.

Danny read the book for a moment before letting out a laugh. "You know this crap is fake, right?" Danny said, making Valerie glare at him. "Salt doesn't actually ward off evil spirits, that's a myth. Also, religious items only work on certain ghost, not all ghosts."

Valerie blinked as Danny handed her the book. "How do you know so much about ghosts?"

Danny gave a laugh while rolling his eyes. "When your parents are ghost hunters/invertors/and researchers, you pick up a few things."

"Researchers?" Valerie instantly saw an opportunity to get some information. "Hey Danny, you wouldn't mine sharing a think or two, would you?" Valerie asked while fluttering her eyes.

"No, if your willing to keep an open mind." Danny said with a shrug as he leaned against a locker. "What do you know about ghost so far."

Valerie's face instantly morphed into anger. "Their evil, wicked, monsters with no emotion-"

"Stop!" Danny shouted while raising his hand, cutting Valerie off. "You are so wrong."

"About what?"

"Everything." Danny deadpanned as he pointed to the books. "This books will tell you what you want to hear, that ghost are evil things with no emotions and are monsters. That killing them would not only be easy it would be right. But that is further from the truth."

"Oh really," Valerie said with a snort. "Then tell me Mr. Expert, what are ghost then."

"Beings with strong obsessions born from the desires, wills, and soul of humans." Danny responded instantly making Valerie blink. "Valerie, you do know most ghost were once human, right?"

"Yeah, evil humans." Valerie said in a stubborn tone.

"Some, yes, or some with strong regrets." Danny said while giving a sigh. "Let me explain. When a person dies and if that person has a strong enough desire and will, they become a ghost with an obsession. Depending on that obsession and the person, the ghost can be good, bad, or just want to be left alone."

Valerie blinked before glaring at Danny. "So what, I should just forgive that ghost boy and his ghost dog for ruining my life."

Danny winced before shrugging his shoulders. "I think you should think this over a bit before you do something you'll regret. Like killing an innocent person just because you don't have any money any more, even though those ghosts haven't hurt anybody." Danny said in a stern voice while looking Valerie in the eyes.

Valerie froze in place as Danny words rang in her head. It was true while the ghost boy and dog did get her dad fired, they didn't actually hurt anyone.

"I... I need some proof." Valerie said in a stubborn tone while stomping her foot. "I have never met a friendly ghost before, so how would I know if your telling the truth."

"True," Danny muttered while rubbing his chin, he needed some way to prove to Valerie he was right. Suddenly an idea hit him as he snapped his finger. "What if I said their was a friendly ghost in the school you could meet right now."

"...What?" Valerie muttered in shock with her jaw hung low. "There's a ghost here, at the school, since when?"

"For the past 50 years or so," Danny said in a care free voice before he turned around. "Follow me and I'll show you."

As Danny walked down the hallway Valerie followed closed behind, her face still showing shock and confusion.

Soon the two came to a stop at a rusty locker numbered 724. Without saying a word Danny looked around to see it was only him and Valerie in the hallway before he opened the locker.

"Hey Poindexter, you there?" Danny called into the locker, getting a shocked look from Valerie

A moment later the mirror in the locker swirled before a pale ghost appeared with a smile.

"Danny, it's been a while!" Poindexter said with a smile on his face. "So what brings you here, want me to pants Dash in the middle of a football game again."

"That was you!?" Valerie said in shock as she moved to the mirror, getting a surprised look from Poindexter.

"Um... hello miss," Poindexter said in a nerves tone. "I-it's nice to meet you, I'm Poindexter."

Valerie was just staring at the nerd ghost, making said nerd squirm a bit. A part of Valerie wanted nothing more then to blast the ghost and destroy it, however Danny's words rang in her had, stopping her from doing anything.

Danny quickly pulled Valerie back to give Poindexter some space. "Sorry Poindexter, Valerie is a bit knew to ghosts."

Valerie suddenly shook her head when she heard the ghost's name. "Poindexter, as in Sydney Poindexter?"

Danny nodded with a grim look on his face. "Yup, Poindexter use to go to school here, and all those stories you've heard are true." He said, making Valerie's jaw drop.

"I was bulled so much it made every day hard, one bully went to far and blew up an entire classroom by making a gas leak, taking me and a bunch of students with it." Poindexter said with a sigh. "So when I became strong enough to leave the mirror I vowed I would protect the weak from bullies. Danny here even helped me control my powers better." Poindexter said with a brave look on his face as he puffed out his chest.

Valerie's heart went out to the ghost. He died so young while being bullied so cruelly by assholes in the 60's. Yet despite all that he wanted to protect others, to make sure nothing like that happened to another defenseless person.

 _"And... and I wanted to destroy him... to kill him..."_ Valerie thought with horror as she felt sick to her stomach.

Danny saw this and was glad Valerie was finally thinking with her head and not with her anger.

"Listen Poindexter, we gotta go." Danny said with a smile.

"Okay, call if you need anything." Poindexter said before the mirror returned to normal.

Danny closed the locker and turned to Valerie, only to see the dark skin beauty was sitting on the floor with a depressed look on her face.

"So?" Danny said in a questioning tone as he leaned against the lockers next to Valerie. "Ready to keep an open mind, or do you want to start blasting every ghost in sight?" Danny asked in a calm tone, not judging Valerie.

Valerie flinched at the question before she let out a small sigh. "Okay, not all ghost are bad." Valerie sighed before looking at Danny. "Then want am I supposed to do know? I'm still mad at the ghost boy and-"

"Phantom." Danny cut Valerie off. "His name is Phantom."

Valerie blinked in shock while staring at Danny. "You... you know him?" Valerie said in a hurt tone, feeling betrayed.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his face. "Valerie, in case you haven't notice, a lot of crazy shit has been happening in Amity for the past few months. When I met Phantom he was the only one who seemed capable of handling the ghosts that were dangerous. I love my parents, and I do not want to put them through any life threatening situations." Danny said as he crouched down to Valerie's level. "So I help Phantom when I can, making sure he catches the ghosts and I send them away."

"Well he should catch them better, and keep that dog of his on a leash." Valerie said in a bitter tone as she looked away.

"That wasn't his dog, that was once an AXION guard dog." Danny said in a firm tone, making Valerie look at him in shock.

"An AXION guard dog?" Valerie said in a shocked tone.

"That's why Cujo, the ghost dog, was at AXION, he was looking for something." Danny said while rubbing his eyes. "Phantom tried to stop Cujo, but the dog was too strong, dragging him through AXION. He regrets that your dad lost his job, and he's sorry for what happened to you." Danny said in a sincere tone, truly regretting what he done.

Valerie's head dropped as she heard Danny's words. All of her anger seemed to melt away and was replaced with regret, regret for her anger making nearly kill someone.

"That's why we came up with a plan to not only help Cujo, but for your dad to get his job back."

Valerie's head whipped up so fast she felt like she got whiplash. Danny was giving her a smile as he stood up and held his hand out.

"You... you can get my dad his job back?" Valerie asked with disbelief as she took Danny's hand and stood up. "Ho-How, Mr. Page terminated his contract."

"Not me, Phantom." Danny said with a small smile. "As much as I want to, I can't do much but come up with the plan. Phantom is the one who can take care of everything, after he finds what Cujo is looking for." Danny said before his face turned serious. "Can you work with Phantom long enough for him to put everything right?" Danny asked in a serious tone.

Valerie thought for a minute if she could trust the guy who got her dad fired. "If he's willing to make everything right, then I suppose I could." Valerie said, making Danny smile. "So what is it... Cujo is looking for?" Valerie asked.

Danny scratched his head with a confused look on his face. "We have no idea, from what I gather it might be something at AXION, since Cujo always seems to head for their."

"AXION, really?" Valerie said in a worried tone. "My dad is working security their, if he fucks up one more time Mr. Page will fire him." She said, making Danny wince.

"Yeah, that could be a problem." Danny said while putting a hand on his chin. "Phantom and Cujo are going to have to go in invisible. and hopefully fine whatever it is they are looking for."

"I can knock out the cameras." Valerie offered with a grin. "I'm going to stay with my dad for his shift tonight. When he leaves to get us food I'll give Phantom the all clear by calling you."

"Then Phantom will see you tonight with Cujo, and don't worry, he'll keep the dog on a short leash." Danny said before a serious look crossed his face. "And please don't be lying to me Val, you'll lose more then just my trust."

Valerie felt a shiver run down her spine as Danny's low tone. _"Okay, that was scary... and a little hot."_

"Get ready for tonight Val." Danny said with a grin before he walked away, leaving Valerie alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Valerie sat silently in the AXION security room while her dad watched the security monitors. The dark skin girl tapped her pencil against her notebook rapidly while trying to not fidget nervously.

"Ah." Damon stretched his arms before standing up. "I think I'll pick us up a late night snack, will you be okay honey?" Damon asked while putting on his jacket.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll find a way to keep myself busy." Valerie said with a smile as she slowly reached for her phone. Once Damon left the security room Val called Danny while making her way over to the security desk. It didn't take long for the teen to answer.

 _"Are the cameras down?"_

"They are know." Valerie said as she shut off the cameras. "Your ghost friend better hurry up, my dad will be gone for only 20 minutes."

 _"He'll be their soon, good luck with everything."_ Danny said before he ended the call.

Valerie stood in the security room with worry. Would Phantom hold a grudge against her for trying to kill him, would he really be able to get her dad his job back and fix her life.

Suddenly two transparent figures appeared in the room, making Valerie jump in the air.

"AH!" Valerie screamed in shock before glaring at Phantom. "Give a girl a bit of a warning!"

Phantom rubbed the back of his head while giving a small laugh. "Sorry, I didn't want to waist any time." He said as he looked to Cujo, who was sniffing the floor. "Speaking of time, we better get moving before your dad comes back."

Valerie nodded and was about to open the door before stopping herself. "Listen, Phantom..." Valerie said slowly, grabbing Danny's attention. "I wanted... I wanted to say I'm sorry, for trying to 'destroy' you." Valerie said as her head dropped in shame. "I was just so angry, I wanted to blame something, anything. Ghosts seemed like the right thing at the time... until Danny talked some sense into me."

Phantom gave a small smile as he put a hand on Valerie's shoulder. "Well I was also to blame a bit. If I handled Cujo better your dad might of still had his job."

Valerie smiled at Phantom before she felt something touch her leg. Looking down she saw Cujo giving her a big smile on his puppy face.

 _"Hard to believe I wanted this cute thing killed."_ Valerie thought as she rubbed the top of Cujo's head, getting a happy pant. "Alright, enough talk, my dad will be back in about 15 minutes. I don't know if that will give us enough time to find whatever this dog is looking for."

Suddenly Cujo started sniffing the ground before barking and shooting off like a bullet.

"Do not underestimate that dog's speed." Danny deadpanned before he and Valerie chased after him.

The two teens chased after Cujo as the dog followed it's nose. Soon the two teens entered a lab Cujo ran into.

As Cujo ran across the room the dog turned intangible and went straight through a wall.

"Hold on!" Danny said as he grabbed Valerie's waist before turning both of them intangible.

Valerie shivered at the strange feeling as she and Phantom fazed through a wall.

"I am never going to get used to that again." Valerie said with a shudder as she and Phantom landed in a whole different room. "Where are we anyway, I can't see a thing?"

Raising a glowing hand Danny lit up a room to see dozens of dog cages pushed up against a wall. "A kennel?" Danny muttered as he and Valerie looked around. "This must be where they kept the guard dogs." He said as he spotted Cujo sniffing the ground.

"I thought they would of thrown all this away, not board it up in a wall." Valerie said while looking around the room and spotted Cujo sniffing the ground. "So what is the dog looking for exactly?"

"Who knows." Danny shrugged as he looked in an empty cage. "Cujo's a dog, so it could be a number of things. His trainer, his master-"

 _*SQUEAK!*_

Both Valerie and Danny stopped dead in their tracks as they followed the sound. Lifting up his foot Danny saw a red plastic teddy bear squeaky toy laying on the floor, covered in bite marks and dust.

"..."

"..."

"...Or... he could of just wanted his toy back." Danny said as he picked up the toy.

"Ruff-Ruff!" Cujo charged at Danny while panting happily to Danny. "Ruff!"

Danny smiled as he waved the toy in the air. "You want the toy boy?" Danny waved the toy in the air, making Cujo wag his tail. "Go get it!"

As the toy flew Cujo jumped into the air and caught it in his mouth. When Cujo landed he looked back with a smile before disappearing into thin air, taking the toy with him.

"Where did he go?" Valerie asked while looking around the room.

Danny gave a sad smile before looking to Valerie. "He either passed on to the next life or went back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said with a shrug. "With his toy back Cujo might of just passed on to the next life. If he still wanted to stay he might of just returned to the Ghost Zone, if that's the case, we might not see him for a long while."

"Oh." Valerie said in a soft tone. She had just started to like the dog, now he was gone.

"Well on the bright side, he's happy." Danny said while giving Valerie a smile, making Valerie smile. "Let's head back before your dad see's your gone.

Grabbing the girl by her waist Danny flew out of the room, both invisible and intangible with Valerie in his arms.

* * *

Danny landed in the security room with Valerie in his arms before he let go of the girl.

"So..." Valerie said slowly as she stared at the floating ghost. "How are you going to get my dad his job back?" Valerie asked in a nervous tone as she turned the security cameras on.

Danny grinned as he turned intangible. "Leave that to me, you should be seeing the results soon, very soon." He said before flying away.

No sooner did Danny fly away the door to the security room open to reveal Damon with a bag off food.

"Sorry it took so long Val, their was a line." Damon said as he handed Valerie the bag of food.

"Don't worry, time practically flew by." Valerie said before she started to eat.

As they finished eating Damon got back to monitoring the security cameras while Valerie did her homework. It wasn't long before the door to the security room opened up again, revealing two people.

"Mr. Page!" Damon said in a shocked tone as he stood. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk with you Damon." Mr. Page said in a dull tone as he glanced at Valerie with a raised brow before turning back to the man. "After researching the... incident last week and have my scientists look over the security footage, what we found was very worrying." Mr. Page then snapped his fingers as the second person, a secretary woman, brought up a laptop and open it. "Take a look at this." He said as he played a video.

The video showed a giant green bug flying around a school while a white hair teen fought said bug in the air.

"Hey, that's my school." Valerie said in a shocked tone.

"Indeed." Mr. Page said as the laptop closed. "Strange sightings have been seen all over Amity Park and a lot of people are say the same thing... ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Damon said with disbelief.

Mr. Page waved his and at Damon. "I don't know if these things really are 'ghosts', what I do know is that they can fly and walk through walls and defenses, such as that boy and his dog." He said as he put his hands behind his head. "Which means we're going to need better defenses then before, something that can stop them from getting into my building." Mr. Page then handed Damon a phone number on a card. "I want you to call these people and have them help with the defenses."

Damon looked at the card before raising an eyebrow. "The Fentons?" He asked, making Valerie blinked in shock.

"I hear they are... different, but they are geniuses none the less. Have them help you create AXION's security defenses." Mr. Page said before he turned around. "We can discuss reinstating your contract tomorrow."

"Y-yes sir!" Damon shouted with pure happiness as he looked at the card in his hand, making sure to memorize the number if anything happens.

As Mr. Page left he looked to Valerie and the dark skin girl looked back. Suddenly the old man's eyes turned glowing green as a grin crossed his face, making Valerie gasp softly as 'Mr. Page' walked away.

"See you soon Damon, after you finish your shift." Mr. Page said before closing the door.

* * *

Valerie was on cloud 9, and it wasn't just because she was flying above the clouds.

After it got late Valerie's dad sent her home, thinking his daughter would take the bus. Instead Valerie flew on her hoverboard, feeling happiness and relief watch over her.

Both Phantom and Danny delivered on their promise, they got Valerie's dad's job back, and they found a way so no ghost would destroy AXION ever again.

"Well you seem happy."

Valerie whipped her head to the side to see Phantom grinning at her.

"Get over here you!" Valerie said as she pulled Phantom into a hug while stopping in midair. "Thank you so much for everything!"

Danny smiled as he hugged back. "It was the least I could do."

"By the way," Valerie said as she pulled back from Phantom. "How did you do it?"

Danny grinned as his eyes flashed green. "One of my powers, Possession, is I can posses both people and objects and use them as if they were my own body. I just made a bunch of decisions while in Mr. Page's body while everyone is looking. By tomorrow when the meeting starts he'll only have vague memories about what happen, enough to make him think they were his decisions, but not enough to ask questions."

Valerie gave a long sigh as she sat on her hover board, looking over the city. "That's a relief, my dad was going crazy trying to come up with a way to provide for the both of us."

Danny glanced at the hoverboard before looking back to Valerie. "Hey, Valerie, I got to ask you something." He said, grabbing the girl's attention. "How did you get your hands on Ghost Hunting equipment?"

Valerie just shrugged her shoulders. "No idea, it just showed up in the mail on day. No names, no addresses, it was just a box with a stamp on it. Had everything I use along with a manual."

"That's worrying," Danny said as he rubbed his chin. "Some crazy ass is giving angry teens weapons to fight ghosts." He said before looking at Valerie's equipment. "So, now that your dad has his job back, are you going to give up Ghost Hunting."

Valerie looked over Amity with a thoughtful look before shaking her head. "No, I don't think so." She said with a smile, surprising Danny. "No offence Phantom, but no one person can look over an entire city, even if that person is a super powered ghost. Your going to need help." Valerie said with a smug grin on her face.

Danny had a thoughtful loon on his face before he nodded slowly. "Honestly I could use the help. Danny mostly helps me train along with Sam, and he helps me send the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone after I beat them, but I could use some help fighting them." Danny said before giving Valerie a grin. "So look's like we're partners."

"I guess so." Valerie said as she climbed onto her hoverboard.

"Well I'll see you later then, Red Huntress." Danny said before flying away.

As Phantom flew away Valerie got a grin on her face as she pulled out a blaster.

 _*ZAP*_

"Ow!" Danny screamed in shock and pain as he felt something zap his butt.

"Now we're even!" Valerie yelled with a grin before she flew away.

Danny shook his head with a small laugh while rubbing his but. "Well, all's well that ends well, right." He said before flying back to his home.

* * *

Valerie gave a happy sigh as she walked into an active gym.

It's been a week since her dad got her job back, and it didn't take long for them to get their house back. With money now flowing again Valerie would once again join her favorite gym.

"Val," A muscular teen called behind a counter. "Glad to have you back, things have been slow without you."

"Please, you're just missing your eye candy." Valerie snorted as she signed in with a grin on her face.

"Well I do have a sweet tooth." The teen laugh. "See you around."

Valerie walked into the gym while glancing around. The place was fancy with a smoothie bar, massage chairs, and tanning beds. After going to the locker room and putting her bag away Valerie made her way to a wall mirror.

"First some stretches." Valerie muttered as she started to stretcher her body.

The young woman was filled with a whole new purpose for training other then getting a great body out of it. Ever since her partnership with Phantom Valerie had face more rouge ghost. Their were a few close calls, but she was slowly getting the hang of her weapons and hoverboard.

As Valerie stretched her arms the dark skin beauty slowly bent over while reaching for her toes. Suddenly Valerie felt a small hand on her back, pushing her down gently until she touched her toes.

"Need a hand miss, you seem to be having some trouble." A somewhat snarky tone said. "I wouldn't mind giving you some lessons on how to really bend your body."

Valerie snorted but a grin grew on her face. Looking back Valerie saw a familiar face behind her.

The person was a young woman about Valerie's age. She had dark orange hair in a pony tail, slightly tan skin, and violet eyes. She wore a tight sports bra covering her C-cup breasts and tight red yoga pants. The young woman also had an impressive build with a modest six-pack, wide hips, and nice legs.

"Please, you just love seeing me bend over Vid." Valerie said with a snort as she stood up and faced the redhead.

The now named Vid pulled her hands up in mocking surrender. "You caught me. But you can't blame me, you have a great ass and you love showing it off."

"True." Valerie laughed.

Vid was a gym friend with Valerie and even a good friend out of the gym. They met about a year ago and have been good friends ever since. Vid went to a different school in Amity Park but that didn't stop them from meeting up from time to time.

"Hey, I heard what happen with your dad." Vid said with a sympathetic smile as she hugged Valerie, one she returned. "That must of scared you shitless."

Valerie sighed as she pulled back. "You have no idea. One minute we're nearly flat broke then the next everything returns to normal." Valerie laughed in an unamused tone. "It's been a real roller-coaster."

Vid nodded and throw her thumb to the treadmills. "Want to go for a good run before grabbing some smoothest and relaxing at the massage chairs."

Now that got a happy sigh out of Valerie. "Now that sounds like heaven." Valerie smiled before she followed the redhead.

After building up a good sweat and grabbing their smoothies Valerie and Vid made their way over to the massage chairs before sitting back and enjoying their things.

"So, be honest with me Val, how are you feeling?" Vid asked as she put her drink down.

Valerie sipped her drink for a second before putting it down on a table to the side. "Relief, worry, anxiety, you name it I felt it in the last two weeks."

"I can understand," Vid said while shaking her head. "If my parents lost their job and our house in less then a week then got it back the week later, I'd be spent."

"I just don't know how to get rid of this stress." Valerie groaned as she sank into her massage chair. _"And all the ghost fighting hasn't help earthier."_

Vid had a thoughtful look on her face before she gained a lecherous grin on her face. "You know, I know how I can relive all that stress in just a few hours." Vid said while grabbing Valerie's hand, making the dark skin beauty look at her. "All it takes is you, me, at my house while my parents are away... and maybe a few toys." Vid said before she licked her lips.

Valerie narrowed her eyes but had a grin on her face. "Trust me, I considered dragging you into the showers and just take all my stress out on you." Valerie growled in a low tone.

Vid felt a shiver run up her spine as she leaned closer to Valerie. "Oh, and what's stopping you?" Vid asked in a low tone.

"I consider not to." Valerie said in a normal, overly happy voice.

Vid nearly fell out of her massage chair as she glared at Valerie. "Way to tease a girl." Vid pouted.

Valerie laughed as she waved her hand. "You know I'm not against playing for the same team Vid, it's just... sometimes I want something a girl can't do to me."

Valerie and Vid had a somewhat intimate relationship. Both girls were bisexual, though Vid was very open about it while Valerie only told people who were close to her. Whenever the girls wanted some harmless fun they would go to each other without worry, Vid more then Valerie since the redhead loved to jump Valerie's ass whenever.

"I get it, your horny and your hungry for some cock." Vid said while rolling her eyes.

"Say it louder why don't you." Valerie scolder while glancing around the room, making sure no one heard them. "And don't act like you don't have a few guys under you."

"I like being on top." Vid snarked with a chuckle. "So what's stopping you from getting some guy to do it?"

"Unlike you, I don't have a list." Valerie deadpanned.

"Oh, three names is not a list." Vid said while rolling her eyes again. "Anyway, you don't need one. Just find a guy your interested in, lay down the ground rules, then do it."

Valerie however shook her head. "And said guy brags to the whole school he fucked me and makes me look like an easy whore who will spread my legs easily."

Vid winced at the vivid description. "Right, forgot your at the top of the food-chain at your school." She said while rubbing her neck. "Don't you have any guy friends?"

Valerie shook her head. "Practically none, I mean in the past Kwan and I would hook up from time to time, he wasn't half bad and actually pretty sweet, but he just started dating this girl and he doesn't want to fuck things over."

Vid nodded with a thoughtful look on her face. "What about that Dash guy you mention?"

Valerie's face instantly morphed into disgust. "Hell, no." Valerie said in a flat tone. "Dash would brag about getting laid the instant it happens. Plus, from what I heard about the girls he's slept with, he's a five minute man and doesn't even realize it. Top that off with being a womanizer and-"

"And you basically got a walk of shame coming your way, without the liquor to help you make the mistake." Vid said while shaking her head. "Well what if I hook you up with one of my friends. They know how I roll and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind a one night stand with you. I know I wouldn't."

Valerie rolled her eyes at Vid's flirting. "Thanks but no, not to sound mean, but you have some... interesting taste in men." Valerie said carefully.

Vid shrugged her shoulders. "Your not wrong, I can get a little freaky." Vid said casually, making Valerie snort. "So you want to get laid but you can't just do it with anyone, damn your picky. Don't you have any guy friends available you can trust?"

Valerie looked up in thought as she tried to recall all the guys that could be trusted, though that list was very short. Suddenly the image of a certain teen made Valerie pause.

"Well, their is one guy." Valerie said slowly, grabbing Vid's attention. "Remember that guy I mention who's been getting it on with Star."

Vid looked up with a thoughtful look on her face. "Denny, I think his... No, Danny!" The redhead said while snapping her fingers. "Yeah, said he and your Star friend have been getting it on a lot. Said something about the blond having a very noticeable limp." Vid said as a grin crossed her face. "So, what can you tell me about this Danny."

Valerie looked thoughtful before looking to Vid. "Handsome, nice, treats me with respect not to mention my friends. Isn't a wimp to Dash and his bullshit-"

"That's nice and all, but how is he at sex?" Vid cut off making Valerie glare at her. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I like a nice guy who treats me like a queen. But if he can't satisfied me, then their needs to be changes."

Valerie however just grinned at Vid. "If half the stories Star said are true... I might need help walking home." She said, making Vid grin.

"So, what's stopping you from jumping this guys bones?" Vid asked as she sipped her drink once more.

Valerie just gave a weak shrug. "It still feels a little weird, just asking a guy friend for a quick flings."

"It's only as weird as you make it," Vid said, grabbing Valerie's attention. "You need to be straight with Danny and tell him what you want, sex, just sex. No relationships or dating. Your stressed out from everything that happened and you need an outlet, something you both can enjoy. If he can't handle that then you need to find something else, it's that simple."

Valerie gave Vid a surprised look at the surprising amount of wisdom the girl just gave her. "Wow, that was actually helpful... who are you and what have you done with my Vid."

"I can give good advice bitch." Vid snorted as before a grin crossed her face. "You know, after you have your fun, why don't you send this Danny guy my way. See if all these stories really amount to something." She said before leaning over, her warm breath tickling Valerie's ear. "Or, a much more fun option, we both go have some fun with this Danny guy, together."

Valerie turned the Vid and grabbed the girl by her chin, bringing their lips closer. "Oh really," Valerie snorted before pushing Vid away, getting a shocked look from the girl. "Sorry to tell you this, but that's not going to happen." Valerie said before she got up from the massage chair and walked away.

As she walked Valerie gave her hips a good shake making Vid follow the dark skin beauty with a hungry look in her eyes.

"You are such a fucking tease." Vid growled before following Valerie to another workout.

* * *

Danny groaned as he entered the locker room practically soaking in sweat. Ms. Tetslaff held a lot of students afterschool because someone made a comment about the woman, that someone was Dash. Having heard the comment Ms. Tetslaff made everyone run laps afterschool until someone fessed up. However the large woman decided to let the football team go since they had practice soon and have anyone not doing a sport stay and run.

However just before leaving Dash told Ms. Tetslaff that Danny may have been the one who said the insensitive comment. This prompted the woman to work Danny harder then everyone else, even after she sent the others away and Danny was only left.

If it wasn't for his increased stamina Danny would of passed out from exhaustion. Fortunately Danny was able to hold out until Ms. Tetslaff got hungry and wanted something to eat, allowing Danny to finally leave, though he was the only one left.

"Fuck..." Danny groaned as he took off his socking gym shirt and throw it into his locker. "I'm going to be sore for a week. I seriously need a massage or something."

"I wouldn't mind giving you a massage."

Blinking at the feminine tone behind him Danny turned around to see Valerie Gray with a saucy grin on her face.

"Valer-" Danny was cut off when Valerie put a finger on his lips.

"Shhh." Valerie shushed Danny with a grin on her face. "I talk while you look pretty and listen." She said with a smirk making Danny give her a flat look. "To put things bluntly, I'm stressed as fuck Danny. Stressed and a bit horny, not a good combination." Valerie said with a smirk as she pushed Danny up against the locker with a surpassing amount of strength. "So I thought to myself, who can I trust to have a good time with and won't go blabbing about this to the entire school." She said before leaning forward.

Danny was caught off guard as Valerie brought him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat.

Normally Danny would be all for making another sex-friends for his growing group. However, Valerie was a little different. She worked with both Danny and Phantom, and Danny wasn't sure if she still resented Phantom, resented him.

Using some strength Danny pulled Valerie off him, getting a surprised look from the dark skin beauty. "Wait, wait," Danny said as he panted softly while raising his hand. "We need to talk Valerie."

Valerie looked both confused and worry as she looked at Danny. "Do... do you not want to do this?" She asked while wincing. "Sorry if your not attracted to me, I guess I should of asked-"

"It's not that." Danny quickly put in. "Trust me when I say I am attracted." Danny said as his eyes trailed down Valerie's body, making her smirk in victory. "But... it's just... we need to talk first."

"Okay, what do you want to-"

 _*BANG*_

"Finally, that bitch Tetslaff was running us ragged!"

Both Valerie and Danny froze in place as they heard dozens footsteps enter the locker-room.

 _"The Football team!"_ Both Danny and Valerie thought in worry.

Their was no way to explain a shirtless Danny was doing with a girl in the boys locker room.

"What do we-Ah!" Valerie suddenly yelped in shock as Danny pulled her into the locker before closing it.

"Keep your voice down, wait till they leave." Danny whispered as they squeezed together in the locker.

A few seconds later a large group of teens in football gear came to the lockers and started to undress. Inside the locker Danny and Valerie couldn't help notice their situation.

Valerie would feel Danny's muscles press against her body. She could also smell his musky sweat from his workout making a shiver run down her spine. Moving her leg between Danny's she could feel a growing bulge in his shorts along with the heat.

Danny was in the same situations. Valerie's sizable chest was pressing up against Danny's bare chest. The Halfa couldn't help but snake his hands down Valerie's waist and grab both her ass cheeks, making her moan as she pushed her leg against Danny's bulge.

 _"Damn, she can give Dora and Spectra a run for their money in the ass department."_ Danny groaned as he squeezed Valerie's cheeks harder. _"She's thicker then a Snicker."_

"Ah." Valerie moaned before she bit her lip softly.

"Hey, did you hear that?"

Both Danny and Valerie froze in place, their hearts stopping.

"I think it came in here?"

The two heard footsteps making their way over to them, both feeling worry a dread.

 _"No, no, no, no! This is not happen!"_ Valerie screamed in her head. _"I just wanted to have some fun, get laid, and NOT GET CAUGHT!"_

When the locker slowly opened Valerie closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Hopefully something would happen to blow this all over.

When the locker finally opened Valerie expected to hear shock, instead she heard nothing.

"You're hearing things man." A teen said, making Valerie's eyes snap open in shock. "You need a girlfriend bad."

"Well excuse me for hearing things." The teen said as he closed the locker and went back to changing.

Valerie was beyond confused, he should of seen her, hell he was looking right into her eyes. Looking down Valerie felt her mouth go dry when she was something impossible.

Her body was transparent.

"Calm down Valerie," Danny said in a quiet tone as he gently put a hand over her mouth. "I'll explain everything."

When Valerie looked up her eyes widen in shock when she saw Danny's eyes were not a icy baby blue, but a toxic glowing green.

 _"Ph... Phantom?"_

After all the football players left the locker room to go home Valerie stumbled out looking back with a shocked face.

Danny came out of the locker looking worried. "So... I bet you have some questions?" Danny said with a weak grin.

"Where's Danny?" Valerie said with a glare as she tighten her fist. "When did you do to him Phantom!?"

Danny sighed but felt slightly happy that Valerie was worried about him. "Valerie, I am Danny," Danny said and Valerie was about to protest before he continued. "But I'm also Phantom."

Valerie blinked in confusion before she shook her head with frustration. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Danny sighed before a white ring appeared around his body. In an instant Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom.

Valerie's jaw dropped as she stared at Danny. His hair was snow white, his eyes toxic green, and his skin slightly tanned. However, now that Valerie saw Danny change, she could see how similar Danny and Phantom looked.

"Danny?" Valerie asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Danny sighed as he changed back to his human form. "And Phantom." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll explain everything."

And he did. For the next 30 minutes Danny told Valerie everything, how he got his ghost powers and became a Halfa, what happen at AXION, and how he became the hero Phantom. By the end Valerie's head was spinning, but she managed to stay upright.

"So... right now your... alive?" Valerie asked in a confused tone as she sat on a bench in the locker room.

Danny smiled and grabbed Valerie's hand before placing it on his chest. "Basically, yes, but at the same time no." He said as she felt the thump of his heart. "You could say I'm in a state of limbo. I'm not completely alive right now, and as Phantom I'm not completely dead."

Valerie just stared at Danny before shaking her head in disbelief. "This is just too crazy." She said as she pulled her hand away.

Danny nodded with a sigh. "I wanted to tell you earlier since we started working together, but I was worried you would hate me, Phantom, both of us, you know what I mean." Danny said while getting tongue tied making Valerie snort.

"Yeah, I get it, your weird." Valerie said with a small laugh, making Danny do the same.

"So..." Danny said slowly while looking Valerie over. "Where do we go from here?" He asked in a worried tone.

Silence fell between the two at Danny's question.

Danny was hoping Valerie would continue to work with him fighting ghosts. The Halfa loved Sam to bits but she was more support the actual help when it came to fighting.

After a few minutes Valerie gave Danny an answer, though it was an answer he was not expecting.

The dark skin beauty pushed Danny against the locker with a loud _bang_ before closing her mouth on his and sticking her tongue down her throat. Her hands also when to the back of his head as she gripped his hair to deepen the kiss.

After a long second Valerie pulled back while panting for air, the same could be said for Danny.

"Wh..." Danny breathed before a gulped a breath of air and looked at Valerie with shock. "What dose that mean?"

"It means I don't give a fuck Danny." Valerie said while pushing her body against Danny's with a growl. "Do you have any fucking idea how stressed out I am. For the past two weeks, my dad lost his job and our house one week, then I become a Ghost Hunter ready to kill any ghost before you knock some sense into me. Then my dad get's his job back from the help of the ghost I wanted to kill and not even a few days later we get our house back. In case you haven't figured it out Danny. I. Am. Stressed. As. Fuck!" Valerie said before a sweet smile crossed the bewildered Danny's face. "And you can make that all better by doing one. Simple. Thing." Valerie said as she put a hand on Danny's abs, still feeling some sweat on them.

"And... that is?" Danny said with a shaky grin, having a good idea where this was heading.

Valerie grinned as she put her hand on Danny's hard bulge. "You're going to take off your cloths, I'm going to take off my cloths, we're going to go to the shower, and your going to fuck all my stress away." Valerie said in a sexy tone making Danny's dick jump. "Now go in the shower and wait for me Fenton."

Danny grinned as he pulled away from the locker and slowly made his way to the shower. But not before looking back to see Valerie slowly take off her cloths.

 _"Well, this is your fault Danny, time to fix it."_

 **(LEMON: START)**

Danny stood in a shower stall completely naked, warm water poring down his body as his messy hear became wet.

It wasn't long before he heard the sounds of feet slapping against the tile floor, making Danny twitch with anticipation.

As the sound got closer it suddenly stopped and Danny could feel someone behind him. Turning around Danny was treated to the very pleasant sight of Valerie in nothing but her black underwear. Her hips were wide and thick, perfect to go along with her thick ass. Her tit's were borderline D-Cups and seemed to pop out more thanks to her bra. Looking down Danny saw Valerie's long thick legs, clearly built for strength and flexibility.

Valerie licked her lips as she too drank in Danny's body. Nice and muscular, not too much like the jocks on the football team. Their were a few scars along his body, knowing they were from fighting ghost seemed to make them much more attractive. As Valerie's eyes traveled down they froze on the large piece of meat standing at attention between Danny's legs.

"Holy fuck." Valerie said in shock as she stepped into the stall shower, not caring her underwear was getting wet as she closed the stall behind her. "I mean Star told us how hung you are, but I thought she was exaggerating a bit." Valerie said as she pushed her soaking bra against Danny's chest while grabbing Danny's cock with her hand, slowly pumping it.

Danny started panting softly as he felt Valerie's surprisingly soft hand around his cock. Looking at her soaked bra Danny reached out and grabbed her left tit in his hand, making Valerie moan.

"Let's not stay to long, don't want to be locked in." Danny breath as he kissed Valerie on the lips.

"You can just fly me home if worst comes to worst." Valerie breath before she kissed Danny back. "Then we can continue our fun their."

The two lipped lock into a deep kiss as their hands didn't stop moving. Danny suddenly reached behind Valerie and unhooked her bra, letting her tits bounce free.

Valerie pulled back from the kiss as Danny fazed Valerie's bra off. "That power must come in handy. You ever get freaky with those powers?"

"Sometimes, but only when I feel extra turned on." Danny said as he grabbed Valerie's bare tit and gave it a good squeeze.

"Oh~" Valerie moaned as she felt her nipples become hard from Danny's touch. "I think we should move this along a little, your other head seems like it needs some attention." Valerie said as she glanced down to see Danny's hard cock twitching hard in her hands.

Going down to her knees Valerie was face to face with Danny's impressive rod.

"I thought I was suppose to take away your stress?" Danny asked as he saw Valerie grab both of her tits in her hands. "Not you taking mine."

Valerie grinned up at Danny as she brought her dark breasts around Danny's cock. "This is helping both of us out really. I get to play with my tits and you get to feel my tits." Valerie said with a sexy smirk before she started to rock her chest along Danny's cock.

Danny throw his head back with a moan as he felt Valerie dark breast move along his cock. The water from the showerhead fell on both of them allowing Danny's cock to slip right between Valerie's soft tits. The Halfa started thrusting his hips softly, the sound of Valerie's tits smacking Danny's pelvic filled the stall.

"Do you want to fuck my big tities Danny, or do you want me to do all the work?" Valerie asked with a grin as she kissed the tip of Danny's cock as it moved between her tits.

Danny gave his answer as he reached down and grabbed both of Valerie dark tits in his hands and brought them together around his cock.

"Your tits are so soft and sexy Val." Danny panted softly as he started to thrust his hips between Valerie's breasts.

"You like the feeling of my chocolate tits Danny?" Valerie asked with a moan as she felt Danny's hot cock pump faster between her tits. "Do you like how they jiggle every time you drive your cock between them?" Valerie said while looking up at Danny with a sexy grin on her face.

Danny looked down to Valerie's jiggling tits and he did like what he saw. "Oh fucking hell, I love the feeling of your tits along my cock! I can feel myself building up!"

"Good." Valerie said in a low growl as she moved her chest up and down, matching Danny's thrusts. "I want you to blast your thick cum all over my chocolate tits Danny. I want you to cream them with your spunk!" Valerie said as she started to rock her chest harder.

Danny could already feel his balls tighten from the titjob and Valerie occasionally kissing the tip of Danny's cock.

"How do you want me to cum Valerie?" Danny grunted as he could already feel his balls tighten.

"All over my face and tits Danny!" Valerie moaned as she felt her own nipples become hard. "I want to feel that white, thick cum all over me!" Valerie demanded with a growl as she put her hands over Danny's and squeezed her tits harder around his cock.

Danny grit his teeth as he felt his balls tighten. "Fuck Valerie! I'm CUMMING!"

The halfa quickly rocked his hips back and fourth before into Valerie's just before he erupted.

"AH~" When the first jet of cum landed on Valerie's breast she couldn't help but moan in pleasure from the heat alone. _"God, I can feel how thick it is with just my tits."_

After a few more spurts of cum landed on Valerie's face and tits Danny finally let out a sigh of relief. Looking down Danny grinned at the pleasant state Valerie was in.

Her dark tits were covered in a thick lair of cum along with a good portion of her face. Valerie stuck her tongue out and lapped the cum on her tits, making sure to give Danny a show. She ran her tongue over her right tit with a long stroke before taking her own dark nipple in her mouth, sucking on the cum.

The show was more then enough to bring Danny's cock back to life, ready for another go.

After licking as much cum as she could while the shower washed away the rest Valerie stood up.

"Good to know you have a lot of stamina." Valerie said with a grin as she slipped off her wet panties and throw them to the floor. "Ready to have some real fun?"

Turning around and bending over Valerie pointed her large ass right at Danny. She then used her hands to spread her cheeks to reveal her back door to the halfa.

Danny's eyes widen as his jaw dropped a bit. "V-Valerie, that's your..." Danny trailed off as he stared at the dark ass before him.

"What, don't tell me your against anal?" Valerie asked in a cheeky tone as she waved her ass at Danny. "Common Danny, I thought you wanted to fuck my ass?" She said before smacking her right cheek, making it jiggle before Danny.

The halfa gulped as he grabbed Valerie by her hips and guided his cock to her backdoor. "Most girls would be hesitant to do anal first, especially with me." Danny said as he rested the tip of his cock to Valerie's back door.

Valerie shivered with anticipation as she put her hands on a wall to hold herself up. "Most girls don't have a great ass like me." Valerie said as she pushed ass back a bit. "Now plow me Danny Phantom!"

Grinning with lust Danny gripped Valerie's hips tightly before slowly pushing his cock forward. "Damn Val, you are tight!" Danny groaned as he struggled to push his cock forward.

"No, your just too fucking big!" Valerie moaned as she gripped her teeth and fist. "Don't be gentle, fuck me as hard as you can!"

"Grrr!" Danny growled as he showed his hips forward hard, getting a few inches into Valerie's tight asshole.

"Oh~ Fuck~" Valerie moaned with a shocked look on her face. Never before had Valerie's ass been stretched to such limits before, even with Vid's special toys. "Your fucking stretching me apart Danny!" Valerie groaned while squeezing her eyes shut.

Danny grit his teeth as he felt Valerie ass squeeze his cock so hard it gave Dora's a run for his money.

"Now to start the real fun." Danny grinned as he started to rock his hips, his cock slipping in and out of Valerie's hot, tight ass.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Valerie moaned as her body rocked with every one of Danny's thrusts. "Oh fuck, how deep can you go!"

"Just a few more inches Valerie." Danny groaned as he smacked her ass cheek, making her hips jump. "I'm not stopping until I'm balls deep in your tight ass!"

Valerie bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in both pain and pleasure. She didn't want to risk someone hearing her and Danny.

As Danny got deeper into Valerie's ass he saw her tits jump with his thrusts. Reaching over Danny grabbed both of Valerie's tits in his hands with a strong grip while pulling her body up.

"God, your ass is so tight and hot Val." Danny breath as he pulled Valerie's back to his chest and started to thrust his hips up, getting deeper then before. "Your practically sucking me in."

Valerie could only give a moan of pleasure as her answer as her body started to rock with Danny's strong thrusts. She knew that having sex with Danny would take some of the stress away from her body, but the way he was fucking her Valerie would be lucky to feel anything when they were done. Valerie used her right hand to grab the back of Danny's head and bring him into a deep kiss, shoving her tongue down his throat.

As they kissed Danny's left hand left Valerie's breast and slowly trailed down her toned stomach before reaching her dripping pussy. Danny rubbed her lower lips softly before lightly flicking her clit.

"Mmm!" Valerie moaned with a shocked look on her face, still not breaking the kiss.

Danny grinned into the kiss before he plunged two fingers into Valerie's wet pussy, feeling how slick and hot she was.

Pulling away from the kiss Danny put his lips on Valerie's neck and started to suck on her skin. "I really want to fuck your pussy Valerie." Danny breathed in a low tone as he pumped his hips and fingers. "It's so hot and wet right now, I could easily get my whole cock in their easily." Danny said before sucking harder on her neck while giving a love bite.

Valerie just gave a whimper of pleasure before steeling her eyes. Flexing her ass Danny's eyes suddenly went wide as he let out a throaty moan as his eyes nearly rolled into his skull.

"Sorry Danny, but I only want you to fuck my ass right now. Nothing else until after you fuck me ragged." Valerie growled with a cocky grin on her face as she rocked her hips harder onto Danny's cock. "Now fuck my ass like you own it Danny Phantom!" Valerie yelled as she rocked her hips harder, his balls slapping against her.

Giving an almost animalistic growl Danny pushed Valerie down to the bathroom floor while keeping her ass in the air, his cock still in her back door.

Valerie grunted as she put her forearms on the floor while keeping her legs straight thanks to her flexibility.

"You want a pounding so bad?" Danny asked with a wicked grin on his face as he went balls deep into Valerie's ass, making her moan in shock as Danny's cock was deeper then anything she ever felt before. "Then you'll get a pounding! I'll bound your ass so hard I'll leave you gapping!" Danny growled before he started to rock his hips harder then before, going balls deep with every thrust.

"Ah, fuck, oh my fucking god!" Valerie moaned as she felt her eyes roll back into her skull from the intense pleasure she was feeling in her ass. "Fuck me Danny, fuck me with your fat cock!"

 _*SMACK*_

"Oh god!" Valerie drooled a bit as she felt Danny start to spank her ass, making the dark flesh jiggle. "I knew you liked to play rough Danny!"

"Play?" Danny questioned with a cocky grin on his face as he smacked Valerie's ass harder, leaving a very noticeable hand print. "I'm not playing Valerie, I'm fucking you!"

Without any warning Danny started to jackhammer his cock into Valerie's ass without any hesitation. The sound of his balls and hips smacking into Valerie's ass filled the shower stall, practically drowning out the sound of water.

"Fu-Fu-Fuck, oh god oh god oh fucking god!" Valerie nearly babbled with mind numbing pleasure as she felt her legs start to lose their strength. "I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming!"

Danny could feel Valerie's asshole quiver around his cock, making his own approach come faster.

"Where do you want me to come?" Danny moaned as he gave Valerie's ass another hard smack.

"MY ASS, CUM DEEP INTO MY ASSHOLE!" Valerie screamed at the top of her longs, not even caring about being caught.

With that instruction Danny acted. Reaching down and grabbing Valerie's thick legs Danny lifted Valerie up into the air while holding her thighs in his hands.

Valerie was beyond shock, never before had a guy done anything like this to her in her life, lifting her in the air so easily and fucking her as if she was some sex toy.

Without saying a word Danny dropped Valerie's body down onto his cock, going balls deep in an instant.

The dark skin beauty felt the wind knocked out of her as Danny's cock went even further into her body then before.

Then he started to move.

"OH, OH FUCKING HELL!" Valerie screamed as her toes curled as her mind clouded with pleasure. "I'M CUMMING SO FUCKING HARD!"

Feeling Valerie's ass quiver violently around Danny's cock the Halfa held nothing back as he blasted his cum deep into Valerie's ass. The dark skin beauty gave a throaty moan as she felt Danny's thick cum being pushed deep into her quivering asshole.

Danny was in no better condition. His legs quivered as he tired to keep Valerie up in his arms. If it wasn't for his ghost powers he might of lost strength and felt to the ground with Valerie.

After a few seconds Danny let Valerie's legs fall to the floor before he slumped back into a wall, his cock still in Valerie's ass.

Both teens panted as they felt the pleasure wash over them along with the warm water from the shower. Danny grunted as he pulled his cock out of Valerie's still surprisingly tight ass. Valerie gave a weak moan as she felt Danny's cum spill out of her back door and onto the floor, some even leaked over her pussy.

"I..." Valerie paned with a wicked grin on her face. "Have never came... so hard in my life." Valerie said with a weak laugh.

Danny gave a chuckle as he brought his arms around Valerie's waist and brought her to his chest. "Trust me, your not the only one feeling weak in the knees."

Valerie looked back at Danny with a sexy grin on her face. "Oh, I can tell," Valerie said while licking her lips and grinding her ass along Danny's cock. "I could feel every twitch you had, I'm surprised you weren't vibrating in me."

Danny groaned as he felt his cock slip between Valerie's ample cheeks, already he could feel himself becoming hard. "Your playing with fire Gray." Danny warned as his hands snaked between Valerie's thighs

Valerie just hummed as she looked back as Danny while her left and grabbed his harden cock. "I hunt ghost and fight alongside a vigilante," Valerie said with a cocky grin as she aimed Danny's cock for her quivering pussy. "I don't think you can even tickle me." She challenged while licking her lips.

A animalistic grin crossed Danny's face before he acted. Wrapping his arms around Valerie's left leg, he lifted it up before stuffing more then half his cock into Valerie's pussy in one thrust.

Valerie throw her head back with a loud moan, not expecting Danny to act so fast.

"Your going to find out, Ms. Gray," Danny growled in her ear, a echo to his voice. "That challenging me will lead to some consequences." Danny said before he started to thrust.

Valerie rested her hand on a stall wall as Danny started to fuck her again, only this time he was not holding back. Even when Danny was in her ass he was still someone gentle, now he was pounding her as if she was his bitch, and that thought turned Valerie on a bit.

"Yes, yes! Fuck me, breed me as if I was your bitch!" Valerie shouted, trying out the dirty talk Vid told her about. "Mount me you fucking animal!"

Danny growled at Valerie's tone, loving the fact she wasn't afraid of dirty talk. "You want to be treated like a bitch, then fine, you my bitch!"

 _*SMACK*_

"Oh yes!" Valerie moaned as she felt Danny smack her ass hard, mixing the pain and pleasure together.

"I'm not going to stop fucking to Valerie," Danny said as he grabbed Valerie by her face and made her look at him, not stopping his thrusts. "I'm going to fuck all your stress away, and even after then I'm still going to fuck you! Do you know why?"

"Wh-why?" Valerie question, already feeling her orgasm building up. She actually liked the fact Danny was getting a little rough with her.

"Because your a sexy little slut," Danny said with a cocky grin as he went balls deep with one thrust, making her moan in pleasure. "With big sexy tits and a big sexy ass that's begging to be fucked. And that's what I'm going to do, fuck you ragged like the slut you are." Danny said, talking down to Valerie.

If anyone else said anything remotely like that to the young woman, Valerie would of knocked them flat on their ass before they could blink. But, since it was Danny only pretending to talk down to her, it actually felt arousing to her.

"THEN FUCK ME DANNY!" Valerie screeched as she tried to match Danny's thrusts. "Hold nothing back, fuck my pussy raw and cum in me!"

Both teens felt another buildup approaching, this one more intense then the last.

Valerie grabbed the back of Danny's head and brought him into a deep his, both their tongues tasting the other's mouth. Danny's free hand snaked down Valerie's stomach before reaching down and pinching her clit between his fingers.

That was it for Valerie.

"FUUUUUCK~" Valerie screamed as she came hard all over Danny's cock.

"CUMMING!" Danny yelled as he felt Valerie's pussy spasmed around his cock as he went balls deep into the dark beauty.

Valerie moaned and groaned in pleasure as she felt Danny's cock cum straight into her womb.

 _"So... hot... thick..."_ Valerie thought with a mind numbing pleasure as she still felt Danny's cock pulse and shoot more cum into pussy.

Danny could only focus on breathing as he slowly lowered Valerie's leg onto the floor. Stumbling back, Danny hit the stall wall and leaned against it.

"That... was amazing... Valerie..." Danny breath as he saw the dark skin girl sink to her knees, more cum spilling from both her ass and pussy.

"Fuck..." Valerie breathed as she put a hand on her cum covered ass. "You made such a mess on me... and in me."

Staring at the sexy ass Danny couldn't help but feel turned on yet again.

Valerie looked up and when she saw Danny's hard cock her jaw dropped. "Seriously, you came like three times!"

Danny grinned as he grabbed his cock and pointed it at Valerie's face, making the dark skin beauty reel back a bit.

"Enhanced Stamina Valerie," Danny said in a confident tone as he slowly jerked himself off in front of Valerie's face. "I can fuck for hours, why do you think Sam let's me fuck any girl I want? It's because even her sexy ass can't handle all of my stamina."

Valerie felt a shiver go up her spin at Danny's words. _"Holy hell... hours?"_ Valerie thought with shock as her pussy became wet again.

"What do you say Val," Danny said in a questioning tone as he pushed the tip of his cock onto Valerie's plump lips. "What to start round four?"

Gulping at the implication Valerie grabbed Danny's cock while sucking on the head, making the Halfa moan in pleasure.

 _"God damn, maybe I should've invited Vid."_ Valerie thought as Danny's cock easily hit the back of her throat, making her gag. _"Hope I can stand another few rounds."_

 **(LEMON: END)**

"Alright, we're here."

Valerie just gave a sigh of relief as she saw her bed and promptly flopped down.

After another few rounds in the locker room Valerie felt both exhausted and relieved like never before. Sex with Danny kept her on her toes and more then once Valerie was caught off guard by Danny. Once everything was said and done they gathered their cloths and things before Danny flew Valerie to her house.

"Fucking hell Danny." Valerie said with a glare directed at the Halfa while she massaged her ass. "Couldn't you have been a bit more gentle."

The Halfa blushed as he gave a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry Val, I didn't mean to go overboard. When you gave the all clear I thought you can take it."

"I can, from a normal person, not a hung super hero." Valerie said while giving Danny a deadpan look. "You know I can't help you with patrol tonight, right?"

Danny rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just rest here while I fight some ghosts." Danny said as he started to fly out of the room. "See you tomorrow Valerie!"

Valerie gave a sigh at Danny flying away as she flopped onto her bed. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate making her reach for it.

The dark skinned girl raised an eyebrow at the missed calls before she answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, it's your favorite girl!"_

"...Star?"

 _"No bitch, it's me Vid!"_

Valerie gave a small laugh as she rolled over in her bed. "I'm just messing with you, what's up?"

 _"I should be asking you that."_ Valerie could practically hear the grin Vid was making. _"So, how was your boy toy?"_

Valerie gave a snort as she rubbed her sore pussy. "It's more like he made me his toy."

 _"...Details, now."_

Valerie gave a laugh as she started to tell Vid everything. As she spoke Valerie started to think about her session with Danny and couldn't help but shudder.

 _"Looks like I made a very interesting and beneficial friend."_ Valerie thought before she continued to talk to Vid through her phone.

* * *

 **21: I'M BAAAAACK!**

 **Another long chapter with so many misspelling I practically give up at this point!**

 **Anyway, sorry it took so long. I was working on other stories and this one was a bit hard to write. Though _' 1'_** **did give me a hand on the lemon for this chapter, so a shout out to him!**

 **Well it's time to clear some obvious questions.**

 **1: Cujo. I know a good portion of everyone wanted Cujo to become Danny's pet in this story, and I was considering it. The only problem is where would he keep Cujo? Danny might be able to hide the fact of his ghost half from his parents, but he can't hide a ghost puppy from them.**

 **2: Saving Valerie's dad's job. Honestly, I think Danny should of done something like this in the cannon show. He has the power to posses people and make them do thing that can help him, yet he doesn't use this power because of Vlad. I mean sure, morally your controlling people without their consent, yet it would of stopped Valerie from becoming one of his enemies. I mean Danny did it before on Sam's parents so she could go on a road trip with them.**

 **Also I am still wondering how Valerie's dad lost all his money and house from being fired. Save your money kids.**

 **3: Vid. In case anyone hasn't figured it out, Vid is one of the Master Blasters from the last episode of Danny Phantom _'Phantom Planet'._ I thought it would be interesting to give this never used character some depth.**

 **4: The Lemon. I wanted to do something a little different, as always, for the lemon. So when** ** _'_** ** _1'_ offered me the gym shower idea. So that's what I went with, thanks again man.**

 **5: Thoughts on the episode. Honestly, the one thing that really pissed me off about the whole episode was Tucker. I know I said this before, but I can't help but mention it after watching the episode again. Sure Danny fucked up when Valerie's dad got fired, but even if he wasn't their Cujo would of caused just as much damage if not more. But Tucker was the worst in that episode.**

 **What does it way when your 'best friend' helps one of your enemies just to get his dick wet. Then he gets mad when his friends don't like that. Tucker literally said in the show, _'Not everyone has to like you Danny.'_ I don't think Tucker ever realized that Valerie was trying to KILL DANNY, or he just didn't care.**

 **Thank you for letting me rant.**

 **6: Danny revealing his identity. I always believed Danny needed some real help when it came to ghost fighting. More times then not Sam and Tucker were just cheerleaders for Danny, or helped him after the fight was over. With Valerie it's different, now Danny has some real help when it comes to fighting ghosts to help take the pressure off.**

 **That's all for now, how you like this chapter! I'll try to update this story real soon!**


End file.
